The Greatest Gift you can Give
by demi-legend
Summary: [COMPLETE(GohVid) Starts slow at first, but gets way better, trust me. A story about love and great sacrifice with a lot of surprises that you will always remember.READ&REVIEW! I GUARANTEE YOU IT'S WORTH IT BY THE END!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This will be mostly about Gohan and Videl, but also some Goten and Bra. Also there are some things you must know first before reading:

Prince Gohan Bryan Briefs is Vegeta and Bulma's son, and Bra's brother. Sorry, Trunks won't be in this story.

Princess Bra Celestia Briefs is still Vegeta and Bulma's daughter.

This is an alternate universe, where Cell, Majin Buu and Frieza and them never happened. Gohan and Videl are in their late twenties; Bra and Goten are in their late teens probably 18 or 19. The story takes place in earth of course. Vegeta/Bulma and Goku/Chi-chi will have some parts in this story, Erasa, Sharpener and Dende but that's all for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball Z!!!! sniff sniff

Summary:

Gohan and Videl are both larger than life super stars, the desires of all men and women in North America. Both have their own issues in their love life and they both feel alone in the world. Until that is when these two stubborn, hard and closed but passionate lovers meet, argue, fall in love and….you'll have to read the story to find out. It will be a battle of the sexes, a battle of wits and strengths, and a battle for love that will most likely keep you at the edge of your computer chairs. After getting their heart's broken, can these two fall in love with each other, even against all the odds and challenges they will face? Can two heart-broken stars fall in love again? Can two skeptics push past their disbelief and believe in something as 'love at first sight?' or even go against fate? Is it true that _at first sight there's love, at the second comes hate, and third is when these two will battle against fate!_

'Words spoken'

-**_Thoughts-_**

NOW ONTO THE STORY!!!!

Love at first sight.

The cheers erupted as the raven haired woman sat down, crossing her legs and smiling to the crowd and cameras. She wore a red silk dress that hugged her curvaceous body perfectly, showing enough of her flawless, ivory skin yet still looking modest. Her eyes were lovely, purple orbs that drown any man in them; her dazzling smile was like a spell that captured any man's affections. She was a star, she was a beauty, and she is Videl Satan.

Trina, the host of the hottest talk show "Bright Lights" cleared her throat with a smile when the crowd finally calmed down. She glanced enviously at Videl, who was waving to the men on the audience. It wasn't that she hated Videl, she actually admired Videl! But her beauty is only one of the things Trina doesn't have. Although there is one thing bad about Videl, her outrageously short temper. She was famous not only because of her father, Hercule Satan who currently is the World Martial Arts Champion, not only because of her angelic beauty and aspiring talent, but also because she was known as the rose, gorgeous to look at but pricks you when touched the wrong way.

Clearing her throat, Trina spoke cheerfully.' So Videl, we want to know what happened. How did your relationship with the lead singer of the hottest band "The School Supplies," Sharpener Pencil go down the drain?'

Videl's smile did not falter, although inside her blood began to slowly boil to her head**. –_the nerve of that BITCH! How dare she ask me that question on NATIONAL TELEVISION!-_ **

It took a great amount of self control, but to Trina's disappointment, Videl did not blow her top. Instead she smiled and answered sweetly.

'Things between me and Sharpener just didn't work out. But that's the past, I'm moving on.'

All the men cheered and whistled and howled and however else men show their intelligence. Trina winced in pain at the sound, Videl only blushed with appreciation. After some time, the crowd finally died down and Trina continued.

'The question every man wants to know Videl,' she began with a smirk. 'Shall Videl ever love again?' Videl's cheeks flushed and pretended to ponder on it, but she already knew her answer. 'Boy's smell, Love is not for Videl.'

* * *

Sarah banged on the trailer door again and again. She was definitely getting too old for this.

'PRINCE GOHAN BRYAN BRIEFS!!!! You better open this door RIGHT NOW!' Sarah continued to hammer her fist on the door when no reply came, but stopped suddenly when an idea hit her. With a sickeningly sweet voice she said 'Oh Gohan, if you don't open this door I'll tell every girl I see your real phone number.'

The door immediately opened, a sulking man stood leaning lazily by the door frame. 'Please don't make me go Sarah. Can I please just go home?' he said, lazily walking back to his couch and dropping on it exhaustedly. Sarah went straight to his closet and began to pull out his clothes. 'Gohan, you have to do this. You're up in 10 so get dressed.'

He growled and turned to his side, rubbing his eyes. 'Awww come on Sarah. I still feel tired from yesterday.' Sarah walked over to him, placing the clothes she took out by his feet, and placed her hands on her hips, she snarled at him. ' Well if you'd stop going to these stupid parties and take a break from pleasuring every girl you see, MAYBE you won't feel so wasted THE NEXT DAY!'

Gohan groaned and turned to his stomach. Sarah sighed, seeing her friend's handsome face so sad made her feel depressed too. She hoped there was away she could cheer him up. It's been like this ever since he and Lime broke up.

She took off Gohan's shoes and laid them on the floor. At that moment, David stepped in the trailer biting on an apple. It only took him one look to realize his best friend was down.

'Hey Gohan, what's up? What's with the face?' he asked concerned, biting on his apple again. The only reply he got was a grunt. Sarah shook her head in defeat. 'David, will you please tell this stubborn guy to lay of with the parties and pleasures for a while. And get him dressed, he's up in……5 minutes.' She walked off and before she closed the door behind her she mumbled, 'MEN, oy.'

David laughed and sat down on the arm rest of the couch. 'She's right ya know, you should stop pleasuring every lady you see. That's my job.'

Gohan turned to lie on his back, his hands cupped together under his head. 'I didn't screw anyone……..yesterday. And besides, you do it so why can't I?'

'Because that's my purpose in the world Gohan, to please the ladies,' David said with a confident smirk, biting his apple again. 'You're here to do much more; Kami put you here for greater things. And…' He paused, a blush staining his cheeks. 'If you don't stop I might lose my job.' Gohan laughs, which only angers David more. 'How is it that you are better than ME in bed with women?! It defies all logic, I AM DAVID WELLINGTON! It doesn't make sense at all man.'

Gohan laughed again, throwing a pillow at his friend's face. 'It's just one more thing I'm a natural at. You shouldn't be surprised.'

David mocked a laugh, throwing the pillow back at his child hood friend who caught it with a smile. 'HAHA…you're so clever buddy. You'd better get dressed or Sarah'll kill you.'

Gohan buried his face under a pillow. 'I don't want to do this. I'm too tired.' David launched his apple at the trash can and looked over his friend with a frown. 'You're still bummed about her aren't you?'

'Who?'

'Lime.'

Gohan didn't reply. Instead, he swung his legs to the side and got up to change clothes, David watched him carefully. 'You know Gohan; there are a lot of girls out there-

'That I've probably already fucked their brains out, or if not, you have.' Gohan cut him off, pulling over a white turtle neck that hugged his muscular body perfectly. David was about to argue on that comment when he realized it was true. 'Damn, is it possible that the number of women in the world is decreasing?'

'I don't think that's possible,' Gohan replied, putting on the black jeans Sarah placed on the couch for him. David watched him intently, wondering how much his best friend has changed over these past months only. After a long moment of silence David spoke. 'Gohan, what happened to you man? You were never like this before. You always stayed committed to one woman, you never cursed or used bad language and you were always so nice and kind. Now you're even considered a bigger player than I am!'

Gohan shrugged plainly, walking over to the couch and sat on its soft cushions. 'People change.' The door suddenly flew open and Sarah stomped her way inside like she owned the world.

'GOHAN! You're up in.. .' she paused wide eyed, staring at her friend sitting on the couch. She's known him ever since they were kids yet he never seemed to stop shocking her at how truly handsome he really is. Slightly choking, Sarah was able to tear her eyes away from him for a second and cleared her throat. 'W-wow, Gohan. You look great.' She breathed sheepishly.

Gohan rolled his eyes at her. He hated those comments. It made him feel like he was only a statue being praised for its appearance over and over again, instead of treating him like a normal person. He sighed. 'You were saying Sarah?'

Sarah shook herself from her trance with a smile. David laughed at them. 'Come on guys, before I vomit seeing how pathetic you two are.'

* * *

'For our last question before I bring out my next guest, we know you're doing a new movie in Japan. Tell us something about it Videl,' Trina said calmly with another one of her sweet smiles.

Videl nodded to her, clearing her throat. 'Well I don't really know what the movie is about but it's called " Love in the stars." I think it's about two famous actors/actress falling in love against all odds. It's going to be done in Japan so that people won't mob us while we're doing the movie. They don't really know American actors. I'll be leaving for Japan in a few so you guys watch out for that!'

The crowd cheered, the men especially screaming and whistling 'I LOVE YOU VIDEL!!!' as the raven haired goddess made her leave off stage.

'In a few moments I'll be bringing out our second guest so don't go away, WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK!' Trina said with a smile.

'AND CUT!'

Videl stomped her way to her friend Erasa, her anger resurfacing once again. Once she found Erasa, Videl grabbed her by the arm and hauled her down the hallway, screaming and cursing. 'CAN YOU BELIEVE HER ERASA!! UGHH!! She asks me THAT question in NATIONAL TELEVISION! I swear I'll kick her ASS!' Videl stormed dowon the hallways, Erasa by her side. The people they passed by stared at them strangely, but after one look at Videl they slowly inched away in fear of being eaten alive. When Videl throws one of her bitch fits, she's bound to do something stupid.

* * *

'Gohan, will you hurry UP!' Sarah hissed, struggling to push the sad man forward while David watched them from the sidelines amused. Sarah glared at him dangerously. 'Don't just stand there David, HELP ME!'

David glanced at her, then at Gohan before shaking his head. 'No way. Gohan'll kick my ass later.'

'If you don't, I'll cut your balls OFF!' Sarah roared angrily, effectively paling David. You could convince David to do anything if you threaten his one and only weapon, or as he calls it "MR. WEENIEDOG." With a defeated sigh, David walked over to Sarah. 'Alright I'll help. Just don't hurt my MR. Weeniedog, he's all I have.'

'Will you stop being weird and gross and just help me push him?'

'I AM! But this guy weighs a TON!'

* * *

'Videl, it's okay! Calm down and breathe,' Erasa cooed, rubbing Videl's back comfortingly. Of course she wouldn't listen, Videl is stubborn after all. She huffed and puffed, her chest heaving as she struggled to remain in control. Finally snapping she howled, shaking her fist in the air.

'THAT BITCH! I SWEAR I'LL…..' she suddenly stopped, as everything else around her slowed down also. She found herself hypnotized in black mysterious eyes, eyes that held so much sadness and meaning, yet youthful and promising. Her breathing became ragged, and all her anger seemed to melt away only to be replaced by a tingling feeling on her stomach. She never saw the face that those eyes belonged to, it all happened too fast. Videl quickly whirled around in hopes of identifying who that man those eyes belonged to, the man that was being pushed by another man and a woman but he was already out of sight. Although taking revenge against Trina was totally forgotten, another more important task took it's place. **–_I have to know who that was-_**

* * *

'Gohan! Start moving that cute ass of yours and march those legs!' Sarah ordered as she and David struggled to move their friend forward. Gohan groaned sadly, hating his life and feeling sorry for himself when something incredible happened. There before his eyes was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. Her big purple eyes penetrating his own questioningly, her long raven hair swayed with her every movement. For that brief moment, all his sadness disappeared and the world seemed to only include him and this girl. But as quick as she came, she was gone . He turned around abruptly, hoping to find her staring back at him also. But she wasn't there anymore. Gohan cursed time for moving so fast when he wanted it to slow down, and for moving so slow when he wanted the day to just end. He didn't want to be here so bad, but that few seconds already made his day.

Shaking the thoughts away, he made his way up the centre stage and sat down beside a woman with hearts in her eyes as she stared at him in awe, she was supposed to be the host? Already, Gohan knew to stay away from her. Once all the cheering stopped, and 173 tranquilizers and handcuffs later, the overly excited sea of hormone driven women settled down, easing Gohan from the pain of his ringing ears. But it was soon replaced by the sickeningly sweet voice of the woman next to him and he suddenly wished for the screaming to come again….

* * *

Videl stomped in her hotel room, throwing her purse not even caring what it broke this time, she fell on the couch and began to punch those innocent leather pillows ruthlessly. Erasa sighed heavily, entering the room to the sounds of something smashing into something else and growls of anger. Those things were normal to Erasa, living with Videl all those years it was something to expect. She just couldn't help but feel sorry for those pillows…Closing the door behind her, Erasa made her way to her friend and bravely placed her hand on Videl's shoulders. Now normally, if that person was someone else, who ever it was would've woken up out on the streets laying on the ground in front of the hotel, battered and bruised with the only memory of some crazy girl who threw them out of the 57 floor. But however crazy Videl might be, she would never hurt her friend, even if she was an airhead. Instead, Videl growled and stopped her ruthless assaults on those now broken pillows so she could cross her arms.

Erasa sat down on the couch beside her, resting her head on Videl's shoulders. 'You can stay here and beat something else and feel like crap all night until tomorrow, or we can do something fun to take your mind off of your problems.'

Erasa looked at her with hopeful eyes, almost begging for approval. Videl rolled her eyes and sighed, Erasa always seemed to have a party they could go to. Although Videl would've loved to beat another item to dust, there was no real joy to that. Not compared to beating up somebody in this party Erasa wants to go to. See, there is always a light in any situation. 'Fine, it's not like I got anything better to do with my time.'

Erasa squealed happily, pulling out a small red card and handing it to her friend eagerly. 'It came this morning. I think it's a party invite so we can go there.'

Videl narrowed her eyes at the blonde, who was starring dumbly at the ceiling. Something was wrong here, it seemed to be too normal and too safe to be a party Erasa would want to go to. Their usual invitations had pictures of naked guys handcuffed to a pole, this one was just…normal. But Videl wasn't the type of person who wasted time wondering about stuff. She was born with natural curiosity, and she ALWAYS has to find out why and how things are. That was both her blessing and her curse.

Hesitantly, she slid her fingers down the edges of the card and opened it, Erasa quickly dashed to Videl's side to see the card also. It said:

_To miss Videl Satan and Erasa Rubber. This is to invite you to an all celeb's mask party that I, Bra Briefs will be hosting on the night of the 7th of September. It will be held at Capsule Corporation lounge hotel. Hope you can make it._

_-sincerely, Bra Briefs._

Videl quickly scrunched the paper with her hands and was about to throw it out the window when a scowling Erasa stopped her. 'ARE YOU CRAZY VIDEL?!!'

'NO!'

'Well then why are you throwing away our invite?' Erasa questioned, smoothening the card with her hands. Videl growled and crossed her arms again.

'Bra Briefs is a dits who fools everyone into thinking she's all sweet and perfect. Her party's going to be-

'Wild?' Erasa cut in with a smirk. 'Videl, this is BRA BRIEFS asking us to go to her party! It is a very well known fact that wherever Bra is, hot guys are sure to follow. And if we're lucky we might even see her brother! Trust me Videl, after this you'll forget about Sharpener and stop having bitch fits.'

Videl rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh. ' Erasa, I will not just fall in love with another guy okay. I just promised in that lousy interview with Trina a while ago that I wouldn't fall for someone else anymore. If I do, do you know what that makes me look like? It makes me look like I'm a slut. And besides…' Videl pauses, looking intently at her friend wondering if she should tell her about the man she wants to uncover.

'Because…..' Erasa eggs her on with a knowing smile. Videl bit her lower lip and changed the subject quickly. 'So Erasa, how is the band anyway? Haven't heard you guys play in a long time. I hear School Supplies is rated number one in America.'

Erasa, not noticing that her friend just stirred away from a very interesting question replied with a happy smile. 'It's great Videl! Our two smash hits, "Scissors cut Paper" and "Love of Calculator and Fax machines" are both selling out great! I really wish you stayed with us though, School Supplies isn't the same without you.' She says softly.

Videl linked her palms together and started playing with her fingers. 'Sorry Erasa. I did love to be in the band you know, but I refuse to work with Sharpener Pencil, ever!'

Erasa snickered, getting to her feet and walking to the washroom. 'Where are you going Erasa?' Videl asked, looking up to her friend.

'Going to get ready silly! I got to look good for the guys you know,' she says with a wink. Videl rolled her eyes, got up and followed her to the washroom. This party's going to be interesting. –**_I hope I find the guy with those mysterious eyes in the party-_**

* * *

The crowd cheered and fifty more women fainted, half because of being too happy to see HIM, and the other half because of tranquilizers that injected in them for being too wild.

Trina laughed heartily, slowly inching closer to Gohan, who took notice and inched away. 'So Gohan, we all want to know what happened with Lime Lemon. How did Hollywood's hottest couple brake apart?'

Gohan surveyed her seriously but smiled. All his answers to any question was like it was pulled out of a book. Every time people asked how he was, which by the way was his most hated and frequently asked questions, he always said the same lie. It's like he's acting in life without even knowing it. And he's been so good at it lately he even has difficulty distinguishing himself from a character he's playing.

'We both knew it was going to happen, so we ended it instead of acting like everything was okay.' Gohan said quite monotone. The crowd went crazy again, screaming things like 'MARRY ME GOHAN!' and 'I'm SINGLE!!' and on a few occasions even 'CAN SOMEONE GET ME SOME POPCORN!?'

Trina once again gave a flirty laugh. 'We're just about to end the show. So last one Gohan. We know that in a few weeks, you'll be doing a movie in Japan. Can you tell us the details and who else you're working with?'

'Sure. I forgot what it was called actually but I know it had something to do with stars of some sort. Yes it is going to be filmed in Japan, something about the safety of the actors. I have no idea who else is in the movie actually, but make sure to look out for that one.' Gohan said with a fake smile on his face, although no one else could tell. All he wanted to do was go home……and eat.

Gohan rested his head on the window, tracing with his fingers on the fogged glass. David, who noticed the sadness of his best friend, nudged Sarah on the ribs. 'What?!' she hissed in a low whisper to David, then her face softened when she saw what he was pointing at. He leaned to Sarah's ear and said 'Any ideas?' Sarah's eyes lit up when she remembered something. She turned to the limo driver and whispered something to his ear. David raised an eyebrow.

'Watch and learn my friend,' Sarah said with a confident smirk as she slid down and scooted next to Gohan, gently placing her hand on his forearm. 'Gohan, I got a surprise for you'

He answered her without even looking up. 'What's that?'

Sarah paused for a moment before taking a deep breathe, as if announcing she was pregnant to the father of her baby. With a big smile she said 'Your sister Bra is having a mask party tonight. Maybe we could surprise her by coming! She'll love to see you before you fly to Japan!'

Her smile widened when Gohan's face lit up into that charming smile of his. 'ALRIGHT! Let's go.' Sarah pinched both his cheeks with a laugh. 'See how handsome you are when you smile.' Gohan rolled his eyes when a cough came from beside them. David pouted. 'Aren't I handsome too?'

'Uhmm…..nope.'

'OUCH! Bruise my ego a bit more Sarah.'

* * *

After long hours of hard labor which required precise measurements and the use of all 6 senses including fashion sense, the two ladies were finally done playing dress up. For Videl, it was 3 hours of painful procedures, but she thanked the Gods that it was over. And the final result was…..not bad actually. The two women stood in front of a tall mirror, admiring their looks with a smile. Erasa wore a baby blue spaghetti strap that matched her white and baby blue striped kilt. A baby phat coat draped around her shoulders and her feet were trapped in blue heels. She wore hoop earrings, a silver necklace and bracelet decorated her long neck and wrist. Videl on the other hand chose something more elegant and a little less…sluttish. She wore a black silk dress that fell until just below the knees, a slit was cut by one of the leg sides. The dress was loose and tight at all the right places, showing off her small yet perfectly sculpted woman's figure. The dress formed a thin V shape from shoulder to shoulder, showing a bit more cleavage than she would've liked. Her feet rested inside leather heels that went up to just below the knees, a small black purse in her hands. A small diamond adorned her neck, her make up was very little yet it highlighted her face just perfectly.

'You ready to party girl?' Erasa asked Videl excitedly, doing last minute check ups on their attire. Videl groaned. 'Sure Erasa, but one problem. It's going to be a masquerade party, we don't have masks!

Erasa's smile widened even more which looked extremely scary to Videl, sending chills down her spine. 'That's why I got these!' She squealed, magically pulling out two face masks from her back. 'I call the dove so you can be the raven Videl.'

Videl rolled her eyes and took the raven mask from Erasa's hand, who was busy putting her own on**._-might as well-_** Videl thought, covering her face with the black mask**._-at least no one will recognize me-_**

'So are we ready to go?' Erasa chirped excitedly, jumping up and down in place. Videl just nodded and was able to take one deep breathe before she was suddenly yanked on the arm and dragged out of her hotel, into the car, swirled dangerously around traffic and parked. How she survived Erasa's driving is a mystery.

* * *

Gohan's limo drove around the back of Bra Briefs mansion to avoid the media and parked by the huge oak back doors. Sarah was about to get out of the car when she felt someone pull her back. 'Sarah, this is a masquerade! We're not wearing masks.' Gohan argued nervously.

Sarah raised a blonde eyebrow. 'So what Gohan, your sister wont mind. She's going to be too happy to see you anyway.'

Gohan sulked back, his cheeks reddened. Sarah smiled, now she understood. 'Oh I see, you don't want to be recognized so that the girls don't mob you and you don't steal the spotlight from you sister don't ya?'

Gohan nodded meekly and Erasa began to laugh, shaking her head. 'Gohan, you are something else.'

She took out a small capsule in her hand, pushed the top and threw it to the carpeted floor of the limo. When it popped open, a whole cabinet full of colorful masks appeared before them. David was about to grab one mask but his hand was painfully slapped away.

'OUCH!' David yelped in pain, retreating his injured hand and sucking on the red skin. 'Geez Sarah what the hell was that for?'

'NO ONE touches my masks unless I let them,' she replied smugly.

'Why do you even have a capsule of masks?' Gohan asked, eying the different assortments in front of him.

'A girl always carries her accessories. I have another capsule for costumes, shoes, shirts, etc…I didn't manage multiple superstars and run many production companies around the world for nothing you know.'

David made a face at her before he was slapped. 'DAMN woman!'

SLAP!

'Gohan, make her stop please?' David begged, hiding behind Gohan with teary eyes and a hand shaped mark across his left cheek. Sarah composed herself before taking three masks from her drawer and capsulizing it once again. She handed each of them their masks, and wore a white dove mask over her own face.

Gohan stared at the black panther mask on his own hands before hesitantly fitting it on.

'Let's go!' David mumbled through his striped zebra mask. When the two stared at him, he growled and pushed them out. 'SHUT UP and move!'

The three burst through the doors and found themselves in the humongous kitchen where about forty chefs wearing aprons and funny hats were scattered all over, preparing mouth watering foods for the party.

Sarah and David maneuvered their way through the maze of people and flying objects quite unnoticed, slipping out the doors quietly. They soon found themselves in a grand marvelous room where a gigantic chandelier hung down from the hight ceilings. Furnished wooden doors with golden handles were placed along the sides and in front of them was a gleaming marble staircase decorated with a red carpet and designed dark wooden railing that led to the upper floor.

David whistled in awe. He after all is one of the richest men in the world, heir to his father's billion dollar company plus his acting career proved to be very rewarding in cash. But this room alone was the size of his private foot ball field. Damn….Both he and Sarah are very rich compared to many people but compared to the Briefs empire, they entire life savings wouldn't even reach a quarter of the Briefs. In fact, the entire Briefs family were all very successful and powerful on their own, but together they have more money than the entire population of earth, both the living and the dead.

Bulma Briefs, the president and owner of the largest capsule company in the world, Capsule Corp. is also the richest in the world. Next to her are her children, Bra and Gohan Briefs. Gohan's earned enough money in acting to support every family in China for ten years. He's desired by the entire women populous and admired by most of the men. Bra Briefs, although only third in line is the most extravagant spender in the family. Working as the Capsule Corp president official representative in the U.S., she earns more in a week than surgeons do in a year. And she's not modest when it comes to buying what she wants. She's one of the most coveted women in the world.

Shaking their heads, the two climbed the steps and down the halls when they remembered something. 'David, where's Gohan?'

Just as if on cue, loud crashing sounds could be heard from the kitchen, followed shortly by the sound of falling pans, excessive use of swearing, angry protests and screams, whimpers, then loud stampeding footsteps. Ah, there he is.

Before the two could say anything, Gohan appeared by their side, fear painted on his face, including some cake icing at the corner of his mouth. 'Guys, we need to run because –

'UP THERE! GET THE MAN WHO ATE AL THE FOOD WE WORKED HARD TO PREPARE!' protested a voice from the first floor. 'KILL HIM AND FEED HIM TO THE GUESTS!' shouted another as the raging footsteps of an angry mob of chefs with pitch forks and torches stormed their way up the stair case.

Sarah sighed, very annoid. 'Gohan, we just ate! Did you have to eat all those FOOD?!' He grinned sheepishly, grasping his friends by their risks and dashing for the closest room, slamming the door behind them. They could hear the footsteps stampede past them as they slid down to the floor, leaning against the door.

Gohan slowly rose to his feet, his eyes narrowed however at the sight in front of him. Sarah and David saw it too and gulped. There before them, on Bra's own bed was Bra making out with some guy. Who ever this guy is, would rather be placed in the middle of the artic ocean surrounded by hungry killer sharks. That way, he'd have more of a chance to live another day than face an angry brother.

The couple were completely unaware as trouble marched his way over to them. With one hand, Gohan lifted the guy up with ease and before the guy could protest, he was sent cruising out the opened window. Well, Sarah opened it just now because she knew her friend would throw the poor guy out of the window. The fellow crashed to the grass luckily, alive but unconscious.

Bra, realizing what had happened, stood up angrily and glared at the tall well muscled, sexy, good looking ehem…..dude who just threw her fun out the window. 'HEY! Who do YOU think YOU are? I am BRA BRIEFS, and I"ll have you arrested for Breaking entry and attempted MURDER!'

Gohan just growled, slowly removing his panther mask off. Once she saw who it was, Bra's face did a complete 360. With a loud squeal of happiness, Bra jumped up to her big brothers arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, planting small kisses all over his handsome face. 'Oh Gohan, I missed you!' Bra cheered in between kisses. He laughed at his sister with a wide grin. 'I missed you to baby sister. Now do you mind telling me who that guy was?'

Bra starred at him blankly. 'What guy?'

'The one unconscious out on the garden,' Sarah said from the window. 'Dead probably,' David added with a smirk from his spot by the door. Bra squealed again, giving each of them a painfully tight hug before jumping behind Gohan's back once again.

'Who cares about him, my big bro is here! Besides, he was just a fling anyway. Which reminds me, why are you guys here?' Bra asked.

Gohan stared at her as if she was joking, before shaking his head with a laugh. 'We came so I can see you before I leave for Japan.'

'Oh yeah, that movie you're doing,' Bra said, resting her head on her brother's neck. 'I'm going to Japan too, mom wants a report from be about C.C. business here. Don't know when though. But why do you guys have masks on?'

'Don't you have a masquerade party?' David asked unsurely, eyeing Sarah. Bra's eyes widened before she laughed. 'Oh yeah, I forgot I'm suppose to be hosting that right now. Let's go guys! Gohan you're giving me a piggy back ride.'

Sarah and David headed out first, while Gohan and Bra walked in a slower pace…well Gohan walked. Bra breathed in and smiled. 'You smell good big bro.'

Gohan laughed. 'You used to tell me that when you wanted money form me when we were little, remember?'

Bra nodded happily. 'And you always fell for it, you sucker. Hey Gohan?'

'Hmmmm?'

'Why do you have cake icing on your mouth?'

* * *

WEllllll…..how'd u guys like it?! Please R&R! im new at this so give me a break and tell me if u want more…D 


	2. second comes HATE! the BALL!

Alright guys…continue! The BALL!! OMG!! Hahhaha…

**The Ball: Second comes Hate!**

Videl growled, slamming her fist on the counter and startling everyone around her. UNBELIEVABLE! She's only been in the party for ten minutes and has already managed to most likely be tomorrow's front page news! She could see it now, " VIDEL SATAN HAS A BITCH FIT AT BRA BRIEFS PARTY " How is it that these things always happen to her? Everything was fine at the beginning, and was even enjoying herself dancing with Matthew Perry when HE came up to her. The nerve of that GUY!! Yes, it was Sharpener Pencil, the lead singer of the band School Supplies, had marched up to Videl confidently followed by a flock of nosy reporters. And he told her she was not a good enough girl friend anyway?!! In front of all the other celebs and LIVE TELEVISION!' Everything went black after that, the last thin she remembered was punching Sharpener on the face and being pulled by Erasa and Security Guards.

Videl scowled, slamming her fist again and glaring at anything in sight. This party was a mistake, and the great Bra wasn't even here! Plus no guys, not that it bothered Videl much though. But still, she needed to punch something, she needed to brake things and release her anger! Shaking, no trembling in rage even, Videl slammed her fist once again on the marble counter, causing a dent mark on it and yelled 'DIET COKE NOW!'

* * *

The moment Bra and Gohan stepped foot in the party, they were swarmed by the media and teenagers holding pen's and pagers, shouting for Bra's autograph. Gohan sighed thankfully, for the panther mask that covered his face. No one seemed to recognize him and he liked it that way. Bra on the other hand loved the attention she was getting, hopping off her big brother's back and waving to the crowd with a huge smile. 'Welcome everyone, to my party!' She said sweetly over the ramblings of the pres. And the loud raging music. 

'Ms. Briefs, who is that man beside you?'

'Are you two dating?'

'Is it true your entire body has under gone plastic surgery?'

'Are the rumors true that you've slept with actors Ben Aflect, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, singers Usher, Mario, basketball players Allen-

Gohan sweat dropped as the list went on and on, snickering when Bra began to fume.

'NO! NOT TRUE!' Bra yelled angrily, before composing herself again. 'I NEVER SLEPT WITH BEN AFLECT!'

Everyone sweat dropped.

'Actually,' Bra continued while she pondered. ' I don't remember sleeping with Brad- oh wait yeah I did. Now I remember.' She grinned sheepishly when another question popped up from the reporters, flashing their cameras so much. 'MS. Bra who is that man beside you?'

Bra smiled and looked up to his big brother, but found he was staring at something else far away. Curiously, she followed his gaze and growled angrily. Gohan was staring at Lime Lemon, dressed in a red elegant gown and was talking to Sharpener Pencil, who was holding a hanky over his bleeding nose. Bra could see a frown on his brother's face even through is mask. Turning her big blue eyes to Lime once again, she vowed to herself that she'll do everything in her power to destroy Lime for doing that to her brother. No one hurts Bra's family, especially not her big brother. And whatever Bra wants, Bra gets.

Confused at what it was Bra and the man was staring at, the crowd followed their line of vision and gasped. Immediately, the reporters flocked around Lime and Sharpener, flashing their cameras at her. 'This is great! First we see a not so good reunion of Sharpener and Super Star goddess Videl Satan, and now we see Lime Lemon, hunk Gohan Briefs' ex-girl friend talking to Videl's ex-boy friend! What a great story! Only if Gohan was here to see this!' a reporter commented, sticking out his recorder and shoving it near Lime and Sharpener's mouth.

Gohan frowned, able to hear everything the reporter said. He was about to walk away when a small hand had grabbed his arm. He turned to his sister's concerned face.

'Gohan, it's okay.' Bra's face suddenly hardened. 'I'll do everything I can to sort Lime to her place.'

He frowned at Bra and shook his head. 'No Bra, leave her. I don't want you to do anything to her okay? Promise me Bra.'

Bra looked away, but was forced to look back into her brothers' obsidian black eyes by a warm hand that cupped her cheek. 'Bra, promise me.'

She sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Gohan, she hurt you and I can't just stand by for that. But if you really don't want me to,' She said carefully, crossing her arms in disappointment. 'Then I wont.'

Gohan smiled weakly and whispered a thank you before heading for the bar. He needed a drink bad. Making his way, he was stopped however by a very attractive young woman with long flowing black hair, wearing a green dress. She had snaked her arms around his well trimmed waist, pressing her body against his.

'Hi Gohan, remember me?' she asked sweetly, licking her lips in the process. He looked at her innocently then shook his head. 'No sorry. But I have to go. Can you please let go of-

'Well of course you don't recognize me silly! I dyed my hair black, you like?' the woman cut in with a scary giggle. 'It's me, Catherine! The one and only heir of McDonalds which belongs to my daddy.'

Gohan merely nodded. 'Catherine, right. Got it. But I really do have to go and-

'HEY WHORE!' barked another lady with shiny blonde hair and milky soft skin. She stomped over to Gohan, prying Catherine's hand off and wrapping her own around his belly.

'Take a hike McDonalds, Gohan is with me,' she snapped, causing Catherine to fume.

'EXCUSE Me miss anit-social father geek of the century, but I was actually having a conversation here!' Catherine spat back, yanking the confused and thirsty demi-saiyan to her side. 'So it'd be best if you shoo, Nicole.'

Nicole sneered at her, grabbing Gohan's arm with both hands. 'At least my faher, THE BILLY DOORS, is loaded with enough cash to fill even your big head!' She pulled Gohan to her side, but Catherine pulled back. 'You know what Nicole, you've got an ego as big as your ass! You may be richer thanks to your daddy but I am a hell lot prettier than YOU!'

_**-why me? Why does Kami always pick on me? Dende I will kill you-**_

And thus, the tug-of-war commenced.

* * *

Videl actually felt relieved once she got her diet coke. Casually sipping on it with a funny straw, she glanced at the crowd where the reporters who only moments ago were bugging her out of her mind, now flocked around someone else like sea gulls on the beach. For once during her entire 20 minutes stay at this party, she was given a moments peace. Videl let loose a rare smile to grace her lips, sipping at her cola and cherishing her very unusual yet very pleasing time alone in silence when a familiar voice screamed at her ear. 

'HEY VIDEL!'

Videl sighed, banging her head on the counter. Erasa, count on her to ruin my fun. Lifting her head up, Videl covered her face once again with the raven mask and pushed her empty glass aside. 'Hey Erasa,' she replied gloomily.

The blonde frowned at her friends tone but before she could say anything to cheer her up, she was yanked to the dance floor by a fairly attractive guy, leaving Videl alone once again.

'Hey baby,' said a deep voice beside her.

Or not. Videl slowly turned to face the man. He was wearing a very nice suit and panther mask covered his face. If he didn't sound so sure of himself Videl might've actually considered him…decent. 'Excuse me?'

The man took her hand in his and started kissing it passionately. 'Hey angel, where've you been all my life?'

Wrong move. Videl yanked her hand away and crashed it into the guy's face sending him to sprawl on the floor with a whimper. The man lifted his mask off, revealing a broken nose and teary eyes. Videl growled. 'JAKE! I should've known it was you! BASTARD!'

The reporters would've flocked around them already if they were too busy interviewing Bra Briefs who just arrived. Jake whimpered from the floor and got up shakily, holding his abused nose. 'DARN IT VIDEL! I was just trying to keep you company! What have you done to my beautiful face?!'

Videl rolled her eyes, throwing napkins at him. 'Next time you do that you'll be keeping my fist company.'

The man scowled before running away, melting into the sea of people. With an annoyed sigh, Videl sat back down and was about to start banging her head on the marble counter when Erasa sat back down beside her. 'Oh man, that Teran guy is so fine! He's the son of the mayor of New York you know.' Erasa said happily, ordering a whisky for herself. She looked to her angry friend, who seemed to be starring off into space. Erasa playfully punched her and scowled. 'Videl, what's wrong?'

Videl turned to her ready to answer when a muscular tall man shouted. 'Videl, want to play?' it only took a moment before that man met the marble floor personally. She sat back down, burying her face in her hands. 'Erasa, that's the third guy I punched who tried to hit on me these past….25 minutes. That must be a new record. Jake came up to me just a while ago and I punched him too!!' she paused, looking up to her friend with pleading eyes. 'Erasa, do you think I'm too picky or something?'

Erasa smile comfortingly at her friend and tried to reassure her. 'Videl, all you need is a sexy man who would treat you right, unlike those bastards Sharpener and Jake. For now, why don't I find you a nice looking guy.'

Videl shook her head. ' I just want to go home. Before I make the front page.'

Erasa laughed at her. 'Hunny, its too late for that. Now hush so I can look for a decent looking guy,' Her eyes scanned the crowd, passing by the fat guys, the skinny guys, old guys, underage guys, cut but stupid guys, smart but ugly guys. This was going to be harder than she thought. Her eyes passed the average guys, the losers then suddenly…stops. Pefect.

She squealed in delight irritating Videl even more. 'VIDEL! Oh Videl I got the perfect guys for you. He looks tall and very sexy, look at that figure. He looks good enough to eat.' Erasa says dreamily.

Videl growled. 'Guys like that are usually snobby and spoiled.' Erasa snickers and punches her friend. 'Lighten up Videl, he looks perfect for you. But the all star daddies little sluts are trying to flirt with him right now. Those whores.' Erasa sneers in disgust.

Videl rolled her eyes. 'All star daddies little sluts? Oh you mean Nicole and Catherine?' Erasa nodded, sipping on her drink while watching the two air heads flirt with the guy wearing a panther mask. Videl bangs her head on the counter and closes her eyes tiredly. 'if those girls like him then I wont. We have very different tastes.'

Erasa doesn't answer, not even paying attention to what her friend said. She was mesmerized by this man who in some miracle managed to pry Catherine and Nicole off of him and was now making his way towards them. Erasa squealed excitedly, drawing Videl's attention.

'OH MY GOD! He's coming here Videl! He's coming here! Hurry do I look okay?' Erasa shrieks in panic, quickly taking out her lipstick and hastily applying some one. Videl turned to her side to see who it was Erasa was oogling about and to her disgust it was the man wearing a panther mask.

'Erasa, that's Jake you air head!' Videl growls. Erasa pauses to look at her confused. 'What? Jake does not have that physique Videl.'

Videl nods, realizing it was true. This guy did have a body- ehem. But he was wearing a panther mask, Jake wore that! 'Erasa, that's Jake. He wore that mask only five minutes ago'

Erasa frowns when Videl starts to bang her head again, but a slick masculine voice broke her from doing so. 'You know banging your head like that is the number one symptom of being mentally unstable in America.'

A small 'eep' comes out of Erasa's mouth, her eyes widened as the man sat on Videl's other side. Videl on the other hand acted as if she was insulted by a six year old. She scowled, glaring at the man beside her even with the Raven mask that covered her face.

'Those are very weird pick up lines, Jake. But nice try though. Now buzz off before I brake something else on your face, although it would be an improvement.'

Gohan blinks. 'Excuse me?'

Erasa's eyes wonder around the crowd then stops and widens when she spots the real Jake flirting with Nicole on the dance floor! But if Jake is right there, then who's this guy? It takes some time but the concept processes through her mind and she gulps nervously, turning to her friend and tapping on her shoulder gently. 'Uhmm….Videl I don't think-

'Don't play stupid with me Jake! I know that's you under that panther mask you idiot! You were wearing it when you came up to me a while ago, remember? Before I slammed my fist at your face! So you can stop changing your voice now.'

Gohan freezes, staring blankly at the rude lady in front of him. 'Changing my voice?'

Erasa tapped Videl again, but now she did it harder to get her attention. 'Videl I don't think that's-

She slammed her fist on the counter, rattling all the glasses on top of it and shocking everyone who sat by the bar. 'Jake! I already know it's you, okay! So quite it! God, you men are something else. Isn't one punch from a girl a good enough sign that she's not interested?' Videl spat, growling at the man.

Erasa wraps her hand on Videl's arm and tries to shake her. 'VIDEL! That's not who you think it-

'Erasa! Will you stop, I'm trying to take care of something here! One annoying person at a time okay!?' Videl snapps sharply at her friend, who gives up and crosses her arms.

'FINE! I tried so don't blame me later.' Erasa breathes in defeat. Gohan watches confused as the moody girl wearing a raven mask turned her fiery glare back at him. This day was getting weirder and weirder**._-do I know this girl? Why does she keep calling me Jake anyway?-_**

Videl sneers at him, lifting her mask off and causing Gohan to freeze in place._ **– Good God, she's beautiful-**_She glares at him with those same eyes Gohan saw just this morning while walking to Tiffany's stage, those same eyes he fell in love with. One word came out of Gohan's mouth, 'WOW' before a fist suddenly made contact to his face, snapping his head to the side. He could hear people gasp, then sounds of murmuring and flashes of cameras. Then a yelp of pain.

Videl cursed painfully, shaking her hand to get feeling back in her knuckles**._ – GOD! What the hell is this guy's face made of, Bricks?!-_**

'Geez Jake, now I know why you came up to me!! You knew I was going to punch you so you put concrete under that FUCKING mask of yours!!' Videl shouts at him, glaring at the man then at the reporters that were taking a thousand pictures a second. **_–great. Now I'm definitely going to be tomorrows tabloid target.-_**

A slight tap on her shoulder snaps her from her thoughts. 'What is it now Erasa?!' she growls dangerously. Her friend was pointing at someone at the crowd. Curiously, Videl followed her friends small pointing finger and her eyes widened in horror. There, standing by Nicole's side with a cheesy bright smile was JAKE! Her face turns completely red, her cheeks hot as she slowly turns her head to face the man she just punched**._ –OMG! HOW EMBARASSING! Who did I punch? Oh my GOD!-_**

'I told you it wasn't Jake,' Erasa whispers softly from behind but Videl didn't hear her. 'But nooooooo, you wouldn't listen! I told you never to ignore a blonde's skill in telling men. Everyone's so stereo typing these days, oy.'

Gohan winced slightly at the pain on his cheeks, but shook it off. He could take way more than that since he was younger. To be Vegeta's son you'd have to be tough. But the girl did pack quite a punch there**._ – Great, now that's going to leave a mark-_**

Slowly removing his mask, he heard sharp intakes of breathes and audible gasps from the crowd. Camera's flashed, Erasa eeped before fainting and the girl who just punched him turned purple.

_**-Holy SHIT! It's him! Those….those EYES!-** _Videl panics in her mind, slapping herself mentally, her own eyes lost in those deep mysterious onix sphere she saw just this morning after Tiffany's show. At that moment, Videl wanted nothing more than to kiss this man, then shrink to nothingness and disappear**._ –Officially most embarrassing day of my life!_**_-_Videl thinks, gathering her purse quickly and whispering a brief sorry before running out of the party, followed shortly by a group of reporters. She could hear him calling back but she didn't have the courage to face him again. All she knew was she had to get away.

Gohan stared confused at the direction the strange woman stormed off to, playing the situation again in his mind and trying to figure out what the hell went wrong there. Blinding flashes however interrupted his musing, and he stared at a huge crowd that gathered around him in shock. He growled and sighed.**_ –Just what I need. No doubt this will be front page tomorrow. I wonder if I can get plastic surgery to look like Vegeta…-_**

Seeing the defeated look on her brother's face, Bra cleared her throat loudly and began to push the crowd away. Once everyone was at least a few feet away, David strolled to his buddy's side with a huge smile.

'OH man Gohan, you lucky dawg! Videl Satan got to punch you! I wish it was my face her soft, delicate hands crashed into.'

Gohan frowned and buried his face in his hands. **_–Soft delicate hands? I don't think so-_**

'I come here hoping to see my sister and maybe have a good time while not getting recognized. But is that what happens?! NOOO!!! I don't think so! I get punched on the face by some lady who calls me Jake then storms off! Do I even look like a Jake? Who's Jake anyway?' He sighed heavily, drooping his shoulders. 'I'll be the laughing stock of the entire Upper Class Party and most likely America.'

David shakes his head with a laugh, sitting down on the stool beside his friend and ordering a beer. 'Gohan , my man! You are looking at this all wrong. You are going to be the envy of every man in America. Well, you kind of already are I mean, Catherine and Nicole, the heirests are swooning over you and you just brush them off! Now you get Videl? That's just not fair. I think Kami is trying to be your friend here.' David downs his beer in mere seconds, slamming the empty mug on the counter. 'Why can't she have just punched me?'

Gohan snickers, running his hand through his dark spikes which cause the girls who admired him from far to giggle dreamily. Now it was David's turn to laugh at Gohan's pathetic face. 'Awww Gohan, you got admirers.'

Gohan makes a face to him and gets up. 'Haha David your such a joker, you should join the comedy club.' David smiles at him, raising his drink to his mouth but was snatched away before the brim touched his lower lip. Gohan downed it and handed the empty mug back with a smile.

'I need fresh air,' he said, trying to ignore the few reporters that were still taking his picture.

David nods, looking wide eyed at the empty mug in his hands. 'Alright, see you bro.'

* * *

Videl pulls her mask off and throws it to the ground, running up the concrete staircase that led to the balcony. Once she was sure that she was far away enough from those damned reporters, she stopped running and leaned on the stony railings, placing her hand on her heaving chest, her heart pounding just beneath her palm.**_ –Why me? What did I do to deserve this?-_** Videl takes a deep breathe, trying to calm her nerves and slow her heart beat down but it wouldn't. The image of the guy's face flashed on her mind over and over again.**_-Gohan?-_** She felt guilt climb her spine, but another emotion took over her body. It was this small feeling at the pit of her stomach that was causing her heart to pound on her breasts. 

She glanced at the bright sky, showered with glowing stars and the majestic shine of the moon, a small smile graced her lips. The night was so beautiful.

Just then a familiar voice called her name and pretty soon, Erasa reached a screeching stop beside Videl, panting for breathe. 'Videl! There….there y-you….are! I……I w-was lo…..lo-looking for you….everywhere!' Erasa gasps in between breathes. Videl doesn't even turn to look at her. She just sighs and leans forward, about to fall down the steep hill when Erasa grabbed her arms in panick. 'VIDEL! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!!'

Videl fell back on her butt and scowled. 'Erasa! I wasn't trying to commit suicide you idiot! I was just trying to feel the breeze!' she crawls back to the stoney railing, laying her back on it she rested. 'This day sucks so much.'

Erasa sat down beside her friend and rested her head on her shoulder. 'It's okay Videl. You're actually very lucky you know! I can't believe we were that close to Gohan Briefs! And you even got to touch his face! You are the envy of a million girls. What was it like? How did he feel?' Erasa chirps dreamily to her friend.

Videl rolls her eyes and frowns. 'I didn't touch his face Erasa, I punched his face. And he was wearing a mask, so how could I know how his skin feels?'

Erasa snickers at her. 'And I wouldn't be surprised if you get hate mail from girls everywhere for doing that. It's good you didn't punch him too hard.'

Videl blinks as realization dawns on her. She did punch him her hardest! But it didn't seem like he even got fazed by it. Plus, her knuckles are sore…She sighs softly, Erasa gets up on her feet. 'Come on Videl, lets go back to the party,' She says, offering her hand. But Videl declines and shakes her head. 'You go Erasa, I'll wait for you right here. I don't feel like going back there.'

Erasa nods with a faint smile then heads back to the party.

* * *

As soon as he was outside, Gohan tore his mask off and ran both his hands through his spiky black hair. The face of the girl kept coming back to his mind.**_ –Videl.-_** Shaking his thoughts off, he wonders up the concrete stair case that let to the top balcony and finds the raven mask Videl Satan was wearing just moments ago on the floor. Her face pops in his mind again and Gohan growls in frustration. **_–why am I thinking of this girl anyway? I'm in love with Lime!-_** As he carelessly wonders around deep in thought, he doesn't see a woman resting on the stony railings and trips over her with an 'ouf.' 

Luckily, he lands on his arms and pushes himself back up with ease while the woman watched him with wide eyes. Gohan quickly apologizes but freezes when the familiar piercing eyes glared at him angrily.

'It's you!' Videl mutters wide eyed.

'Yup, nice to see you again Ms. Videl,' Gohan says a bit sarcastically, leaning over the railing beside Videl.

Videl quickly scowls, and stands to her full height. Gathering her courage, she said 'Look Mister Briefs, I'm sorry about…what I did…I mean about what happened…in there I mean. When I crushed…I mean CRASHED! When I crashed my fist on your uhmm…you face. It was an honest mistake okay!'

Gohan just nods at her, his eyes directed at the sky. 'Wow, the stars are so bright tonight. You don't normally see them this bright.' He states calmly.

Videl looks up too and adds 'Yeah.'

An awkward silence creeps over them, both not knowing what to say. Videl finally breaks the silence, annoyed at the feeling. 'I'm really sorry about that. I just thought you were some guy who tried to hit on me a while ago.'

Gohan smiles but still keeps his eyes on the sky. 'Let me guess, his name was Jake.' Videl nods with a faint blush.

Another silence threatened to take place but this time Gohan broke it off before it even began. He turned towards her with a smile that made Videl's knees suddenly go weak. 'Listen, I was wondering if you would want to go to..' Gohan says, gazing at Videl's shoulder he spots a colorful freshly fallen leaf resting on it. He brushes it off with his hand. '…my place.'

Unfortunately for him, Videl mistook his movements and words, slapping his hand away from her shoulders angrily.**_ –Oh my God! What a Jack ASS! I knew this guy was too good to be true!-_**

'Excuse me?! Listen Mister, just because I punched you by mistake doesn't mean I owe you anything okay. I'm not one of your booty calls you have fun with one night then dump later. So I'd appreciate it if you kept your filthy hands off of me!' She barks at him harshly.

Gohan blinks confused, what the hell is wrong with this girl?! 'What?! I didn't mean it that way! I wasn't asking for a booty call, I was just-

'Oh what so now you think I'm not good enough for you?!' Videl cuts in sharply, her hands resting on her hips and a scowl on her pretty face. 'You know, I hate guys like YOU! Who think they're some blessing God sent to all the ladies. Maybe if your heads weren't so filled up with pride people might actually think you're decent.'

Gohan growled. 'Generalizing people isn't a good thing miss. Assuming things about people end up making a fool out of yourself, like punching a guy you ASSUMED was someone else.'

Videl's eyes widened for a moment then narrows dangerously. 'Wait a minute, I thought you already forgave me for that one?'

Gohan stares at her then shakes his head. 'I would've if you were nice to me. You at least owe me some-

'OH MY GOD!' Videl snaps at him with crossed arms. ' I don't know who YOU think you ARE but I don't owe you anything buddy!'

'WHAT?! NO! I didn't mean it that way-

'I'm sorry but women are not entitled to sleep with every creepy conceited man such as yourself just because they cant take a hit from a little girl.' Videl bites at him, turning around and walking off, leaving an angry and confused demi-saiyan alone at the balcony.

She growls at herself, **_-MEN! Oy-_**

Gohan stares wide eyed then crosses his arms, glancing back at the moon. **_–WOMEN! So stubborn and confussing-_**

* * *

Okay so how do u guys like it so far?...lOL R&R!!! luv YA! D and oh yeah...BRA and GOTEN are coming on the next CHAPTER!!! WOOT WOOT! 


	3. Fate does its thing

Chapter 3

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!!! IT MADE ME WRITE MORE!

Sorry guys, it turned out the chapter was way too long so I cut it into two. So Goten and Bra will have to wait until the next chapter.

Disclaimer: look at first chappy 

**Fate does it's thing…**

'I can't believe that BASTARD! And here I thought he could actually be decent!' Videl scowls, pacing back and forth in her hotel, Erasa watching her by the couch, eating a gallon of ice cream in hand.

'Videl glares at her friend and let's a growl of frustration escape her mouth. 'I don't get what you or every girl sees in that jack ass! He thinks he's all that and he asked me to go to his place when I don't even know him!' Videl slumped down on the couch, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Erasa hands Videl the ice cream. 'Here Videl, eat this. Trust me it'll make you feel better. But not too much, you'll gain like ten pounds.'

Hesitantly, Videl begins to scoop the ice cream into her mouth, her mind still pissed and angry at Gohan Briefs. Erasa can clearly see the scowl on her friend's face and begins to worry. Videl never fusses about any guy, not this much. Shaking her head, Erasa thinks of a way to cheer her friend up.

'Hey Videl, you need to get some rest you know. Forget about today. How about we go shopping tomorrow?' Erasa squeals brightly with a hopeful look, Videl looks at her with a pout. After stuffing a huge spoon full of ice cream, Videl says 'Erasa, I don't like shopping.' She stuffs another mouthful. 'And besides, I wouldn't want to go out anywhere tomorrow. Not with all those tabloids and reporters out to get me.'

Videl scoops a mountain sized mint chocolate chip in her mouth and swallows miserably, Erasa starred at her wide eyed. 'I hate this! How much you want to bet me tomorrow's headlines will include something about me being a bitch striking some jack ass in Bra's party?' She scoops again but Erasa grabs it before she was able to swallow.

'I think you've had enough fat for the day Videl.'

'But I-

'NO!' Erasa snaps, closing the lid on her ice cream and shooing Videl off the couch. 'Now go get some sleep you big baby, maybe we can go the the park- OH MY GOD!' Erasa shrieks, clamping both her hands on her mouth. Videl turns to her worriedly. 'What? What's wrong Erasa?'

The blonde turns to her wide eyed then squeaks a reply. 'Your dad promised your old school you'd come for a visit tomorrow.'

Videl's eyes widened, then narrows dangerously. 'What?! Orang Star?' Erasa nods at her sheepishly. Videl crossed her arms stubbornly. 'Well too bad I'm not going.'

'Videl you have to go, your dad promised all those kids you'd come. You can't break their hearts.'

Videl just storms to her room and falls on her bed, burying her head under a pile of pillows, Erasa trailing behind her quietly. 'Kids? They're not kids, they're teens. Orange Star is a highschool Erasa, we went there together you air head.' Videl mumbles from under the covers.

'Not anymore. Orange Star is a grade school and high school now. So there'll be little kindergarteners who'll be expecting you. You have to go, or you'll break their little hearts,' Erasa replies sweetly, loving how annoyed it made Videl.

She growled angrily and shouted 'FINE!'

_**-Great! I can't wait until tomorrow-**_

* * *

Gohan's place….

Gohan was laying on the sofa on his stomach, David on the floor with his back resting on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in hand, they were watching The Ring on T.V.

David snickered, throwing a popcorn at his friend. 'You are so messed up bro. How could you blow it off with VIDEL SATAN?! Twice!'

Gohan growls lowly, turning on the couch so that he rested on his back. 'I didn't blow it, okay. I asked her if she wanted to go with me and she practically yelled at me! She thought I was trying to get under her pants.'

'Which you were,' snickers David with a jolly grin, popping a pop corn in his mouth.

'NO! Don't tell me a girl actually refused Gohan Briefs? Someone turned down my big brother? The world is coming to an END!' Bra adds upon entering the room. David and her laugh at the pathetic pout on Gohan's face.

'Shut up guys. It's not like you guys haven't been denied by a girl before,' Gohan retorts knowingly. Bra walks over to her brother, taking his shoes and socks off so he could be more comfortable before sitting down beside David and grabbing the pop corn bowl. 'Gohan you're a grown man now. Do I still have to take your shoes off for you?' Bra says smugly, popping a pop corn in her mouth while David glares at her. 'And besides, I have NEVER been denied by a girl before. I don't swing that way bro.' Bra continues, glancing wide eyed at the screen. David took this opportunity to snatch back his pop corn with a jolly smile.

'I have, but very rarely.' David says proudly. 'But that's just me. You always get your girl Gohan. Well except the ones that matter, like Lime or Videl…..or even Jamie.'

Bra's eyes widened, elbowing David on the ribs hard. Realizing what he just said, David quickly changed the subject. 'So why couldn't you get Videl?'

Bra looks away from the screen and to her brother. 'Who are we talking about anyway? Videl? Videl Satan?'

Gohan and David nodded.

'Wow, you're over Lime already? Speaking of which can I please, PLEASE destroy her? I want to spread a rumor so bad for what she did to you.' Bra adds pleadingly complete with the famous puppy dog pout.

Gohan turned away before he could get caught in the spell of the famous Bra pout. 'No Bra, you can't. I'm not over Lime yet. So you can't destroy her.'

'Destroy who?' Sarah asks, closing the door behind her and sliding down beside Bra, grabbing a hand full of pop corn and chucking it in her mouth.

'Lime! We're talking about breaking her,' Bra says cheerfully.

'No we're not,' Gohan bites back groggily. 'Damn I need some sleep, I feel drunk and dizzy. I didn't even drink a lot did I?' He swings his foot to the side, knocking David on the face. 'OW! Man watch your feet!' He yelps.

'Sorry. Alright guys, I'll retire now. My head hurts, too much alcohol.' Gohan says to them, reaching for some pop corn and getting up to his feet.

David snickers while rubbing the lump on his head courtesy of Gohan's foot. 'You sure it's because of too much alcohol? I think it's from the wittle baby punch wittle Videl gave your wittle head.' The three laughs but scowls suddenly when Gohan stuffed popcorn on all of their shirts.

'GOHAN!' Sarah yells, slapping her head upside the head. Bra follows her example. 'Just for that you don't get a good night kiss from me big bro,' She snapped playfully, turning her back to her brother and facing the television. But what the screen showed scared the bajesus out of her, and on instinct only she jumps into the safety of her brother's arms with a squeal.

'OH MY GOD! GOHAN HELP! THAT GIRL IS COMING OUT OF THE FUCKING TELEVISION!' She screams in panic, shutting her eyes and burying her head in her brother's chest and covering both her ears with her hands. She hears a snicker from above her and opens her eyes, glaring at the amused expression on Gohan's face.

'And why are YOU laughing?'

Gohan shakes his head. 'This reminds me about when we were younger. You always jumped up to me when you were scared. Even against dad.'

Bra grins sheepishly. 'Oh yeah, I do do that don't I?' She jumps down from Gohan's arms and gives her big brother a huge hug. 'And you always get beat up by daddy for protecting me. He says you treat me like a baby.'

'You have no idea how much it hurts to get Vegeta's beating. You're lucky you have me to take yours kiddo,' Gohan says with a smile. Bra reaches on her tippy toes and gives him a good night kiss on the cheeks. 'Good night G.'

'G'night B, don't stay up too late okay. You don't get enough sleep as it is.' Gohan says about to turn away when Sarah calls him back. 'I forgot to tell you Gohan, you have to pick your nephew up from school tomorrow because he wants to spend some time with you after.'

Gohan blinks. 'Who? Gale?'

Sarah nods without tearing her eyes from the screen.

'Orange Star right?'

'Yup. That's the school!'

'Alright, I haven't seen him in what, 6 months now. Gosh, I wonder if he still remembers me.' Gohan ponders, unconsciously scratching his belly.

Bra laughs. 'Are you kidding me? He thinks you're cool uncle Prince. I really don't know what he sees in you. Hmm…maybe I'll go with you. I haven't seen him in a long time too you know.'

David and Sarah nod with a laugh. 'Oh yeah, your first name is Prince, I forgot about that.'

Gohan growled, stuffing a handful of popcorn in Bra's opened mouth as she stared wide eyed at the television. 'Yeah, yeah so what if that is my first name? Bra's first name is Princess you know.'

David and Sarah looked at each other then at Bra. 'Why are you guys named like that? I remember calling you guys Prince and Princess when we were younger because you guys were rich. I forgot those were your real names.'

Bra shrugs, chewing and swallowing frantically. 'I don't know exactly. I think it's because daddy said we're royalty of a very powerful race once. He's very prideful of our race. I forgot what it was though, saiyorns or something. But who cares, they're all dead now.'

'Saiyans Bra.' Gohan adds, shaking his head. 'If dad found out you forgot even I won't be able to protect you from him. So tomorrow we'll go together okay Bra. Good night guys.'

'Night Go-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HOLY SHIT! THAT GIRL IS SCARY!' Gohan laughs, heading for his room when he heard Bra say 'David, get off me.' He snickers childishly again before falling on his bed for some shut eye. Maybe tomorrow wont be so bad. Besides, he'll see Gale again.

**In Gohan's dream….**

He stood alone in a dark hallway, staring blankly at the white wall in front of him. It was so cold, yet there was no breeze blowing from any direction. He felt so alone, so empty, so……._incomplete._

Slowly, he staggered down the dark hallway like a drunken man, towards a faint light that was shinning through the small cracks of a door at his side. He carefully turned the cold doorknob until he heard the faint click that would allow his entry, he swung the door open and cautiously stepped in. For a moment, a bright white light blinded his sight, which by now was fading away, slowly. Through squinted eyes, he could spot a woman's figure standing only a few feet in front of him. When the white lights' effect on his eyes completely faded off, his mouth fell open in shock. The woman was about a head shorter than him, with flowing silky black hair and green eyes. A warm smile graced her rosy, full lips, brightening her face tremendously. She was a beautiful angel. Gohan's smile widened, before he lunged for the woman, wrapping his powerful arms around her protectively and raising her off her feet, burying his head on her chest.

'Jamie! I missed you so much,' Gohan sobbed, his eyes watering. He felt her hands run through his spiky black locks, loving every second of it he tightened his embrace on her small body.

'I missed you too, Gohan.' She said softly, a whisper to his ear. Gohan set her down gently as if she was a prized glass doll, and looked her over with a genuine smile. Looking up to her green, questioning eyes he smiled even wider and gripped her in the tightest hug he could give without crushing her bones.

'Gohan,' Jamie wheezed from his embrace, turning purple without air. 'You're crushing me.'

He quickly released her, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. 'This is amazing! How'd you get here Jamie?'

She surveyed him a bit more, cupping his cheeks with her small hands lovingly. 'Look how handsome you are! You sure have grown a lot,' she said with a smile, earning a blush from the demi-saiyan. She turned to her side, then pulled someone out that made Gohan's eyes widen even more. 'Lime?'

The girl smiled and jumped into his arms, kissing his cheeks. 'Gohan, I've missed you.'

He said nothing, only cherishing the feeling of her body in his embrace once again, happy that he had the two precious girls back in his life. 'Lime, I thought you didn't want to be with me?'

The girl shook her head, jumping out of his embrace and standing by Jamie's side. 'You thought wrong Gohan,' she replied softly.

'Gohan always remember we love you. Don't ever forget that.' Jamie said softly, her voice sounded so far away to him. Gohan nodded dumbly. 'I'll miss you again, Gohan..' Jamie continued, her voice sounding even farther than it already was. Gohan blinked, staring confused at the two girls he loved so much besides his sister and mother.

'Miss me again?' Gohan repeated confused. 'What do you mean Jamie? I'm not going anywhere.'

Jamie and Lime smiled sadly at him, slowly floating back to blend in with the shadows. 'But we are….' Jamie's voice echoed, it sounded like a faint whisper now. Angry and nervous, Gohan ran for them desperately. But the faster her ran, the farther they got. His eyes widened in fear as realization dawned on him. He was going to lose them……._again._

Running as fast as his feet would carry him, Gohan scrambled on with out-stretched arms, his eyes began to tear, the feeling he got from losing them before came flooding back to him with twice its ferocity. There images were getting smaller and smaller, he was losing time. No, he cant lose them, not again.

'Jamie! Lime!' He cried desperately, rage boiling in his blood, the adrenaline rush pushing his legs to move even faster until he was bathed in this ethereal golden glow, carrying him close enough to see the sad smiles on their faces. He stretched out to touch Jamie's cheeks, to feel their soft, warm texture once again. Maybe, just maybe if he could hang on, they wont disappear, not again…

'Remember me Gohan…..'

**End dream….**

'JAMIE!!!' Gohan jolted up in bed as if he was electrocuted, his body wracking and heaving, covered in his own downpour of sweat. His shirt clinged tightly on his skin, which strangely began to burn. Steam was slowly rising from his clothes, from his bed sheets as the temperature suddenly rose noticeably.

Gohan quickly peeled his shirt off and threw it, landing on the floor as a pool of white. He stood up hastily, the golden glow in his dream seemed to be following him, surrounding him even. Quickly, he dashed to the washroom in his pajamas. He turned the tap on with a squeak and washed his face with the cold, painful liquid. He drowned his body in it also, hoping to cool himself down, the glow slowly fading into the air as if it wasn't there in the first place.

He dried himself after shutting the tap, careful not to burn his towel and glanced at his reflection. 'It was only a dream. Too good to be true….,' he whispers to himself sadly. How could he have been so blind not to see it was a dream? Why was it that his dreams always seemed to want to reawaken the pain he felt when he lost her? Was he being punished by someone?

Gohan walked back to his bed and lay down on his stomach; although it felt very hot he ignored the scorching sensation on his skin. He was too tired to care anyway…

It's been so long since it happened. So long since he's seen her smile, heard her laugh and felt her embrace, a real embrace not some fantasy in a dream. His arms longed to be completed, his heart ached to be healed. back to me- His eyes closed shut, drifting into a more peaceful sleep with the image of a gorgeous woman with long, flowing raven hair and purple eyes, Videl.

Bra worriedly stormed her brother's room in panic, her eyes frantically searching for Gohan. She had heard him shout Jamie all the way from her room and wanted to make sure he was alright. Her face softened when she found what she was looking for. Bra quietly padded her way to her brother, climbing on the surprisingly very warm bed. It felt like someone had just run a hot iron through the sheets. With great astounding effort, she was able to haul her brother on a better position on the bed, placing a pillow under his head. She brushed her brother's spiky locks lovingly, surveying the pained expression on Gohan's youthful face. She felt sad and angry at the world for doing this to him. He didn't deserve any of it.

Bra ran her hand down his chiseled, sweaty back and got up to the washroom. Grabbing the towel laying on the countertop, she returned to the bed and began to wipe the sweat off his back, just incase Gohan got sick. Although her brother never got sick, she was always the one who made sure he was healthy. Besides, he's the most precious gift she's ever received. Bra chuckled when a soft purr came from his mouth, discarding the now soaked up towel she laid down beside him and watched him sleep like a toddler. Bra sighed. Things would definitely be different if Jamie was still here. Her brother would be back to how he was before, happy, outgoing and respectful, not what he is now. After losing Jamie, he became so depressed suicide had become a sensible choice for him. Luckily, Lime cane in the picture just in time. It looked good for sometime, and even though Bra despised Lime, she was happy to see her brother happy again. But it didn't last. Once again, Gohan lost someone he cared about deeply, and it made him who he is now.

He's still very nice, sure. But he became a player, a bed roamer, looking for moments pleasure since he couldn't find one that would last. If only Jamie wasn't taken away, if only Like didn't leave him….if only he found someone else who deserves his love and loves him back for who he is. _If only….._

* * *

Videl rises up from her bed, once again waking earlier than her damned alarm clock. Waste of money, that's what that damned contraption is. She walks out of her room with a tired yawn and pads to the kitchen for some coffee. Yup, that sounded really nice. Only seconds pass by when the usual, pleasant silence of the morning was destroyed.

'HEY! Good you're up Videl. Get dressed or we'll be late!' Erasa bubble happily, Videl gives her a weird stare.

'I don't know ho you manage to be so happy all the time Erasa. Did you finish my coffee? And how are we going to be late? It starts at 12 and its only,' Videl pauses staring wide-eyed at the clock.

'If I'm not mistaken, the clock says 11:30,' Erasa adds sarcastically. Videl blinks.**_-wow…so it wasn't a dream when I smashed my alarm clock?-_** She gloomily walks over to the bathroom to take a shower for the day ahead…….how wonderful.

**

* * *

**

**WAKE!! WAKE!!!!! WAKE!!!!!! SMACK!!!**

Gohan groaned, opening his heavy eyelids and stretching his cramped muscles. A cheerful yawn escapes his lips as he unconsciously scratches his belly. He felt unusually happy today, and it felt weird to him. Looking at his side, Bra was sleeping soundly with her arms under her head, a smile on her pretty face that made Gohan smile too. He kissed her cheeks softly, which woke the blue haired princess from her sleep. She smiles brightly at him.

'And the princess wakes up from her slumber thanks to Prince Charming's kiss.' Bra says cheerfully, rubbing the sleep off her eyes. Gohan chuckles at her. 'I'm sorry miss, but you have me confused with some one else. My name is Prince Gohan Bryan Briefs, not this Charming dude.'

Bra growls, climbing over his brother. 'How'd you sleep bro?' She asked him worriedly, tracing every curve and crevis on Gohans' perfectly sculpted body with her finger. She smoothed over every rock hard abs on his warm stomach, then traced her fingers over his well defined chest that she found served as good pillows over the years.

Gohan ponders on the question, remembering only dreaming about Videl last night. He smiles.**_- What's up with that?-_** 'Fine.'

Bra sighed. 'Why can't any of the guys I date have a body like yours?' She whines. Gohan raises a brow. 'Sis, you're starting to scare me.' He whispers worriedly.

Bra's eyes widened. 'EWWW!!! GOHAN NO! That's disgusting!' Gohan laughs at her as Bra rolls off and falls back on the bed. 'You better get ready or we'll be late for Gale. We're going early to surprise him.' Gohan nods and heads for a shower. YAY!

* * *

'So why am I going again?'

Erasa rolled her eyes, twirling a strand of her curly blonde hair around one finger. For the past ten minutes of their drive to Orange Star, Videl's been asking the same question over and over again and Erasa explained it over and over again.**_- God and people think I'm stupid-_**

'Did you say something Erasa?'

'NO!' she snaps at Videl, who narrowed her eyes. Sighing, she grabbed her compact and reapplied her make up once again….staying pretty is hard work. 'I'll tell you one last time Videl. You are going to Orange Star BECAUSE your father made a promise to the school where everyone would be expecting you. It's mainly for publicity I guess.'

Videl growls as Erasa shuts her compact close and stores it back in her purse. The limo reaches into a stop, quickly surrounded by screaming and crazy teenagers banging on her window. 'Ready to go?'

Videl rolls her eyes. Like she had a choice? Giving another "I-hate-my-life" sigh, Videl steps out of her car after Erasa, immediately bombarded with flashing cameras, horny teen age men and young wanna-be women shouting and screaming her name. If it wasn't for the line of body guards that pushed those kids back, Videl would've been torn to shreds and sold on eBAY by now. Being a celebrity is hard work……

* * *

ALRIGHT! Well this is just kind off a bridge to the next chapter. If I put it together it would've been way too long. Jamie would be described more in the story soon. And on the next Chapter Bra and Goten will meet for sure, and Gohan and Videl of course!!!! They'll meet in highschool!!! Wow…LOL…and and AND CUPID MAKES HIS FIRST APPEARANCE!! Well Review please if you want me to go on….thank you ! 


	4. The first step is doneCUpid? is that you...

Alright guys this is the fourth part!!!! I don't know if this part is interesting or I was just not in the mood, but read it. I think it's pretty good. And Cupid makes first appearance, plus the first Gothen and Bra! And OF COURSE Gohan and VIDEL! Thankyou guys soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews…this is for you!

Disclaimer: don't own anything…poor me…

**The first step …Cupid? Is that you?**

Videl strolls in the school, Erasa by her side and Mr. Citriniti, the principal ( an old perverted guy. Imagine Master Roshi with a little bit of hair wearing a suit.) leading the way. The hallways seemed to be empty and very hot, like the inside of a toaster.

'Why is it so hot in here?' Erasa asked, fanning herself with her small purse. Mr. Citriniti panics, fumbling with his words before calling a student up. 'Jake, go tell the caretaker to raise the air conditioning to maximum!' he orders the kid, who scurries wide eyed down the hallways and disappears. Mr. Citriniti smiles sheepishly at Videl and Erasa as they reach the entrance doors of the gymnasium. 'Please wait here while I go announce your presence.'

Videl rolls her eyes before nodding, Erasa wasn't even paying attention, she was too busy checking her makeup. He bows to them as if they were royalty before dashing excitedly inside the gym.

**Up in the lookout… **

Dende began to chuckle to himself, hiccupping every now and then. He began to wobble on his walking stick, snickering to himself about dirty images of Piccolo wearing leather, or a pink bunny suit, or nothing at all, which ever suits you, in his mind. 'Oh Piccolo I like the pink bunny suit…goes well with the color of your skin…' he chortled, his little pea sized head using his godly imagination to bad use. 'Hehehe…hehe…-hiccup- hehee…haha….oh that's sexy…' (ewww….yikes!)

Mr. Popo, the kind hearted genie ran as fast as he could to the young Kami of earth, hearing him groan so loudly that it echoed even through all the hallways of the lookout.

'Oh my, Dende must be in pain? I'm coming!' The black genie reaches to a screeching stop, sliding over to the namek who was curled into a ball on the floor. He shakes Dende worriedly, to see if he was at least still conscious when the Kami of earth spoke. 'Oh Piccolo, I didn't know you liked it rough.'

Mr. Popo's eyes widened like Goku's dinner plates, no like PLANETS! No wait, Goku's dinner plates are bigger than planets….Well anyways…Mr. Popo, not knowing what to do, moved away from the demented faggot- ehem I mean Dende. But just as he was about to turn and start sprinting to his garden as fast as his chubby legs could carry him, Dende spoke. 'Oh Popo, Popo can you be a dear and hand me my condoms? It's on the bottom drawer.'

Mr. Popo freezes in his spot, sweat dropping. Slowly, he turns around to face the temporarily demented Kami of earth. 'Ahhhh Dende, I thought nameks were asexual?'

Dende shot up to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 'Ahahaha…hahaha….ehem.' He chuckles pathetically before clearing his throat with an impish smile. 'I was…I was uhmm…did I say condoms? I meant con-do.'

Popo raises an eyebrow and Dende growls. 'I AM KAMI! I THINK I KNOW WHAT I JUST SAID OKAY!! Now why don't you be a dear- ehem I mean….JUST GO GET MY FUCKING COKE!!!'

Popo turns around and walks away, mumbling something about racism against black people. 'Damn green bastard. Damn faggot, damn- AYY!' He stopped in his tracks, looking down to see a small stubby man with curly blonde hair, white wings sprouting from his back, flip flops on his chubby feet, a pink heart on his forehead. He was currently stuffing his face with chocolate, glaring at the genie with a scowl.

'Get out of the way!' He spat at the stunned Mr. Popo, making his way over to Dende who was currently picking his nose…..pretending he was only scratching.

'HEY! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!' Mr. Popo shouted at the fat newcomer, who threw a bottle of coke to Dende, who happily gulped it down, fainting moments later. The stranger looked at him for a while before shrugging. 'Hey, he lasted longer than I thought.'

Mr. Popo dashed over to him, pointing a stubby finger at his face. 'Who the hell are YOU? If you're one of Dende's buddies looking for a "crib" to "crash" in for a while you'd better skidaddle off because it's hard enough to raise one weirdo!'

The little chubby dude flapped his little wings like crazy, rising to meet Popo face to face. 'Listen, bro. You must not know who you're talking to!' Mr. Popo frowned. The fat guy pointed a stubby finger on the heart on his forehead. 'Hello?! Short grumpy fat guy, small white wings, glowing heart on forehead? Any of this getting to you?'

Mr. Popo was lost, scratching his head confused. Then his eyes widened, recognition hitting him like a truck. 'I know you….' He whispers in awe, eyes wide. 'Mommy?'

WHACK!

'CUPID! CUPID you idiot!' he roared, backhanding the stupid genie. 'Geez, people these days…oy.'

Mr. Popo rubbed the back of his head painfully. 'Cupid? Where's your bow and arrow?'

Cupid sighed annoyed. 'Dude, it's the twenty first century, no one uses arrows anymore! But I don't have time to explain now, I have to get to work before Dende here gets well from his…..sickness.

Mr. Popo's eyes widened. 'You did this to Dende?' Cupid merely nodded, walking over to Dende's usual spot with a big grin, rubbing his hands together. 'Better get started.'

'On what?' Popo asks him curiously, stepping over Dende who squeaks lightly.

'Well if you must know. It's a Cupid's job to make sure people who are meant to fall in love do and those who aren't meant to fall in love don't. And it so happens that today, a great love is about to blossom.'

Before Mr. Popo could reply, Dende had shouted 'OH YES! I got you, YOU stubborn CREATURE!'

The two turned to look at the demented namek with big eyes, starring dreamily at the booger in his finer. 'Oh yes….hehe….it was hard work but I finally got YOU! MWWAHAHAHAHA!' Dende glanced around with narrowed eyes, as if checking if someone could see him. Then when he was convinced no one was there, he licked his lips and stuck the booger in his mouth with a wide smile.

'Ew.' Cupid and Mr. Popo spat disgustedly, turning away. 'How'd you bare to live with him for so long?' Cupid asked curiously, sending disgusted glares at the namek who right now was sitting on the ground with his arms around his knees, giggling to himself.

The genie sighed. 'No other jobs would accept a black genie. Racism, that's what it is. Plus the benefits here are pretty good. But anyway, who's supposed to be falling in love today anyway?'

Cupid looked at him with a sly smile. 'Why should I tell you? All you need to know is that I'm going to be staying here for a while. At least until these two love birds fall in love, get married, and most likely make millions of babies. I can send you a copy of their honeymoon if you want? I always watch it and make copies, it's the only good part about the job.'

Mr. Popo blushed darker. 'Uh, sure.'

'VHS or DVD?'

'DVD. I don't have a VHS player.'

'Can I have one too?' Dende said from the floor. The two, who were having a nice conversation turned away. 'Wow. What kind of a planet is this? A kami as perverted as I am, oh joy.'

'Well the Kami before was a lot better. SO anyways, where are these two people that are supposed to fall in love going to meet?'

'At Orange Star School.' Cupid replied plainly, rummaging through his snowy white back pack to pull out a small ink pad and a heart-shaped stamp.

'Who are they?'

'Can't tell you.'

'Are they meant to be?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Can you make Beyonce fall in love with me?'

'No. I don't do miracles buddy.'

'How about Jennifer Lopez?'

'No.'

'B-

'No.'

'I was just going to say-

'NO! Now stop asking me for favors.'

'Can I ask you a question then?'

'Whatever.'

'How long is Dende going to be like this?' Mr. Popo asked worriedly, eyeing the young namek who was rolling on the tiled floor.

'Longer if you don't stop bugging me.'

'How long is longer?'

'…..'

'Hello? Mr. Cupid? I –

STAMP!

Mr. Popo's eyes widened when the midget with wings- ehem Cupid stamped a heart on his forehead painfully, then did the same to Dende who was currently snoozing on the floor. 'What was that for?'

'Your punishment,' Cupid said smugly, storing away his precious stamp and pulling out pink binoculars. 'You wouldn't stop bugging me.'

Mr. Popo blinked before laughing out loud. 'That's your punishment? What a lame guy.'

Cupid just smirked before clearing his throat. 'At first sight is love, second comes hate, nest is when I tell you I screwed with your mate!'

Dende's eyes popped open suddenly, and he slowly rose from the floor, staring weirdly at Mr. Popo, who began to cautiously back away with his hands waving nervously.

'Dende? Why are you looking at me like that? Uhmmm…Dende? Kami? Buddy? Dude? …..Green Bean? Your eyes are heart shapes right now, do you know that? Dende! Snap out of it! Dende……NO! GET BACK! KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM- OW! Not there! DEND- oh…..thats kinda nice….hmmmm..no..NO! NO! HELP!'

Mr. Popo scrambled to his feet, dashing at an incredible speed while a certain green namek hot on his trail. 'OH POPO! Keep shaking that BOOTY! I like it nice and round! DADDIES COMING!'

The two ran off into the deep confusing hallways of the lookout, leaving Cupid alone…..at last. 'Hmm. You never know how fast a fat man can really run.' He says quite impressed. He descended to the tile floors again, his chubby feet holding his stout figure upright. Using his binoculars, he peered down at earth with a mischievous smile. 'As for the two of you, it's time you realize that cupid never misses his targets!'

* * *

Gohan parked his car at the back, capsulizing it again once Bra and him got out. He walked over to the school entrance in a jolly mood with Bra by his side. Today would be a good day. He'd get to see Gale, and although he wouldn't admit it out loud, the little kid was like the little brother he never had.

Gohan wore casual black jeans and a white hooded sweatshirt while Bra wore a blue mini skirt that fell about a foot above knee level, and a very tight blue baby phat shirt. She had white leather heeled boots that reached up to just below the knee, a small purse in her hands. Even though the two billionaires were dressed like normal, they both still looked so powerful and royalty that their surroundings seemed to mold with their presence. Yup, today is definitely going to be a great day. Nothing could possibly-

Gohan's eyes widened, stopping in his tracks abruptly. Bra noticed this and stopped too. 'Gohan, what's wrong?' She follows his line of vision and smiles when she was the problem. Right by the school doors was a crowd of photographers and reporters. Now to Bra, that would be okay. She kind off liked the attention anyway, but for Gohan is a different story.

She grabs him by his hand. 'Let's go take the side doors.' They slowly and carefully walked over to the side doors without being seen, tip toeing from bush to bush until they got to the place. Bra was about to swing the door open when an "eep" of fear comes from behind her. 'What is it now Gohan?'

Bra looks through the glass door and spots Videl Satan as she walks down the hallways of the school.**_ –Oh great, she's here?-_** Bra sighed. So much for an ordinary day.

'Maybe we should just go home Bra,' Gohan suggested nervously, his face a bit paler than usual.**_ –Why, Dende? I thought we were friends?-_**

'We can't Gohan!' Bra snapped harshly, her hands on her hips. 'Remember we came early to surprise Gale, we can't just abandon him.'

Gohan nodded nervously, wiping the sweat that formed on his forehead with the back of his hand. Bra was right of course, Gale's expecting them and he can't disappoint him.**_ –So that's why reporters are all over the place. I knew it. That girl just wants all the attention she can get. Dende, when I get my hands on you-_**

* * *

Videl's eyes widened when she saw him as she passed by the doors on her way to the assembly. One thing kept playing on her mind.**_ –OH SHIT!-_**

* * *

A small group of teens gathered around a small boy with wild black hair on the back of the gym. The little boy in the middle had a scowl on his face, glaring at the people around him. 'I DO know Gohan and Bra! Their my uncle and auntie and they ARE going to pick me up today!' He yelled angrily.

A tall boy laughed at him. 'Yeah right, sure Gale. Kids and their imagination these days. Come one Gale, it's already a big miracle Videl Satan is coming today and you're telling us that GOHAN AND BRA BRIEFS are coming on the same day. Sure kiddo.'

Gale nodded furiously, earning another fit of laughter from the older kids.

'Now that's a day to see. Videl and Bra are the hottest girls on the planet,' some fat kid said, his mouth slightly unhinged where drool was sliding out.

'And my Gohan is such a hunk,' added another girl with a dreamy smile while other girls began to giggle.

Gale just rolled his eyes. 'You'll see. My uncle Gohan and Auntie Bra are coming to pick me up today.'

* * *

Videl stopped by the gym doors as Mr. Citriniti went inside to announce her presence. She already lost Erasa on the way, she left with some guy with wild black hair. **_–probably making out in the school washroom. What a reliable friend she is-_** Videl crossed her arms with an impatient scowl on her face.**_ –this is taking way too long-_**

Just as she was about to turn and leave, someone had came up to her from behind and tapped her shoulder. In reflex reaction, Videl drew her fist back and sent it to smash on the face of whoever dared to sneak up on her like that. But it was caught in mid swing, her eyes widened. No one's ever blocked her fist with that much ease before.

'How about we have an actual conversation where you don't hit my face this time,' Gohan said with a small smile, letting go of Videl's curled up fist. 'Is there something you have against my face, Ms. Satan?'

Videl hissed at him, crossing her arms again and turning her back on him. 'Not so much you face but you as a whole actually.'

Gohan snickered. 'Fair enough. I just wanted to-

He was interrupted however when Videl growled, turning towards him and pocking his chest with a polished finger to emphasize her words as she spoke. 'What are YOU doing here anyway?' Videl asks rudely, then smirks smugly and proudly. 'My, my do I have a stalker?'

'WHAT?! NO!' Gohan quickly denies in shock. **_-What the hell does this girl think I am?!- _**'Believe it or not I actually came here to see my nephew. Imagine that, the whole world doesn't revolve around you after all.'

Videl turns away. 'I don't believe you. And please stop the "I'm Mr. Perfect" act, I don't buy it. A man like you will hang out with a kid? HA! I don't think so. You're not the type. I can tell you know.'

Gohan quirks an eye brow in question then shakes his head. 'Like I said before, assuming things about people always gets you into trouble. Haven't you heard the saying " Don't judge a book by it's cover?" Your father is a martial artist, I'm sure he taught you to never assume anything about your opponent, it only leads to defeat.' He says smugly, happy at the fact that she had Videl boiling to control her anger. She whirled around to face him and spat 'What do you know about Martial Arts mister? And besides, assuming is both dangerous and helpful. If you assume wrong then your opponent gets the upper hand, but if you guessed right then you win.' Videl says proudly, running a hand through her hair with a smirk.

'So you think men like me don't like to hang around with kids?'

'No.'

'Good because I definitely like to-

'I think kids don't like to hang around men like you.' Videl cuts with a smile. Gohan blinks at her. 'So what kind of man do you think I am, dare I ask?'

Videl smirked and leaned forward, ready to answer when the gym doors burst open. The loud cheers and applause of the crowd was quickly changed into gasps and whispers, multiple cameras flashed at the two. **_–What the hell is wrong now?-_** Gohan and Videl thought at the same time, looking at each other for an answer. Then their eyes widened, their noses only a centimeter away, their face so close together they could feel each other's warm breaths. THEY LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE GONNA KISS!!

The two quickly jumped apart, ready to explain when a voice from the crowd yelled. 'I CALL FIRST PICTURE WITH THE NEW HOTTEST COUPLE!' The whole group of about a thousand kids stood from their chairs and stampeded over to the frozen couple like lions to an antelope. Oh boy……

* * *

Bra wondered cluelessly around the hallways, trying to find where the hell her brother had gone to this time when she saw a tall man with unruly black hair and juvenile smile leaning on the wall by the office. His eyes met with hers and she froze in place, like a deer in headlights. He smiled at her, which made Bra blush and smile back.**_ –What the hell is wrong with me? I am Bra Briefs! Since when do I blush in front of guys?-_**

Bra bit her lower lip confused. She's never been in this situation before. Normally, the guy would be the one all shaky and nervous around her. What's going on?!

Just then, the floor beneath her heeled boots began to shake and rattle. Bra looked back curiously, smiling briefly when she saw her brother and Videl zoom over to her direction, blaze past her and disappeared down the hallways at incredible speed, leaving a cloud of dust behind. 'What the hell was that?'

As if on cue, Bra was forcefully shoved aside by a flock of crazy raging teens in the hunt, storming past them and down the hallway Gohan and Videl had disappeared to. One small boy though screeched to a stop, staring wide eyed at the blue haired lady who was currently held in the embrace of some guy. Gale blinked. 'Auntie Bra?'

Bra flushed, looking up to the man's dark eyes that so reminded her of her brother. To her delight, he seemed to be blushing! She slowly removed herself from his embrace, their eyes still locked on each other. 'Hi, I'm Goten Son.' The man said with a wide smile. Bra smiled at him too. 'Hey Goten, I'm –

'Bra Briefs,' Goten says first. 'I know who you are of course.'

Hoping to hide the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks, Bra slid away from him cautiously then knelt down to give her nephew a tight hug. 'Hey Gale! I missed you.'

Gale wheezed, turning purple with lack of oxygen. 'Same here…….auntie I can't breathe.' Bra chuckled lightly before letting him go. 'So what's going on here Gale? What's up with the stampede?'

Gale beamed up to her and took in a deep breathe. 'Well first I was telling my friends about you and uncle Gohan and they didn't believe me that you guys were going to pick me up today and we were at the assembly waiting for Videl when our principal opened the doors and it looked like Gohan and the pretty lady was kissing so my friends and all the other kids at school are chasing them how are you auntie Bra why were you hugging Mr. Goten are you two dating is uncle Gohan coming back Why are you two early anyway do you have a present for me?' He replies all in about one and half breathes, staring with his big eyes expectantly at Bra who was still busy trying to process all he said.

'I'm fine Gale, thanks for asking. You did ask me right?'

Gale nodded plainly, with a big smile. Bra's eyes widened when she realized Gale knew this Mr. Goten guy. She looks back at Goten, who watched them with a humored smile on his face. Bra looks back at Gale and whispers. 'Gale, you know this guy?'

Gale nodded. 'I always see him at school but I don't know why. He's really nice and he's always with girls. Why auntie Bra?'

Bra blushes at the kid, ruffling his hair. 'Nothing Gale, just asking. Now what do you say we wait for your uncle Gohan there by the bench?'

Gale's face lit up with a big smile. 'OKAY!'

* * *

Erasa closed her compact and fixed her hair, humming to herself in the washroom. At the back of her mind she felt like she was forgetting someone really important but she shrugged it off.

* * *

Gohan and Videl sprinted down the hallway, turned right, then left, right, left again but they still couldn't lose the crowd. Gohan, knowing they couldn't run forever, screeched to a stop, grabbed Videl by her hand and jumped inside an empty room, slamming the door shut behind them automatically. The kid's outside immediately began to protest, banging on the door while the two slid down to the floor, panting for breathe. They were both exhausted and heaving, a bit dazed too that neither of them realized the position they were in. Gohan had laid his head down on Videl's lap, and she was brushing his black spikes lovingly with her hands.

'That- that was close,' breathed Videl, unconsciously tracing Gohan's soft lips with the tip of her fingers.

'Yeah, it was wasn't it.' Gohan replies with a smile, his eyelids half closed. He snuggled closer to her and breathed in her scent appreciatively. 'Videl, you smell good.'

Videl blushed. 'Thanks, so do you.'

They stayed like that, cuddled for a moment until they both realized what just happened, and what the hell they were doing. Their eyes lit up in shock and the two jumped apart.

'**AHHHH!!!!!'**

**

* * *

**

**Alright, how was that? Cupid will play an important role in this story so I had to write that part, tell me what you think please!!! Again I estimated wrong and so I couldn't put the continuation of Gohan and Videl plus Goten and Bra in this chapter. I guess you'll have to wait for the next….if you want a next review please!!!**


	5. plans are coming together

Thanks for your reviews GUYS!! Much appreciated!!!! Sorry for the mistakes you might find...i kinda rushed it because my family kept bugging me off the computer...Alright here is the next chapter..

Disclaimer: don't own anything…

**Plans are coming together…..**

Goten and Bra laughed together, sitting on the bench by the office, Gale in between the two love birds. Goten was very easy to talk to, confident but not vein and very sweet. To Bra's delight, he was single and her age too. She smiled sweetly, for the first time she smiled at a guy not to get to his pants but just because he made her smile. Before long, they both found themselves staring at each other again, lost in each other's eyes once more.

Gale looked from one smiling face to another, and he smiled too. He may be young, but it didn't take a genius to see these two were in love. He would've kept his mouth shut so as not to disturb the couple but he REALLY wanted to see his uncle Gohan again. Tugging at Bra's arms Gale whined at her in a pleading voice complete with his adorable pout. 'Auntie Bra! Auntie Bra! When's uncle Gohan going to be here? I want to see him again.'

Gale's voice broke their staring contest; Bra glanced down at him with a smile, although Gale couldn't tell if the smile was for him or from Goten. 'He'll be here Gale, don't worry.' She turned back to Goten; Gale rolled his eyes at the couple.

**_-YUCK! Auntie Bra and Mr. Goten are going to do the ewww soon. Just like mommy and daddy…….ewww-_** Gale shuddered at the thought, turning away from the two. He sighed impatiently.**_-I'm hungry-_**

* * *

Videl quickly crossed her arms, glaring daggers while Gohan was too shocked and embarrassed to do anything else besides stand still, mouth slightly open. Both had a reddish stain complexion on their cheeks, something the two tried to hide but failed miserably.

'I knew it! You asshole! You tried to take advantage of me!' Videl accused, pointing a small finger at his face.

'What?! Here you go again, accusing people!' Gohan snapped back at her, fighting the blush that grew stronger as his mind processed how gorgeous the girl looked when she's angry.

Videl glowered. 'YOU SNIFFED ME! Now tell me why I shouldn't just report you to the police for attempted RAPE!'

Gohan's face quickly paled, waving his hands desperately. 'NO! You smelled me too! And it was an accident, HONEST!' he pleaded.

Videl only narrowed her eyes, stomping over to the door. 'I'm going to report you Mr. Son.' She said firmly, or as firm as she could while he put on that cute face she was starting to fall for. Videl shook her head for thinking such things, and placed her hand on the cold metal knob; ready to turn it when Gohan said 'I wouldn't do that.'

She paused and faced him, the scowl on her face intensified. 'Oh and why wouldn't I, explain please?' She snapped at him. Gohan sighed, running his hands through his hair. For that brief moment, Videl suddenly felt a tingle of attraction for him. For that brief moment, an overwhelming urge to kiss his lips wracked her body.**_ –What the hell is wrong with me?!-_**

Gohan rose to his full height and slowly made his way to her. She doesn't know what it was, his walk, his voice, his expression maybe, but as he made his way over to Videl, something inside her told her to stay completely still. 'Because if you go out there, about a thousand kids will tear you apart and sell you on EBay,' he says with a small smile, Videl's knees suddenly felt like they were about to buckle. 'And as much as I'd hate to get stuck here with you, we have no other choice.'

That snapped Videl from her delusions, she scowled at herself. **_–Damn this bastard! Why do I keep falling for his fake charm?! Videl you are pathetic-_**

'Well I'm sorry but if staying a live means staying in the same room with YOU for countless hours, alone,' Videl began. 'I'd rather take my chance out there.'

She turned the door knob but Gohan's hand stopped her from opening it. 'Hey, if you want to commit suicide don't drag me into it. You open that door; we both get chopped in a slow and painful death.'

Videl narrowed her eyes. 'Staying here with you is already like Hell anyway so what difference does it make?'

Gohan frowned, and surprisingly, Videl suddenly felt bad…only for a moment though. He took his hands off of hers and walked back to the other wall, leaning on it he slid down to sit on the floor. 'Look, I know you hate my guts. Hey, I'm not too fond of you either. But if we want to get out of here alive we'll have to work together. How about you pretend I'm not here and I'll pretend you're not here. That way, time won't go by as slow.'

After debating within herself, Videl took her hand off the knob and crossed her arms, walking to the opposite wall and sliding down on it. 'Fine.'

The two stayed that way for a long time; neither uttered a single word or made any sound. Not that you'd hear it anyway, the kids outside were now banging on the door even louder than before. Videl shivered, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth, the room was getting colder and colder.**_ –Damn, I shouldn't have told the principal to raise the air conditioning. Its freezing!-_**

Gohan saw Videl rub her arms with her hands, drawing her knees to her chest. She was shaking. With a heavy sigh, he pulled off his white hoody over his head. Videl's eyes widened in panic, her mind quickly considering the pros and cons of stopping him from removing his sweatshirt.

Pro: she'd see his very talked about body.

Con: she'd have to be nice to him.

Pro: It's sweet of him to do something like that and she IS getting really cold.

Con: giving in and accepting his help lowers her pride.

Rashly, she came to a decision to stop him. 'Gohan, what are you doing?' He paused for a moment, blinking at her innocently. 'What's it look like? You seem very cold.'

Videl bit her lip I thought, her mind kicking in over drive. **_–Come on girl, you know you want to see it-_** She shook her head violently, not able to believe that she actually thought of something like that. With a bit more effort, Videl declined his offer, but knowing Gohan he'd probably give it anyway. So she had only one choice, get angry at him.

'Well you assumed wrong. I'm fine thank you very much and I don't need your assistance. You might charge me later anyway and ask me to come with you.' Videl said coldly, turning her gaze to the side.

He looked at her quietly before removing the hoody completely. Videl's eyes grew, locked at his form and to her relief and disappointment, he had another article of clothing covering him. She grunted, resting her head on the cold wall and closing her eyes. She looked down seconds later when something fell to her hands. It was Gohan's hoody, he stood over her with a warm smile. 'You can use it, it's safe.' He said before walking back to his spot.

Videl stared at it for a while, not knowing what to do. She was so cold right now and this soft clothing in her hand was the one thing that could keep her warm, it smelled really good too, but she couldn't put it on for some reason. She looked up at Gohan, who by now was laying asleep on the floor, a kind and warm smile on his face. Videl had to admit it, he DID look adorable. He looked so carefree, so gentle, so innocent and so handsome. He looked like the guy in her dreams, not the stuck-up Gohan she knew. Just looking at him made her smile.

Videl carefully lifted the hoody over her head before wrapping it around her body. She smelled the soft, white fabric and smiled, feeling warm already. It smelled really good, just like Gohan.

Feeling a bit guilty, she quietly got up from her spot and tip toed to Gohan, sitting down beside him. Carefully, she lifted his head and gently rested it on her lap. He stirred softly, moving closer to the warmth of her belly, his smile widened. Videl brushed a stray strand of midnight black hair from his closed eyes, but fell back in place stubbornly. She chuckled lightly, his hair is as stubborn as he is. Sighing completely and strangely content, Videl closed her eyes hopefully to fall to the dream land Gohan was now in.

* * *

'Really, I am.' Goten said again with a smile.

'No way. You don't look like a photographer to me,' Bra commented, bouncing a pouting Gale up and down on her hips. Goten nodded, removing his camera from his bag. 'See, my own camera.'

'So a lot of people have cameras. You don't need to be a photographer to have one,' Bra says plainly. Goten surveys her for a moment before nodding. 'Good point. I guess you'll just have to take my word for it then. Actually, I was wondering if, I could maybe take your picture.'

Bra's eyes widened for a moment, turning away to hide her blush. 'Why?'

'Because I always take pictures of the beauty of the world.' Goten answered smoothly, raising his camera to take Bra's picture.

Gale rolled his eyes.**_ –I can do better than that-_**

'May I?'

Bra fights back the blush that threatened to show and nods shyly. Goten's smile widened before he took the picture. 'Thanks, you really are gorgeous.'

Gale sighed, not able to take anymore mushy gaga. He yanked on Bra's shirt. 'Auntie, where's uncle Gohan?'

Bra's eyes quickly widen, and she shot up, her hands on her mouth. 'OH MY GOSH! I forgot all about him, come on you two!'

* * *

Gohan slowly opened his eyes, a tired yawn escapes his lips. He surveyed the room he was currently placed in and recognized it as his own, although he had no memory at all as to how he got there. He smiled. Why? He doesn't remember. All he knew was that he felt content and happy, for some reason. The door opens slightly and a head of blue hair peeked in with a huge grin.

'Hey G! How you feeling?' Bra greeted, quietly walking over to his side. Gohan smiled and laid back down on the bed, Bra's hand running through his spikes. 'What happened Bra?'

She sat down beside him on the bed. 'Well you and Videl got chased and cornered by at least a thousand kids in a room. So Gale and I distracted them so Goten could go in the room and take you guys out. Don't worry Videl's already with her manager or whatever, Erasa Pencil is her name. So what do you say?'

Gohan chuckled, lifting the covers off and swinging his feet to the side. 'What took you so long?'

Bra growled at him, smacking him on the arm. 'Fine, next time I'll just let you rot. I don't even know why I care about you and your butt face so much.'

He smiled, pulling her to a tight hug. 'Because I'm your brother and you love me. Thanks B.' he said, massaging his sore temples. 'So where's Gale? And who's this Goten guy?'

Bra's cheeks flushed but luckily Gohan didn't see, he was too busy thinking about food. 'Uhmm….Gale already went home because he had homework. By the way, he's mad at you for not spending time with him. He slept here beside you too, waiting for you to wake up.'

Gohan sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'Darn it. How will I make it up to that kid?' He growled in thought. 'But you still haven't answered my question Bra.'

She turned away, but was forced to look back at her brother's questioning face, a brow raised. She smiled sheepishly at him. 'Oh no, Bra. Another pick-up guy?' Gohan breathed, walking out the room towards the kitchen, Bra trailing behind him.

'NO!' She quickly replied.

'Good. Because I don't want some guy touching you unless I meet them, get their address so that if they hurt you I can hunt them down.' Gohan said plainly, his head buried in the fridge, his hands rummaging its contents. Bra sat down on a stool by the island and laughed.

'I wasn't joking Bra,' said Gohan seriously. Bra immediately stopped her laughter and cleared her throat. 'I promise G, he's not a fling.'

He finally emerged from the fridge, towers of food in his arms including cereals, milk, hotdogs, bacon, eggs, waffles, syrup, pancake, noodles etc. He sat down on the stool next to his sister, shuffling in his chair to get more comfortable, his eyes glued at all the food before him. 'So what is he then?'

He licked his lips before vacuuming everything insight into the bottomless pit called his stomach. He would've even swallowed the plates if Bra hadn't grabbed those out of the way. He looked up to his sister with a satisfied smile.

Bra rolled her eyes. 'You know that's disgusting Gohan.' He just smiled, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket and taking a huge bite out of it. 'Bra, you're avoiding my question. Do I have to get worried right about now?'

Gohan's eyes widened. His sister's cheeks were….red? Was she blushing? And she's stuttering nervously? What the hell is going on? 'B, are you okay?'

Bra turned away from him, feeling so stupid about her self before jumping into him, quickly wrapping her arms and legs around Gohan. She grinned shyly. 'Gohan, I think I'm in love.' She whispered unsurely but happily to his ear. She could feel his body stiffen in shock. 'Excuse me?'

Bra pulled way slightly, hearing the tone of her brother's voice. She recognized it very well, at least some of it. He used that tone with her every time he was worried about her safety, every time he thought she would get hurt, every time he was concerned. But she heard another emotion in it, pain. **_-Pain? Why would my brother feel hurt about me being in love?-_** Bra shrugged it off. **_–Naw, he cant be hurt. I know he's happy for me-_**

Gohan's eyes closed tightly, wishing he didn't hear it. He remained speechless, and thanks to Bra's cell phone ringing, he didn't have to answer her when she asked him what was wrong. She grinned, giggling happily before jumping out of her brother's embrace, saying it was Goten on the phone before skipping of to the living room. Gohan sighed, growling at the world. He wiped his mouth with his shirt. 'Wait a minute, where the hell is my white sweater?'

* * *

Videl growled, feeling two hands shaking her body awake. She didn't want to wake up yet, it's too early. She was having a very nice dream too, but she couldn't remember what it was about. All she knew was that it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And that smell…..What was that smell tickling her nose? It smelled so good, so sweet. It smelled like someone she knew.

She heard a loud voice calling her name from the distance, followed by hands shaking her again. But she ignored it. Hmmm….that smell is _intoxicating._

'VIDEL!'

Her eyes popped open quickly, her ear drums ringing wildly. She shot up on her bed abruptly, startling the blonde. Videl growled, rubbing her eyes with one hand and her ears with the other. 'What is it Erasa?'

Her friend relaxed and smiled brightly. 'You've been sleeping for so long. I want to know what happened. I turn around one minute and you're all cuddled with Gohan already, you lucky girl.'

Videl smiled pulling the white hoody that covered her body to her nose. **_–Now I remember that smell, it's Gohan- _**Erasa giggled at her, grabbing the television remote from the table on their side and pointing it on the 62 inch wide screen. 'What did you guys do? He must've been incredible for you to smile like that.'

Videl rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the news on t.v. Her eyes widened immediately, her jaw dropped, Erasa fainted and fell to the floor.

_Gohan Briefs and Videl Satan are now an item! They were seen just this afternoon cuddled together ALONE at Videl's old high school, Orange Star! Who would've thought? The two hottest stars are now THE hottest couple….._

**_-UNBELIEVABLE!-_** 'That attention grabbing bastard! I knew it! All he wanted was front page!' Videl wailed angrily. 'They don't have proof that I ……..

_Here we have a photo of the two lovebirds, thanks to our photographer who chose not to be mentioned for safety purposes of course. Don't they just look completely adorable?!_

Videl's eyes grew ten times in size, her blood hitting a new boiling point. If you looked closer you would see steam blowing from her ears, attached to her cherry colored face.

There it was, their picture together, sleeping in the class room for all, the world to see. Videl's grip on the remote was so hard it was starting to crack on the pressure.

**_-His tramp sister Bra must've been the one who took the picture. Those Briefs are such attention lovers! Why'd he have to drag me into this?!!!!-_** Before she would do something she would later regret, she changed the channel. But to her absolute horror, no matter what channel she changed to, they all had the same topic. GOHAN AND VIDEL!

Trembling in absolute anger, in animalistic ferocity, thunderous outrage, she grabbed Erasa from the floor and slapped her awake. The blonde opened her lazy eyes and peed on her thong with the glare Videl was giving her. And she thought Samara from the Ring was scary, you should see Videl! For this brief moment Videl looked like the Devil!

'ERASA! I am getting away from this country tomorrow! I am leaving the media, the reporters, and especially HIM!' Videl pointed a trembling finger at the picture of Gohan being shown in the television right now. Erasa shook her head. 'But Videl, where are you going?!'

Videl dropped her and paced around in thought, all the while mumbling death threats under her breathe and cursing in 70 different languages. _Devil Satan_…….wow. May the lord be with us all…

She looked up, and stopped her pacing and cursing. 'I'll go to Japan, I have to go there anyway for the filming of my new movie. Yeah, that's it. Tomorrow….I'm hopping the earliest plane to JAPAN!'

* * *

Gohan dropped the toast in his hands, his eyes wide in horror. Bra came back to the kitchen, smiling so huge it made her face look extremely weird. Like those Barbie dolls. 'Gohan!! Guess what big bro!!!!' She stopped her pouncing when he didn't even look at her, his wide eyes glued to the television by the corner, his face had horror written all over it. 'Gohan?' She glanced at the T.V. and dropped the remote.

'That Bitch!' Bra howled angrily, pointing a finger at Videl's picture on the television. 'She sold you out Gohan!'

Gohan growled, feeling completely sick to his stomach. **_–That girl, she just had to drag me into this. I f she wanted attention so bad why not take her bra off at the Super Bowl?-_**

Bra turned to him, concerned. 'What are you going to do G?'

Gohan gazed at her sadly, then at the plane tickets stuck on the fridge. 'I'm going away.'

Bra blinked at him. 'What?'

'I'm going to Japan. I have to go there in about a week anyway for the movie. I need sometime away from the media and from Videl. I'm going tomorrow.' Gohan said firmly, getting up from his stool and running up to his room to get packed. Bra picked the phone up and walked off to the living room in utter silence.

* * *

Okay that was chapter 5 I think…yup im pretty sure its chapter five! Well? How do you guys like it? Hahaha trust me its gonna get better…well Review please!!! 


	6. Reunionsmommydaddyand

**Hehehehe! Thank you guys for your reviews!!!! You guys keep me writing! And I promise you that the story is going to get better…just bear with me ;) ! alright for this chapter, I present Vegeta and Bulma!!!! And possibly Chichi and Goku if my estimation is correct OR maybe next chap if it doesn't fit…..alright trying to get as much done before the holidays are over…..ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Reunions…..mommy, daddy, and……..**

Videl pulled her hat down to cover her eyes, dragging her luggage behind her, Erasa by her left side. They were able to get to the airport without getting noticed by the hundreds of reporters guarding her apartment, and miraculously, no one had recognized them. They felt like refugees on the run, except fans and reporters were chasing them, not cops.

Saying a short silent prayer of thanks to Kami, Videl and Erasa paused for a moment. They looked at each other and sighed. 'You ready Erasa?'

She nodded to Videl with a smile. 'Ready.'

'We'll be picked up by daddy's men from the airport once we land. You're welcome to stay with me at Dad's mansion if you want,' Videl suggested. Erasa might not be the smartest or most reliable friend, but right now, Videl is thanking every god for her. If Erasa wasn't here, she would've gone crazy already.

'Okay Videl, thanks.'

So with plane tickets in one hand and their luggage on the other, they boarded their private plane to Japan.

* * *

Gohan paused, turning to his sister with a sad smile. David was on his right side, a plane ticket in hand while Bra and Sarah were standing in front of him.

'You take care Gohan. Watch him David, I'll see you guys there in a few,' Sarah said, giving both men a tight hug. Gohan and David nodded.

'Say hi to mom and dad for me Gohan. And be safe, you listening to me?' Bra said softly, biting her lower lip as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She hated not seeing her brother, she wouldn't have a pillow to rest on when she cries now. Gohan nodded to her. 'Guys, I don't think I can go. Lime is….'

'Is here, Gohan. Where she should be. It's best if you two are far apart,' Bra cut in. 'You need to move on, she did. And besides, do you want to see Videl and those reporters again?'

Gohan shook his head, understanding what she said. 'I just can't believe Videl would sell me out for attention, and she still has my sweater. But it is for the best.' Gohan made a small smile before hugging his baby sister tightly, who began to cry on his chest. 'Don't cry, Bra. You're going to Japan in a couple of days also. You'll see me in less than a week.'

Bra nodded in his arms, sniffing loudly while Sarah and David moved away to give them some time alone. Gohan pulled away from her and wiped her tear from her cheek with his thumb. 'You better not do anything funny with this Goten guy while I'm away.'

Bra chuckled and Gohan smiled. 'I can't. He's going to Japan also. His parents live there.' Gohan raised a brow. 'Really?'

Bra nodded. 'Yup. I just found out yesterday morning, before you saw the news. Remember he called me? He told me after earning a fortune for one of his pictures, he decided to visit his parents in Japan. So when I go to Japan for my Capsule Corp. business trip in a week, I'll visit you, mom, dad, David and Goten. Maybe we can even get Mark and Natasha,' Bra said with a smirk.

Gohan shook his head with a laugh. 'I guess everyone's going to be in Japan after all.'

'You know, that's a great idea. We could get the group back together, just like old times! I always wanted to know how those two were doing. And you can introduce Goten to all of us Bra,' David suggested excitedly, everyone else nodding enthusiastically besides Gohan.

'COOL! Let's do that!' Sarah added, feeling a little bit left out of the conversation.

_Flight A1 to Japan, please board the airplane…..Flight A1 to Japan, please board the airplane…_

The group sighed and gave a last tight group hug. 'To new adventures and old friends,' Gohan said excitedly.

'**NEW ADVENTURES AND OLD FRIENDS!'**

* * *

Videl and Erasa stepped in through the big wooden doors, a butler took their coats and luggage from them immediately after greeting them first. It's been so long since Videl's last been here that she forgot how grand Satan Mansion really is.

'Wow, Videl. This is even bigger than Bra Brief's house.' Erasa breathed in awe, sliding her finger on the marble table beside her. She smiled. 'And clean too.'

Videl nodded and looked up just in time to see her father dash down the stairs as if on fire and squeeze her baby girl. 'Oh sweat pea! Daddy's missed you sooooooooooo much!'

Videl grinned, trying to free herself from his embrace while Erasa watched amused from the side. 'Missed you too, dad.'

Hercule finally let his daughter go and surveyed her seriously. 'Now have you been with any boys lately Videl? You know you can't have a boy unless he's stronger than the CHAMP!' Hercule announced proudly, flexing his hairy biceps. Videl rolled her eyes while Erasa suppressed a giggle. **_–Yup, same old dad-_**

'No guys dad. Hey, you remember Erasa right?'

Hercule looked at the blonde beside his daughter and smiled. 'Yes, of course. How cant I? She broke my old statue before.' Erasa grinned sheepishly. 'Oh yeah, about that. Sorry?'

Hercule nodded at her while Videl yawned, stretching her arms. 'Hey dad, Erasa's staying with us while I'm in Japan okay. If you both'll excuse me, I'm exhausted. I think I'll go sleep.'

Herculed kissed his daughter on the forehead, remembering the times when she was so small that she could fit in his arms. 'Sleep well sweet pea, I trust you remember your old room.'

Videl smiled and Erasa bowed at Hercule before the two headed up the wooden staircase and disappeared into the rooms.

* * *

'Vegeta! Get your high and mighty ass down here this instant!' Bulma yelled from the door. She wore a big hat over her blue hair which flowed down to her shoulders. An elegant purple dress covered her body, big dark shades over her blue eyes. Sure she was getting old, but she still looked extremely gorgeous. She tapped her feet impatiently, hearing Vegeta grumble from upstairs.

'Woman! No one orders me around! I am the Prince of all Saiyans and the male in this relationship so **I,** not you, am at the top of this totem pole.' Vegeta barked, stomping smugly down the stairs in a casual pace. He wore khakis and a beige polo shirt over his muscled body, thanks to years of everyday workout in the G.R. and doing Bulma's chores when he was being punished, or grounded.

Bulma rolled her eyes. 'Well if you don't get your big bloated head over here you'll neither be on TOP nor BELLOW me when we go to bed. You, your highness shall sleep on the Royal Couch by yourself.'

This quickened Vegeta's pace, only slightly though so she won't notice he was scared. In a matter of seconds, he stood by Bulma's side, a scowl on his face. Bulma smirked proudly, satisfied at her work. 'Don't slouch Vegeta, you're seeing your son again.'

'I don't slouch onna.'

'Well then why do you seem shorter than usual if you're-

'Its because I'm not wearing my damned fighting BOOTS! These damned, ugly, flimsy things you human's call shoes make me look so FUCING small!' Vegeta snapped angrily, crossing his arms and muttering more curses in many different languages and styles under his breathe.

Bulma chucked at him. 'Aw, is my Veggie-weggie feeling a wee bit short? Don't worry Veggie-weggie, I know just how BIG you really are,' she said seductively. Vegeta smirked. 'Damn Straight! Now let's go see the brat- OUCH! Woman keep that pan away-OUCH! Arggggghhh!!! OUCH! OUCH!! FINE! Fine, alright! Let's go see Gohan, our son already, this shirt is starting to itch.'

Bulma smiled sweetly at her husband, magically storing the frying pan her best friend gave her. She carefully made her way down the steps of her huge garden and into the limo that awaited them. 'Vegeta, inside the car!'

'Coming woman! Jeez, earthlings.'

* * *

'MOM!'

'GOHAN!'

Bulma ran quickly to her son and embraced him tightly, he was so big now, way bigger than she last remembered. 'Oh Prince, your father and I missed you and your sister so much!'

Gohan gave her a small peck on the cheek and pulled away with a smile. 'We missed you too,'

Bulma returned his smile, cupping her sons cheeks lovingly before looking him over. 'You are so handsome Gohan, and in such good shape. And I thought without me you'd be eating junk food and glazed donuts and those microwavable foods.'

Gohan snickered at her. 'Well you were there mom, as Bra. She's just as crazy as you when it comes to my health.'

Bulma nodded, knowing it was true. She circled him, poking on his hard muscled body with a smile. 'So grown up and so strong you are, And,' Bulma paused with a smirk, squeezing his butt which made Gohan jump in surprise. Bulma laughed. 'You have the same tight ass as your father.'

Gohan rolled his eyes and turned to his father who stood beside David in his usual position except there wasn't anything to lean on. David was fidgeting nervously. He's heard a lot of stories about Gohan's dad after all. 'Hey dad, how's it going?'

Vegeta smirked at him, his fingers forming a peace sign. Gohan nodded with a small smile, knowing that's the best welcoming he could get from Vegeta. He turned to David and pulled him to his side. 'Mom, Dad I'm sure you guys remember David. He'll be staying with us if you don't mind.'

Bulma shook David's hand while Vegeta just grunted. 'Of course Prince, I remember David very well. He can stay with us no problem. I'm sure you've arranged a group reunion with Mark and Natasha once your sister gets here.' Bulma said, snapping her fingers at the twelve body guards who gather Gohan and David's luggage and placed them in the limo.

'Actually, yeah. I think so. Come on let's go home, I'm starving!' Gohan chirped, making the other three snicker.

'Well at least your appetite is still saiyan,' Vegeta added, getting in the waiting Limo with the rest of them.

'Once we get home I want you to take a shower and bed, okay? You need your rest, you're still a growing boy.'

'Moooooooooommmmm…….I don't need-

'PRINCE GOHAN BRYAN BRIEFS! I am not telling you again. I am your mother and I don't care how big you are now, YOU DO WHAT I SAY! Is that clear Gohan?'

'crystal,' Gohan replied weakly, shrinking back at his chair.

'Don't snicker Vegeta because you're sleeping too.'

Vegeta's face paled. 'But onna-

'VEGETA!'

'ALRIGHT! Alright….women. Gohan glad you're back son. At least now your mother has another bag to beat up besides me.' Father and son snickered quietly.

'I heard that!'

'Sorry……'

* * *

Hey…sorry guys for the errors and stuff you most likely will find because I tried to get this in before school starts. Don't worry, Gohan and Videl will MEET next chapter…Chi-chi and Goku and Bra and Goten also...hehhee…HAHHA..MWWWAHAHAHHAHAH! ehem….right…so I just wanted to show this so you can kind off get the idea between Vegeta and Bulma and stuff….**REVIEW AS ALWAYS! Thanks guys!!**


	7. YOU AGAIN!

**Disclaimer: DamnIT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO PUT ME DOWN! I OWN NOTHING!.....except the cutest Gohan doll ( squeezes doll with a demented smile.)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 7…I think

………**and YOU AGAIN?!**

Next morning….

Videl dashed to the kitchen clad in a white hooded sweatshirt, grabbed the keys to her dad's hummer and was about to head out when Hercule's voice stopped her.

'And where are YOU going, young lady? Not to meet some guy I hope.'

Videl sighed, rolling her eyes. Yeah right, she's here only been here for a day and she already has some guy on her heels…..it's like he doesn't even know his own daughter by now. 'No dad. I have a little less than a week before I have to start on that movie so I decided to head for the Satan City gym to work out some sweat. I won't have time for that once I start the film.'

Hercule beamed up proudly. 'That's my girl! But I'm sorry sweat pea, Satan gym is closed today.'

Videl blinked. 'Why?'

Hercule sat down on a chair and opened the newspaper from the table, taking a sip from his coffee before turning to Videl and pointing his finger at his chest. 'I, need a break. You see, I am still here, sitting in my kitchen and drinking coffee. You can go to Capsule Corp. Gym. It's way bigger anyway.'

Videl hesitated but went anyway so her father won't suspect anything. Besides, Gohan IS NOT in Japan, he's in America. Surely she won't see him in his parent's gym…..(a/n: MWUAHAHHAHAH! I DON'T THINK SO!!)

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes, stretching his cramped limbs; a deep yawn escaped his lips. He'd forgotten how good it felt sleeping in this bed really is. Rubbing the sleep off his eyes, he padded to the washroom for a shower. He needed something to wake him up, to feel alive again. **_–I know! I'll go to the gym for a workout. That'll get me started.-_**

After ten minutes, Gohan closed the shower and stepped out into the foggy bathroom. He wiped his body dry, but left his midnight hair damp and got dressed in a white muscle top and black track pants with white and black boots.

Quietly, he padded to the kitchen where the source of an intoxicating aroma was placed. He smiled, seeing three maids preparing his breakfast. Gohan sat down on the chair and heard a chuckle from behind.

'I bet you were relieved to see them cooking your food, not me.' Bulma said, sitting down beside her son, coffee in hand. Gohan snickered lightly at her. 'You're a genius mom, that's why you can't cook for your life. You can't have both.'

Bulma smacked him on the head and laughed. 'Not true, in fact I know someone who can cook really well and isn't exactly stupid, don't know about her husband though.' She eyed her son attentively and grinned. 'You look good, where are you going? You know I hear you're a heart-breaker Prince, YOU know how much I HATE heart-breakers! I don't want you being just like your father.'

Gohan grinned mischievously at her, his stomach growling with impatience and aching to be fed. 'But you like dad that way, and besides, you got a leash on him! I'm just waiting for someone to put a leash on me.'

Bulma straightened with pride, not many women can say they tamed the great saiyan prince! 'Damn right I did! Still, where are you going?'

'C.C. Gym.'

Bulma nodded. 'Okay, just be here before lunch time because I'll be having guests. What the hell am I worried about, you'll never miss lunch.'

Gohan chuckled lightly, drooling as his food, more like feast, was placed before him. Wasting no time, he chowed down and attacked with passion. Bulma turned green.

'Wreary? Wrhos croming?'

'Chew, Prince. Just my best friend Chi-chi and her family. I think you were too young to remember them but they came to your first birthday party. She has a son from America too, who just came by for a short visit the same day as you.'

Gohan nodded, swallowing down his food. Just like that, 37 bowls were gone…out of sight…never to be seen again. Patting his stomach satisfied, Gohan kissed his mom on the cheek before heading out. 'Alright mom, be back for lunch!'

* * *

Videl strolled down the halls, her gym bag hanging on her shoulder. She followed the small arrows that led to a huge gymnasium, at least four times larger than Satan City Gym. She pushed the door of the ladies change room open and went inside, just as Gohan entered the gym.

He breathed in, confused at the scent that attacked his nose. Usually a gym smelled like sweaty pigs, but this smell was sweet, feminine…….and shockingly familiar. He maneuvered his way to the change room door, so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that the door was pink, and gave it a little push….. (a/n: AH-oh! DANGER!)

**_-I know I remember that smell from somewhere- _**

'**AHHHHHHHH!!! GOHANNN?!!'** Videl shrieked, immediately wrapping her arms around her body. Her face turned pink automatically. Gohan's eyes widened, his jaw dropped to the floor, his cheeks flushed. 'VIDEL?!'

He shivered at the intense glare radiating from Videl's slit red eyes, and scrambled out the doors, something hard had smashed on the other side of the door, something that she intended to smash on his face most definitely. He sighed, his cheeks felt like they were burning.**_ –So that's why the scent was so familiar…Videl. Wow….she looked really- Ahhhhh! Gohan you're starting to act like Master Roshi! Bad thoughts!-_** He sighed, staring blankly at the wood that stood in between him and a crazy woman throwing more solid items at the door all the while screaming curses in languages Gohan couldn't even begin to comprehend. He shook his head, fighting the heated blush that crawled to his cheek when Videl's naked image flashed again.

_**-By the way things are going, I'm starting to think someone's setting Videl and I up?!! Dende….-**_

Gohan wisely decided to retreat to the BOYS change room this time, just incase Videl comes out and tears his head off his shoulders. She sounded ready to kill…

Videl poked her head out, searching with narrowed eyes for a certain dead man.**_ –Where is that bastard?! I knew it! That guy's been taking advantage of me all this time.-_**

Clear, he wasn't anywhere in sight. Damn, she needed to let her anger out on someone! Videl stomped over to the punching bags, now clad in her usual white baggy shirt and black shorts, her hair tied up in pig tails. Clenching her fist, she began her vicious, animalistic, merciless, barbaric, attack on the innocent brown bag of sand……poor poor innocent bag of sand.

Gohan braced himself as he emerged from the change room, blinking in surprise that Videl wasn't waiting outside the door to rip him to shreds. The gym sounded unusually silent, except for the angry pounding sounds that vibrated in the room. He turned, sweat dropping, as people quickly packed up, in a hurry to get away from the insane lady. Two men with bottles in hand passed by Gohan. 'I sure feel sorry for this Gohan guy, she's growling "DIE GOHAN" for every punch she's giving that bag.'

Gohan paled. 'Feel sorry for the guy? I feel sorry for the bag!' said another, exiting the gym. **_–Ugh….I cant believe this is happening. Why is she here anyway? Dende I SWEAR if you're doing this I will roast your green ass over a fire, slowly and painfully!-_**

Hesitantly, he made his way over to the other bags as quietly as possible. He eyed the bag Videl was beating senselessly and imagined his face on it, he paled. Gohan turned back to the bag in front of him and the image of Videl partially naked quickly flashed in his head. He shook his head violently.**_ –God, I need Lime.-_**

He sighed and jabbed the bag lightly, but it flew off it's hinges and slammed on the wall in a puff of sand. His eyes widened, the sound of Videl's punching had stopped, Gohan sweat dropped.**_ –Oh no-_**

She stopped, hearing something brake off and turned to the source of the sound. She said nothing, her eyes too busy scanning Gohan. He wore a white muscle top that exposed his powerful, defined arms and outlined his buffed, muscled upper body. His track pants were baggy, but tight enough that she could sculp his lean limbs with her eyes, and his butt, oh god his _butt….._

Her cheeks burned and she flushed, hearing him clear his throat nervously. 'Videl, a-are you…err….uhmm..okay? You look very, red.'

She hung her head and turned to face her bag, attempting to hide her blush. **_–Videl, get a grip girl!-_**

She cleared her throat and shook her thoughts. 'I- I'm….just -_breathe-_ fine.' He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 'Uhmmm listen, I….I'm really sorry about that….thing.' He paused and looked down to his feet nervously, expecting her to blow up at him. 'I was kind of, lost in uhmmm…er..thought and I didn't _–gulp-_ realize.'

She turned to face him but quickly turned back, her blush climbing back to her cheeks threateningly. She took a deep, shaky breathe and sighed, facing him again with a scowl on her face. 'Whatever.'

Her eyes automatically dropped down his length, and she turned quickly, shutting her eyes. She huffed and stomped over to the center ring, unaware that Gohan followed her.

'No, really I am sorry.' Gohan tried to say. 'I guess I probably look like-

**_-A perverted Jack ass-_** Videl thought with a smirk.

-a perverted jack ass to you but I really am not.' He continued. She turned to face him, her eyes quickly trying to avoid his eyes darted instinctively down to his crotch. Her eyes widened for a moment then quickly shut, biting her lower lip. **_–Oh My Kami! I cant believe I just looked at his crotch!-_**

_-stop acting like you didn't mean it Videl. Those are your eyes, they don't move on their own-_

**_-YES they do! My eyes are POSSESSED!-_**

_-are you trying to tell me you didn't WANT to check him out?-_

_**-YES! Well…..maybe a little bit because he's…..forget it.-**_

_-awww, you like him!-_

_**-WHAT?! NO! Who are you anyway?!-**_

_-I'm YOU, stupid. And yes, you do-_

_**-NO! I DON'T!-**_

_-yeah….uh-huh-_

_**-…….you don't believe me-**_

_-of course not, I can actually tell if I'm lying.-_

_**-nuh-uh!-**_

_-sure, keep saying that and MAYBE it'll come true. Trust me, you, me,-whatever! You got it bad!-_

_**-Whatever…-**_

'Videl, are you there?'

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Then looked up at him, but he turned away, his cheeks flushed red. Videl blinked, then smirked. **_–Was he blushing at me?-_**

'Like I was….er….trying to say. I should make it up to you, lunch maybe? BUT only if you want, I don't want to force you into anything.' He gulped nervously as her eyes scrutinized him, then sighed in relief when she just nodded. 'Alright, lunch is fine. But I'll only go if you fight me!'

Gohan looked at her with wide eyes, raising a finger to carefully point out that it may not be a good idea but he never got the chance. Before he could utter a single syllable, Videl's fist flew to his face, he ducked just in time with a surprised squeak. 'VIDEL! Do we have to result to physical violence?!' he breathed, sidestepping out of her kick and jumping up when she attempted to sweep kick him behind the heels.

'Why? You want to resort to verbal violence? Because I can do both!' She growled, drawing her fist back and charging again with a furry.

Gohan noticed her sudden increase in speed, and carefully analyzed the situation to see how he could pin her down without hurting her, all the while avoiding her flying fists of iron. 'No! Please, cant we have a friendly conversation?'

'We will! Once you beat me, we'll have a FRIENDLY conversation at lunch. I don't like guys, Gohan. They're heartless jackasses.' She snapped at him, her feet swished to his side, managing to graze his shirt slightly then followed with a roundhouse. To her amazement, he dodged everything! None of her attacks seemed to hit! IMPOSSIBLE! Even Hercule couldn't do that, and he is the greatest martial artist in the world.

Gohan back flipped out of her reach and landed gracefully on his feet with cat like grace. He waved his arms in forfeit. 'Not all guys Videl. Maybe just the once you've met. I really have no problem if….errr…you are attracted to the same sex….ehehe…whatever makes you happy.'

Videl's eyebrows twitched dangerously, her mouth slightly open. She was stunned at how quick and precise his movements were. AND the fact that he had the guts to call her a LESBIAN! Feeling angry at herself, she ran after him with a vengeance. ' YOU are in for a WORLD OF PAIN MISTER!'

He squeaked in fear, seeing the fire in her eyes as she charged. He planted his feet firmly and stood his ground, bracing himself. **_–Almost there………….NOW-_**

Just as Videl's leg was about to crunch his face into a soda pop can, he ducked out of the way, took hold of both her arms and turned it to her stomach. He lightly nudged her feet that caused her to fall forward in surprise, taking Gohan with her.

They landed on top of each other with a thud, as a pile of fidgeting limbs. 'Gohan, GET OFF!' Videl thundered angrily, trying in vein to push him off of her. Gohan flushed, her hands were unconsciously rubbing on his chest. He shook his thoughts desperately. 'Not until you promise to calm down.'

She growled, considering just kneeing him at that special spot but decided against it. For once in her life, she chose to calm down instead of blow her top. Besides, having this hard warm body press against her isn't so bad. Although, it would be better if he wasn't so DAMN heavy. She smirked inwardly, nope not bad at all. BUT hey, a girl's got to keep her dignity you know. Taking a deep breathe, she relaxed her body, resting her head on Gohan's neck. She sniffed and grinned, it smelled just like his white sweatshirt that she by the way, still has.

Gohan released his hold on her, getting to his feet while fighting futile against the blush that just won't go away.**_ –Calm down boy, she doesn't like you that way! Stop oogling her will ya!-_**

He extended his hand but Videl slapped it away, jumping to her feet on her own. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and tried to smile, but ended up giving a goofy grin instead. She rolled her eyes at him.

'Er..so I guess I owe you lunch…huh.' He said weakly. Videl placed her hands on her waist and turned away. 'Whatever. You DIDN'T beat me, but I am hungry.'

Gohan merely nodded at her with a faint smile and told her that he'll be waiting _outside_ of the women's change room so she could change into better clothes. After, they made their way over to California Pizza Chicken and took the table by the window. Gohan moved to pull Videl's chair so she could sit down but her glare told him differently. He wisely took his own seat and they scanned their menu in silence.

Videl grinned behind her menu.**_ –Alright buddy, you want to make it up to me? I'll order so much food even you'll go bankrupt-_**

A beautiful lady with long red hair came up to them with a brilliant smile, her eyes suddenly glued to Gohan, her smile widening ten folds. Videl rolled her eyes at this while wondering just how clueless Gohan really is. 'Hello! Welcome to California Pizza Chicken, are you guys ready to order?'

Gohan and Videl closed their menu and placed it down on the table at the same time. 'You ready Videl?' She smirked at herself but smiled sweetly on the outside, maybe a little too sweet because Gohan made a face at her. **_–bastard-_** 'Yes, I'm ready. I'm actually very hungry Gohan, I hope you don't mind if I order a lot.'

He blinked then shrugged. 'Sure, I don't mind Videl.' She smiled, clearing her throat loudly.**_-sucker!- _**'I want three EXTRA large pepperoni pizza's and three large vegetarians.'

The lady, who still had her eyes glued on Gohan nodded at her plainly, scribbling some stuff on her notepad. 'And what would it be for you –

'Actually, can you add 4 bowls of salad and fresh salmon, well done. OH and can I also have a big plate of spaghetti? Italian.' Videl interrupted with a sweet smile. She glanced at Gohan, who was starring at his own hand at the table. She raised an eyebrow questioningly but her mouth fell open when she saw the waitress' hand caressing his palm. He looked up at Videl pleadingly, and she smirked at him. She enjoyed this torture, but something inside her told her to stop it. Somehow, she didn't like what that slut was doing.

She cleared her throat, making the lady jump back. 'Oh yes, sure madam. Would you want extra cheese for your pizza and croutons for your salad?'

'Only if it costs extra,' Videl sneered.

'And you young man?'

Gohan stared at Videl for a moment before shaking his head. 'Wow, Videl you are hungry.' She rolled her eyes and nodded. 'Order already Gohan.'

Not needing to be told a second time, he opened his mouth to order his food. To Videl's surprise, he ordered WAY more than she did! WAY WAY MORE! Her jaws unhinged and her eyes widened. **_–something is wrong with this guy!-_**

'…….and a big plate of lasagna.' Gohan finally said with a genuine smile. Videl and the waitress stared at him. 'Will that be all sir?'

Gohan shrugged. 'I think that'll be enough.' The waitress nodded shakily, taking their menu's and went her way, but not before dropping a napkin on Gohan's lap. Videl quirked an eyebrow and Gohan flushed, he picked up the napkin and threw it at the garbage. 'Hehe…just her phone number.'

Videl rolled her eyes. 'Do people do that to you all the time too? I swear people these days are sooo horny.'

Gohan sighed at her relaxed tone. At least she wasn't all fiery at him. 'Yeah, I guess it's something you just get used too.' She nodded. 'Right.' They shifted their weight on their chair, then played with their spoons in silence. They were both doing the same thing at the same time that it looked like a mirror image, people around them began to stare. _freaky…._

They looked at each other then turned away. 'Uhmm…geee…how's life been treating you Videl?'

'……fine. I guess.'

'Oh.'

* * *

A huge vein popped on Bulma's forehead. WHERE THE HELL IS GOHAN?! Her guests were already eating lunch at the table, conversing lightly about random subjects. Well the women were talking while Goku and Vegeta stuffed their faces with food. WHEN THAT BOY GETS BACK HE'S GONNA GET A BEATING FROM VEGETA!

Bulma sighed and dropped her fork, worry slipping into her body. Chi-chi noticed this and decided to get her best friends mind away from her son. 'So Bulma, I heard so much about your daughter Bra.'

Bulma looked up at her with a shocked smile. 'How'd you know about Bra, Chi? I don't think I ever told you about her before.'

Chi-chi laughed heartily. 'I know. I found out from my son Goten over here, he says they know each other.' Goten looked up from his plate and smiled briefly before attacking his food again. Chi-chi smacked him upside the head so that he'd slow down his pace and be "polite."

Bulma snickered, shaking her shock off. 'Oh really, well isn't that a coincidence! I wonder, do you know my older son Gohan?'

Goten chocked lightly, pounding his chest with his fist before drinking water to push it down. He flushed. 'I- I've heard about him from Bra but I never really met him before. I don't even know how he…er…looks like.'

The blue haired genius smiled. 'Well if HE gets back I'll introduce him to you. That young man is going to feel my wrath for being late, I'll make sure of it. I mean what could possibly be keeping him from lunch?'

She leaned to Vegeta's ear and whispered softly. 'GETA! Go get your son! I know you know where he is, you can sense his ki or whatever.'

Vegeta hissed at her. 'Not now Onna, cant you see I'm trying to win an eating contest with Kakarott here? (a/n: sorry, how do you spell Kakarott anyway? Kakarrot? Blah whatever…)

Bulma smirked, licking his earlobe with her tongue. 'If you do, I'll give you a reward at bed time.' She said seductively. Vegeta stopped eating and looked at her. 'Promise?'

She grinned. 'Of course my handsome Prince.' Vegeta smirked mischievously then got up and stomped out the door.'

* * *

Videl spat some of her food as she tried to suppress her laughter, her face red and out of breathe. 'Y- you didn't know?! HAHAHHA……well that is something I would've liked to see!'

Gohan blushed crimson. 'Well…if you were a guy and you didn't know your tailor was gay, you wouldn't find it funny the way he feels your legs and your…….'

Videl nodded, drinking her diet coke. She glanced at Gohan's plate and found everything empty and devoured, except a small pile of vegetables on the side. She looked up at him. 'How come you're not eating your vegetables?'

Gohan was zoned out for a while until her heard Videl's voice, he blinked. 'How do you know my father?'

'What?' Videl asked with an eyebrow raised. Gohan shook his head. 'Nothing, you were saying something Videl?'

'Never mind.'

They picked up their drink at the same time then looked at each other, Gohan placed his back on the table with a sheepish smile. 'Sorry. I don't know why you and I keep on doing the same things at the same time.'

Videl just nodded, taking a sip and placed her drink down. 'So Videl, anything embarrassing ever happened to you?'

Videl surveyed him questioningly for a moment, contemplating whether or not she could trust him. Actually, she was really surprised at Gohan. He doesn't seem so bad after all. It actually shocked them both at how much they have in common. Martial arts was one of the biggest thing they share.**_ –That's why he was really good at dodging my attacks. I guess it wouldn't hurt. He's a pretty nice guy, after all, he's treating me to lunch isn't he? And at the cost of food I ordered for myself, I owe him.-_**

* * *

Vegeta stomped on the restaurant, his eyes scanning the heads of people sitting at different tables. He smirked, spotting his target walking to the washroom. **_–Got you, brat-_**

* * *

Gohan excused himself from the table and Videl nodded at him. He made his way to the little boys room when he felt an arm grab his shirt collar. His eyes widened. 'DAD?!'

Vegeta rolled his eyes and dragged him out the restaurant. 'You're late brat! Your damn mother asked me to pick you up. Will you hurry so I can get back to my food already! I was in a middle of a good eating contest, too bad you ruined it for me. You'll have to owe me a spar in the G.R. later. Just like old times.' Vegeta growled, smirking when he said the last part as Gohan paled. _Ouchie……_

'But dad, I can't leave!' Gohan pleaded, trying to get his father's iron grip free from his shirt so he could go back to Videl, and use the washroom…..he really needed to go _BAD!_

'My friend Vid-

'I don't care brat, so save it!'

Gohan turned white thinking about all the things that would happen to him today. First a beating from Vegeta, then a screaming from Bulma, then…………uh-oh. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, abruptly stopping Vegeta. His eyes widened. If he doesn't go back to Videl and pay for the food, he'd get a beating AND screaming from her!!!

Before he could say anything though, Vegeta had grabbed his legs and arms, carrying him on his back and blasted off to Capsule Corp mansion. 'Damnit, what the hell do you eat! You weigh heavier than ME!'

* * *

Videl stormed in her house, the butlers and maids jumped out of the way in shock. She stomped up the stairs, down the hall and into her room, slamming the door behind her. Hercule stared wide-eyed. _What the hell happened to her?!_

_**-AARRGGHHH!!!! That ASSHOLE! THE NERVE OF HIM!-**_

Videl flung her purse at the wall then jumped into bed, burying her head on a fluffy below before screaming at the top of her lungs. **'GOOOHHHHAAAANNNNN!!!!!'**

**_-First he ditches me, then makes ME pay for all that FOOD?! I swear when I see him again I'll literally kick his ass from her all the way back to AMERICA!-_**

**

* * *

**

**I think that was pretty long ehh…don't you think? Well tell me how you guys like it so far? I'm trying to get this done to get to the part where the two actually GET together and stuff, then things heat up and the drama flares! Just bear with me and I GUARANTEE you that near the ending, probably the last 3 chapters, will make you cry and get mad at ME! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Oh and I'm planning on writing another G/V fic. It's inspired by the movie TROY and THE GLADIATOR. It's a war movie, with action, romance and the ending will ALSO make you cry. LOL….When I think of a story to write I think of the ending first and write my way to the beginning of the story…weird huh? Well tell me if you'll be interested in this…..and I'll even take some of your ideas and maybe put it in the story! Anyway……thanks for reading and stay safe!**


	8. love in the stars, step 2

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the confusion guys, and I'm here to clear it all up. **

**Yes, Gohan IS Bulma and Vegeta's real son. If I said Son Gohan, I apologize for the mix up. Gohan is a real Briefs. I made Gohan a Brief so that my story would fit, it will all clear up near the end.**

**About Gohan's saiyan ability, that will be answered in later chapters too.**

**I'm sorry if the story seems as if the two will NEVER get together but trust me, they will. It's just that it is important for you guys to know these chapters because it will have an effect on the story. It's like a puzzle, I'm giving you pieces for every chapter that will VERY WELL matter for the end or else it wouldn't make sense to you.**

**About the ending making you guys cry, ( grins) You'll have to wait and read. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything super drastic, but I can almost guarantee you that you won't predict it. The end is sad, but happy at the same time! Oh, and the twist will catch you off guard!**

**I'm going to quicken my pace on this story because I find that I'm taking too long and I really want to get to the part where they're together already!**

**Make sure you read evey little detail of the story! From chapter one through out the whole because I'm giving you guys hints here for the MAJOR twist near the end. Maybe soon, you'll be able to guess and figure out what the twist on the story will be! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! **

* * *

Chapter 8

**Love in the stars, step 2!**

Gohan laid quiet on his bed, his face screwed up in deep thought. **_Who am I kidding, she's probably so mad at me she's pricking a voodoo doll with my face on it. I can't blame her though, I would've been mad too if someone ditched me at lunch and left me to pay the bills. _**He turned to his side uncomfortably. Gohan's wanted to tell Videl he was sorry for 3 and a half days now but didn't have the balls to face her again, not after what happened. **_Oh man. It's like someone's trying to make Videl angry at me on purpose. But that's not possible is it?_** He sighed weakly just as the door to his room opened and Bra stepped in with the phone in hand.

'I can't believe YOU! I'm just asking this ONE favor from you!' She yelled to the phone, pacing back and forth. 'You know what, SCREW YOU GOTEN!' Bra hung up angrily, tossing the phone on the bed which hit Gohan's head and bounced to the floor. He moaned, pulling the covers over his face.

Bra plopped down by the foot of the bed, not noticing her brother's presence in the room. 'Arrgghh! That guy! What a heartless jackass!'

'That's what Videl called me too,' Gohan replied sulkily, covering his ears that screamed in pain. Bra blinked and surveyed her brother before sighing. 'Gohan, why are boys so stupid?'

'I don't know. Maybe boys aren't stupid, maybe girls are just so hard to understand.' He propped up on his elbow and patted the empty spot next to him. Bra pouted, crawling under the covers, he wrapped his leg around her. 'You've only been here for- ten hours and you're already having problems?' Gohan asked.

'Exactly! I come here excited to see my family and Goten BUT noooo! He has other plans tonight and tomorrow so he "can't" see me. Does he honestly think that I'm going to wait for his sorry ass? I don't think so.'

When she got no reaction from her brother, she turned around to face him and frowned when he seemed to be out of there. 'AND my brother isn't even listening.'

Her voice shook him from his thoughts, he smiled weakly. 'Sorry, you were saying?'

Bra rolled her eyes. 'So what's wrong with you? You seem sad and deep and thought ever since I got here this morning.'

Gohan sighed and cleared his throat, explaining to Bra the whole story about Videl and their strange "meetings." Her eyes widened at her brother. 'So dad dragged me out and I left her without saying goodbye or paying for the food. I need help, sis. Can you tell me if she's mad at me, from a girl's point of view.'

Bra shook her head hopelessly. 'Gohan you are so naïve. OF COURSE she's mad at you! I thought this was another stupid Lime problem but this is more complicated than I thought. You should go up to her and tell her you're sorry, then give her one of your killer smile. She'll be powerless to resist.'

Gohan chuckled lightly. 'No, my smile doesn't work on her.' Bra gasped playfully, then giggled when Gohan pouted. 'She's got to be something if she could resist your smile. You like her?'

His eyes widened almost immediately, and he quickly shook his head. 'NO!' His sister grinned knowingly and he rolled his eyes at her. 'I'm serious Bra. I……I- I with Jamie was here.' Gohan whispered softly, closing his eyes. Bra paused, her mouth open, too stunned to say anything. Gohan's never talked about Jamie ever since she was…..taken. And the subjects always had been so touchy that no one ever brought it up. But now, Gohan's the one who actually mentioned her?! THIS IS EPIC!

She shook her shock away and nodded sympathetically. If he was willing to discuss Jamie, then he must be really sad. 'I know what Jamie would say if she were here. Get up your ass and stop moping around PG! The world is wide and beautiful, you shouldn't waste your time in this dump feeling sorry for yourself.'

Gohan chuckled lightly. She would say that too. Bra smiled and jumped out of bed. 'Come on PG, tomorrow you start your big day! Let's have some fun!'

He shook his head. 'Go ahead B, I think I'll go to sleep early.' She frowned at him. 'Are you sure? Come on, we could go to the party at-

'I'm good kiddo, just go have some fun AND don't drink! If you do then call my cell so I can pick you up.' He said in a brotherly tone. Bra nodded with a smile. 'Alright PG, if you say so.'

* * *

Mr. Popo frowned. 'How come they're fighting already?'

Cupid shook his head. 'Popo, my dear friend, a relationship strengthens when it goes through hardship and survives.' He said as a matter-o-fact. The genie understood this, but still couldn't help but feel worried. 'But they're so early in their relationship and things are already messing up! I-

'Everything will be fine, don't stress yourself too much or you'll grow old. These two will pull through, sooner or later.' Cupid said confidently, lighting a Cuban cigar. 'Why don't you make sure Dende's still tied up in the closet. I'll handle things here.'

Popo nodded unsurely but went anyway. **_I hope you know what you're doing…._**

* * *

Videl parked her car and got out, entering the building and walking down the busy hallways with a tired smile. Her eyes followed the directions that lead to the production room where their first meeting for the film would be held. The director, Steven Spoonburg, had informed her that the first meeting would be brief, just to discuss the overview of the movie and for all the actors to meet each other and do some _bonding…._

Finally finding the right room, Videl pushed the door open, hearing voices from the inside. She froze on her spot, feet rooted to the ground.

'Videl! You made it, fantastic.' Steven greeted with a cheery smile. 'Well, are you just going to stand there or are you coming over here so you could meet your fellow actors?'

Videl smiled weakly, then tightened her face, her eyes narrowed to an intense glare as she made her way to the circle where Steven began to introduce each of them to Videl.

'This is Sharon White, she'll be playing Karen, your best friend.' Steven pointed to the pretty blonde girl beside Videl. **_Wow…just like Erasa._**

'And last but not least of course,' Steven began excitedly, a grin sweeping across his face. Videl's eyes sharpened dangerously. 'Gohan Briefs, playing as your hubby Drake! Isn't this wonderful?'

Everyone clapped in agreement, except Videl who was too busy glaring at Gohan to care while Gohan fidgeted uneasily on his chair, a cold shiver ran down his spine when he caught the anger that Videl was practically shooting at him.

'Steven, I don't feel so well. Can I get a copy of the script and leave early today?' Videl asked in her fake dramatic voice, her eyes never leaving Gohan. Steven blinked, grabbing a copy from the desk and handed it to Videl. 'Okay, sure Videl. Make sure you start memorizing your lines and get well.'

Videl took the script and nodded with a strained smile before turning to leave and disappeared. Gohan got to his feet immediately. 'I think I'd better go follow her. She looked a little red, I'll give her a drive home.'

Steven's eyes widened immediately at the thought of losing his star actress, he nodded. 'Alright, we don't want any accidents to happen to our actors. Hurry and catch her Gohan.' He took out another copy and handed it to the demi-saiyan before Gohan dashed out the door in a flash.

Gohan shot through the hallways and to the parking lot, Videl was just pulling out her car. 'Videl!' he shouted but she already drove off in a mad blaze of smoke. He slumped his shoulders in defeat and glanced at the script. _"Love in the stars," Videl Satan and Gohan Briefs._ He shook his head with a small smile. Who would've thought.

* * *

Videl pressed down on the gas pedal, her car zoomed 170km/hr on the highway, the cool breeze blowing her hair and cooling her anger down a tiny bit. **_Darn it! Why do I have to get stuck working with him?_**

She pushed down harder and her car immediately picked up in speed. She was so angry she failed to notice her car reach 210km/hr, speeding uncontrollably across the streets. Videl clung to the wheel desperately, her grip tightening as she swerved pass cars and slammed on the brakes, her car screeched to a sliding stop, hitting the side of a bridge, the car's nose smashing through the railings and tilted downwards to the raging sea beneath. Her head violently jerked forward then snapped back when the car finally stopped moving, her heart pounding at her chest.

She felt sick to her stomach and very woozy, the world around her wouldn't stop spinning and her entire body felt numb. Although the urge to just sit there and wait for someone to come was overwhelming, she fought for consciousness, knowing very well that if she stayed, she would die.

Videl groaned and brought her hands to her face to check for any injuries before opening the door. Once she did though, the car jerked forward and swayed precariously, the front of the car tilted downward to the raging waters. If she wanted to get out of here alive, she'd have to crawl out very slowly and carefully.

Videl brought her legs up and crawled to the back seat, her car moving slightly back and forth. If she jumped, she would make it to the bridge for sure. Just as she was about to, her eyes widened and she crawled back to the front seat, grabbing the script from the glove compartment and placed it under her arm pits. Unfortunately, the car slid forward out of control, leaving only one choice, she'd have to jump now. Just before the car dropped, she pushed hard with her feet and leapt forward, hovering on the air for a still moment. Time seemed to stop then, and she could see with teary eyes that _she wasn't going to make it…._

Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed her arms, yanking her back to the bridge. She collided with the man who saved her life and both stumbled on the floor. Videl quickly got to her feet, wobbling as she did so, and brushed her clothes and hair before looking gratefully at her hero. She frowned.

'You'd better be careful miss, driving that fast could've killed you AND other people.'

Videl flushed and nodded. 'Yes…thank you…..uhmmm…'

'Oh, Goten Son. Call me Goten.' The man said, extending his hand forward with a smile. (a/n: LOL! How MANY of you thought it was GOHAN?! Hahahhahaha!)

Videl took his hand and shook it. 'Well, thank you Goten. For saving my life.'

He smiled comfortingly and chuckled. 'I guess you'd need a drive home huh?' Videl looked down the bridge to see no sign of her car, it already sank beneath the dark water. She turned to Goten and nodded. It was getting pretty late and the wind was picking up. She was a little hesitant, asking the man who saved her to give her a drive too. But she was getting cold and there was no where else to go. 'Yes, I'd like that.'

* * *

Gohan parked his car and strolled in the Capsule Corp. hallway to the Brief's mansion, but stopped wide eyed just by the doors. 'Shoot, I don't have a key.'

He sighed, great! Now he couldn't get in. Bra, Bulma, David and surprisingly Vegeta were all out today. Plus the Brief's mansion doors were all locked very securely, with the surveillance and strength of a casino vault. Gohan grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Bra's cell number but no one picked up. He rolled his eyes, must be too busy making out with her guy, Gomen Son or whatever his name was.

After much contemplating, he decided to tour the city for a while. At least until someone gets home.

**

* * *

**

**Well, shorter than the other chapters but hey! Fast update right! For the next chapter, you'll get a shocker, not as big as the ones near the end but a shocker still. REVIEW PLEASE AND STAY SAFE!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Special thanks to:**

DemonVidel

Zfighter1989

SSJ3MysticGohan

Lil Dev G

**FOR STICKING WITH ME! **


	9. North and South Poles, Magnet attraction

**Hello….HELLO!!! Here's the next chappy for my story! Thanks again for the reviews, its soo great! Hoping for more though…..ANYWAYS! To answer questions…or question:**

**Yes Goten being Videl's 'savior' is relevant to the story. You'll find out why soon enough.**

**The story might be moving at a faster pace now, but HEY I actually want to get to the good parts already! And im sure you guys do too!**

**REMEMBER TO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! Everything in the story has it's purpose, well not everything but most things happen for a reason.**

**Oh and I'll tell you now, THE CONVERSATIONS BETWEEN CUPID AND MR. POPO ARE VERY IMPORTANT SO PAY ATTENTION TO THEM! It will affect the story greatly later on, so if you need a refresh go back a few chaps and read their conversation carefully….**

**Alright enough blather blather…ON TO THE STORY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing okay so back off!**

**

* * *

**

**North and South Poles, Magnet attractions!**

He's been driving for so long now and I could barely recognize the place we were in. It was getting dark above us, and we seemed to be heading to a more secluded, empty area of the city, if they were still in the city that is. Less and less cars passed by them, and as they drove deeper in the forest, an uneasy feeling came over me. 'You know, I just realized I recognize you,' Goten said calmly with a grin.

I eyed him, then the half empty bottle of wine drooping on the cup holder. 'Yeah, how's that?' I asked shakily, unconsciously creeping farther away from him on her seat.

'You're Videl Satan, I'm from America actually. Just visiting my –hiccup- folks here,' he replied, stirring the wheel over to a darker place that looked like an old elementary school playground, he parked the car. My eyes quickly searched around and widened when I saw no one in sight, we were alone. Oh no…..

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I jumped back in surprise. 'Goten, what are you doing?! Where are we?' Fear was starting to overcome my body, and my heart pounded wildly on my chest in panic. I had to get out, I had to get away.

Goten grinned. 'Somewhere, no where, who cares.' He ran his hand carefully up and down my thighs, I stiffened at his touch. 'It's getting pretty cold, want to warm up together?'

He leaned closer, slipping his hand under my shirt when **WHHHAAMMM!!!!**

I couldn't take it anymore, I drew back my hand and smacked him hard across the face, taking his stunned silence as my opportunity and jumped out of the car, running to the dark park with no idea where to go or where the hell I was, relying on my feet and instincts to run as far away from trouble as possible. I could hear Goten curse and yell, getting out of the car and running after me on foot. I panicked and began to call for help the only way I knew, scream.

**HELP!!!!**

* * *

Gohan parked his car and turned the ignition off, hopping out and walking around freely. He had spent an hour in the city and found that the bright lights smoke and noise very unpleasant to him, so he rode to a more rural area. This was something he really enjoyed, nature's wonders. The fresh air tickling his tanned skin and waving his spiky hair, the sunset and sunrise, sleeping on the grass beneath the dark starry nights, these simple things brought a warm smile to his face. Every time he went to places like these, it was like stepping out of reality and stepping into dreamland where there is only hakuna matata. (A/n: Hakuna Matata from lion king, 'It means no worries' LOL..i love lion king.)

He breathed, took his shoes off and walked on the slightly damp grass bare footed. He smiled at the feeling of every blade and soil bending and molding beneath his feet. Some how it relaxed him. Gohan laid down on the grass, his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Time for some well deserved rest…..

**HELP!!!**

He jerked up to the painful sound in surprise and was suddenly toppled over by someone's rushing legs. He caught whoever it was in his arms before she would've landed face first on the ground. From the high pitched screams coming out of the person's mouth, Gohan surmised it was a she. His arms tightened on the person slightly, yup, definitely a she.

'Shhhh…calm down miss, what's wrong?' he said softly, helping the woman up to her feet with his arms. She was still leaning on him, her hair covering most of her face which mixed with darkness prevented him from recognizing who she was.

Videl's eyes widened, her heart pounded against her breast, she slowly brushed her hair from her eyes and gasped. 'GOHAN?!'

He accidentally dropped her in shock, causing her to fall on her butt with a thud. 'Videl?'

They starred at each other for a moment, until they heard a car start somewhere far. That sound brought Videl into Gohan's arms, surprisingly, shaking with cold or fear, or both. She was jumpy and trembling, not the tough snobby girl he knew, and he realized he didn't like it. He knew something was wrong with her, so instinctively, his arms tightened around her small body.

Videl buried herself deeper into Gohan's chest. She didn't care that he could see her crying, she didn't care about what Gohan did before, she didn't care that she was so close to him, she was afraid and that was all that mattered. She needed protection and Gohan provided her with the warmth and security she needed so much of in her life, especially today.

Videl shivered slightly, her eyes and ears perked up sharply. Usually, no man would ever scare her that way, but that guy, Goten, when she punched his face it felt like a sack of bricks on her knuckles. That realization crept on her body, knowing if she didn't find someone to help her, she'd probably get raped.

'Videl, what's wrong?' His voice was soft and caring, voicing his genuine concern, like a father to his daughter or a brother to his sister. She shook her head, holding on Gohan's arms tightly. 'Take me home, please Gohan. Take me home.'

He nodded, placing a hand behind her back and another behind her knee before carrying her in his arms as if she weighed like nothing.

Videl began to slip in and out of consciousness, today had been hell for her. All she wanted was to get home to her bed and cuddle up with something warm so she could feel protected. Although right now, she failed to realize that she had all she needed, all she wanted_ unconsciously…._She buried her face deeper in his chest, greedily sucking the warmth it was providing.

She felt herself being placed on a seat, but she didn't know for sure. When Gohan let her go momentarily, her first reaction was to panic. Her security and warmth was snatched away, her body trembled again, the car crash and Goten's face flashed before her eyes. **_Oh no…..I won't make it. He'll rape me…find someone, I need help….scream Videl! Someone hear me, PLEASE HELP!_**

Some one did hear her. She felt strong arms wrap around her once again. She heard a distant soothing voice but could feel the warm tickling of his breath. 'Videl, you're okay. I'm taking you home.'

She really didn't know why she trusted him, but her gut told her it was okay. That she could close her eyes and every thing will be just fine, that she's in good hands. 'Don't worry, you're in good hands.' That was the last thing Videl heard before she passed out.

* * *

Mr. Popo's eyes widened like saucers, accidentally dropping the iced tea in his hands from shock. He sent Cupid a worried look. 'I can't believe you let that HAPPEN?! Are you NUTTS?! No, don't answer that…She could've gotten really hurt!'

Cupid waved off Popo's concern with his hand, his wings fluttering annoyed. 'If you were paying ANY attention then you would see that this will actually bring them closer in the near future! Now why don't you go water your plants or something and leave the all the love stuff to the expert, okay? Trust Cupid on this one.'

Mr. Popo didn't move, quietly considering letting Dende out of the closet and together they could kick this midget's ass. Cupid flapped his wings again, eyeing him to move, and he did so, very reluctantly.

* * *

She opened her eyes tiredly, feeling like shit. Her body felt really numb and cramped, her hands smoothening the soft, unfamiliar bed she rested on.

Videl's eyes grew large and she jolted up. **_Where the hell am I?! _**Her eyes quickly scanned the room, stopping at a figure resting uncomfortably on the couch. Her memories flooded back into her like a rushing river and she grimaced. Yesterday was a nightmare she had gladly woken up from, to the sight of something cute and funny too.

Videl couldn't help but smile at how funny and childish Gohan looked sleeping on the couch. His body was too long to fit, his legs were hanging down on the side, one arm over his head and another on his stomach, a small frown on his face that showed how uneasy he was, although he was snoring very softly. If Videl didn't know any better she would've thought him as a very big and handsome baby.

She looked down at herself, concern quickly flooding her stomach. She was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, and she didn't feel _violated._ Yet she had to be sure. Unconsciously, Videl felt to make sure her underwear was still there, it was. But that's still not proof enough he didn't try anything funny and took advantage of her last night.

She looked at him again, her frown quickly vanished. If Gohan did try something, he wouldn't be sleeping on a small couch VERY uncomfortably while she took his huge soft bed with more than enough space for the both of them. And somehow Videl knew, yet she didn't know how she knew, that Gohan wasn't the type of person. He would never take advantage of anyone. NO, not him. She trusted him, somehow….

A hoarse whisper brought her out of her musing. 'Jamie…….' Gohan moaned, but it wasn't from pleasure, that Videl was sure of. It sounded like he was in pain. She took note to ask him about this Jamie person when the right time would come, she sighed heavily. He looked so funny sleeping on something so small. **_I wish I had a camera._**

Videl picked up a fluffy pillow from the bed and flung it all the way over to him. He jumped in shock, hitting his head all the way over to the roof, then fell back down on the floor in a heap, moaning painfully. Videl blushed at the sound he made, trying hard to contain her laughted at the same time.

He rose to his feet with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head with a blush. 'Was I snoring?'

Videl nodded. 'A little bit, but that's not why I threw the pillow at you.'

Gohan raised an eyebrow, scratching his belly unconsciously. 'Oh, then what was the reason?' he asked, wiping the little bit of drool sliding from the corner of his lips.

Videl smiled brightly, hoping he wouldn't bring up the things that happened to her yesterday. **_Because your moaning was driving me insane!!! _**'Nothing, just wanted to do it. I find you an easy person to bully.'

Gohan rolled his eyes and shrugged. 'Well, you're not the first. Oh, sorry about bringing…er…you uhm here, at this hotel, not at your house.'

Videl's eyes widened. 'HOTEL?! Where the hell am I GOHAN?!'

He winced at her outburst, slowly sliding farther away from her, at least from her arms reach, the danger zone. 'It's not mine, if you're worried about it. I just thought that your dad won't be too happy to see you getting carried unconscious by some guy, and besides I don't even know where you live.' He grinned weakly at her piercing glare.

Videl shuffled uncomfortably, her eyes drifting to her hands. She couldn't help but notice that he was only wearing his black boxers and a plain white shirt, all his muscles clearly visible, and his skin was a flawless tan. He seemed like a Greek God glowing in the sunlight. **_There has to be something wrong with this guy, what the hell lotion does he use?_** She growled outside but grinned inside. 'Well, not that I care or anything but why didn't you just bring me back to your place?'

He looked down at his feet with a small innocent grin. 'If my mom saw me bringing an unconscious girl home, I'd never hear the end of it.'

Videl laughed lightly, tucking a pillow in her arms. They stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say to each other. 'I…' They started at the same time and paused, looking at each other weakly. 'You were saying something Videl?'

She shook her head. 'No, go ahead. You first.' Gohan shook his head stubbornly at her. 'No, ladies first.'

His eyes widened when Videl's eyes twitched. 'I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!' he pleaded weakly. 'It wasn't a sexist comment, sorry. Don't get mad Videl.'

She looked him over before a small smile graced her lips, brightening her face entirely. 'You get scared easily, relax Gohan. I'm not that short tempered…..am I?'

Gohan grinned at her but didn't answer, he was wise enough to know it would be best to be silent. Videl narrowed her eyes at him dangerously, before shrugging it off. 'So, what are we going to do?' Her voice sounded a little too interested, more than she would have wanted. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with her today. What the hell made her want to spend time with the guy who ditched her at lunch and made her pay for their meals? And paying for his meal IS saying something. But now that she thought about it, she has more than enough money anyway, even for that, and its not like Gohan couldn't pay her back, he's richer than her!

Gohan cocked his head to the side, then smiled. 'I'm hungry, want to get a bite to eat?' He paused when he remembered the last time they went for a bit, then hurriedly continued to say 'And I promise I'm paying this time. What do you say?'

He readied himself for her reaction, a turndown most likely, but was utterly surprised when she laughed and nodded her head. His face brightened, in shock and glee. How the hell was it that he got VIDEL to go out on a date with him? Well not really a date, but hey a guy can dream too you know.

'Okay….OKAY! Alright, well can you uhmm….give me a minute and I'll go get changed. In the washroom I mean, not out here. Not that I said you wanted…never mind. Can you give me a minute?' he asked excitedly with a bright smile that made Videl's heart melt so suddenly. She rolled her eyes at him. 'Go ahead Gohan, remember I have to get changed too.'

Gohan nodded, walking, well practically running to the washroom. 'Right, right.' Once he closed the door, Videl let go of the air she was unconsciously keeping in. She couldn't get rid of the goofy grin on her face that was so persistent to stay. She slapped herself but it only made her grin even wider. **_Damn that Gohan, his smile is addictive, and contagious! Someone should put a warning sign around his neck.._** Yup there was no denying it, she was excited too. Well not as excited as him, of course not. He SHOULD be excited, not too many men can get a second chance with her. She buried her face into the pillow she held in her arms, and let out a small squeal of delight.

'Videl? Everything okay out there?'

She blushed wildly, covering her face even more, totally forgetting that he couldn't see her. She cleared her throat loudly, trying to compose herself again. 'Y-yeah,….everything is great!....I mean fine, everything is fine. In fact, everything is just peachy.' Videl slapped herself on the forehead. **_Who the hell says peachy? Way to go girl…_**

Gohan smiled, leaning against the door, raising a brow. **_Peachy? That's a cool word, maybe I should start using it…_**(A/n: LOL Gohan is such a dork, maybe that's why I love him so much!)

* * *

Bra and Sarah stomped around the entire mansion, in search of a certain young man who never came home at night. 'This is so like HIM! Must be sleeping with some girl he banged,' Sarah hissed, annoyed. Bra nodded, glaring at everything in sight. **_When he gets back I'm going to roast his ass for making me worry over him! Oh if Jamie was here she'd straighten him out for sure!_**

Just then, David scampered to them, panting for breathe, a hand clutching the T.V. remote on his heaving chest. 'GUYS! News….trouble…..-gasp- accident!!! MUST –breathe – SEE!'

Bra and Sarah's eyes widened, their hearts stopped. **_ACCIDENT?! GOHAN?!_** The three rushed over to the living room, raising the volume of the television, their eyes wide and locked on the screen.

_It has been confirmed that the car that dived down the bridge just yesterday does belong to Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan. No bodies have been found at the moment, but we'll keep you posted on the latest news…_

Sarah's jaws closed, sending her fist at the back of David's head. 'YOU MORON! WE THOUGHT IT WAS GOHAN WHO GOT IN THE ACCIDENT!!'

Bra kept her eyes on the screen, ignoring the rumble between her friends, an uneasy feeling crept to her stomach. _Videl Satan? **The girl Gohan's been fusing about recently?**_ She frowned and ran for her room, she had to tell someone, she had to let someone know, she unconsciously dialed the first number that came to her mind, Goten's.

Bra paced around the room, not even knowing what to say, her body wracking with adrenalin. Just before the last ring, she realized who she was calling and was about to hang up when someone picked up from the other line. Her eyes widened when Goten's voice slurred in. 'H-heellooo?'

She bit her lower lip, smacking herself for dialing his number. But then, she really did want to call him. Maybe this was just her excuse to call. She rolled her eyes at herself. Like he'd really be interested that Videl Satan's car was found under the bridge, floating on the waters. Goten helloed again, and she took a deep breathe, deciding it was now or never. 'Goten, are you watching the news?'

There was shuffling on the other line, then a groan. 'I- no, why?' Bra's brows furrowed. He sounded a lot like a drunk person, was he partying last night?! 'Nothing, it's just that Videl Satan, you know the actress in America, her car was found floating below the bridge.'

Bra perked up when he heard Goten "eep" slightly, then paused, breathing heavily on the phone. 'R-really? Uhmm…wow, what a shock! Is she okay, she's not dead is she?' his voice sounded very soft, like a nervous whisper full of concern, though Bra wasn't sure if the concern was for Videl or for himself. 'No, no they didn't find a body. Luckily she was able to jump out of the car before it happened.'

'Oh.'

'So, you wanna go out?'

* * *

Gohan stared in awe as Videl revealed her story about going to band camp, and found it very funny. Well, he found _her_ very funny actually. Over this hour and a half lunch date, he was surprised to see this side of the fiery actress. They'd been going on and on about many different topics, like favorite movies and music, and even got into the topic of the Budokai tournaments in the past. Martial arts was something the two shared with full hearts, spending half an hour debating which of them would win if they actually sparred.

Gohan's eyes wondered around Videl while he sipped on his drink casually, finally finished with his meal. She was oblivious to his stare, too caught up in her story to notice. His eyes swept over her flawless face, taking in her gorgeous purple eyes that could reel in any man it desired, then to her lush lips, begging for his mouth to take a bite at. He had to grip on the table to control himself from just jumping at her, but he really couldn't help it. She had the face and the body of an angel, and the attitude of a naughty one too. She was extremely curvaceous and femininely fit, to his delight. Her full breasts straining against her shirt, making Gohan's member stand on end as he stared. Videl, finally done her story, noticed his eyes while she took a sip from her diet cola.

'Gohan, you still there?'

'….'

'Gohan, hello? Dick head?! Bird brain!......sexy?'

Gohan fell from his daze and stumbled on his chair clumsily. Videl would have laughed if she wasn't blushing so hard. **_He just had to answer to that, didn't he…_**

He finally regained himself and cleared his throat, his cheeks turning a bright red. 'Sorry Videl, I was day dreaming….of FOOD I mean! Yeah, food…ehehe..' The narrowed eyes from Videl told him she wasn't buying his bullshit. 'So, you were saying something?'

She rolled his eyes, uncrossing her legs and waving her hair. Gohan stared at her, all the while feeling painful down there. He reached down cautiously when Videl turned to look away and opened his fly with his hands, his minime sprung out of its confinements, now only being held down by his boxers, stood proud and tall. He let out a sigh of relief, thankful that there were curtains under the table so people couldn't just, look around.

Videl raised an eyebrow at him when he smiled at her goofily. 'Why the hell is it that people are staring at me?' she snapped coldly.

Now it was Gohan's turn to raise an eyebrow. He glanced around and saw that people WERE staring at her as if she was some kind of ghost. He was about to say something when the television on the bar said something that caught their attention.

_It has been confirmed that the car that dived down the bridge just yesterday does belong to Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan. No bodies have been found at the moment, but we'll keep you posted on the latest news…_

The two stood up abruptly, Gohan bending in pain afterwards when his "you know what" slammed on the table. He groaned and zipped up his fly before Videl could notice, thankful that she was too caught up in her own thoughts to see. He grinned sheepishly and painfully. 'Videl, we have to go to Steven. We have work today.' He said weakly.

Videl's face saddened but she nodded none the less. She was hoping to spend more time with Gohan actually, as a friend of course! Nothing more, EVER! A faint blush stained her cheeks at her thoughts. 'Alright Gohan, let's go. Before he goes ballistic thinking I died or something.'

**

* * *

**

**Tada! Alright, you know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you…..Well, I think this is the official turning point of the story, not the climax but the turning point! You know, the part of the story where it gets interesting and nearly goes to the climax and everything starts to fall apart and disaster st-….ehem….nuff said…I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED AND WILL REVIEW!**


	10. letters of friendship

**Okay guys, here's chapter 10! A little bit longer than normal. There's a lot in this chapter that will matter, so you better be reading carefully! Okay, I don't think I have anything else to say. The plot thickens soon, I predict that things will start to heat up by chapter 12 or 13, then you'll kick my ass when the story ends. LOl…well enough of this, GO ON TO READ THE STORY!**

**OH..this story might move to "R" soon...for obvious reasons!**

**Disclaimer: chapter ten….still own nothing. CURSE YOU !!!**

Letters of Friendship.

Videl sat by the mirror in her room, staring at herself in deep thought. A week passed already, and she spent that entire time touring the city with her best friend Erasa, taking advantage of her vacation even before she started working. Apparently, after hearing the news of Videl's car accident by the bridge, Steven fainted from lack of blood and oxygen, giving the cast and crew of the movie a free week to enjoy while he recovers. And enjoy she did.

**Videl's POV.**

I couldn't stop smiling, and you know whose fault that is? The same guy that annoys the hell out of me, the guy who drives me insane, the guy that makes me blush when I don't want to, and makes my breathing ragged. The same guy who's almost too perfect to be real, but he is, he's definitely real.

That jerk! Look what he's done to me. Here I am, sitting in front of my reflection with a brush in my hand, a bubbly smile on my face. It feels so weird to me, that I can be so happy about a guy I met not too long ago, a guy I punched in the face. Not exactly a very good first impression on my part, but it's funny how things worked out.

I picked up the brush and started combing my dark hair, shinning like silk cloth down to my shoulders. This was another strange thing he's somehow managed to do to me. Why was it that every time he's there, I have to suddenly look my best? It's not like I'm trying to impress him…or anything like that. Besides, its just Gohan! Some dorky spoiled ass hole with enough money to fill even my dad's big bloated head. He's just another guy. Just. A. Guy.

I bit my lower lip and grinned involuntarily. But he's not just a guy. If he was, I wouldn't fuss around for him like this, trying to look my best when he's there, and it seems that somehow for the past week or two, no matter how hard I try to run away from him, we ALWAYS bump into each other. After that incident that I'd rather forget, ( the one with the whole car crash and rapist thingy..) I've seen him in the mall, in church, eating in my favorite restaurant, in the gas station by Satan Mansion, walking by the beach and even in the movies. Talk about coincidence huh, not that I actually minded. It was……okay that he was there. It didn't bother me, of course not, it's just him after all. Just him, yup just annoying little Gohan. That Bastard!

I placed my brush down and pulled out my drawer, digging my hands inside it in search of something really valuable to me back then, and still is now. Finally locating it under the piles of random papers in my drawer, I took it out and placed it on my desk, smiling at the memory.

It was an envelope packed with lots of letters, notes actually, of someone I still have no idea who, but helped me through me time of need when I was young.

**Flashback….**

Teen Videl closed her eyes, sighing sadly and tuning out the entire world, just for a moment. She was sitting on lush green grass of her secret thinking spot, the spot only she knows about, her favorite place to be alone, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around it. The sky above her was neither bright and sunny nor dark and rainy, it was….gloomy. Just like how she felt.

'How am I going to get through this?! Dad's being unfair again, like he always is. Life's not fair!' She growled out loud, shutting her eyes so her tears wouldn't fall. Desperate for a way to let her anger out, she reached inside her pocket and took out a pen and paper, placing it flat on the grass and began scribbling really fast, letting her emotions flow freely from her body through her arms, hands, fingers, pen and into her words.

_I hate my life! I hate my dad! I hate mom for leaving me! I don't think I can go on anymore…_

She folded her paper and placed it under a rock, before getting to her feet and dusting herself clean. She sighed, glaring at the note under the rock, then looked up at the sky, before slowly walking back home.

**End flashback…**

I can still remember how hopeless I felt back then. And if it wasn't for this mysterious boy who wrote back to me surprisingly, I wouldn't be here today. Carefully, I slip my fingers inside the envelope and slide my skin on the aging paper. I took out the first letter and began to read it out loud.

_Sometimes I feel that way too. I think nothing in life is fair, but I also learned that no matter how hard I try to fight it, I always end up loosing…_

I laughed lightly, remembering how shocked I was the first time I read this letter of his.

**Flashback..**

Teen Videl's mouth fell open and stayed unhinged, a letter, not hers but someone else's, clutched in her hand. Hesitantly, she took out her pen after reading the note and began to write her reply.

_Who the hell is this?! I never knew other people go to this place.._

After writing her reply, she stuck it back under the rock and left, glancing back at it uneasily as if hoping to see the mysterious boy who answers her letters to just appear out of no where and read it in front of her.

The next day, she came back to her not so secret spot and found another letter pinned down the rock she had placed hers under yesterday. She tore it out from the rock and read what it said out loud.

_I can't tell you who I am, my mom said it's not safe. As for the other part of your note, I actually thought the same. I thought this was my very own alone spot, but I guess we were both wrong huh. So what are you so angry about anyway?_

Videl paused, her eyes widened, contemplating in herself whether she should reply or not. **_Well he doesn't know who I am, no harm can happen._** Reluctantly, she wrote her reply and stuffed it back in place, running back home a bit more cheerfully, happy that she made a new friend…well sort off.

**End of flashback…**

I opened the next letter, smoothening the worn out pages with my palms. It was my reply to him, whoever it was.

_My dad is forcing me to move to America and study high school there. Then he wants me to be a celebrity! Mom……well mom's dead. She left me. I don't want to move, my house is the only memory I have left of her. Maybe that's why dad wants to move away, because it hurts him too._

My eyes gazed to the bottom of the page where his reply was and read it softly.

_I'm really sorry about your mom. Although I still have both my parents, I know how it feels to loose someone you really care about. I already lost someone. You know what, I'm moving to America too! I don't know if it's permanent though, I got accepted into a school there with scholarship, so my mom told me I had to go. Your dad wants you to be a celebrity? What do you want to be?_

I flipped the letter and read my younger self's reply.

_I want to be a martial artist, I guess just like my dad is. Some say he's the strongest in the world, but I don't believe it. About my mom, don't be sorry about me. I'm doing just fine without her…I guess. You're going to America?! That's so cool! Say, maybe we'll see each other there someday. Yeah right! Like that'll ever happen._

I folded the letter and slipped it back inside the envelope.

**Flashback…**

Teen Videl laid on her stomach on the grass, her feet kicking back and forth lightly, the boy's letter in her hand.

_I think martial arts is really cool! My dad loves it a lot and he always lets me train with him. He's the strongest person I know, and being trained by him, I'm not too shabby myself. You know, maybe we will see each other someday. Who knows? When are you leaving?_

She smiled, clicked her pen and flipped the letter to the blank side so she could write on it.

_I'm leaving in about a day or two, my dad's already shipped most of my stuff over there. Hey, maybe when we see each other we can spar! If you're as good as you say you are, then it should be interesting ne? Well the only good thing about this trip is my best friend is coming with me too, she's staying with her uncle in the U.S._

She folded the letter neatly, putting it back in place and heading home with a smile.

**End of flashback..**

I can't believe how long it's been. I wonder what ever happened to him, he still owes me a match. I took out the next letter, propping my foot on the stool and read it to myself.

_Wow you're leaving so soon? I'm leaving in a month or two, school doesn't start until then in the U.S. About your offer, I accept. I don't really approve of fighting, especially with a girl. But I'll make an exception, for a friend. Well, I guess this is kind of like goodbye huh? I'll miss you, who ever you are. I'll see you there then, I know I will._

We still haven't met. I really want to see you. You came into my life so unexpectedly but just in time, you were there when I needed you the most. And I couldn't even get your name before I said goodbye.

I grabbed the next letter, my last one to him and walked over to my bed, laying on my stomach, I began to read.

_Haha. Yeah, sure. I'll be looking forward to our little spar then. I'm going to miss you two, and I do hope to meet you in person someday. I think you're a really great person. But I learned throughout my life that hoping just sets you up for an even bigger disappointment. So let's get real, the chances of you and I seeing each other in America is very VERY slim to none. It's practically impossible! It would take a miracle._

I flipped the letter to the other side where the boy's last letter of reply to me was written in one short sentence, but brought a faint light of hope to me back then none the less.

_Hey, miracles happen everyday…_

Sighing, I folded the letter and placed it back with the others. Walking over to my dresser, I neatly stored the envelope inside and hopped back to bed, hugging my pillow in my arms, deep in thought. Who ever he is, I want to meet him badly. Even though I don't know much about him, I only know him through some letters actually, I feel like I've met him since I was in diapers, like a guardian angel you can't see but you know he's there. I don't even know why I think it's a he, I guess it's a feeling in me that tells me so.

**_Maybe I should go there today, who knows, I might actually see him there. _**That thought made me jump off and smile. But then I remembered I was going to hang out with Erasa and her friends today. Shrugging my shoulders, I took a shower and got ready.

* * *

Bra and Goten entered his room, their arms around each others body, their lips locked into a heated kiss. He closed the door behind him with his foot, and gently pushed Bra over to his unmade bed, the two fell on it with a laugh, Goten on top of her, their tongue battling for dominants in each other's mouth. She stopped and gently placed her hand on his chest, he paused and looked at her questioningly with fiery eyes. 'What's wrong Bra-chan?' 

She smiled. 'Won't your parents hear us if we…you know..'

Goten grinned and shook his head. 'No, they're out for the entire day. Convenient, ne?' He smirked at her before diving into her neck, licking the soft pale skin with his tongue, his hands sliding under her shirt and fondling with the strap of Bra's bra.

She giggled at his struggles, her hands running through his long dark locks that resembled her brothers, his earlobe caught in her full lips. 'You alright there baby?'

Goten snickered, finally able to take her bra off and threw it across the room. 'I'm doing great.' He went back to attacking her neck but stopped when he remembered something. 'Hang on Bra-chan, I'll just go and get "protection" from my parents' room.'

Bra rolled her eyes playfully, sitting up in his bed while Goten got to his feet. 'You know, it's kind of weird that your parents have condoms and you don't.'

He grinned sheepishly. 'Well mine never lasts that long….' Bra scowled at him. 'You are just like my brother. From now on, I don't want you sleeping with anyone else, understand?'

Goten's eyes widened the size of the Pizzas Goku would order. 'W-what?! Bra-chan…I don't…'

'Goten, If you really love me then you'll do as I ask. Why, am I not enough for you?' She whispered seductively, complete with her patented puppy dog look. He was powerless to resist. 'Alright Bra-chan, I'll do it for you. You have to understand how huge this is for me.'

Bra smiled triumphantly. 'I know, that's why I love you so much. Now go on already, I'm getting impatient. And because you'll do what I tell you, I'm going to reward you today.'

Goten perked up when she winked at him, he smiled and dashed out the room in a blur. 'I'll be back sweety!'

Bra sighed, adjusting her shirt and got to her feet, she took the opportunity to look around Goten's room. It was a fairly small room, with a small desk on the side by the window, clothes scattered everywhere. She walked over to his desk and pulled out the drawer, curiously peeking at the papers inside. She pulled out some of it and smiled. **_My, my Goten is an artist! These pictures are really good!_** One was a picture of a magnificent dragon emerging from seven orange pulsing balls, gliding through the dark clouded skies. The other was a picture of a very gorgeous woman with long flowing blue hair and big blue eyes, someone Bra recognized but couldn't tell exactly who. Then it hit her and she laughed. **_That guy, someone's been thinking about me. Hmmm…maybe I'll take this for keeps._** Bra stuffed the drawing in her pocket and was about to close the drawer when something else caught her attention. It was a brown envelope, plain looking. But the words written on it was what caught Bra's eyes.

_Gohan and Videl._

Her eyebrows raised in question. She turned to look back at the door, making sure Goten wasn't there before she took the envelope out and opened it.

* * *

Cupid glanced over the card in his hands to Mr. Popo, who sat opposite of him, cross legged on the tile floor. **_Damnit! This guy has a Poker Face, I can't tell if he's bluffing or not. Curse the gods…._** He sighed, eying the large pot of money at stake on their game then back at Mr. Popo. 

'Mr.Cupid, I was actually wondering if you could answer me some questions.'

Cupid eyed him wearily. 'If it's got to do with me helping you get a hot woman count me out.'

Popo shook his head. 'No, it's more about general things.'

Cupid sighed, then nodded. Anything to buy him more time, he didn't like losing, especially in card games. 'Go ahead.'

'Well, I was just wondering, how you make sure everyone falls in love? There must be at least a billion people falling in love each day.'

'I don't.' Cupid replied, shuffling the cards in his hand. 'There are about three million cupids flying around out there, and each of us is assigned a couple to take care of. You know, to make sure they end up the way they should and stuff. We're always around when there's love in the air, not just on Valentines day. We're overworked actually if you ask me. My wings are getting jagged from all the flying.'

'Oh. So is there anyway to know if there is a cupid around?'

Cupid watched him for a second, but still couldn't tell if this guy was up to something. **_Damned Poker Face._** 'Yeah, there is a way. There are always signs that a cupid is present. Like a dove flying over, or when the lights are out then suddenly your light bulb glows a faint yellow, that's us. You see, a Cupid cannot be seen by ordinary people, unless we allow it. To them, we are merely invisible energies, but entities none the less.'

Mr. Popo scratched his head but nodded anyway. 'Do you ever fail in your work? Do people who were originally meant to be fall out of love?'

Cupid nodded. 'That happens all the time, but it never happened to me. All my charges fall in love, always. And I intend to keep it that way. Although these two will be a little harder than my last assignments.'

Mr. Popo cocked his head to the side. 'Well then why are we playing cards?'

Cupid looked up with a smile. This was his perfect chance to get away from the game without even admitting he lost. 'Well, the two I'm supposed to be watching are doing pretty well, it's not until later on when their problems get in the way will I have to do my magic. But if you want me to make sure sooo badly then I guess I better get back to work.'

* * *

Goten sprinted back into his room. 'Bra baby! I'm………back.' He stopped, frozen in his spot by the door way. His eyes quickly darted from Bra's angry expression, to the brown envelope in her hands. He paled noticeably and gulped. Boy was he in trouble… 

'Goten! What the fuck is this?!' Bra snapped harshly, throwing him the envelope. 'YOU were the one who took the picture?! YOU sold my brother out?! HOW COULD YOU!'

He winced at her outburst, feeling very guilty for what he did. He closed the door behind him with his foot, and walked over to his bed, his eyes on the floor. Bra had her glare fixed directly at him as he sat down. **_I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!_**

'Goten, I trusted you! I thought you didn't care about my last name! And you go taking pictures of my brother with Videl for what?! MONEY!? FAME?! Is that why you're here with me? Because I'm a Briefs?!'

'NO BRA!' He yelled back in defense. 'I…..I just really needed the money okay? My parents think I'm successful in America, that I make lots of money, and- and I just couldn't disappoint them Bra.' He pleaded in a whisper, his voice cracking tearfully.

Bra could tell he was genuinely sorry, but she was still disappointed at him. She crossed her arms and sat beside him, feeling very uneasy. 'Goten, you should've told me! I could've given you the money, you know that! I love you.'

He looked up at her in shock, his eyes glazed with unshed tears. 'W-what? Y-you still love me? Even after what I did?'

Bra nodded with a small smile. 'I'm only mad because you didn't tell me. I love you Goten, but you should promise me that you'll never do that again. I love my brother, and I don't want him getting hurt, okay?'

Goten's face brightened immediately with a huge smile. He launched himself at Bra, tackling her down on the bed with a fierce bear hug. 'I promise Bra, I'm so so so so sorry for what I did. Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!'

She laughed. Goten's a good guy, she knew it. Bra laughed uncontrollably as Goten attacked her with merciless tickles, and she jumped at him so that she was sitting on his chest. Goten smiled at her brightly, thankful to the gods that Bra believed him. He was telling the truth, and it would've been really painful if Bra didn't trust him, she's the most precious thing in his life now. **_Wow….she trusts me._**

'Alright Mr. Goten Son, you better tell me all your secrets right now before I find them out myself!' Bra snapped playfully, a smile on her beautiful face. She had Goten pinned down on the bed, her arms holding Goten's on either side of his head. His smile grew small and she lifter her up, placing her in his lap carefully.

**_She trusted me, I owe it to her to come clean. Even if I never meant it, I still did it. _**Taking a deep breath, Goten swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke up. 'I love you Bra, I can't keep secrets from you. That's why I'm coming clean.'

Bra looked at him questioningly, worry crawling over her body. She could tell Goten was serious, and she wasn't sure if she could take whatever it was Goten had to say.

'Okay Goten, go ahead. What is it?'

* * *

Videl sat on a table, Erasa by her side sipping on her ice-cap. She was humming a soft tune, looking around anxiously at the entrance door of the restaurant they were in. Videl rolled her eyes. They've been waiting here for half an hour now and Erasa's friend still hadn't arrived. 'Erasa, are you sure they're coming? Did you tell them it was today?' 

Before Erasa could answer, they heard a high-pitched squeal from far away. They both looked at the source of the noise, Erasa jumped from her seat. 'NATASHA! OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!'

Videl got up from her seat and watched amused as a red-haired young woman wearing a short red skirt and a yellow spaghetti strap lunged for Erasa. The entire occupants of the restaurant paused and looked at the two loud hyper-active ladies with raised brows. Videl blushed embarrassed for her friends.

'ERASA! Oh MY GOD! Look at you! You cut your hair short?! OH MY GOD!' Natasha screamed gleefully, hopping from one foot to another, Erasa doing the same.

'Yeah, doesn't it look pretty? I think it looks gorgeous! Well, what took you so long? And where's Mark? I've been waiting here for almost an hour!'

Natasha grinned and sat down with Erasa, snapping her fingers at the waiters. 'Can I have ice-tea please, no sugar.' She said before turning to Erasa with a bright smile. ' Sorry about that, I had to pick up my other friends. Guess who it is, he's a TOTAL hunk! Mark's with him right now, parking the car actually.' Natasha's eyes met with Videl's and she smiled. 'Oh, you never told me you were bringing company Erasa.'

Erasa turned to Videl and laughed. 'This is Videl, remember I told you about her before Nat? Isn't she pretty?'

Videl blushed slightly, not used to being eyed by a girl before. 'Yeah, you're so pretty Videl. I'm Natasha, Erasa's friend.' The red haired woman greeted, extending a hand. Videl shook it. 'Thank you, you're really pretty too.' She whispered back.

'Anyways, tell me about this guy Nat! Have you, got him in bed yet?' Erasa inquired. The two laughed. 'No actually, believe it or not he's out of my league.'

Erasa's mouth dropped. 'What?! That hot huh? Well who is it?'

'Who are you guys talking about? Me?' came another voice. Erasa squealed, the second time. 'MARK!! OH MY GOD!! MARK!!' She jumped up to him and hugged him tightly, the brown spiky haired guy laughed lightly, letting Erasa go before kissing Natasha on the cheek and taking a seat beside her. 'Keep it down Erasa, everyone's staring at us.'

The blonde haired girl nodded sheepishly. 'Sorry. Hey, Mark better not be the one you're talking about Natasha!'

The red haired lady laughed and shook her head. 'Oh no. Mark is cute, but not like him.'

Mark grumbled quietly. 'Oh, you're talking about HIM.' He pouted. Natasha smiled and kissed him on the cheek, he brightened quickly. 'Awww, you better my Marky warky?'

Mark grinned. 'Way. So what are we eating?'

'Wait until Gohan comes, then we can order.'

Videl fell down on her chair.

**

* * *

**

**Gosh that was long huh? Well I should've added more but it would be way too long. Remember to read carefully because everything in this story matters! (hint hint) I know I always say it but it's true, you have to pay attention.LOL..okay thank you to my reviewers! GO REVIEW!!!! the more reviews the faster the update!**

**_This story will be moved to "R" soon! FOR OBVIOUS REASONS!_**

**Next Chapter: Gohan and Videl get closer….before things get between them. Try to get what it is, i think its pretty obvious..LOL**


	11. Dare, Smiles, Hope and Table manners!

**Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews! First want to clear some things..**

**TimeShifter**: LOL…if you check back a few chapters, chapter Six I think, you'll see that I mentioned Gohan being friends with Natasha and David. Basically, Videl and Erasa were supposed to meet only Natasha and David because Erasa knows them both, but since Natasha was going to meet up with Erasa and Videl, she decided to bring her other friends too, which was Gohan and Bra and ehem..Bra's guy. So to answer your question…Natasha invited Gohan..LOL..sorry if that was confusing...and thanks for your amazing reviews!

**Lil Dev G**: Chapter ten is a week after chapter nine, sorry if I didn't say that clearly! Basically in Chapter ten, Videl is getting ready for her meeting with Erasa later on while thinking about her past. So all the flashbacks are about Videl's past and her letters with some un known guy..LOL so everything is in the present, besides the flash back..LOl thanks for your reviews!

**To everyone else, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Now I have something to tell you guys! **I am only… Fourteen years old**, well I just turned fourteen a few months ago. The reason I'm telling you guys this is because I want to ask you if you'll actually be comfortable with me writing a **lemon**..Do you guys even want one? LOl….but anyway, I've never written one before, but I'm not afraid of trying out new things! LOL! So tell me if you guys still want a lemon, even if I'm only fourteen years old!

**Alright, ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 11.

Dare, Smiles, Hopes, and Table Manners!

Videl sipped on her diet coke consciously, hey gaze settled at the ceiling, Gohan did the same except his eyes were fixed on the floor. After wearing off the initial shock, Erasa had winked at Videl before whispering something to Natasha; Videl gave her a narrowed questioning glare all the while. Natasha brightened up immediately, sending Gohan and Videl cheesy smiles before excusing herself, saying some lie about finding Bra, because apparently, Bra was supposed to meet them with her new "guy" today. Before Gohan could suggest that they should all go look for his sister together, Erasa, Natasha and Mark had scampered out the restaurant, thus, leaving Gohan and Videl alone for half an hour, an awkward blanket of silence covering them both. That was until some poor unfortunate waiter crossed Satan's daughter, almost loosing a body part in the process.

Videl was just finishing her pasta when the waiter took the half eaten salad beside Videl's plate, carelessly assuming she was finished with it. Unfortunately for him, Videl was already in a VERY bad mood.

'What are you doing?' She snapped, causing the waiter to flinch and drop the plate on the floor clumsily. Videl's eyes widened, she rose to her feet and pounded her fist angrily on the table, leaving a knuckle dent on it. Gohan's eyes widened.

'YOU IDIOT! I WASN'T DONE EATING THAT! YOU'D BETTER GET ME ANOTHER BOWL OF SALAD BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!'

Videl's voice thundered through the entire two-story restaurant, everything and everyone fell silent in shock. The waiter hastily picked up the fallen plate and scrambled to his feet, bowing and muttering apologies to Videl before darting off at top speed, as if he was being chased by a hormone imbalanced psychopathic mentally disabled killer woman, which he wasn't of course. At least not yet…

She growled menacingly, grumpily plopped back down on her chair and turned her heated glare at the chuckling man in front of her. 'What are YOU laughing at?' She sneered, sticking her fork on her cold pasta.

Gohan shook his head. 'I think you scared the hell out of that guy. I'm pretty sure his pants are wet.'

Videl rolled her eyes, muttering an answer under her breathe. 'Good…'

He cocked his head to the side. 'Do you always have to be so mean Videl?'

'Do you always have to be a goody good Gohan?'

'Hey! I resent that! I'm not always nice you know,' Gohan replied surely, gulping down the bucket of chicken wings sitting pointlessly in front of him and begging to be devoured by his very own Shark 3000 all purpose vacuum, his stomach.

'Sure you're not…' Videl hissed at him, mimicking his voice by lowering her own until it was noticeably deep. 'OH miss, do you need help with that? Oh can I open the door for you? You dropped your phone number on my table, I just thought you'd want mine back! Oh you need to take a crap, well do you need help washing your butt after? I, Gohan Briefs can offer a helping hand!'

Gohan looked at her innocently, then broke a grin through his face.

'What are you grinning at Gohan?' Videl spat, tucking a strand of her raven black hair behind her ears. He just looked at her, then straightened on his chair. 'All right Videl, I'll make you a deal. If you can be nice for a whole day, I'll give you a thousand dollars.'

Videl's eyes widened, her face twisting to a scowl. 'I don't need your money mister!' She smirked. 'Although your idea is interesting.' She pondered on the thought for a moment before dropping her fork with a sinister smile. 'Tell you what Gohan, I'll be nice for the ENTIRE day if you'll be mean for the whole day.'

'What?' Gohan asked, dumbfounded.

'You heard me. Why are you scared?' Videl taunted with a smirk. Gohan dropped his now all bone ribs on his plate, sucking on his fingers before nodding. 'Alright, I accept.'

Videl held out her small hand which he took and gave a firm squeeze to. 'Deal.'

**_This is going to be easy. What a sucker!_** 'You know Gohan, how about we add to this little game. Let's play dare.' Videl suggested overly excited. He raised a handsome brow at her. 'Like what dare?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Dare Gohan! You know, I dare you, you dare me, blah blah blah.' Videl said, clearly annoyed at his naive ness.

He looked around worriedly before facing her again, and then hesitantly nodded. 'Fine. Go ahead.'

**_SCORE! Poor guy, he doesn't know what kind of trouble he's gotten himself into._** Her narrowed eyes scanned the room, then stopped at a young woman sitting alone by the bar. She grinned and turned to Gohan. 'I have it. First dare Gohan, I dare you to go up to that pretty girl over there and get her phone number.'

Gohan gave her a calculating look. 'Uhmm…is that it? This is going to be done in about- 3 minutes.' He smirked confidently, wiping his hands and getting to his feet. 'Better hope she's not a great woman Videl, or I might have to leave you here all by yourself.'

Just as he was about to walk towards his target with a sexy grin, Videl grabbed on his arm. 'Oh and Gohan, remember you have to be mean.'

His face fell immediately, Videl's brightened noticeably. 'What? How am I supposed to get her phone number if I'm mean to her?' **_Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should've known Videl would think of something like this._**

Videl rolled her eyes. Actually Gohan, a lot of girls like bad boys. Us women like rough men you know, not some momma's boy.'**_ This guy is really naïve…I don't know how the hell girls fall for his charms all the time._**

Gohan's brows furrowed together. 'Really?'

Videl nodded at him, raising her glass to sip on her drink innocently. Gohan shrugged then made his way over to the gorgeous girl by the bar. Videl smiled. She strained her ears, shuffling to the edge of her seat, attempting to hear what it was Gohan was saying while he laid all his charms on her, and the woman seemed to be falling for it. Videl rolled her eyes when she saw the girl smile at Gohan like he was imported one of a kind diamonds, her hands rubbing seductively against his arm. Videl turned away, sipping on her straw miserably. **_Oh great, I just had to pair him with miss slut oh-I'm-a-virgin-fuck-me-then-run…._**She turned back to look and her mouth immediately dropped when the girl slapped Gohan across the face before storming out of the restaurant.

Videl's face brightened up. **_Oh yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about._** She gave Gohan a superior smirk while he rubbed his abused cheek gingerly and made his way back, slumping down on his chair. 'Great Videl, thank you very much. I thought you said girls like bad boys? Didn't seem like it to me.'

Videl suppressed her laughter, giving a small smile on the outside. She pretended to frown and asked with fake concern. 'Why Gohan, what ever did you do wrong?'

Gohan rolled his eyes while she snickered lightly. 'Very funny Videl. This stays between us…okay?'

Videl nodded with a bright grin. 'Sure. But no really, what the hell did you do that made her slap you across the face?'

Gohan stared at her funny, then said 'I- I was bad, like you said.'

Videl raised a polished brow curiously. 'Gohan, what did you tell her?'

Gohan shifted uneasily on his seat, inwardly debating if he should tell her or not. Finally, he leaned closer to her, checking to make sure that no one else was close enough to hear him. 'Well…..I-I told her she had really big boobs that looked fake, a-and her butt was really small.'

Videl fell to the ground, rolling around on her stomach in a fit of laughter. Gohan blushed, shrinking on his seat, everyone in the restaurant was looking at them strangely. 'Videl…..everyone's staring at us…' he whispered meekly.

Videl's laughter stopped, her head popped up from under the table, her face flushed and she sat back down. 'Why the hell did you say that?' She asked with great disbelief. But then again, this is Gohan. He probably did say it…

Gohan shrugged plainly. 'You said to be mean, and I was. You told me girls like bad boys, but she definitely doesn't!' he argued back.

Videl smiled at how innocent he was, like a big baby who would believe anything you tell him. She rolled her eyes, not even attempting to explain the concept of "the bad-boy image" to Gohan, it would be like teaching advanced calculus to a three year old. Not really impossible, but highly unlikely and extremely difficult.

'It's my turn, is it not? You have to do the same, except you have to be nice,' Gohan pointed out.

Videl shrugged. 'Now, that I don't get. Being nice gets you nowhere.'

He shook his head at her. 'That's not true. A lot of guys like nice, sweet girls actually. You should give it a try Videl. If you keep the cap on your hot head once in a while you'd really be a walking goddess.'

Videl stared at him in mild shock. **_Was he just complimenting me? _**'Sure Gohan, whatever you say.'

He grinned at her, making Videl even more annoyed than before. 'Would you stop grinning at me?' She snapped.

'Why?'

'Why? Because it's weird and annoying.'

Gohan shook his head, his smile still plastered on his face. 'You know what I think?'

Videl rolled her eyes, looking away from his attractive smile….she had to admit that he did look _cute…_ 'What do you think Gohan?' She asked exasperatedly.

'I think you don't like it when I smile because it makes you smile too,' he said proudly.

Videl's eyes widened but only momentarily so he wouldn't notice, she laughed sarcastically. 'What?! I can't believe you even said that.'

'What?' Gohan asked curiously. 'You don't believe me?'

'Of course I don't. Your theory doesn't even make sense.' She answered, her eyes fixed on her finger nails as if it was so interesting.

'Really? Then why don't you look at me and see?' Gohan challenged smugly.

Videl hesitated but kept her eyes down. 'This is so stupid.' A soft chuckle escaped his lips. 'Come on Videl, if you look at me directly without smiling then I'll be your slave for a week.'

Her face lit up, biting on her lower lip in deep thought. She didn't know what was stopping her from just looking at him, maybe she actually was scared that he will make her smile. And she wasn't ready to accept the idea that someone could just make her smile like that, no ones been able to do it, and she liked it that way. **_Just look up and prove him wrong Videl!_**

She hesitantly turned to look at him, her face straining to stay straight and blank against his charms, but she found it harder to do than she originally thought. WAY harder!

Gohan's smile grew when he saw Videl's hard visage slowly lose its strength, a small grin threatening to tug at the corner of her lips. She was smiling, but she was fighting it. It was an amusing sight, to see Videl's eyes stare intently at the side of his face only, her lips quivering as her control slowly slipped away. All she needed was a little push, which Gohan was happy to provide.

'Videl, look at me, my eyes.' He said softly. She cursed herself, then with one last deep breathe she turned to look him directly at his eyes, remembering the first time she saw it, seeing the meaning beyond those dark obsidian orbs, falling in love with it, and losing herself within it's mysteries, she smiled _unconsciously.._

A triumphant cheer broke her trance, Videl looked at him questioningly. 'What?'

Gohan grinned. 'You smiled Videl, I told you.' She growled at him, slamming her fist on the table. 'Not fair, you cheated! I-I wasn't…..It's because your damned smile is addictive okay! You happy that I said it now?!' Videl hissed turning to look away all the while mumbling curses with Gohan's name.

Gohan shook his head and lifted her chin to face him again. 'A smile is the most addictive and contagious thing in the world. It spreads like air. It's the best present you can give to anyone. If you smile at someone you don't know, soon they'll feel better and smile to someone else. Won't the world be a better place if everyone did that?'

Videl snickered hopelessly, rolling her eyes with a grin. 'Gohan, you are very…..optimistic. So much things from just one simple gesture.'

He nodded. 'Everyone's smile is gorgeous, especially yours since you don't show it too often.'

She grinned unconsciously, her cheeks burning red, he laughed. Videl shut her mouth and growled when she realized what she did. 'Damn it Gohan! You and your….gayness. Will you stop staring at me? It makes me-

'Smile?' He cut in.

'- uncomfortable….' She continued with narrowed eyes.

He snickered. 'Alright, alright. If you say so. But hey, optimism is the best window to view the world.'

'That depends on who's talking.'

'Why, you'd rather be grumpy?'

'NO, but sometimes letting people get close to you can hurt you even more when they're taken away.' Videl answered back seriously.

Gohan paused, then frowned, his face doing a complete 360. That was something he could definitely relate too. Videl noticed the sudden change in his mood, and frowned too. 'Gohan?'

He looked up at her sadly for a quick moment only that Videl almost missed it, before it turned to that mask he wears, that smile he hides behind everyday. Well, Videl could see right through it. 'Yes Videl?'

'Looks like you guys are having fun!' came another voice.

Gohan looked up and brightened, Videl looked up and froze.

'Bra!' Gohan cheered, getting up to hug his sister tightly, not even noticing the man with wild spiky black hair beside her, or the fact that the man and Videl were staring intensely at each other, fear on both faces.

'Sorry we took so long PG, where's Natasha?' Bra asked curiously, Sarah and David already grabbed a chair and sat down.

Gohan was about to answer when Videl abruptly got to her feet, her chair falling back in the process, purse in hand, fear and confusion etched on her pretty face. 'I-I'm sorry, something…..came up. I have to go.' She stuttered incoherently, her eyes turned to Gohan quickly before falling to the floor before she ran off.

'Videl!' Gohan called after her, shooting Bra a confused look, who shrugged back at him. 'Sorry guys, tell Nat and Mark I'll see them next time. Take care guys!' He said before giving chase to Videl.

'Bye Gohan!' Sarah waved at his retreating form, then glanced at Bra. 'What the hell was that about?'

* * *

Videl sighed, plopping down on the grass heavily. She bit her lip, shutting her eyes tightly, stopping her tears from leaking through. **_Why the hell was he there?! Goten, is he stalking me? And how does he know Gohan's sister?! _**She shook her head wildly as unwanted memories resurfaced. It wasn't until she heard someone sit down beside her did she open her eyes slowly. She was shocked to see Gohan, sitting with his legs stretched out, arms at his side, his eyes gazing off into space. 

Videl didn't say anything for a while, and waited for him to break the ice.

'So, any particular reason why you chose to go to this place?' Gohan asked randomly, flashing her a comforting grin, something Videl needed and greatly appreciated. 'By the way you were running here, it was like you knew exactly where to go.'

Videl took a big, deep, calming breathe. She was really glad Gohan didn't ask her what was wrong, she hated that question. 'I used to go here all the time when I was small. This was my very own secret place, only I knew how to get here.' She smiled. 'Well, me and this other boy actually. Why, do YOU recognize this place?'

Her voice sounded hopeful, which she was. Somewhere deep inside her, a small voice was telling her that Gohan was the boy who wrote back to her when she was small, that he had been in her life even way back, he just didn't know it.

Gohan turned to look at the sky then his eyes went to Videl with a small grin. 'No, not really.'

Videl hesitated, her small smile reducing to nothing. She was able to utter a small 'oh' before she closed her eyes again, swallowing a lump in her throat. She didn't get why she was disappointed. It was a very long shot that Gohan would be the boy who wrote back to her, one in a million chances! But still, she was hopeful, and it only disappointed her.

'H-how'd you find me anyway?' she asked, her voice cracking unconsciously, but she was desperate to move out from the subject.

Gohan stared at her for a moment, before he reached for her hand and took it in his own. Videl's eyes widened when she realized that she was shaking, terribly! And her throat was dry, her body felt cold.

'You're shaking Videl, and all the way over here you were sobbing loudly. That's how I followed you. You were leaving a trail of bread crumbs.' He grinned childishly.

The dark clouds were rolling in over the orange and purple skies and the cold wind was picking up in speed. Gohan removed his varsity coat, draping it around Videl's shoulder. She would've protested, if it wasn't so cold. Instead, she smiled gratefully and whispered a small thank you as they got to their feet. 'You'd better get home then Videl. I'll see you at work.' Gohan said softly.

Videl nodded slightly, 'I'll see you then' she said before walking off.

'Oh and Videl,' Gohan called back to her, she turned halfway to face him questioningly. 'Hmmm?'

He smiled and laughed. 'When will I get my white sweat shirt back?'

Videl chuckled lightly, biting on her lower lip. 'When it rains frogs.' She answered with one last smile, before walking away and out of his view.

Gohan stood still, his hands in his pocket, his eyes sweeping his surroundings with a faint smirk. 'When it rains frogs…..'

* * *

Months have passed; time seemed to fly by Gohan and Videl, slowly strengthening their bond together. It wasn't something they noticed though, it was something they felt but paid no particular attention to, because it was just so…._natural. _Especially with each other. 

The two spent every weekday together, working hard on their new movie from early morning to late afternoon. At first they started off very awkward, more so during somewhat intimate scenes, afraid to touch each other that way, which posed a problem of course. It was a ROMANTIC MOVIE after all, and a romantic movie without intimacy wasn't romantic at all. But as the two slowly got closer, the more comfortable they felt with each other. Not comfortable enough to have sex, but comfortable enough to hug or cuddle, just like friends. Yup, just like close friends.

After working everyday, Gohan and Videl always ate dinner together, kind off like a formal date that turned into a fun habit. But nothing was formal about it; the two never liked acting all high and stuck-up anyway. They just mingled with the crowd and, always had a great time. They both enjoyed the freedom and privacy, they couldn't do these in America without being mobbed or followed by a huge crowd.

Today was no different. The two were going by their daily schedule, starting at the top of the list, which was to work.

'Drake, I- I don't think we can be together anymore,' Videl sighed dramatically, currently in the warm embrace of Gohan. (A/n: Drake is the character Gohan is playing in their movie, incase you guys forgot.lol. I couldn't think of any other name.) 'My…my mom saw us together yesterday, and is she tells dad, he'll kill you for sure.'

Drake shook his head, embracing the woman in his arms tighter than before. 'No, I won't let him get between us. We've gone through a lot more before; I'm not going to give up on us yet. No, not until we get our happy ending.'

He separated with a smile, Videl mirroring his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer to his face. 'Thank you…..' The space between their lips narrowed, their eyes drifting to a close when…

'And CUT!' Steven exclaimed happily over from his "director's chair." The two separated quickly, a light blush sweeping their cheeks as Steven hopped off his stool and stride over to them. 'That was excellent, both of you! A month ago I was really nervous because you two looked as awkward as a black and white horse, but now you guys have so much CHEMISTRY! Are you sure you two aren't a couple yet?'

Their blush immediately intensified, confirming Steven's assumption, not that either of the two noticed the redness of their faces. 'No! Me and Gohan are just friends Steven,' Videl quickly explained defensively.

'Gohan and I,' Gohan corrected her with a cheeky smile. Videl rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm playfully. Steven watched with sparkly eyes as the flirting commenced, it was a really cute sight, seeing two VERY attractive grownups act like 6 year olds. Maybe he should just do a documentary of the two….that would be interesting.

'Well, if you two are done flirting, you can go. It's already- 6 pm, so works over. Go on, get out of here kids.' Steven shooed them off with a smile, watching as Gohan and Videl scurried out of sight. Sharon, also known as Videl's best friend Karen in the movie, walked over to him and glanced at the retreating backs Gohan and Videl. She sighed. 'They look cute don't they?'

Steven nodded dumbly. 'Uh-huh. Gohan's a lucky man…'

Sharon nodded too. 'Videl's a lucky girl….'

* * *

The elevator opened with a "cling" and the two stepped out in a fit of laughter, strolling down the hallways and out the doors to the bright open streets of down town. Videl sighed, gazing at the different restaurants they were passing by, then at the tall man beside her. 'I still can't believe you did that to him. You're an evil person you know.' 

Gohan grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, his other arm wrapping around Videl's shoulder. 'I was five, how was I supposed to know what Viagra was. I just slipped it in dad's soup to see what would happen. I didn't know Vegeta was going to get horny, even if I did, I would never have thought he would be THAT horny.'

Videl let out a small chuckle, sliding closer to Gohan's body heat as they strolled down the streets together in search of a new adventure. 'Why, what happened to Vegeta?'

Gohan just eyed her unsurely, then snickered. 'Well, let's just say my mom wasn't too happy about it. Don't get me wrong, my mom likes spending time with my dad. Except that day, well….in the immortal words of my overly intelligent mother, Vegeta was being "Mr. TouchyFeely." I got lucky, I was five after all. If I did that now, Vegeta would beat the crap out of me.'

She nodded, somehow believing what he said, then stopped in her spot. 'Wait! Do you want to try the new restaurant just around the corner? It's called "In the Jungle," and I hear it's very good. They also say monkeys do the cooking.' She said with a wide smile.

'Pa pa pa pa pleeeeeaaaaassseeeee Gohan!'

He frowned unsurely. 'Well….I don't know. I'm not sure- Woah calm down Videl!' Gohan breathed when she yanked on his arms excitedly and began dragging him to the restaurant she was talking about. Soon enough, they stopped at the doors of a new building with big bright letters spelling "In the Jungle," decorated with neon lights, leaves and jungle animals. Before Gohan could say anything, Videl had pulled him in through the tinted glass doors.

'Videl, are you…' All his thoughts went to a complete halt when an intoxicating smell entered his nose, drool quickly sliding at the corner of his lips. Videl looked up at him and rolled her eyes. 'I take it you don't have any complaints!'

He turned to her with a wide smile that spread from ear to ear. 'FOOD!'

Videl watched, with mixed emotions, half of amusement and half of disgust, as Gohan stored away twenty-four servings of food in TEN MINUTES! Her mouth hung open, chopsticks adrift in her hands, her eyes narrowed when food flew from Gohan's plate all the way to her face while he attacked his food like it was going to eat him if he didn't eat it first.

Gohan looked up at her, dark orbs glazing innocently in his eyes, his mouth too cramped with food to close properly, yet he still managed to grin at her. Amazing really, that should be a talent if you asked her. 'Hey Videl, what's wrong? You don't like the food here?'

She shook her head plainly. 'No, it's good. Gohan, haven't I scolded you before about your table manners?'

His brows furrowed. 'Uhmmm…..no…..I don't believe so…'

Videl bit on her lower lip, as if contemplating about something, then quickly snatched away Gohan's plate from under his nose. Gohan's eyes widened when he realized what happened, a frown decorating his face as Videl smiles at him triumphantly. 'Viiidddeeellll….can I please have my plate back?'

She shook her head playfully, her grin widening. **_This must be torture for him! I love it!_** 'Nope, not until we agree on something Gohan.'

He gave her a curious look, his hand scratching his nose thoughtfully. 'Okay, but you have to tell me what it is first. I don't want a replay of our "dare" situation.'

She gave him an understanding nod, remembering that day like the back of her hand. 'Alright Gohan, you have to learn some table manners buddy. Because how you eat maybe amusing, but it's disgusting at the same time.'

'Table manners? I think I eat pretty well, compared to my dad.'

'Well Vegeta's a pig and you know it Gohan,' Videl commented with a chuckle. Gohan smiled at her, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 'Okay, that's true. So table manners like what?'

'Like eating properly, at a NORMAL pace, so that I don't eat the food from your plate.'

Gohan looked at her weird, Videl sighed. 'Your food Gohan, when you eat it flies all the way to my open mouth.'

His eyes widened momentarily then a faint blush stained his cheeks. 'Oh…sorry. My bad.'

**_My bad? Since when does Gohan say my bad? _**Videl shrugged it off and nodded. 'So you'll do it? For me?'

He sighed. 'Fine, if you'll give me my food back.'

'Deal!'

20 minutes later….

'Excellent!' Videl exclaimed proudly, her dazzling smile capturing Gohan's eyes for a moment. 'Gohan, I'm so proud of you!'

He nodded with a small grin, lifting his spoon carefully from his plate and slowly sticking it in his mouth, then chewed its contents while savoring the taste. 'But Videl, if I eat this slow how am I going to get full?'

Videl shook her head with a small chuckle, then eyed Gohan's plate. Everything was eaten, except he left his vegetables untouched. She looked up at him. 'How come you don't eat your greens?'

He looked at her questioningly, then his eyes gazed down at his face, after going back to her face again. 'Well…' He began, rubbing the back of his head. 'I think it tastes yucky…..yucky yucky.'

She laughed at his childishness, pushing her plate aside since she was already done eating, then took Gohan's spoon and plate. 'Well, that's not going to work for me. You're eating your greens Gohan, it's good for you.'

He pouted. 'Viiiidddeellllll……pleeeaasseeee.'

She glared at him, finding it hard to keep a straight face at him. 'No, Gohan. You're not getting up from your seat until you eat this.' She stuck his fork on the vegetables on his plate then inserted it in her mouth, her lips closing on it and she tested the taste. She smiled when Gohan gave her a funny face, before sticking his fork back on the veggies and thrusting it forward at him. 'Now eat!'

He shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly. 'You know, you're sounding a lot like my sister and my mom. I don't want to eat- Ouef!'

Videl stuffed the fork forcefully in his mouth, and smiled when he started chewing gingerly. 'That's a good boy.' She smiled.

* * *

Videl ran to the highest floor of the building, her laughter echoing around the empty rooms, her feet rushing up the stairs until she burst through a wooden door and cheered triumphantly at the wonderful atmosphere of the evening. 

She turned back to the door, smiling proudly as Gohan came barging through it moments later. 'Ha! I beat you here Gohan! That's what you get for saying you are faster than the great Videl.'

He rolled his eyes and nodded plainly. 'Fine, fine. You win Videl.' He looked up at the starry filled sky, the cool breeze of the night blowing his midnight black spikes, his eyes closed, his nose taking in as much fresh air as he could and bloating his lungs, then smiled and turned to Videl. She was watching him intently throughout the entire time, and found it very amusing. 'So Videl, what are we doing here anyway?'

She shrugged, then walked over to the edge, leaning on the railings. She did the same thing Gohan did awhile ago, and found it very peaceful. Videl turned to look back at him, his face frowning about something. She raised her eyebrow. 'Gohan, what's wrong?'

First he said nothing, only twitching in his spot nervously, then looked shyly at Videl. 'I….I don't really like high places. I- I'm afraid of heights.' He blushed, looking at his feet.

Videl's eyes widened before she burst out in laughter. 'Oh Gohan, you got me all nervous for nothing you BAKA! That's okay if you're afraid of heights. Everyone's afraid of something you know.'

He grinned, she smiled, then she turned to look back at the scene in front of her as the cool air tickled her skin smoothly, her long raven hair waving at the gentle touch. Hills of green land rolled as far as she could see, populated with nothing but trees and animals, the natural wildlife at its peek. It was definitely breathtaking. Her eyes then surveyed the sky, it was the most wonderful creation of mother nature. Its color forever changing, filled with clouds of different shapes and sizes, its vast space and unpopulated area. It was freedom to fly in those, especially in the sunset, that's what she always wished she could do. She sighed.

'Whatcha thinking about Videl?' Gohan asked curiously, slowly inching his way over to her, one cautious step at a time. Videl turned back to him and smiled as he trembled with fear as he neared her and the edge, meeting him halfway and falling in his embrace. 'Nothing really, just fantasizing. The sky is amazing, don't you think so?'

Gohan nodded plainly, wrapping his arms and warmth around her. 'Yeah, yeah it is….'

Videl looked back up at the stars. 'I've always wanted to fly, I've always wondered how it would feel ever since I was small. To have no limits, no boundaries, to have that freedom. Too bad there is no such thing as people flying.' She smiled up at him, Gohan reflected it genuinely.

'Videl….can I ask you something?' he asked nervously, after a long moment of comfortable silence.

'Sure, go ahead.'

'Well, I just wanted to know if you had something against my sister.' Gohan said, careful with his words. He felt Videl stir in his embrace and confused purple orbs stared at his eyes.

'What? What makes you think I have anything against Bra?'

'Remember, after you and I talked, my sister came. Then you suddenly stood up and stormed off.' Gohan offered, frowning at the memory.

Videl shook her head. 'Oh no, it's not because of your sister Gohan. It's because of the man she was with.'

Gohan's eyes lit up, his curiosity peaking. 'The man she was with?'

Videl nodded. 'Yeah……he- he was the one who tried to rape me, and he would've if it hadn't been for you.'

'WHAT?!' Gohan exclaimed in shock, then seethed with anger, his arms letting Videl go slowly. 'Videl….what's his name?' he all but growled.

Videl shut her eyes, hating to have to think about him or his name. 'Goten….Goten Son.'

When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see Gohan storming off and running down the stairs in an angry blaze, leaving destruction at his wake. She blinked, wondering what the hell had just happened before following right behind him, and sprinted down to catch up.

Someone was going to get into deep DEEP trouble!

* * *

WOW! THAT IS REALLY LONG! Well, for me it is! ARE YOU GUYS PROUD?! LOL…well tell me what you think okay? I want your honest opinion on this! OH and I also want you guys to consider my question. If you missed it, here it is again. 

**I'm only Fourteen years old, and I'm wondering if you guys would actually want me to write a Lemon. I've never written one before, but I'm not afraid of trying out new things! LOL…alright well I just wanted to ask you guys! PLEASE ANSWER my question when you review the story, because I'm going to base it on your votes!**

**LEMON OR NO LEMON? **That is the question!

**NEXT Chapter: Someone's in big trouble!!! What will Gohan do to Goten? OR to Bra? Can anyone change his mind? AND will Videl and Gohan finally be together already?!!!! WHY is DEmi-legend taking so LOOONNNGG!!**


	12. Erupting Emotions, One heart

Hey guys!! Sorry, I know it's been a week since I last updated…but to make up for it I have a REALLY long one for you guys…AWWWW thank you for ALL your reviews!!! I was actually thinking of just telling you what was going to happen in the story because I was getting tired and lazy but when I saw your reviews I decided I MUST CONTINUE! LOL…don't you guys feel special…sigh

OH and really you guys?! You thought I wrote better than a fourteen year old?! WOW!! YEAY!! I just turned fourteen a couple of months ago so that's a big compliment to me!! YEAY!

**About the Lemon…**I haven't completely decided yet. But what I thought I would do is write a lemon but not in this story..I will post a one-shot that will be the lemon part of this story…so that those of you who don't like to read lemons don't have to read it and those of you who do can just go read it…Tell me what you guys think

Here goes nothing…ONTO THE STORY!!!

Disclaimer: wow…still own nothing…

* * *

Erupting Emotions, One Heart.

Bra sat on her leather couch, a bowl of popcorn in hand, eyes glued to the screen, a wide smile on her face. She was watching the Grudge on T.V. and the popcorn was stale, yet she was still happy. Why you ask? It's because of a certain spiky haired boy, a good natured spiky haired boy, Goten.

She was so full of joy that she felt like she was floating on air, which was definitely a new feeling for Bra. It's just something he does that affects her that way, kind of like magic. By then, nothing could ruin her mood….._nothing._

Suddenly, the door to her room violently flew from its hinges and smashed on the opposite wall, a fuming Gohan stormed inside, steam blowing from his ears. 'BRA!'

In alerted panic, Bra shut the television off, dropped her bowl of popcorn to the floor and hastily got to her feet, standing as still as an ice sculpture in shock. When Gohan's fiery onyx eyes finally rested on hers, she knew she was in deep shit. Deep DEEP shit.

'What the FUCK is going on Bra?!!' She winced when Gohan swore, tears unconsciously brimming up in her eyes. He's never cursed at her before, no matter what happened Gohan was always calm, caring and understanding towards her. But now, she could no longer see the tint of compassion that set Gohan's eyes apart from everyone else's, replaced by a burning glow of anger. Bra couldn't help but cry as she looked away.

'Who the hell is Goten Son?!' Gohan growled, his tone harsh and demanding. It was so unlike him to talk that way. He actually had to pause and make sure that voice really came from his own mouth.

Bra's entire world turned upside down once those words left his lips, her heart stopped beating. She fell back on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around it.**_ NO! no no NO! This is not happening! _**For once in her life, she felt lost and afraid. She can handle her mom getting mad at her, she could even handle her father angry at her! If she had to, she could even bare having Gohan mad at her even though that very rarely happens. But the one thing she couldn't take was disappointing her older brother. _Anything but that…._

'Gohan…..Gohan I- I……' Bra stuttered helplessly, her body trembling in insecurity and fear, her small hands covering her mouth as tears slid down her cheeks.

'Bra do you even know him? Do you know what kind of SHIT he's been doing Bra? Don't just sit there, ANSWER ME DAMNIT!!'

Bra let out a loud sob and buried her head in a throw pillow, her hands fisting on it as she tried to contain her tears. It was at this moment that Gohan realized what he had done. He terrified his sister, badly. Guilt quickly ate at his insides, but he wouldn't let her off that easily. She needs to know how serious this is.

'Bra, he tried to rape Videl….'

'He saved Videl!' Bra answered back, her voice quivering slightly as tears rained down her cheeks.

'Only to take advantage of her!' Gohan roared, his fist clenching at his sides. Bra trembled helplessly, keeping her eyes glued to her feet. She couldn't bare to look up at him, at his disappointed expression. But she loved Goten, she had to fight for him. No matter how much it hurt…

'Gohan, you don't know him. Goten is a good man!'

Gohan growled at her furiously, cutting her off immediately. He shut his eyes closed, trying VERY hard to contain his anger, his jaw clenched. He just couldn't believe how stupid his sister could be! 'I'm going to find him and I pray to Kami I don't come back with his blood on my hands.' Bra's eyes widened quickly, her heart stopped beating, her face paled white. 'He's never going near you again, and neither are you.'

Gohan declared that tightly, crossing his arms across his chest. He gave her one last look before turning away, but Bra's arms shot out and grabbed his shoulders. 'Gohan please! Listen to me!' She paused, gathering all her courage after taking a deep breathe then blurted it out. ' I love him Gohan!' He winced at what she said, but Bra didn't notice as she pleaded, clinging on his arm desperately.

Videl chose this time to cut in. When she slipped quietly inside the room, she was too shocked to even speak. This was definitely a side she never thought Gohan had. And from the look on Bra's shocked and terrified face, she didn't know either. Videl understood why Gohan was mad, she would be too, but enough is enough. 'Gohan, stop it! You're terrifying her!'

He didn't look back at Videl as silence enveloped the room; Bra's sobbing seemed to be the only sound in the world at this moment. She could see Gohan relax a bit, but his anger never went down. Although the usual softness in his voice returned, the cheerful tone that made his words so comforting did not.

'Bra, you don't love him! Don't be stupid about this!'

Bra shook her head furiously at him, her words slipping out her mouth before she realized what she had said. 'Just because your love didn't go well doesn't mean mine won't either!'

The room fell terribly quiet, Videl and Bra's eyes widened as Gohan's onyx orbs softened and turned away. Bra clamped both her hands on her mouth in shock, her lips trembled. 'Gohan, I- I'm sorry. But you really have to trust me….I love Goten.'

He gently pried her off, his face so serious it would've scared even Vegeta to a corner. He straightened his back and stood tall, crossing his arms. 'I don't think I can Bra, not just yet.'

He shook his head before storming out the door, not knowing that what he said sliced Bra's heart in half, causing a fresh tear to roll down her cheeks.

She collapsed to the cold floor, burying her face in her hands as she cried out loudly, Videl immediately knelt down by her side and wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman.

'Bra, you know he's only doing this because he loves you.' Videl whispered softly, rubbing the woman's back comfortingly.

'I know Videl, but he doesn't understand. Goten was drunk and he feels really bad about trying to rape you. He's a good man Videl. He really is.' Bra cried, holding on Videl tightly.

Videl bit her lower lip. 'Are you sure Bra? Your brother doesn't want you to get hurt, you know that.'

Bra sniffed, fighting back her tears. 'Yeah, but now he's disappointed at me. Gohan's always been my cool big brother, I could always turn to him. What do I do now?' Her teary blue eyes turned to Videl questioningly, desperate for an answer.

'Do you really love him?'

'OF COURSE! He's my brother!'

Videl shook her head. 'No, I meant Goten.'

Bra nodded furiously. 'I love him Videl. He's really funny, kind and sweet. He made a few mistakes in his life but he's willing to change, for me.'

Shel offered a small smile before pulling Bra into a tight hug. She's never actually talked to Bra before, but an immediate sister bond was formed between them. 'I do still owe him my life.' Videl whispered softly, Bra looked up at her as she smiled. 'I'll go try to knock some sense into that bum.'

Bra smiled gratefully and squeezed Videl. 'Thank you Videl. I know he'll listen to you. You guys have been spending a lot of time together lately huh?'

Videl rolled her eyes when Bra winked at her, wiping the dry trails of tears on her cheeks. 'So, you like my big bro?' She teased.

'Do you want me to help or not?'

Bra closed her mouth immediately and giggled, sighing heavily. 'He could be really stubborn though. It'll be hard to convince him.' She looked up at Videl with a smile. 'Thank you again Videl.'

Videl nodded, waving it off. 'No problem. Now give me your bro's cell phone number so I can hunt him down before he turns into a murderer and sends your boy friend's body here in a matchbox.'

* * *

'NO! It's Goten Son..YES!' Gohan growled at his cell phone, pacing back and forth. 'G. O. T. E. N. Son. Tell me what you come up with Dante.' He flipped his cell close then flipped it on again, dialing David's number quickly. After a few rings, someone finally picked up.

'**Hello?'**

'David, its Gohan. Listen, can you do a search for me?'

'**Uhmm…..why don't you call Dante?'**

'I did, he's already doing it for me but since your parents have the data files of every resident here, maybe your search will go faster.'

**Alright, so who's the guy G?**

Gohan gritted his teeth. 'Goten. Son Goten.'

**Bra's guy?**

Gohan growled. 'YOU KNEW THIS TOO? How come no one told me?!'

David gulped, suddenly feeling very hot. **Ahhh…well, you see….Bra said she didn't want you finding out just yet. She said you'll get really angry and over react. Which is exactly what you're doing now.**

'I am NOT angry!' Gohan roared at his phone. 'Just give me anything you come up with ASAP. I'm going to kill that bastard!'

**You do know killing is a crime, not to mention a sin…**

'Whatever.' Gohan mumbled before shutting his phone. But just as he was about to store it back in his pants pocket, it rang. 'Got anything?' he snapped at it.

'Not really, you have a hot head though.' Came the smooth reply of a certain girl. Gohan groaned and began pacing again. 'Videl?'

'Yeah it's me. Can you tell me where you are? WE need to talk.'

Gohan shook his head then remembered she wouldn't be able to see that. 'No, I'm currently on a mission.'

'Prince Gohan Bryan Briefs! You better tell me where you are RIGHT now or I'll tell your mother you throw out the lunch she packs for you to work everyday.' Gohan paled, but Videl wasn't done. 'Frankly, I'm disappointed in you. How could you blow up at your sister like that?! The girl was trembling in fear for crying out loud!'

Gohan bit his lower lip guiltily before rolling his eyes. 'Look, I'm sorry about Bra okay. I…..I know I was a little rough on her but she has to know how serious this is Videl!'

'She does Gohan! Now tell me where you are so we can talk about this and you can cool down a bit.'

Gohan growled, sighing in defeat. 'You've got ten minutes Videl before I become a killer. How about I meet you at that secret spot of yours?'

'Sure, that'll be good. You better be there Gohan!'

He sighed. 'I will.'

* * *

Vegeta's head snapped to the side, his arm outstretched to a punch, sweat pouring down his body. His eyes widened in worry for a moment, then returned to its usual scowl as he let out a low growl. He clenched his fist tightly, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand as he quickly turned the gravity back to normal and headed out the G.R. in a rush.

Bulma turned to face her husband in shock, glancing at the clock on the wall then back at Vegeta. 'What are YOU doing out of your rat hole so early Veggie? Normally you're in there for two hours mo-

She quickly shut her mouth when Vegeta glared at her. He never glared at her like that unless there was something serious going on. Worry quickly invaded her body. 'Vegeta, what's wrong?'

But she never got her answer, he had stormed out the door and jetted off into the sky….

* * *

Popo felt like he was going to faint. He stared at Cupid, who was looking down on earth very calmly, as if nothing was wrong. Left eyebrow twitching, the black genie shouted 'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM FOR?!'

The force of Popo's vocal cords sent Cupid to the other side of the lookout, slamming directly at a coconut tree, before sliding down to the tiled floors. Jumping back to his feet, he fluttered back to Popo and smacked him across the face. 'WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD! They are going to be fine…you worry too much buddy.'

Growling, Popo got to his feet roughly and brushed himself clean. 'Are you sure? It didn't seem like they were OK….'

Cupid didn't answer him, only scratching his chin in deep thought. 'You know, that Vegeta guy has a big heart….I admire him…'

Popo's eyes widened…._Vegeta?! Big heart?!!!! DOES NOT COMPUTE!!!!!!_

'Are you talking about THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS IM BETTER THAN YOU Vegeta? Or another Vegeta? Well how many Vegeta's can there be? You know actually, I don't think there is another Vegeta in the planet…or the universe for that matter. I mean besides planet Vegeta, there really only is ONE Vegeta in the whole cosmos.'

Cupid rolled his eyes. 'He does have a big heart, I mean that literally.'

A brow ( wait.. does Popo even have a brow?) raised. 'Literally?'

Cupid nodded. 'Well you see, different people have different hearts. You know, size, form, texture, purities and all that. Us Cupid's have to know these things.'

'You mean…..we don't all have the same hearts?!'

'Of course NOT! If we all have the same hearts..then WE'LL ALL FALL IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER YOU IDIOT!'

'WHAT?!!'

Cupid grumbled, muttering about stupid genies and the world. 'It goes like this. The people who are meant to fall in love have the same heart, exactly the same! Like Vegeta and Bulma. So when they have children, their kids have the same heart as their parents. Soon, the kids will grow up and fall in love with someone else who has the same heart as them, but not blood relative. That's how you find true love, you look at their heart. That's why it's called, ONE HEART! Because a married couple have the same heart. Get it?'

Popo nodded unsurely. 'So only people with the same heart are meant to be?'

Cupid nodded. 'Now you're getting it!'

'You mean Vegeta and Bulma have the same heart?'

Cupid nodded again, a big smile forming in his face. 'They do.'

'And Gohan and Bra have the same heart as Vegeta and Bulma since they are Bulma and Vegeta's children?'

'YUP!'

'So…..won't Gohan fall in love with his sister? Since they have the same heart?'

**THWAK!** 'No you idiot! I said except blood relatives didn't I?'

'Oh.' Mr. Popo whispered. 'So, you Cupids look into people's hearts to see if they're the same so that you'll know if they're meant to be?'

'Uh-huh.'

'WOW! That's so cool! I always thought everyone had the same heart!'

Cupid laughed. 'What?! Now that's stupid!'

He glanced back on earth and sighed. 'Well I just hope Vegeta straightens things out down there.'

* * *

'You don't understand, Bra's young! She doesn't know what she's getting herself in to!' Gohan reasoned with Videl, his arms wrapped around her waist. Videl was sitting on his lap, her head resting on his shoulders. Somehow, even though they were this close to each other, it didn't bother them. To the two, it was just……_a friendly thing._

'Yes she does Gohan. She's mature enough to make her own mistakes and accomplishments. She's a grown woman, she can make her own choices.'

Gohan shook his head, his face determined. 'Not while I'm here. Why are you taking her side anyway? Goten tried to rape YOU, you should know this is a bad idea!'

Videl nodded softly, turning to face him. 'Yes, but I still owe him my life. Bra said he was drunk, a lot of good people do bad things when they're drunk. Sure Goten made a bad choice, but Bra really thinks he's a nice guy!'

Gohan snorted at her. Videl punched him on the shoulder lightly. 'I'm serious Gohan. Maybe you should give him a chance!'

'No way!'

'Why are you being so unfair to your sister?' Videl asked curiously, raising her brows. 'What if she really does love him and he loves her back? You can't stand in the way of your sister's happiness.'

'I don't want to stand in the way of my sister's happiness. I just want her to find happiness with someone else!' Gohan said firmly, unconsciously tightening his hold on Videl's waist. 'Why can't she trust me? I know, I have experience! I know how it feels to be heart broken……._to be left alone. _And I don't want her to go through that!'

Videl got up to her feet, her hands on her waist. 'Gohan, this isn't about you! How can you be so unfair to your sister?!'

Gohan too got to his full height. 'Unfair?! I'm not being unfair, I just don't want her to get hurt!'

'Well you're hurting her a HELL lot right now!' Videl said sharply, crossing her arms. 'Why are you so locked up? Why is it that you don't trust anyone?! God Gohan, not every person in the world is out to hurt you or your family!'

Videl turned away and was about to storm off when Gohan spoke. 'Some years ago, I……I was actually happy. I had a special someone to hold on to….' His voice was so soft she could barely hear it, sadness laced around every painful word. Videl turned to face him again, her wide eyes returning back as she saw him sit back down on the grass, running a hand through his hair. 'It happened a long time ago….but I still remember it……_I still remember it very clearly….'_

**Flashback.**

Gohan had his arms around Jamie's waist, guiding her down the crowded hallways of their school and out the doors into the beautiful day outside. He smiled, waving goodbye to his friends as he and Jamie walked down the steps and with a laugh began to race to Blue Circle City Park, their hands still together.

The two ended up by the swings, Jamie sitting on the swing with Gohan pushing her lightly, her long black hair swaying as he did. She gave a cheerful laugh every time he pushed a little harder, sending her high to the sky and fall safely back in Gohan's arms, where he would tickle her before bringing her back to the swings again.

'Hey, when is it my turn for you to push me?' Gohan whined playfully, kissing her cheeks lightly. Jamie smiled, pulling down on the collar of his shirt before burping loudly in his ear. 'Well I would push you, if I wasn't blind my dear Gohan.'

He smiled at her, and although she couldn't see it, she knew he was. 'You do know that every time I push you hard in the swings you fly off about a hundred meters into the sky.'

Jamie snickered and nodded. 'Of course I know you idiot. I think I'd know it if I'm falling from the sky.'

'Then why do you let me do it?' Gohan asked thoroughly confused.

She looked up at him, well at least at where she thought his face would be, her green eyes searching for his black ones. 'I trust you to catch me every time I fall.' She turned away with a grin. 'And besides, I know you would never let me down, let alone drop me!'

Gohan snickered and gave her a small push on the swings again, rocking her back and forth, her silky hair flowing with her movements. 'Gohan, do you like Lime?'

He paused, scratching his chin with one hand in thought while his other continued to push Jamie lightly. 'Well….she's a really pretty girl. I don't know…..what do you think?'

She giggled. 'You should go out with her Prince, you have my blessings. Besides, if no one tells you to go out with a girl you'll stay single for your entire life.'

He pouted and pretended to be hurt. 'Ouch, that hurts Jamie. I resent that!'

She laughed, getting up to her feet and waiting for him to guide her. As soon as she felt Gohan's hand, she grabbed it and pulled him close, jumping on him into a tight hug. 'Well, if you ever do have a girl friend, I want to make sure she deserves someone as special as you.' She whispers softly in his ear.

She couldn't see it, but she knew that right now he was blushing different shades of red. Gohan chuckled nervously. 'Same goes for you. I don't want just any punk to go out with you, or I'll kick their ass to Timbukto and back!'

She laughed before hopping off of him, grabbed his hand and started running. Although she didn't know where she was going, she knew Gohan would stop her just in time if she was headed for danger. She let go of his hand and spun around with her arms stretched wide, smelling the sweet scent of damp grass in the air. She could hear Gohan chuckling at her from a small distance. As soon as she stopped, Jamie wobbled around like a drunk lady and fell on her butt, plopping down on the grass.

'Gohan, can you tell me what my surroundings look like?' She breathed.

He stopped and looked around. They were in an old abandoned park, with old rusted jungle gyms and dried up grass. This was the park he always led her to because out here, they would always be alone, free to do anything they wanted. He frowned at his surroundings, then looked back at Jamie's dazzling smile. He grinned.

'Well, the grass are long and green, filled with different flowers. Colorful butterflies are flying above those periwinkle flowers you love so much, the sky is clear and light blue.' He smiled. 'Everything is breathtaking Jamie.'

Jamie grinned, using her palms to feel the grass she rested on before patting the spot next to her gently, Gohan immediately by her side. She knew he was lying, but that's why she loved him. He would always tell her the world is beautiful, even when it's not.

He hated being dishonest to her like that, but he wouldn't dare ruin the image of the world to her innocent un-scared eyes. She didn't have much to live for since she was blind, so Gohan made sure everything and everyone was wonderful to her. She didn't need to know the problems of the earth, the pollution, the garbage in the streets, the natural beauty of nature being ruined by people who hunger for better technology. Jamie would've hated that, she's a real country out-doors loving girl. Gohan smiled, that's how he liked her to be.

He laid down on the grass beside Jamie, his hands cupped under his head, a small smile on his face. He slowly shut his eyes in hopes of trying to see the world through Jamie's point of view. Sometimes he hoped he was blind like her, so that she wouldn't feel alone. If he was blind, he wouldn't see what people were really like, the cruelty, hate and anger of everyone around him. He wouldn't see the truth, he would see what it is people tell him to see. He would be innocent.

He opened his eyes and yelped in surprise when he saw Jamie's grinning smile only centimeters from his face, her lifeless but youthful green eyes glittering mischievously. She laughed lightly, using her hands to feel for his stomach before laying her head on it. 'Haha…Scared ya didn't I Gohan? I wish I could've seen your face.'

Gohan chuckled, scratching her head with his hand and taunted like a trainer talking to his dog, 'Who's a good girl? Yes you are Jamie, you're a good girl!'

She shot up and scowled at him, playfully smacking him hard on the stomach, narrowly missing his crotch….thankfully. Gohan "oofed" lightly before snickering, shifting so that he had his head on Jamie's lap, her hands running through his long, dark spikes affectionately. 'You're such a goof ball, you know that?'

Gohan smirked. 'Yup!'

They stayed like that for a moment, just resting in the comfortable silence between them until Jamie sighed and spoke. 'Gohan, do you think I'll ever get my sight back?'

His eyes widened uncomfortably, his throat suddenly felt dry. What the hell was he supposed to answer to that?! Gohan's mind went into over drive, quickly trying to think of the best answer but came up with nothing. 'I…..I don't know Jamie.' He frowned at himself. What kind of a friend was he? What kind of stupid answer was that? 'I mean, I think you will. But why want it? I think you're super cool just the way you are. You have a voice no one can compare to.' Yeah, good come back…

Jamie shook her head hopelessly. 'Oh Gohan, would you stop flattering me. I can take a negative answer you know.'

'I know, but really though, sometimes seeing everything isn't something you'd want.' He answered truthfully. Jamie stayed silent, just running her hands through his hair.

'It's just that the world sounds so beautiful through your eyes Prince. I want to see those blue skies, those flowers, those butterflies, those periwinkles I love so much that you always tell me are breathtaking.' Jamie said softly, sighing heavily. Gohan frowned at himself. **_You just had to tell her the world was perfect didn't you? Aghhh! Damn it! Now she's definitely going to want to see the world if you describe it so well! I'm so stupid! Stupid stupid STUPID!_**

Smacking himself mentally, Gohan tried to stir the subject around. 'If you do get your vision back, what's the first thing you'd want to see Jamie?' **_Oh smooth move Einstein! That's really off subject there buddy!_**

Jamie laughed, though Gohan didn't know what it was she was laughing at it made him smile too. 'I don't know, there's so much I want to see! Like the sun, and the moon, the stars, the ocean….oh my there's so many!' Gohan chuckled.

'But you know what the first thing I would want to see is?'

Gohan raised a brow, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 'The periwinkles?'

She shook her head at him, running her hands through his hair before trailing her fingers over his face gently, touching every curve of his baby soft tanned skin. 'Nope…. I'd like to see you.'

A blush promptly spread across his face to his toes and reached up to the roots of his hair. 'W-wha? Why me?'

Jamie shrugged as he sat up to face her. 'Even though you described everything in the world so wonderfully while you describe yourself so lowly, you'd be the only thing that would make me smile. I know the world isn't as good as you tell me, but you are the most wonderful person I've ever known. You're real.' She smiled, cupping his cheeks with her small hands, dazzling Gohan with her bright picture perfect teeth. 'You'd be a wonderful face to wake up to everyday Gohan. Your wife would be so lucky.'

Gohan's eyes widened, his face redder than the ripest tomato, he tackled Jamie to the ground and mercilessly attacked her with his tickle fingers. Jamie was powerless to resist. Her contagious and heart-felt laughter rang across the entire city, temporarily washing away all the hate in the world. Well, at least in Gohan's eyes it did.

'Come on you, I'd better get you home or your dad will kick my ass.' Gohan said, getting up to his feet and swooping Jamie into his arms, who immediately protested stubbornly.

'Gohan! I'm blind, not paralyzed you know.'

Gohan rolled his eyes, laughing as he gently dropped Jamie on her feet. As soon as she was able to stand, she pushed on Gohan's arm saying a brief 'TAG!' before running away blindly with no idea where she was going. She didn't worry about it. She knew that if she would run to the end of a cliff, Gohan would be down there to catch her if she falls, _always…._

'Come on Gohan, can't you catch a blind woman?' She laughed, sprinting forward as fast as she could.

'You are suicidal Jamie, you know that right!' His voice wasn't very far from her, Jamie giggled. See, Gohan would never leave her. Running faster, she could hear the sound of cars wheezing by and a bunch of other noises that told her she must be heading for the city streets. A hand suddenly latched on her wrist and yanked her back, a rush of wind swooshed past by her, a car she assumed.

'You almost got hit there lady, you crazy or something?' Gohan teased. Jamie rolled her eyes. 'I had right of way, that car was driving on a red light.'

The two laughed, walking down the streets without a care in the world. Gohan watched as Jamie went on and on about drunk drivers and their craziness. He couldn't help but grin at her, she was so smart and caring and strong and loving and beautiful and talented…….how could Kami take her sight away? Why didn't Kami do it to some bad guy? Why Jamie? Gohan frowned, he knew it wasn't fair. Life's never fair to good people. But then again, if Jamie wasn't blind, would she still be the same person?

'Gohan, you goof! Are you even listening?' Jamie snapped at him, pulling him back from his thoughts. He grinned sheepishly. 'Roger roger, hear you loud and clear command tower.'

She laughed at him but stopped when she was pulled back by his arm. Gohan's eyes widened, spotting a little boy picking up his lost ball in the middle of the street, a car blazing on high gear not to far away. With only a second to react, Gohan whispered 'Stay here' to Jamie before running as fast as he could, pushing the little boy roughly out of the way just as the car was about to splatter on them. The two stumbled in a ball of limbs and rolled out safely onto the sidewalk.

The little boy's mother rushed over to them in surprise and panic, immediately yanking her child from Gohan's arms and cutting his air supply by squeezing him in a tight hug. 'Oh, MY BABY! Are you okay Frankie? OH my little baby! I almost LOST YOU!!!'

The little boy poked his small head out from his mother's chest, smiling at Gohan who was still on the floor. The boy whispered a small thank you to him before his mom dragged him down the street all the while yelling at the top of her lungs for trying to get his ball in the middle of the road. Gohan smiled as soon as they disappeared down the curb, dusting himself clean as he got to his feet. He turned around……

**End Flashback.**

A small tear dripped from Gohan's tightly shut eyes, Videl's arms wrapped like a vice-grip around him for support. 'She…..S-she wasn't there anymore,' he breathed heavily, wincing as more tears streamed down his eyes and out of his control. It was his most painful past, the recovering wounds of that tragedy re-opened the cut in his heart so it bled freely, as tears in his eyes. 'I looked for her for years, hoping against all odds that someone found her and would bring her back to me, to her family.' Gohan sniffed, wiping his tears with the back of his hands as he got up to his feet. 'But no one did……so don't tell me about the world.'

His eyes rested on Videl, narrowing as sadness was replaced to hate, his fists clenching at his sides in a desperate attempt to control his anger. 'Don't tell ME how unfair the world is! I KNOW HOW UNFAIR IT IS! I KNOW HOW PAINFUL IT CAN HURT YOU!! Why did they take Jamie's eyes? Why not someone else?! Why do they always have to punish the ones who did NOTHING wrong?!!'

Gohan started in a soft growling whisper but gradually got stronger into a full blown roar as he poured all his emotions to Videl, his tears flushing out like a raging waterfall. He felt a burning fire of rage boiling inside of him, over powering his control and senses, sending waves of shock around his body as he trembled in anger. His eyes flashed a tint of turquoise, sparks of gold making its presence in his dark spiky hair. At that point, he was lost in a catastrophic storm of negative emotions, a storm he thought he could not escape from anymore, all he could see was red…

'**I HATE THE WORLD FOR DOING THIS TO ME**!! WHY DID YOU TAKE JAMIE?! WHY NOT SOMEONE ELSE?!' He screamed to the sky like a thunder clashing in a storm, his body engulfed in a blinding light of yellow, fire erupting from his very skin. Videl's heart shattered in two from the display in front of her. **_I'm going to lose him…._**

'Gohan stop…please STOP it!' She pleaded, running up to him and grabbing on his waist before they both fell to the ground, the surge of power and emotions disappearing with the light, crying and heaving against each other. She crawled up onto him, her hands quickly grabbing the sides of his head, she leaned closer to his face so that their foreheads touched together. 'Gohan….please…' She breathed heavily, staring at his closed eyes.

Videl felt like she was going to loose him back there, and she found she dreaded the feeling……_no more…please…_

Dark clouds began to roll in, growling in anger as if they heard Gohan's thunderous yell, lightning began to clash in the distance. A storm slowly began to form above them.

Gohan's eyes opened slightly, averting down to his hands. He couldn't look at Videl right now, it would just hurt him even more. 'I- I know how it feels to be trashed on by life….everything I ever loved was always taken from me…..' He laughed bitterly, like a hollow chuckle with no meaning, only sarcasm. 'Sometimes…..I even think that Kami is punishing me personally, that I'm cursed……For something I probably did.' He took a deep, shaky breathe and turned to Videl's eyes. He sighed in relief when he saw they were filled with compassion and understanding.

'After Jamie, I fell in love with Lime. But she was taken from me too……..I still think about her, Jamie I mean. Now at this point in my life, Bra's the only one I have left. Everyone I love is getting pulled away from me. I- I just don't want her to go too……..'

He turned away, feeling guilty from staring at her eyes. He laughed lightly, rain began to fall on them as if to wash all the pain and memories away, to make everything all better. Videl thanked Kami for the rain, it might be the thing Gohan needed right now. It gives a sense of rebirth, of a fresh start. Like being cleansed of the past so you could be prepared for the new day ahead. She loved the rain.

Lifting his chin so that he looked straight at her, Videl offered a warm comforting smile. 'So the truth does come out…' She whispered softly, causing a small regretful smile to cross his lips. 'I must seem selfish don't I?' He asked with an innocent chuckle, his hands running through his damp black locks that hung forward heavily from the wetness of the rain.

Videl shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close and planting a small kiss on his tear stained cheeks. 'I'm not going anywhere Gohan. I'll be here, whenever you need a friend.'

Gohan's eyes widened slightly, before he tightened his grip on her wet body. He smiled gratefully, resting his chin on her forehead. 'Thanks…..thanks Videl.'

* * *

Vegeta's head snapped to their direction, violently halting in the air. 'Damn that boy!'

Wasting no time, he blasted off to their direction.

* * *

I really don't feel so well, kinda stressed out since exams are up and stuff…so you might see a lot of errors and stuff in this chapter, and since it IS long, I might have made some oopsies somewhere in there…I must admit I don't feel like this chapter is my best…

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!!**

**Ohhh…exams are coming up so it might take me longer than a week to update the next time…but it depends on the reviews!! If I get a lot, then maybe I'll try and squeeze it in even though I have exams!!! SO REVIEW!!**

If you're confused about something, write it in your reviews so I can answer them..Don't worry don't be shy!!

So basically in this chapter, it has some parts that **will be very important in the story, so read it carefully!** I'm not telling you guys which parts…LOL

In this chapter, Gohan get's angry that Bra would go out with a rapist..Goten. ( Actually, Goten is a really good guy in this story, he's not the bad guy, he just got drunk and yeah. The real bad guys will come next chapter! DUN DUN DUN!) And the real reason Gohan got mad was because he was afraid, that he would lose Bra. He feels like he always looses everyone he loves, first Jamie, then Lime, and now the only person he has is being taken away by Goten. That's why he's angry, because he's afraid of losing Bra too.


	13. I'm not in loveam I?

HELLO! Sorry for the long wait, exams are a pain in my ...at least I'm almost done! YEAY! So to make up for my long absence, this chapter is really LONG! I hope you enjoy it!

**Timeshifter: **The G/V actually starts now! YEAY! IM SO HAPPY! I think this is actually going to be their first kiss, I'm not sure…I don't remember..hahaha well yup they can fly, it's just that remember Gohan is VERY afraid of heights so he doesn't do it a lot. Thanks for your reviews!

**DemonVidel: **I'm actually happy that you pointed that out, good for you! ) you'll find out if Jamie's actually really dead soon enough. And like I said, Gohan and Videl will share their first kiss in this chapter, LOL! Thanks for your reviews! And as for the ending, the story is actually past the half so it's nearing the end, but it's still pretty long…probably about nine or eight more chapters wait.

**Bussho: **Glad you like it! No, I actually don't have any pics for it. Although my friends say I'm a very good artist, I really have not talent for manga and anime…darn…I want to learn though! Thanks for reviewing!

**zfighter1989:** you know, you're the only one who actually asked that and it's good you did! I like it when readers ask me questions! grins The answer to your question is going to be in this chapter, near the end I think. So enjoy and thanks for your review!

**Basia: **glad you like it! smiles so you don't have to wait anymore, here's the next chapter!

**Juanitaaa: **thanks for reviewing! I really do appreciate it because it's the only thing that keeps me writing! I do hope I get more reviews though, so that I'll be happy ) Here's the next chapter!

**Gen: **nice to know that I can attract new readers! Thanks for your reviews! Haha and me as a writer just shows that just because you're young doesn't mean you can't write! But I do need to improve on things, tell me what I need to improve on so I can get better too!

ON TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: don't sue, own notta squat zero zap goose egg!

* * *

Chapter 13

I'm not in love…..am I?

"Boy you should know that…"

"What?"

"I got you on my mind….your secret admirer… I've been watching you boy… That night, I think of you, I want, to be your lady baby….."

"AND CUT!" Steven yelled through his big microphone thingy, a broad smile gracing his lips. He hopped off his director's chair and scrambled over on set, where Videl and Gohan sat on a park bench, a mere centimeter separating their noses.

"Good singing Videl, you have a real nice voice." Steven commented proudly.

Gohan nodded in agreement, making Videl blush a deep shade of red.

"Uhmm…thanks guys," Videl whispered meekly, a small grin tugging at her lips.

Steven looked at Gohan, who was staring at Videl intently, who in turn was looking at the script in her hand in embarrassment. **_Ahhh…young and in love…_** He smiled and cleared his throat, gaining the intention of the two kids. "Great job so far guys, soon we'll be moving on to the….."

Steven blabbed on and on about something, Gohan nodded ones in a while but he wasn't paying any attention to him. His eyes were currently drawn into something so……_wonderful._

**Gohan's POV.**

I can't stop staring at her…..I just can't! Something about Videl is so…..alluring.

Lifting my hand to scratch my chin, my eyes drift to her goddess like features, admiring every inch of pale and flawless skin on her face.

She had the deepest most mystifying purples eyes I've ever seen, glittering beautifully every time she was happy, her long dark raven hair falling past her shoulders, accenting the dazzling hypnotic smile of her pearly whites that graced her lips and unconsciously capturing all of my attention.

I licked my dry lips before my eyes gazed lower onto her curvaceous body, the pinnacle display of a woman's figure. She was slim and slender, her long shaped legs crossed together in her chair, her short jean-skirt and very tight baby blue halter top lifted slightly at my delight as she leaned closer to hear Steven better. **_Gods almighty, she's gorgeous.._**

A painful pricking brought me out of my thoughts, suddenly feeling very hot around the small room. My eyes widened as I realized that the pain was coming from my throbbing member, straining against its restraints and demanding to be freed and surrounded by warm wet walls of tightness. Videl's walls to be precise.

_**Darn it! I need to get bigger pants, I don't fit in these anymore…**_

"Gohan, are you listening to me?" Steven barked at me, waving his script over my dazed eyes. He whacked me on the back of my head when I didn't reply, effectively snapping me from my scrutinizing.

"Oww…What the hell was that for?" I quickly whine.

"YOUR NOT PAYING ATTENTION!"

_**back to normal POV………**_

Videl turned away when Gohan's eyes rested on hers again. She could feel him staring at her, and something about being stared at by Prince Gohan Bryan Briefs just sent tingling shivers up her spine. And she _liked _it……

**Videl's POV.**

Why is he staring at me! Is there something on my face or something? Uncrossing my legs, I try my best to ignore his dark mysterious eyes and force myself listen to Steven ones again. But I don't even know what the hell he's blabbing about! How the hell does he expect me to work if Gohan's staring at me like that!

Using my shaky fingers, I brush a strand of my dark bangs that hung over my face back behind my ears. At the corner of my eyes, I could see Gohan responding to my action, he shifted nervously in his stool, turning a deep shade of red.

I couldn't help but smirk proudly at myself; I was turning the great Gohan on? That's definitely a compliment! Biting my lower lip to hide my nervousness, I turn to look at Gohan directly, and gave him the best smile I could muster. To my utter delight, a pinkish color stained his cheeks immediately as he smiled back at me sheepishly.

Inwardly, I celebrate at my new accomplishment but my joy was cut short when the same blush that tinted Gohan's cheeks crawled up to my face simultaneously. I quickly turn away so that his smile was out of my line of vision and he wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing me blush. **_Crap! Why does he have to look so cute when he blushes?_** Growling at myself, I failed to realize that Steven had stopped talking.

_**Back to normal POV….**_

"So I was thinking maybe we could do the scene where….." Steven paused, realizing that no one was listening to him anyway.

He turned to his left where Gohan was grinning sheepishly, his gaze to the floor and a blush on his youthful face. He turned to his right were Videl had on a small embarrassed smile, her face flushed, her eyes fixed on her hands. With a heavy sigh, Steven got up to his feet, his chair screeching against the floor as he did, gaining the attention of the two. **_Finally…._**

"So I guess we'll just do that okay guys?"

Gohan and Videl turned to each other, confusion written clearly on their faces as they looked up at Steven. "Do what?"

"The scene I was talking to you guys about. Why, weren't you LISTENING?" Steven asked sarcastically, shaking his head when the two shrugged.

"Sorry Steven, I was kind off….preoccupied." Videl confessed truthfully as she too got to her feet, Gohan following her example. "So what scene is it that we're doing next?"

The director smirked. "The Sex Scene, what else."

Two bodies fell unconscious on the stage floor.

* * *

"Gohan, remember to behave!" Videl hissed, fixing his tie properly. They were seated at the biggest table in the fancy restaurant, waiting for Bra and Goten to arrive. "You promised me you approved."

He growled. "I never said I approved, Videl. I said I'd give it a chance but I never said I approved."

Videl rolled her eyes at him. "Well you're going to have to approve, for your sister's sake and yours."

He just hmphed and crossed his arms. It's been a week now since Gohan found out about Bra and Goten, and slowly, with the help of Videl's "_persuasion," _he's been warming up better on the idea of letting his baby sister go. But as you can see, more work needs to be done.

Just as their food was delivered to their table, Videl spotted Bra and Goten entering the restaurant. It took seven waiters to bring Gohan's meal, so it wasn't hard for Bra to find out where her brother and Videl were seated at. Besides, they sat at the big table so that they would actually have space for all of Gohan's plates.

Videl leaned closer to Gohan's ear and whispered in a dangerous tone. "Here they come Gohan, you'd better be nice…I'm warning you mister." She pulled his tie up tightly, causing him to choke momentarily.

Bra took a deep breathe, spotting her brother not to far away, and turned back to Goten with a compassionate smile. Her boyfriend was practically shaking from head to toe, his face pale with the lack of blood. Taking his sweaty palms in her equally moist hand, she leaned to his ear. "Don't worry Goten, everything will be fine." She whispered in a soft voice.

Goten looked at her unconvinced then shook his head. "Easy for you to say Bra, you're not the one he wants to break in half."

Bra laughed lightly, trying to shake the nervousness off and took another deep breathe to calm her nerves. Then hand in hand, they walked over to their awaiting table, hoping that after this is done, Bra won't be going home alone.

Glaring, Gohan picked up his chopsticks and was about to dig in when Videl yanked on his tie again.

'Gohan, can't you wait a few seconds! They're coming this way…' Videl hissed at him. He dropped it down miserably, mumbling about his starving empty stomach. The two looked up when they heard Bra's shaky voice.

"Hey Videl, hey Gohan!" Bra greeted as calm as she could, but her voice cracked at the mention of her brother's name. The two got up from their seats, Gohan more stiffly than Videl.

The women hugged tightly, and took this chance to converse softly between themselves in secret. "How's my brother doing? You think he's going to kill Goten?" Bra asked in a worried whisper.

Videl sighed and patted her on the back. "Not sure. Hopefully he won't do anything while we're here. But I don't think you should drop the bomb on Gohan just yet."

Bra bit her lower lip. "Why? I was hoping of doing it now…"

Videl shook her head. "Not a good idea. How's Goten hanging up? Nervous?"

Bra nodded and the two women finally let go of each other. "Terribly," Bra added very softly but Videl was able to hear. She turned to her brother and embraced him tightly, feeling his arms crush her small body against his. "Hey Gohan, how are ya?"

"I'm okay, hanging in here." Gohan answered comfortingly, turning his glare over to the trembling man with dark spiky black hair that strangely reminded him of his own, except his didn't spring out in every direction. He grinned inwardly. **_He's scared…good. After I'm done with you, I'll know just what kind of a man you really are Goten…_**

Bra held on to him a little longer, greatly thankful that Gohan wasn't mad at her, before letting go so that she could introduce Goten to them. **_Here goes nothing…._**

"Gohan, Videl, I'd like you guys to meet Goten." She grabbed the trembling demi-saiyan and pushed him forward lightly so that Videl and Gohan could see him more clearly. He gulped and smiled weakly, extending a shaky hand towards Bra's older brother.

"H-Hi, uhmmmm…Gohan. I-I-It's really nice to meet you" He stuttered, sending Bra nervous pleading glances all the while.

Videl, being the wise and caring person she is, turned to look at Gohan's face just in time to see an evil smirk grace his lips. Realizing what he planed to do; Videl quickly took Goten's hand in hers and shook it, glaring at a disappointed Gohan through the corner of her eyes. **_Oh Gohan, you are hopeless…_** "Hi Goten, nice to see you….again."

Goten turned to her nervously, his eyes casting down in embarrassment. "Yes, nice to see you too Videl. I-I'm sorry about….."

She cut him off with a simple wave. "Don't worry about it, you were drunk. Besides, you still saved my life."

Goten nodded meekly, turning back to Gohan when he cleared his throat. Bra's older brother still wouldn't stop looking at him with a blank face, either he really felt nothing about Goten's presence or he is a really good actor. Goten figured it was the second one.

"So, are we going to stand all day or are we going to eat?" Gohan said calmly, shocking the three other occupants of the table. He plopped down on his chair, followed by everyone else before he lifted his chopsticks and dug in like no tomorrow, completely ignoring everyone else.

Bra kept on sending Videl worried glances and the older woman would just shake her head in reply as she slowly ate her meal. Goten was a still as an ice statue, also sweating like an ice statue under a sunny day. In an attempt to break the silence, Videl cleared her throat.

"So Goten, why are you in Japan anyway?" She asked casually, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm actually just visiting my Parents." Goten answered right away.

Gohan snorted. "I bet you still live with them," he mumbled under his breathe.

"What was that?"

"I should've met with them," Gohan said, looking up from his food with an innocent smile. "I heard that your mom is actually my mother's best friend. You guys ate at the Briefs mansion am I right?"

Goten nodded and Videl looked up. "Hold on Gohan, was that the time when you ditched me to pay the bills during our 'date' before?"

He just nodded in reply, continuing to vacuum his food into his stomach.

Videl rolled her eyes at him then turned to Goten when she noticed that he hasn't even touched his food yet. "Hey, how come you're not eating?"

Bra cocked her head to the side in concern. "Yeah, what's wrong baby? Usually you'd be pigging out like my pig brother here. You feeling okay?"

Goten quickly shook his head. "I'm doing good, I just ate."

"I'm doing good, I just ate," Gohan mocked under his breathe and in between bites.

"Excuse me?"

"You want me to order some food, since you were late." Gohan answered calmly with the innocent smile everyone falls for….._except Videl that is._ She kicked him under the table and sent him a warning glare.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm fine really I am." Goten insisted.

Bra smiled weakly, this wasn't going very well. 'So how's the movie thing going?'

Videl and Gohan turned to each other before turning back to Bra. "It's going great actually. Gohan and I are going to do a sex scene soon, cool ne?"

Bra's mouth dropped. "Y-You're kidding right?"

Gohan shook his head. "Nope. Apparently, Videl here wasn't paying attention so she couldn't protest. At least that's what she says. I think you really do just want to have a sex scene with me." He turned to Videl with a smirk much like Vegeta's which got him a hard whack on the back of his head with her purse……her _metal _purse.

"I never heard YOU complain either! Why was that again? OH yeah now I remember, BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY STARING AT ME!" Videl hollered at him, the two would be couple earned a snicker from Bra and Goten.

* * *

"Alright, we meet back by the fountain at 4, got that?" Videl ordered, synchronizing their watches together. She looked to the side where Bra and Goten were talking softly with each other, and from the looks of it, Goten was begging Bra not to leave him alone.

Videl snickered and turned to the handsome man beside her, who was smirking over at Goten's direction. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him over to the corner.

"What's wrong Videl?" He asked her with concern.

She glared at him. "Gohan, I know that look on your face. You're planning something evil to do aren't you?"

He shook his head in reply, faking a hurt expression. "Why Videl, I'm shocked that you would even think that I am capable of do-"

Gohan was silenced when Videl pressed her lips against his, effectively shutting him up. His eyes grew wide in shock, his heart stopped beating and his face paled noticeably. When she finally pulled away, Gohan's mouth was still unhinged before morphing to a full grin moments later. "What was that for?"

"Practice." Videl replied confidently, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Since we're going to do a Sex Scene, I want to see if you're actually any good at kissing. Besides, every girl you slept with has been bragging about it. I don't know why though, you seem tight lipped to me."

Gohan smirked at her, pulling her even closer to his body. "Well, that wasn't fair. I wasn't even ready. Why don't I….give you another one before you judge how great a kisser I really am."

Videl raised a brow and smiled seductively. "Alright, just one last chance Gohan. Show me what you got."

He leaned down to her and kissed her lips softly, his hands reaching and cupping her bottom. She gasped in surprise and Gohan grinned at her mouth, taking advantage of her shock by sliding his tongue in. Videl gasped, her palms resting on his chest, her eyes sliding to a close as he pleasured her with experience, their tongues battling for dominance. When he finally pulled away for air, Videl ran her hand through his dark spikes and pulled him down again, recapturing his lips in hers. He snickered, deepening the kiss as Videl moaned in his mouth, then with a smirk he ran his hand down her left thigh, immediately finding her sensitive spot and causing her to jump back in surprise.

They both panted with lust, before a sexy grin graced Gohan's lips and he winked at her. Videl rolled her eyes and jumped into Gohan's arms again, biting on his lower lip. "Wow Mr. Gohan, I'd have to say that you are pretty good at this."

He shrugged. "Well, it takes two to kiss."

Videl giggled and leaned forward to whisper on his ear. "I thought you said guys like nice, innocent girls?"

Gohan snickered. "I said that?...really? Then I guess I lied huh?"

Videl leaned forward, brushing her nose with his. She gave him a butterfly kiss and he chortled at her. "I thought you told me you didn't want to do the sex scene Videl."

"Well….I guess I lied too." She whispered with a smirk.

Bra stared at the two before rolling her eyes and clearing her throat. Gohan and Videl quickly parted from one another, turning to a color that resembles a tomato. " Sorry to interrupt you two but are we ready to go?"

Gohan and Videl nodded. "Yeah let's go. So while us girls go shopping, you guys go and watch the game. We'll meet back at four."

Bra nodded and turned to Goten, giving him a quick reassuring hug before kissing him on the lips. "Have fun honey, and stay safe. Make a good impression on my brother if you want to marry me." Goten nodded, wrapping his arms around Bra's small body. "I'll try my best."

Videl turned to Gohan. "You be nice mister." He nodded with a smile.

"Gohan, I'm serious."

"I know. I promise."

"Liar."

Gohan smirked with a pretend pout. Videl stomped on his foot painfully and he yelped. "Ouch! Alright alright I was just kidding Videl."

* * *

Lime sighed, puffing her cigarette irritatedly. She glanced beside her where Sharpener laid naked, staring at the ceiling with mild interest. Disgusted at herself, Lime pulled the thin blanket over her nude body all the way up to her chin, extinguishing her cigarette on the desk, smoke hissing and disappearing into thin air.

"I can't believe how stupid I was." She sneered.

Sharpener snorted. "Same here."

Lime glared at him before checking her finger nails. "I can't believe I would leave someone as hot as Gohan for someone like you."

He shrugged carelessly, grabbing the pillow beside him and resting his head on it. "It's not like you're my first choice either. If Videl hadn't dumped me, I'd be making love to her right now. Someone who actually deserves my attention…."

Lime rolled her eyes, muttering profanities under her breath before jumping out of bed. "I wonder how my Gohan is doing in Japan, I hope he misses me." She trudged to the bathroom and turned the faucet on, washing her face with the cold water that sprayed through it.

Sharpener sat up and growled. "That Jackass is doing fine Lime. He's been courting with my Videl for moths now…..damn bastard!"

Lime's head immediately popped out from the doorway of the bathroom. "What? How do you know? My Gohan and that whore are both in Japan?"

Sharpener swung his legs to the side of the bed and got up, grabbing his clothes from the floor so he could get dressed. "Lime, they're the hottest couple on television. Do you think moving to Japan would stop the press from getting a scoop on them? My friend works for channel 5 news and he's been sending me pictures of the two love birds over there….it disgusts me."

The water stopped and Lime came out, a towel wrapped around her hair, a thin sponge bob bath robe covering her body. "I can't stand this; I have to get Gohan back."

Sharpener nodded, sliding his belt on and buttoning his shirt. "I have to get my Videl back too. You got a plan on how to do that?"

Lime chewed on her lower lip in deep thought before smirking, pushing Sharpener out her penthouse doors. "Yeah I have a plan. Come tomorrow and make sure you're ready to fly."

Sharpener stared at her. "Fly where?"

"Japan you idiot!" Lime slammed the door in his face and leaned her back against it, smirking smugly at herself. "Watch out Videl, I'm coming for my man."

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't believe how much stuff I bought! I only bought 47 new clothes! That's at least 13 less than what I usually buy, I'm so proud at myself! And my mom says I have no self control…. " Bra chirped happily, holding a small plastic bag on one hand while a flock of guys holding her shopping bags trailed behind her. She glanced at Videl, who was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized her sundae was melting off its cone and drooping on her hand.

Bra quirked an amused eyebrow and smirked. "My are we busy thinking about someone…."

Videl's dazed eyes turned to her. "Huh? Oh did you say something Bra?"

The blue haired woman shook her head with a smile. "So Videl, who are you thinking about? You seemed so distracted throughout our entire shopping trip."

Videl was quick to deny, something Bra predicted easily. "What! No! What makes you think I was thinking about Gohan?"

Bra suppressed a laugh. "Well for one, I never said you were thinking about my brother. I just asked you who you were thinking about." Videl paled. "Oh and your sundae is melting."

Embarrassed that she got caught, Videl dropped her ice cream to the floor and wiped her hand on her shirt gingerly. Unlike Bra, Videl only had enough mind span to buy one outfit before her full attention went back to Gohan. So one measly shopping bag hung from her right hand as they continued down the stores, Bra focused on shopping and Videl focused on him.

**_Oh god, why is this so hard to figure out? I don't love Gohan! I can't be falling in love with him….can I? Darn it Videl, you promised the entire nation that you'd never fall in love again. Sharpener should've been lesson enough for you that boys are idiots that only complicate your life. But then again…..Gohan isn't just any other guy. Why the hell am I suddenly feeling these things for him anyway! And besides, even if I do some how love him…..he won't love me back. What the hell have you done to me Prince Gohan Bryan Briefs!_**

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize Bra had led her into a book store. Snapping her fingers to get Videl's attention but to no avail, the frustrated blue haired woman did the only thing she thought would snap Videl out of it. Cupping her hands around her mouth and taking a deep breathe, Bra yelled "GOHAN!"

Just as Bra suspected, Videl panicked immediately and sprinted forward, only to crash into a shelf of books that sent her back down on her ass, but not before the shelf she collided with toppled forward that started a domino effect around the book store. Shelf after shelf of books fell victim to Videl's clumsiness, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment as every eye landed on her.

After the last one had fallen, she got up to her feet shakily; her face flushed and quickly apologized to the store clerk. 'I'm really really sorry! I- I guess I'll go pick those up.'

Bra giggled while Videl kneeled down on the floor and started piling up the books back on its proper shelves. "That's what you get for zoning off on me."

Videl rolled her eyes. "Very funny Bra, would you help me get these shelves back up already!"

She shook her head, sipping on her cold mocha-frap with a wide smile. "Not until you tell me what's going on between you and my brother."

"Nothing is going on."

"You know if you want my help you'd better tell me the truth Videl."

"I did."

"Videl…."

"What! I am telling you the truth!"

"Videl…."

"…"

"Come on Videl, you know you can't lie to me."

"…"

"Videl…."

"Alright alright!" Videl snapped, setting the books down on the side as she got to her feet. Bra smiled triumphantly. "I knew it! Something IS going on between you two, isn't there?"

Videl rolled her eyes and sighed. "I….I don't know. I can't really tell how I feel. I've never felt like this before."

Bra shook her head with a laugh. "Oh my, you got it soooo bad for my bro."

"No!" Videl quickly bit back, then looked away. "……do I? Uhgg….this is so confusing!"

The younger woman set her drink down and began to rummage through the books. "Alright Videl, tell me what it is you feel and I'll tell you if you're in love with my brother."

Knowing full well that she could never escape Bra, Videl sighed and confessed. "I just….when I'm with Gohan I…….he's just….I just can't get my mind off of him! I mean, how do you really know if you love some one? Like you Bra, how did you know that you loved Goten?"

Bra shrugged, running her fingers through different books as her eyes skimmed the titles. "I just…..knew. It's something you could feel for yourself, it's the little things he would do for you that make it seem so special."

Videl let out an exasperated sigh. "Bra you're not exactly helping me."

"Well fine, if you don't want to listen to a woman who's about to get married soon then you'd have to listen to Miss Match." Bra said, holding a small paper back book in hand.

Videl rolled her eyes and picked up the rest of the books on the floor. "Who's Miss Match?"

"Miss Match is the author of 'Ten ways to tell if HE is Mr. Right,' the best winning novel by Women's Intuition Magazines or WIM." Bra announced happily, eagerly flipping through the pages of the book.

"You are about to get married soon Bra and you still believe in those stupid books? And by the way, when do you plan on telling Gohan about the wedding?"

"This book is NOT stupid Videl," Bra defended tightly. "And don't change the subject; we're talking about you and my brother here."

"Whatever."

"Oh come on Videl, what have you got to lose?"

"………….alright fine."

Bra cheered. "YEAY! Here goes Videl, first sign. _Mr. Right is usually the guy standing by your side. He's always there to provide support and comfort so you don't consider it special when he's with you, that's why most women over look their Mr. Right. But then when you imagine a world without him, without your best friend, you'd realize how much he's touched you already. There are some signs that tell if he is your Mr. Right, and usually these signs are subtle and small. But without these little things he does for you, life just isn't worth living anymore"_'

"Blah blah…._he's that someone special…_Blah blah blah…._the guy who lifts you up…_blah blah….AHhhh here it is! '_Ten ways to tell if HE is Mr. Right.' Number one: You are happy and yourself when he's around."_

Videl bit her lip and nodded. "You know, I AM happy when he's around. That's strange….."

Bra snickered. "_Number two: He makes you blush even though you see him everyday."_

"Oh god, that ones correct."

"_Number three: You never want him to let you go when he gives you those tight friendly hugs."_

Videl sighed, wrapping her arms around her body. She missed those hugs right about now. "Yeah."

"_Number four: He understands you like no one else. He knows you better than he knows himself and you know him better than you know yourself."_ Bra looked up from her book and smiled. "I'd say that one hit the spot."

Videl nodded with a small smile.

'_Number five: He makes you smile even when you're in the foulest moods. You really feel like you just want to kick his ass for making you feel so happy all the time.'_

Videl smiled unconsciously, remembering the time when Gohan tried to make her smile even when she was fighting it. "Ahhhhhhhhh….damn it Gohan! Yes yes YES ALREADY!"

Bra snickered. "Geez Videl, we're only half done."

* * *

Gohan stepped inside their house, closing the door behind him and heading for the kitchen. He was stopped however when someone called his name. Now normally, that person would just have to wait until Gohan's stomach was full but this person was Vegeta, and he was asking for……help? **_That's strange, what the hell would dad need help on?'_**

Making his way over to the G.R., he threw the door open and stepped inside….but there was no one there. Suddenly, the door shut with a bang, making him jump in surprise. "What's the matter boy? Did I scare you?"

Gohan sighed in relief. "Dad…it's you. What's up?"

Vegeta stood from his leaning position, his arms crossed over his chest. He patted the wall space next to him with a smirk. Gohan, being the wise boy that he is, walked over to lean on the wall beside his father, mirroring Vegeta's famous pose perfectly. This was how they hung out usually, during the very rare times they actually had time for a father and son conversation, but Vegeta would make room for his family in his busy training schedule. After all, he isn't just a warrior now, he's a dad too.

"So…you gonna tell me why I'm here?"

Vegeta snorted. "I felt that, a week ago. You're ki shot up tremendously; you've never done that before. I want to know what happened."

Gohan nodded, he remembered that time perfectly. It was when he confessed to Videl how he really felt about letting his baby sister Bra go and a blinding rage took control of his body, but of course he wouldn't tell Vegeta that. If Vegeta found out that his little princess was being fondled by a human, (A/N: remember that Gohan doesn't know Goten is also part saiyan.) he'd surely kill Goten. And as much as Gohan would want to do that right now, he'd rather do it by himself than drag his father into this.

"Just got angry, I don't know what happened next."

Vegeta gave him a calculating look at the corner of his eyes. "You turned Super, only briefly but you did it, brat."

That simple sentence brought a wide smile on Gohan's face. If you didn't know Vegeta, you'd think that snide remark was derogatory. But after living with him for so long, Gohan could hear the hint of pride in his voice. And pleasing his father was a VERY hard thing to accomplish. Swelling with pride, Gohan tried to contain his surprise and joy, knowing that showing too much emotion in front of his father would displease him. So he snorted. "Thanks…dad."

Vegeta's smirk grew. "So, I saw that human girl you were with. The woman seems close to you, you like her?"

That was an even bigger shock to Gohan. Since when had Vegeta cared about Gohan's little girl friends, a human for that matter! "W-what! What makes you think I do?"

"Well, for one you haven't fucked her. So that means you're actually taking her seriously."

Gohan blushed as Vegeta continued. "Remember that you came from me, I know these things. Why don't you mate with her already and stop with the drama, it's about damned time anyway."

"Well…I….I….."

**_I can't believe this! Even Vegeta thinks I'm in love with Videl…..well how come I don't know! I mean….I can feel it, something in me that just makes me happy when I'm with her…..But is that love? No….naw it can't be love. Must be something else….besides, I love Lime!...don't I? Arrgghhh….all this time with Videl has made me forget about Lime already, shouldn't that be a good thing? Lime's moved on and so should I, but with Videl? Darn it! This is so hard….and even if I do love her, she won't love me back. Of course she wouldn't you idiot! Videl can get any guy she wants, why would she go for someone like you!_**

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "If you're just going to stutter like that then get off my wall."

That brought Gohan back from his musing. His cheeks reddened as he reluctantly stood. How the hell did Vegeta just embarrass him! Making his way to the exit, he was stopped however when his father called him back again.

"I never said I'd let you leave. It's been a long time since I sparred with you, time to relieve some stress." Vegeta crouched down to a stance, a smirk crossing his face.

Gohan gulped but made his way to the center, crouching down to a stance as well. Although he really wasn't in the mood to get beat up, he wouldn't dare turn down a challenge, especially his fathers. Oh no, that would ruin his saiyan pride…

* * *

"_Number ten: When he's around you, you feel like you can touch the sky.'_"Bra looked up from the book with a wide smile, staring intently at Videl who was pacing back and forth.

"Well, so far Gohan's scored a nine out of ten, all he needs is a yes to this last question and he's your Mr. Right!" Bra exclaimed cheerfully. Videl never got to answer though when they spotted the men holding Bra's things just outside brake to a sprint and ran away. Bra's eyes widened, dropping the book in her hand to the floor before she scrambled out and ran after those bastards who stole her stuff.

Videl, not wanting to get left behind, gathered her shopping bag in a hurry and exited. Only a second later though, she came back with a growl, took the book that Bra dropped on the floor and left 1000 yen on the desk before she gave chase to Bra.

Glancing at the title 'Ten ways to tell if HE is Mr. Right,' she stuffed the book in her bag and broke to a sprint. "Gohan….you better be worth a thousand yen or you'll be owing me mister."

* * *

And that's it! Well…you guys know what to do right! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **I don't feel so good right now, feeling sick to my stomach and I have a cough! Damned this weather…..

So Gohan and Videl are finally starting to realize that they are slowly falling for one another, what will they do? Bra and Goten are going to get married, how will Gohan and VEGETA feel about that? And what are Lime and Sharpener planning to do to brake Videl and Gohan apart? More importantly, will their plan work?

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Moments to Cherish

HELLO! I'm really sorry for not updating for so long, and to make it up I have a really REALLY long chapter here for you, 18 pages to be precise!

**Warning:** Like I said, this story will NOT have Lemon, but in this chapter it does have a little lime on it. Nothing big, I didn't go into detail and neither did I go very far with it, I probably think a thirteen year old could read it, but just incase your not comfortable with reading lime, feel free to just skip it.

**TimeShifter:** Remember that this is an AU, Buu, Cell and Frieza never happened so only Goku and Vegeta are supers here actually. And the other thing you said in your review, it will have an impact on the story! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed reading it!

**Vi3:**ThankYOU! I'm really happy that people actually like my story!

**SuppaSpazzieKitten: **Glad you like it! And when are YOU going to update Down to the last perfection Ver. 2! Lol, I really like that story!

**Legendarykid4:** Did you read the first chapter author's note? Because I explained there that I HAD to make Gohan a Briefs because he and Bra needed to be siblings, it affects the story majorly, so it's really important. LOL I don't blame you for missing it, most people really don't read Author's notes. Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!

**DemonVidel: **YOU are a very smart and perceptive person! Jamie IS going to have a somewhat major part here, that will make you guys mad at me on later chapters….but it'll explain better in this chapter and the next. Bud don't worry about the ending, I won't make any guarantees but…..THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Zfighter1989:** yup, super IS a new thing for Gohan. Thank you soooo much for reviewing! I'm really glad you like my story so far, and here is the next chapter for you!

**Bussho:** blush no, I haven't been in love! But thanks for the compliment! It really made me feel better! Thanks for your review!

**Basia:** LOL, well you don't have to wait for long! This chapter is a definite step forward in their…relationship!

**Purplerave:** thank you! I checked your stories too and I'm really happy that someone is writing about raven in teen titans! In my opinion, she is not praised enough. Well, here's the next chapter!

**Note: **I know I say it again and again but THIS chapter will have very important parts in that will affect the story. So make sure you read it all and maybe skim through the other chapters to refresh your memory of the story. I guess that's my fault because I take too long in updating, but hey I make it up!

Disclaimer: I already told you before that I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! sigh

* * *

Previously….

"_Number ten: When he's around you, you feel like you can touch the sky.'_"Bra looked up from the book with a wide smile, staring intently at Videl who was pacing back and forth.

"Well, so far Gohan's scored a nine out of ten, all he needs is a yes to this last question and he's your Mr. Right!" Bra exclaimed cheerfully. Videl never got to answer though when they spotted the men holding Bra's things just outside brake to a sprint and ran away. Bra's eyes widened, dropping the book in her hand to the floor before she scrambled out and ran after those bastards who stole her stuff.

Videl, not wanting to get left behind, gathered her shopping bag in a hurry and exited. Only a second later though, she came back with a growl, took the book that Bra dropped on the floor and left 1000 yen on the desk before she gave chase to Bra.

Glancing at the title 'Ten ways to tell if HE is Mr. Right,' she stuffed the book in her bag and broke to a sprint. "Gohan….you better be worth a thousand yen or you'll be owing me mister."

* * *

Chapter 14

Moments to Cherish.

It's been months, but it's finally here. After all the waiting, the stress and preparation, breaking the news to protective relatives and after the attempts to break the neck of the groom, a million bouquets of flowers, a humongous cake, an outrageously expensive gown, after all the doubts and what ifs, it's finally time. Goten and Bra were about to get married.

Videl smiled with unshed tears in her eyes, her hands together in appreciation as she surveyed Bra quietly. She was simply angelic in her gown, as white as fresh snow flowing down from her shoulders, hugging her in all the right places. Gorgeous.

"Bra, you look wonderful." She managed to whisper. Videl wasn't a close relative or anything, but after all that she's been through with her, it was as if they were sisters. Apparently, Bra felt that connection too because despite all the friends she had, she chose Videl as her bridesmaid, a role Videl humbly took as a sign of her gratitude.

"Thank you Videl." The young bride said, a small frown on her face from uncertainty. She stared at her reflection, as if she was looking at someone else before she turned to Videl. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you're here. Without you, I probably would've ran away with cold feet."

Taking a deep breathe she turned to her reflection again. "But I must stay here, I love Goten. I want to be his bride."

The music began and everyone stood in the beautifully decorated church, hundreds filling up every available chair. _Here comes the bride……_

* * *

Bra searched frantically for her father as the line slowly waltzed inside. Ever since she told her father and her brother that she was getting married, they acted differently towards her….sort of distant in a way. Of course their first reaction was to rip Goten's head from his shoulders, but with the combined force of Bulma, Bra, Videl and Goku, that disaster was avoided. Vegeta never left the G.R. since, while Gohan grew quiet and would never look her in the eye. Thankfully though, after much persuasion, Bulma had convinced her stubborn father to be her escort, hence her search for him now.

There he was, leaning by the stained glass window in his usual pose, a scowl on his face. He turned to the sound of her coming footsteps, his face slightly relaxed. She smiled.

"Come on daddy, it's starting."

He grunted and calmly walked over to her, his arm extended. Bra eyed it with a small grin. "Are you ready to let me go daddy?"

He frowned. "If you don't want me to escort you-

She giggled and pressed a finger over his lips, cutting him off before continuing. "Thanks daddy, I appreciate it."

Vegeta snorted in response. "As long as everything is perfect for my little princess."

Bra nodded as they readied themselves, linking her arm with Vegeta's. "Yes, everything is almost perfect."

* * *

Gohan sighed, pressing his face against the mirror as he heard the music play inside the church. Straining his eyes, he could see his baby sister walking the aisle with their father. She looked amazing.

A part of him screamed at his ear to go inside, to stop this stubborn act and just be happy for Bra. But another part of him wouldn't let him move his feet. He couldn't…..not just yet. Maybe he was being selfish, selfish of his sister. It never actually occurred to him that one day, he'll have to let her go. One day she'll have to live her own life, as a grown woman….._without him._ That day is now.

He traced his finger over her image through the glass, leaning against the mirror but made sure not to put his weight against it or else it would brake. He would have to let her go……..like so many others…..

Jamie.

His best friend.

His love.

Lime.

Now it was Bra.

His sister. The little girl that looked up to him.

The little girl he protected from the forces of evil, from the boogeyman, from the monsters under the bed……… from her dates.

Who was next?

'Gods, I should grow up and move on. I should be happy for my sister, I should be happy for myself…….like _Jamie _said.'

_Flashback……_

Gohan scrambled through the hallways of the hospitals, unknowingly flattening anyone unfortunate enough to be in his way. He didn't care….no. They found Jamie, she was alive!

She's alive…..

Oh thank God she's alive….

In the rush of excitement, he sprinted faster to her designated room and burst through the doors, sending it sailing of its hinges and crashing to the wall. His face fell….

There she was, laying broken on the bed, tubes and wires of different colors plugged into her pale skin…..the scene was heartbreaking but she looked absolutely perfect.

Ignoring the angry protests of doctors, he shoved them away and rushed to her side, claiming her hands in his. She felt cold, really cold. As if her blood had frozen in her. Yet at his touch she opened her eyes and managed to give him a weary smile. Even though her blindness prevented her from seeing it was Gohan, somehow he felt she knew. That was all he needed. She was there with him again, and he would never let her go.

"Jamie, you're alive. God's almighty thank you so much!" He praised kami before lightly kissing her hand. "I thought I lost you. Jamie don't do that to me, ever again."

She smiled and opened her mouth but no sound came out. His brows furrowed in confusion. "Jamie, what's the matter? Can't you speak?"

He knew it was a stupid question, but he was too happy that he saw her again to even think clearly.

"She can speak, but very softly." Came a doctor's voice from behind him. "Are you a relative?"

Gohan shook his head, his eyes never leaving her form. It was only then that he realized how badly she was hurt, causing a frown to crease his face. But she'd get through it, Jamie is a strong girl. They can go through anything together. "Close friend. What's wrong with her doctor?"

The doctor frowned, ordering everyone else to leave the room for now. Once they were alone, he calmly placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and squeezed it to gain his attention. "Jamie's not doing very well. I-

Gohan cut him off. "What do you mean she's not doing well? She'll get through it right?" He squeezed Jamie's hand and turned to the doctor. "Right?"

"I-I'm sorry but Jamie doesn't have long. It's a miracle she's even alive right now. She's hanging on, but she can't hang on any longer. Her heart is failing."

_Her heart is failing……_

_Her heart is……_

_Her heart…_

_Her_

Unconsciously, he squeezed her hand in desperation, eyes in the verge of tears, glaring full force at the doctor. "You're lying! She'll make it! SHE'LL MAKE IT! I know she will….she'll be okay….you'll see!" He managed to breathe, his voice strained with pain but full of conviction.

Jamie will make it, they'll see…..

He squeezed her hand again, desperate to get an answer, for her to squeeze him back in a silent response. His eyes watered from the thought of loosing her……_again_. But he wouldn't…he couldn't…..no not again…….she'll fight this and prove to him and everyone else that nothing could stop her.

_She still has to see the periwinkles………she still has to see me._

Shutting his eyes painfully, he gripped on her hands, holding on to the hope that she will squeeze back, holding on to the hope that she'll beat this, holding on to her…….

_Her heart is failing…._

_Her heart is…_

_Her heart…_

Squeeze.

There it was. He looked up at her face and brightened when he saw that her eyes had opened again, a small smile gracing her lips. She was there! A wave of unbelievable relief and gratitude passed through his entire form, not able to hold himself back as he pressed his forehead to her. "JAMIE! You're awake! I knew you would…..I knew it Jamie. They said…well it doesn't matter what they said, you're going to make it!"

She shook her head slightly. "Gohan….." It was a whisper, so soft and far away, pain laced with every word.

He frowned, brushing his nose tip against hers. "I'm here J. I'm never leaving you…."

"Gohan promise me…..promise me you'll move on and be happy….."

His eyes widened, his heart stopped beating. _What was she talking about?_

"Promise me you'll be happy……with Lime…..with someone you love….."

He squeezed her hand, baring his teeth almost angrily. "What are you talking about J! I'm –

She closed her eyes, silencing him completely. Then opened it again, brushing her finger tips against his face. "I- I'm sorry I never got to see your face. I was hanging on as long as I could for you, I had to talk to you…..make you promise …"

"Jamie, stop it! STOP IT!" He yelled in anger, but mostly fear. Fear of losing her, fear for losing her, fear for her. "Please stop it J, you're going to be fine, you're going to see my face and those periwinkles! You're going to see everything, just hold on…..hang on Jamie….._please _hang on. I'm not losing you…no not you…"

He pressed his forehead harder against hers, tears streaming down his eyes and rolling down to her cheeks. "I promise if you hang on Jamie, I promise just hang on…"

She smiled, opening her eyes once again and brushing her lips against his. "Promise me…I'm sorry….I don't get to see you grow up and get married….you have to let me go now okay Gohan, you have to let me go…"

_Let me go_

_Let me go……_

He shook his head wildly, tears spilling freely but before he could answer, she pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. "I-I love you……" She managed to whisper before……

_The chilling hollow sound of a flat line echoed throughout the room…_

She was gone….

She left him….

"Jamie no! no! NO! NO! NO! NO! Jamie pleeeeaaaaaase come back," He pleaded her, begged her to come back, pressing his lips against her cold pale cheeks. Fear ate at his heart, grief, loss, anger, pain, his entire world came crashing down as a damn of emotions and tears opened up from inside him and poured out from his eyes.

"The world, you never got to see it yet J, the butterflies, the flowers, the grass…….you never got to see anything yet! Come back Jamie, pleaseeee come back! I won't tease you anymore, I won't make fun of you or call you smelly, I- I won't…..I'll tell you how the world really is, I won't lie to you…I'LL DO ANYTHING! Please come back……" He pressed his lips against her lips desperate to wake her up, to wake himself up from this horrible joke….this nightmare… _Please……_

But she wouldn't come back……

Jamie.

_End flashback..._

A loud cheer erupted from inside the church. He didn't need to look through the window to know what had happened, Bra and Goten were officially married. Bra is officially a grown woman. Bra is officially taken away from him……

He sighed. _Everything and everyone I love is always taken away from me………_

The only question is…….who's next?

He looked up when he heard footsteps. Videl.

"Hey Gohan, watcha doing over there? How come you didn't come in the ceremony?"

He looked down at his feet, so ashamed of himself that he couldn't answer.

Videl knew this, her face softened. "You know, your sister really missed you in there."

Gohan snorted. _I miss her too……_ "She doesn't need me to be happy. Not anymore………"

Hating to see her best friend like this, Videl approached him and took his hands in hers, he looked up at her face as she smiled comfortingly. "Yes she does Gohan."

He was going to interrupt but she placed a firm polished finger on his lips. "Just because she's married doesn't mean she won't need her big brother anymore, she'll still be there. But you know that you can't keep her from doing what she wants, she's a grown woman and she can handle the world on her own."

Gohan looked down, away from her eyes but Videl's hand had lifted his chin. "If you love her, you'd let her go."

_Let her go…_

Jamie

Lime

Bra, I have to let her go too. She'll be happier with Goten, she won't be alone……like me. Gods how could I have been so selfish? Just because I can't seem to fall in love, just because everyone I care about is taken away from me, just because…….

Bra, she's married now, she won't ever be alone, she won't have to experience the pain, the loneliness and heartbreak I had to endure….she'll be _happy…_

_Yes, she'll be happy Gohan. Just like you should be…_

He smiled. Videl smiled at him. Looking back one last time through the window, he traced his fingers over the joyful expression that brightened his sister's face. "Be happy Bra, I- I'm letting you go now……but I'll always be here, for you."

Gohan turned back to Videl, wrapping his arms around her shoulders before walking away from the church, contented.

* * *

Bra paused, feeling a slight warmth that suddenly enveloped her body. She looked around frantically in search for its source, then relaxed as she saw her brother peering at her through the glass window, with a smile. He traced his fingers over her, she blew a flying kiss at him, then he left.

_Be happy Bra, I- I'm letting you go now……but I'll always be here, for you_

It was Gohan's voice.

"Bra, hunny are you okay?" Goten asked with concern, snaking his arms around her waist. She turned her blue eyes to him and smiled. "Never better."

* * *

"So what is it already?" A blonde man asked, twisting in anticipation.

"When we land okay, god you are sooo annoying." Lime replied, her head laid back, blindfolds over her eyes. She pressed a button above her lazily, moments later a flight attendant came to her call. "Yes miss?"

"Uhhh…I asked for a bottle of water a minute ago yet here I am, sitting patiently, still DEHYDRATED!"

The attendant's eyes widened before she muttered apologies and scrambled away to fetch a bottle of imported water.

Lime relaxed and sighed. Sharpener stared at her. "Can you at least give me a hint?"

Clearly irritated, Lime lifted her blindfolds and glared at the blonde full force. "You NEVER SHUT UP do you?"

He shook his head.

"Ugh….fine just a hint. It has something to do with Gohan's ex-

"You mean you?"

"NO! His other ex, from long time ago, sort of a- promise, you could say." Lime sneered with a sinister smile.

Sharpener blinked. "What do I do?"

"Well, after he leaves Videl, you keep her away from Gohan and I. You take her, make her fall in love with you and blah blah blah…" She said.

He nodded, laid back comfortably in his chair before jolting up with concern. "Hey Lime, what if your plan doesn't work?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly before facing him with a freakishly innocent smile. "If it doesn't work, then things might just turn bloody. But that's okay, bloody is how I like it."

* * *

I'm happy. I'M HAPPY! I'm happy I'm happy I'm happy I'm happy I'm happy I'm happy I'm happy…..I'm happy! But why is it again?

She looked down at her new out-fit. Nope, that's not it.

She looked around at the beautiful place they were in, surrounded by numerous shops and lights, amusements and stores all calling out her name. No, I like to shop but it doesn't make me this happy.

Then she looked at the muscular arm she was attached to, following the trail upwards until she saw his handsome face staring innocently at a clown walking on stilts. Yup, that's the reason alright.

At first, Videl hated the fact that someone as clumsy, gentle, innocent, paranoid, charming, weird yet interesting as Gohan could make her feel so…._carefree, _but after spending that much time with him, he kind off rubbed on her until she just learned to accept the fact that there is someone as perfect as Gohan in the world, at least in her eyes he is.

"Gohan, stop staring! It's not polite you know," Videl hissed at him, tugging on his arm to get his attention. His innocent coal eyes looked down at her with a sheepish smile. "Sorry Videl, it's just that….."

"…yes, continue Gohan."

"Why would someone want to be that tall?" he blurted it out, quite embarrassed. Gohan had expected her to burst out in laughter, roll around on the floor while holding her sides or at least make fun of him, but she didn't. Instead she shrugged and said "I don't know, why don't you go ask him?"

Inwardly, he was happy that she understood his faults, that he wasn't something perfect. Taking her hand with a chuckle, he pulled her abruptly up the streets, maneuvering them through the mass of crowds and cars jammed in traffic.

"Gohan? Where are you taking me!" Videl shrieked in half panic, half excitement.

He grinned back at her with a smirk. "You'll see!"

Soon, their surroundings became less urban and more rural, miles and miles of land covered with trees came to their view. Videl felt a tug inside her, this place seemed oddly familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. But it was DEFINITELY familiar. That she was sure of.

After a minute of hiking up a hill, Gohan stopped running and turned around to face Videl just in time for her to run-smack directly at him, his arms instinctively shot outwards and caught her before she could fall back on the long damp blades of fresh green grass.

"Wow, easy there" He cooed in her ear softly, brushing a stray strand of her raven hair. When she looked up at him, their cheeks blushed a crimson red simultaneously, although neither saw it for the darkness of the night hid it, to both of their relief. It was an amazing night, they could see the bright lights of the city from afar, the sky sprinkled with glowing stars. Even the weather was perfect, not too hot and not too cold, a cool breeze blew by them in silence, as if trying to break their gaze from each other's eyes.

_Perfect._

They stared at each other, seemingly lost in each other's deepness. But someone had to break away sooner or later….

She looked away, standing on her own feet now and leaning against him contentedly. She faced him with a smirk. "You know, I never realized just how tall you really are."

That seemed to break the ice pretty well. He chuckled and turned her around slowly so that she had her back pressed against him, so that they were both facing the city's direction. "Close your eyes Videl."

She looked up at him confused, and he smiled reassuringly, making all her unease disappear in an instant. Videl turned back to the view and closed her eyes, leaning back and molding against Gohan's hard warm body in content. She could feel his arms snake their way around her waist and hold her protectively, then a sudden warmth enveloped her. It was a relaxing feeling, a feeling of unbelievable peace and comfort, as if she was floating on air.

Videl smiled and opened her eyes. _She was floating on air……_

She gasped in shock, quickly attaching herself tightly against Gohan, pressing her cheeks on his chest. "GOHAN! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

He chuckled nervously, his hold on her waist tightened. "I thought you'd be more happy, you've always wanted to know how it felt to fly, now you do."

_If I couldn't make Jamie see what she's always wanted to see, I could at least make Videl feel what she's always wanted to feel……_

"D-do you l-like….uhmmm…do you like it?"

Shaking the utter shock that clung on her like a second skin, she smiled, admiring the feeling of the wind brushing against the bottom of her feet, brushing gently against her cheeks and hands, her arms and legs.

It was an amazing experience, everything was so small from where she was. She looked up to the sky, the star-filled sky, and remembered what Bra had asked her.

"_Number ten: When he's around you, you feel like you can touch the sky."_

It was the last question.

_He does, he made me touch the sky…_

She always knew, she could feel it.

Now she was sure.

He was her Mr. Right.

She loved Gohan.

Videl looked up at him with a bright smile that stretched from ear to ear. "I love it Gohan, thank you."

He nodded with a slight grin. "G-glad y-you like it…."

Her brows furrowed together at the sound of his voice. He sounded nervous……afraid? Gohan's eyes were shut tightly, and his arms were unbearably tight around her, not that she complained. But he looked….._scared_.He trembled, no he was _terrified._

He did this for me, even though he's so afraid of heights….

Videl smiled, only now appreciating just how much Gohan would do for her. She cupped his cheeks with her hands gently, turned to the view for one last time, reached out her hand as if touch the moon in the sky, before sighing contentedly and closing her eyes, resting her head back on his chest. "It's okay Gohan, you can go down now. Thank you…."

They slowly touched down on the ground, the warm envelope disappeared, but the magical atmosphere stayed with Videl. She tried to pull away but realized Gohan still had his arms around her tightly, his eyes closed shut. Reaching up to his lips, she kissed him gently, as if to say she was there, to say there was no need for him to be afraid, to say she would never let anything happen to him……_to say she loved him_…..

She slowly pulled away, his eyes opened, she smiled. "It's okay Gohan, were safe now."

He grinned sheepishly, but he never let her go.

Then….

His stomach grumbled loudly.

"Hehehe…sorry, I'm hungry."

Videl rolled her eyes, then took his hand and dragged him down the hill. "Come on mister, we're going to stuff you."

But Gohan planted his feet firmly on the ground, she tugged on him harder, he let go of his hold, and the two fell forward and rolled down the hill……_together._

If Videl looked closely, she would've realized that the place Gohan brought her to was her secret place, the place where she wrote those letters to the mysterious boy years ago, to _Gohan…_

But she had missed it because Gohan had brought her through the back of the hill…

* * *

The two stumbled to their hotel room in a fit of laughter, clearly drunk from their last meal. They couldn't drive in their state so they decided to check-in in a hotel. Gohan carried Videl bride style to the bed where the two fell down on, still laughing all the while. Like kids, like friends, like best friends, like lovers,

like a _couple…_

"D-Did ya seeeee tha looook on hi-his face?Hahaha he he he hiccup couldn't believe you emptied out hissss eennTIRE restaurant!" Videl slurred drunkenly.

Gohan snickered, climbing over her so that he had his forehead pressed against hers. "Ya, I-I told you I was…… hehehe….. hungry, whaaaaat did you th-think I was gonna do huh? Starve myselffff?" He hiccupped and chortled, making her laugh even more.

"Goooooohan….."

"Y-yeahhhhhh….?"

"You have twooo heads! Hehehehe."

"Oh yea? Well, you have one…twoooooo boobies Videl!"

The two laughed together, too drunk to notice that their lips were merely millimeters apart from each other, their position, sexual, their feelings, mutual, their brains, liquefied.

"I'm spose to have twooo you baka!"

He chuckled and dipped his head to the crook of her neck, unconsciously sniffing her scent admiringly.

"You smell gooooooood, Vivi!"

She snickered and trailed her hands up and down his muscular back. "You're hot Gohan."

"You're sexy…"

"You're handsome!"

"You're gorgeous!"

"Oh ya, weeelllll…..I think your cute!" Videl chirped in.

"I think you're pretty!" Gohan answered back playfully.

"Well, I think I LOVE YOU!"

"SO DO I!"

……

"WHAT!" They shouted in unison, jumping apart from each other in shock, their eyes wide as saucers.

"YOU LOVE ME?" The two exclaimed together once again.

There was an odd, uncomfortable tension and awkwardness that surrounded them after, like when you ask a kid who lost his parents where his dad was, or when you ask a widowed wife where her husband had gone, or when you tell someone you love them and they don't answer you back…..

Afraid of what might happen, Gohan stuttered his apologies before stumbling into the bathroom, closed the door and took a shower. A moment later, Videl finally closed her unhinged mouth and shook off her sock, then decided she would take a shower too, separate bathrooms of course. (A/n: there's two separate showers in their room. It's an expensive hotel okay.)

* * *

The warm water battered against my skin, relaxing and soothing my tensed muscles. I ran a hand through my damp spiky hair and leaned on the wall, carefully thinking things through in my head.

Was it a mistake? Just a slip-up, a drunken statement? Or was it something else, something I feel deep inside that I don't want to accept? Getting drunk isn't good, but am I thankful that I did because it made me confess what I truly felt? Agh. I don't know, maybe I am just drunk. But drunk people can't reason things, you don't worry about things like these when you're drunk. What if I do love Videl, what's wrong with that?

Nothing.

Nothing?

Nothing.

Then why am I denying what I truly feel?

Because you're a baka.

Shutting off the shower, I let loose a heavy sigh.

_Maybe…_

* * *

What the hell is wrong with me? No wait, what the hell is wrong with him! Here I am, drunk and stupid, waiting to be taken advantage of by a guy I truly fell in love with and what does he do? HE WALKS AWAY TO TAKE A SHOWER!

The water tickled my skin as it glided down my body, realizing that the shower had brought me back to being sober. But then again, I still feel high and foolish. Was it from the drinks? No, I don't think so. Maybe it was because I've fallen in love, love does these things you know. But who am I to say, I've never actually fallen in love before now have I?

No, you haven't fallen in love before.

But it doesn't mean you're not in love now…

I shut the shower and stepped out, drying myself before putting on a thin bathrobe. Then I stepped out.

Gohan was already lying on the bed, wearing only his track pants, which annoyed me even more. Didn't he know that he turned me on! How the hell am I going to control myself if we sleep on the same bed and HE is half naked!

_Maybe he didn't want you to control, maybe he wants you too…_

Naw. Can't be, I have to stop dreaming about things that will never happen.

Careful not to wake him up, I crawl on the bed and rest on my side, watching him as he lay asleep beside me. I smiled. Reaching with my hand, I brushed his soft cheeks warmly, delighted in the way he leaned closer to my touch. To my surprise, he reached out with his arm and wrapped it around my waste, pulling me closer.

Did he know what he was doing? I had no idea.

I buried my hands in his hair and smiled as he……..yes, he purred. He purred like a cat, and as strange as it may seem, it turned me on even more. But before I could do anything else, to my unbelievable surprise, he leaned over and kissed me. At that point I lost all control as I gave in to my desire.

He kissed me, softly at first before it turned intense, driving me crazy, I kissed him back. He tasted so sweet, I could lay here tasting him all my life and I'll be fine with it.

"Videl…."

I opened my eyes in shock, breaking away and panting for breathe. He was awake all this time…

"Gohan? Y-you were awake? I, I'm so so so sorry!" I stuttered thoroughly embarrassed, my cheeks burning with a blush. I turned away so he wouldn't see. "I didn't mean to-

He turned me around and pulled me even closer, a small smile in his face. "It's okay Videl."

I gasped in shock, then relaxed as he smiled at me reassuringly. He dipped his head to the crook of my neck and sniffed, purring again. Then he pulled back and licked his lips, as if he tasted the sweetness of my scent. But his eyes were different, like a burning fire of passion was behind his dark mysterious orbs. Then I realized, through the reflection of his eyes, that mine were doing the same. "Videl I-

"It's okay Gohan." I cut him off with a smile, I knew what he was going to ask, and I had no strength to fight his charms, or to fight against my feelings again.

_Not anymore…_

Their bodies shivered, containing themselves from just ripping each other's clothes off and making love until they were both bloody and broken.

He made the first move, giving in to his desire, to his need to have Videl surround him. Gohan's blushing lips grazed against Videl's lightly and temptingly, her own lips shaking with every touch. He was teasing her, and she knew he was but she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him so bad it was starting to hurt. He finally kissed her softly, Videl's lips parting to give his tongue entrance to the caverns of her mouth, and he complied.

Their kiss grew from soft to intense, their tongues flapping onto each other and battling for dominance. Videl moaned in his mouth, delighted at how good a kisser he was, but he suddenly pulled away , drawing air back into his lungs.

She reached up and bit on his lower lip softly, realizing that she too needed air. Videl's eyes slowly fluttered open to the lost expression on Gohan's youthful face.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" She panted with lust and concern.

He just stared at her before looking away. "Videl I…." He sighed and once again let himself get lost in the pools of her eyes.

"I don't know if I can. You're the most special thing that's ever happened to me since…..and I- I just….I don't want to loose you like I lost-

She reached up with her mouth and covered his throat with her own, pouring all her emoting on that heated kiss before she pulled away slightly.

"Gohan, I love you. Nothing will take me from you." She whispered reassuringly.

He gazed at her, searching her eyes for the truth, and found it was already said. "I-I'm nervous." He smiled embarrassed.

Videl gave him a mock grin. "No way! The great Gohan Briefs, the womanizer is nervous of lil old me? Why I don't-

This time, it was him who cut her off, but instead of kissing her, he pushed his hips closer in between hers, his excited member straining against his pants so hard that she felt it push in, making her moan in surprise. Gohan gave her a sexy grin, Videl blushed deeply.

"You don't seem nervous anymore. Just forget everything Gohan, and focus on you and me. Can you do that?"

He didn't reply. Instead, his hand gripped on the not of her bathrobe and easily untied it, sliding it down her arms, revealing Videl to his hungry eyes in her purest form. She blushed under his scrutiny, but before she could say anything, she felt his large hands cup both her full breasts and she moaned in shock. Gohan buried his face at the crook of her neck, whispering "Gods, you're gorgeous," to her ear while his thumb massaged her nipples until it hardened.

Videl's body burned like fire, her tongue enjoying the taste of his corded neck. She arched her back into him when she suddenly felt his warm wet mouth cover one of her tips, her hands digging onto his soft midnight spikes.

"Oh Gohan…..stop teasing me…." She pleaded shakily, biting her lower lip, her eyes rolling shut from the intense sensation. He chuckled, then grazed his canines on her nipples after giving one last lick that drove Videl crazy. She gasped, trying madly to remain in control but for every touch of his hot lips on her skin pushed Videl to the edge of her sanity, digging her hands deeper on his soft dark hair.

His tongue took a different direction and moved up to her lips, kissing her passionately with the intensity of a hungry lion.. He moaned into her mouth, before she flipped him over until she was on top, straddling his waist. Gohan could see the hunger in her eyes as her small hands fondled with his belt excitedly before tugging it out of its straps.

"Impatient, baby?" He teased, receiving a feral growl in reply. She wanted to taste him, and she wanted it bad. Finally able to pull his pants off so that he was only on his snug black boxers, Videl pressed her body against his, her mouth claiming his in another heated kiss.

She moaned as Gohan pleasured her with his tongue. It was no doubt in her mind that Gohan was no stranger when it came to pleasing women. His hands roamed around her soft body as their kiss intensified, cupping her bottom with both his hands tightly. Videl's body was going crazy with the need to feel him inside, and she said that to him in their kiss. She bit on his lower lip lustfully, then sat up on him, placing her hands on his chiseled abs. She could feel him pushing against his last restraints beneath her, and she smiled wickedly.

Gohan raised a curious brow at her, then released a surprised moan when Videl trailed her lips from his neck to his bare chest, lightly nipping on his nipple before going even lower to his hard rigid abs, licking and sucking on the hot skin around his navel. She looked up to Gohan and grinned proudly at herself. He was enjoying this.

A little too much…..

His hands shot down to her waist and he forcefully lifted her up and laid her on the bed, quickly climbing over her. The touch of their skin was maddening, the heated friction of their sweat and body increasing the passion and lust in their eyes.

They both needed this….wanted this….._desired each other…_

Gohan opened his mouth, as if to speak but Videl had placed a finger on his lips. She nodded with half-lit eyes, and he smiled, claiming her lips for the last time.

Their bodies no longer separated……but united…

Their souls no loner apart……but placed together…

Their hearts no longer different….but forged the same…

The two, for the first time, made intense love…

_In more ways than one…._

* * *

Cupid sighed, wiping a tear drop from his eyes with Mr, Popo's sleeve. "That's so wonderful Popo, it finally happened. I'm so happy…."

Mr.Popo smiled at the sight. He sure had his doubts that those two were actually meant- to-be, but now he was sure….

"Didn't I tell you? Ha! I was right wasn't I! Nothing can break my charges, NOTHING! How do they look Popo?"

The genie grinned and grabbed Cupid by the neck, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Perfect….."

* * *

Lucky number FOURTEEN! It's almost Valentines guys, and it so happened that Gohan and Videl finally do the naughty on chapter fourteen ehh! Well I hope you guys liked it, and as always…

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	15. Problems Begin

HELLO! I know I know, it's been about two weeks since I last updated. But hey, there's a first time for everything! It's just that lately, I've been lacking the inspiration to write. It's not writer's block, because I know where this is going. I don't know, I'm just really REALLY uninspired to write I guess right now. But I managed to write you another chapter!

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

Disclaimer: this thing again? When will you get the message that I don't own anything huh?

Chapter 15

Problems Begin

Two weeks later….

A man and a woman, the groom and the bride, soon to be husband and wife, stood by the altar, their hands intertwined, their eyes focused on nothing but each other, love and happiness shinning in their eyes, readily reciting their vows…

Gohan grinned, his large hands caressing Videl's own reassuringly. "I will love you and cherish you….

Videl sighed in relief, damn was she nervous…but after he smiled at her that way, that smile that only he could do, she was comforted. She wanted to do this, she was ready to face anything, as long as she had this man by her side there is nothing they couldn't do.

….so long as we both shall live…"

The priest smiled over them and waved his hands. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

The crowd held their breathe.

"You may kiss the bride…"

And that's exactly what the groom did, he kissed Videl…..and the crowd cheered. But none of this was noticed, as far as Gohan and Videl knew, they were alone, only with each other, exactly how they wanted it.

As soon as they pulled away, ketchup stained their cheeks before they faced the joyful crowd before them. It's been a long journey, but they finally made it…

Steven yanked the man beside him and blew his nose on the poor guy's sleeves, tears welled up in his eyes. He grabbed his microphone and sighed in content, lifting it to his mouth. "AND CUT!"

He hopped off his chair and waltzed to the stage, crying and sobbing all the while. "Wonderful job everyone, especially Gohan and Videl. You two are amazing together, simply breathtaking. You guys are like cheese and crackers or cookies and cream or even a dick and condoms!"

Gohan and Videl looked at each other embarrassed, their cheeks turning even redder. "Okay Steven….we get the point."

"Both of you are practically made for each other! You have this bond and connection that just makes everyone who sees you bothtogether say 'Awwwww.' Don't you guys think so?"

He turned to the other casts of the movie and they all nodded and cheered with approval, Gohan and Videl stood in place, dying with shame. Steven smiled at them, then cleared his throat inquisitively. "Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two? Because if there is then tell me! So I can make a sequel to this movie!"

"Seriously, there is nothing going on between Gohan and I, Steven." Videl answered him, still a bit flushed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Gohan replied with a slight smirk.

"Well then what ARE you two hmmmmm?"

"Friends." The couple said together, a little bit too quick.

Steven raised his brow, everyone else watched them closely with knowing smirks.

Gohan and Videl looked at each other worriedly, then back at Steven. "Good Friends? Yeah, that's it! Uhmm…really REALLY good friends!"

Steven rolled his eyes while everyone shook their heads. It doesn't take a genius to see that these two are in love. Heck it doesn't even take Goku to notice it. They maybe the best actors but they stink at hiding their feelings from each other, much less from everyone else.

"Sure….whatever you say. Well it certainly has been an unforgettable experience making this movie with the both of you. I'm sure we'll all earn a fortune from it. I'll see you both in the first screening in America then ne?"

Gohan took Videl's hand in his and they both nodded with an eager smile.

The aging director shook his head with a laugh. He knew that the two couldn't wait to get away from here already. So, being a sucker for romance, he turned to everyone and raised his microphone with a big grin. "THAT'S A WRAP!"

After that was said, the two bolted for the door in a fit of laughter. Everyone stared at their retreating form with a smile, Steven snickered at them. "Those two look so perfect don't they?"

Yes, yes they do.

* * *

Hercule laughed that annoying laugh as he watched old martial arts tournaments in his living room, a bowl of popcorn in his hands, clad only in his boxers with his old championship belt wrapped around his waist. Embarrassing really, well disgusting was more the word.

"Oh yeah! Hercule's mighty megatomic PUNCH! HAHA! No one can beat the CHAMP!" He praised himself, patting his belt proudly before stuffing a handful of popcorn in his big mouth.

Reaching for the table, he popped open a can of beer and gulped it down in seconds, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth clean, his eyes glued to the screen.

_And Mr. Satan is the winner once again!_

The television announced, bloating Hercule's ego even more.

"OH YEAH! You go you handsome strong rug you! You're the man!" He cheered, lifting his beer can up high.

Then the door bell rang.

Annoyed and irritated, Hercule got up from his big lazy ass and stalked over to the door. He gave all the servants a day off, so he was alone in the big mansion, something he now regreted. Scratching his belly, he flung the door open and barked at the intruder.

"What the hell do you want!"

A muscular blonde looked up from his polished shoes with an arrogant smirk. Taking his sunglasses off; he greeted, "Mr. Satan! Nice to see you!"

Hercule raised a furry brow at him, taking a swig from his beer. "Who are you and what do you want? I'm a very busy man, and you are disturbing my uhhh hectic schedule, that's right! You are disturbing my hectic schedule!"

The man only smiled, possibly aiming for polite smile, but only managed arrogance. "Oh yes, I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Hercule. But there is something that I want to discuss with you, something you might find very…….._unacceptable_."

Hercule threw his beer aside, his interest peaked. "Concerning….?"

"Your daughter."

The 'World Savior' frowned at this, worry washing over him. "What about Videl?"

"I'd really rather talk to you," He glanced around before turning back to Hercule. "In private…if you know what I mean."

Hercule narrowed his eyes but opened the door wider, stepping aside and allowing the man to enter. He shut the door behind him and cleared his throat.

"So who are you?"

The blonde smirked and took his hand out, his eyes glistening with evil intent. "Pencil, Sharpener Pencil."

* * *

"Gu u bewive it? An awkwal wappy whending." Gohan tried to say, but his mouth was so stuffed with food his face resembled a squirrel that swallowed too much nuts at once. Videl glared at him as much as she could, but couldn't contain the giggle she was desperately suppressing.

"Gohan, I can't understand a word you're saying." Videl said, picking up her chopsticks.

He grinned at her sheepishly, before swallowing. "I said can you believe it. An actual happy ending."

"Happy ending on what?" Videl questioned, grabbing her bowl of rice.

"In our movie," Gohan replied smiling, before digging in again in a pig-like manner but slower than his usual speed. He didn't want to get another lecture from Videl again.

She nodded. "I know eh. I never believed in happy endings you know….until now. Finally it's over though! But it was a good experience wasn't it?"

Gohan looked up from his food and nodded, then focused at the task at hand once again. It was only when Videl gasped out loud that he stopped eating. In the blink of an eye Gohan was at her side, a comforting hand on her shoulder, concern etched on his face.

"Videl, what's wrong?" He whispered with worriedly. She's been having these pains for weeks; it would attack her at random times with no particular pattern. Like an on and off disease, which made Gohan worry over her even more. He had asked her to consult a doctor and tried to reason with her that it maybe something serious, but this is Videl we're talking about, and she is as stubborn as he is, maybe even more so. She refused to go to the doctors, claiming she's never had to before and never will. She always claimed she was fine, like she was doing now.

Videl bit on her lower lip and clutched her belly and her heart in pain. He knelt down to her level, rubbing her back and asked "Videl, are you okay? Please let me take you to a doctor, it maybe something bad."

She winced as pain hit her again, then took a deep breathe as it subsided. Relaxing herself, she took Gohan's hand in hers and pulled him closer. "I'll be fine if you kiss me."

He smiled, and complied. "Let me take your pain away…"

Their lips met in a soft kiss, well soft compared to their other usual…..activities. When they pulled away, it was as if the entire world froze for them. Even though they've done A LOT more than kiss before, the magic of that simple gesture never left. As if every kiss was their first.

So they just sat there, staring at each other, until Gohan threw some cash on the table and made a funny face at her, before dashing out of the restaurant with a laugh.

Videl rolled her eyes but smiled. She wondered how someone as grown up and big as him could act so childish sometimes, but hey…._She loved that about him._

Shaking her head, she got up and gave chase, yelling "Gohan! You'd better get back here right now young man! Oh…don't you run away from me when I'm talking to you!"

* * *

Videl opened the door to her father's gigantic mansion, still wearing the smile that Gohan placed on her face. Throwing her keys on the table, she went over to the phone and picked it up, dialing their old family doctor's number. Through some weird unexplainable way, Gohan managed to convince her that a check-up will do her good. So here she was now, making a phone call she's never had to make ever since she was four years old.

Someone picked up.

"Hello, may I please speak to Dr. Tilman? Oh doctor Tilman, is that you! Yes, yes it has been too long hasn't it? Yeah, I know it's weird eh but I need to set an appointment for a check-up. No, no I'm not joking. You're fully booked? No, I'm not in a hurry. Okay, just give me a call as soon as you have an opening. Yup, you too! Take care Doctor Tilman!"

Videl hung up the phone and was heading for her bedroom when her father walked into the room. He had on an angry/ upset/ serious expression, making her very uncomfortable.

"Dad, what's wro-

"Is there something you forgot to mention to me?" Hercule cut in sharply, his arms crossed over his chest.

Videl blinked. "Huh? Dad, what are you talking about?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he pulled out a newspaper and threw it at Videl angrily. She picked it up from the floor with interest and mild confusion and gazed at it. Then she dropped it with wide eyes.

"Would you mind telling me WHO the hell that BOY is Videl!" Hercule bellowed, taking a step forward to his daughter.

Videl looked up at him with a fierce glare. "Where'd you get this!"

"One of your little friends showed it to me! And you know the funny thing about it, I wouldn't have seen it because we don't get papers today! Now tell me who the hell this boy is right now Videl!" Her father demanded, matching her glare perfectly.

Their voices rang loud throughout the entire empty mansion. Just outside, a car pulled over by the driveway and a blonde woman walked out of the car.

Videl crushed the paper in her hand. "Why are you so mad all of a sudden!"

"Because this is NOT acceptable Videl! I've heard about this boy, he's just after you so that he can BANG YOU AND LEAVE!"

"You don't know him father!"

"I know what kind of man he is! And I FORBID you from seeing him again! AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR!

"Father I-

"AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR!" Hercule thundered with demanding force, the entire house shook from the force of his voice. They heard a key slip into the keyhole of the door but they ignored it. Then the door swung open.

Videl glared hatefully at her father, tears brimming her eyes. "No." It was barely audible, shaky, but it was heard.

Hercule stood there, mouth agape, his eyes wide in shock. Did his daughter just disobey him? "W-what!"

Videl straightened and held her chin up proudly. "No. You don't know Gohan father. Because guess what, he already 'BANGED' me more than once. And you know what else, HE'S STILL WITH ME!"

She spat at him, then stomped up the polished staircase and slammed her bedroom door with a temper. The 'World's Savior's' eyes widened even more, if that were possible.

Erasa, who had just walked in to the sight of her best friend screaming at her father, stood frozen in place. She had no idea what was going on, and watched dumbly as Mr. Hercule stomped away to the basement. After shaking off her stupor, she ran up the stairs and into her best friend's room.

* * *

Gohan closed the door behind him. With his mind still busy thinking about the woman that seemed to always occupy his every thoughts, he unconsciously heads for the kitchen, opened the fridge, and grabbed anything edible before stuffing it in his mouth.

He was so out of it that he didn't even realize his sister sitting at the table, watching him with mild interest. Gohan emerged from the fridge and walked over to the table, an apple in his mouth. Although Bra was sitting right in front of him, he showed no signs that he was aware of her presence as he sat down.

Until Bra threw a banana at his face that is…

He blinked at her, then pouted, taking a huge bite out of his apple. "Hey! That hurt you know."

Bra rolled her eyes and smiled. "So, how was your day big bro? Had fun with Vi Vi Vi Videl!"

Gohan laughed and nodded, throwing what was left of his apple in the garbage.

"Why are you here anyway? Where's your husband?" Gohan questioned, rummaging through the piles of newspaper at the table.

Bra popped her gum in her mouth and grinned. "He's over at his parent's house, taking the last of his stuff from there. Once we get his stuff at our new house, we'll be officially settled in."

He nodded before abruptly getting to his feet, his chair flew off and crashed on the opposite wall. Bra, acting on reflex only, got up too. "WHAT! WHAT'S WRONG GOHAN!"

He looked up at her with wide eyes, fear etched in his face, his trembling hands lifted the new paper into Bra's direction. The heading read in big bold letters:

**PRINCE GOHAN BRIEFS AND VIDEL SATAN….ROMANCE?**

Three different pictures of their date stood out on the paper, making Bra's eyes grow wide. She looked up at her big brother questioningly. "What's wrong Gohan?"

"Videl hates publicity! She'll hate me for this! Oh man, what am I going to do! I-

Bra rolled her eyes and clamped both her hands on her brother's running mouth. "Take a breather buddy, it will be okay. Just talk to her! I'm sure she'll understand you dummy."

Gohan seemed to relax at that and sighed. "Thanks Bra. I thought my nightmare was about to come true."

His sister smirked at that, which made him frown in concern. "Bra? What's going on?"

She pointed to his room with disgust. "Speaking of nightmare, someone is waiting for you in your room."

* * *

Well, that was it! It may not be the best chapter, but by the next chapter, you'll HATE me for what will happen…WOOPIE! LMAO! The story is almost nearing the end, well at least five or six more chapters to go.

I'd also like to know how many of you guys thought that Gohan and Videl REALLY got married in the beginning? LMAO!

So Videl is experiencing some pains wink wink

Sharpener has made the first move…

Hercule forbids their romance…

And who the hell is waiting for Gohan in his room? (lol..i think you already know.)

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	16. Not the brightest of days

**Author's note: **Hello there readers! Sorry for the delay, I was really busy with school and such. But I'm here now with the next chapter!

**I'd also like to inform you that I will be changing the title of this story into something more appropriate! By the next time I update, this story will be "The Greatest Gift You Can Give." **

**I will also be re-writing my old chapters, because when I re-read them, I kinda didn't like it. Hahaha, I don't know why but I feel like I can do better than those chapters. So it would probably take me longer to update another chapter because I'll be editing my story! Sorry….**

Another thing I want to give you guys heads up on is that in this chapter, there will be flashbacks. You will notice that I began this chapter "A month after Chapter fifteen" so you'll be pretty confused at the beginning because you don't know what happened during that month that passed by. But the flashbacks will be explaining them. The first flash back is what happens directly after Chapter fifteen, when Gohan is about to go to his room because 'someone' is waiting for him there. The second flashback is what happened directly after the first flashback. It maybe confusing, but I simply just cut the same flashbacks into two parts. Lol, I hope I didn't lose you there. Read the story and you'll know what I mean.

Okay, before you read the story, I'd like to warn you that you might NOT like me after reading this, you might even chop my head off or something. But I'd just like to say that you should have a little faith in the author! Thank you!

Oh and I placed a song by Boys II Men in this chapter, the song will be in **_bold italics._**

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

Disclaimer: blah blah blah…I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 16

Not the brightest of days…

__

A month later…

The crowd cheered, roared with approval, howled, whistled, striped, and all the other possible things you could do to voice your appreciation and love. It was obvious that the sea of teens, critiques, fellow actors and celebrities enjoyed the movie. It was safe to say that "Love in the Stars" was a huge success.

Steven, the director, wiped a tear from his eyes, facing the microphone on the grand bright stage with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you, thank you for your appreciation. But I'd like to take this time to point out that I could never have made this movie without my wonderful cast and crew, especially the stars of "Love in the Stars," Videl Satan and Prince Briefs!"

Everyone stood at their feet, applauding loudly as both Videl and Gohan made their way up to the stage. But they didn't walk together, no. They walked away from each other, avoiding eye contact or any physical contact in anyway. Something Steven found very odd.

Videl and Gohan stood by the microphone, meters apart, as the crowd quieted down and sat back on their seats. They were too excited to notice the weird behavior of the two superstars.

She glanced down at her feet, her hands fisting at her sides as she controlled her emotions. But it was too much, a tear had leaked out of her eyes. All the anger, all the hate, resentment, even the love was brought back to her by his mere presence. Something she found very annoying.

Quickly wiping away the tear with the back of her white-gloved hand, she looked up at the crowd with a fake smile. She knew they wouldn't see even if she cried on stage, but Gohan would, and she wouldn't want that.

He was the source of it after all…

He stared at her with guilt and concern as her eyes glazed over with unshed tears, making his chest seem tighter that he found it hard to breathe. It was a month ago, when it happened, but it was still eating them both from the inside out.

_**We don't even talk anymore  
And we don't even know what we argue about  
**_

'Why won't you talk to me Videl? I know it may seem like I hurt you, but I know what I'm doing…..Please understand that I am doing this for you. I hate seeing you like this, to know that I was the one that causes you this pain…Please stop crying, I can't stand seeing you cry…'

_**Don't even say I love you no more  
'Cause sayin' how I feel is no longer allowed  
**_

'I love you. I love you so much, and that's why I'm doing this. I can't say it, not to you, if I don't want you and I to get hurt then I must not let you know….But I do, I do love you. It's killing me inside to know that I can't have you in my arms, that I can't wipe away your tears, that I can't be the shoulder you cry on, the one who makes you laugh and smile that way that makes my heart beat fast. Gods, you have no idea how you've affected me…'

_**Some people will work things out  
And some just don't know how II change**_

_**Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We might watch our whole lives pass us by  
Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives  
Don't do it baby**_

After saying her thanks, Videl stepped down from the microphone and looked away as Gohan stepped up to it. He glanced at her softly, before sighing and facing the crowd with a fake smile. If there was something he and Videl could do perfectly, it was act. And boy were they acting right now, so outstandingly realistic that no one could tell, not even themselves…

_**Now they can see the tears in our eyes  
But we deny the pain that lies deep in our hearts  
**_

'You have no idea how much you hurt me Gohan. Seeing you right here, right now, it's more painful than I had imagined. I can't even stand to look you in the face, to see you again, because I know that I'll be happy…'

_**Well maybe that's a pain we can't hide  
'Cause everybody knows that we're both torn apart  
**_

'You've acted long enough, and it was just time that you really showed me how you felt. Haha, it's funny because you even fooled me. I had thought that you actually cared, that you actually loved me….Well I guess they were right to hire you for this movie, you're a great actor Gohan…'

_**Why do we hurt each other  
Why do we push love away**_

'Why'd you have to do this? I was blind to see the truth. You never loved me. If you did, then why would you kiss Lime?'

_**Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We might watch our whole lives pass us by  
Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives  
Don't do it baby**_

Gohan stepped back from the microphone and glanced at Videl. She was looking down, her hair covering her face. He reached a hand to touch her but she moved aside, towards the microphone.

"B-before we go, I actually have one more person to thank," Videl announced, her voice shaky but sharp. She glanced back at Gohan briefly, her eyes narrowed, before turning to the audience.

"I'd like to thank this wonderful man right here, Gohan Briefs, and congratulate him for a job well done. He is indeed an amazing actor, both in the screen…"

Videl glanced back at him with an intense glare, her voice rising with determination and dripping with sarcasm. "…and in real life. In fact, he is so amazing that he has managed to make women fall in love with him and make them believe that he truly loved her back. Then when he's had his fun, leaves her for someone else…."

The quiet crowd began to whisper and mumble as Gohan's eyes widened from behind Videl. She could feel her tears slowly leak down her cheeks as she continued her speech despite the loud murmuring of the crowd.

"S-so thank you Gohan, for making me believe that there are 'happy endings' in real life, then showing me just how much of a liar you are."

And with that, she dropped the microphone and stormed off stage, streams of tears rolling down her cheeks, Gohan on her trail…

She didn't know exactly where she was going, running as fast as she could down the many white hallways, people would stop and stare at her in confusion. But she didn't care, all she knew was she had to get away….._from him_.

Just as she was about to reach the exit door, a firm yet gentle hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back. Videl didn't need to look up to see who it was…..

……he was already kneeling down in front of her.

"Videl, please understand…." He began, but was cut off when a small delicate hand slapped him across the face, the sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the hallways.

Gohan looked up at her again, his eyes half-closed as his hands held tightly on Videl's wrist. "I-I guess I deserve that…..Videl, I-

"You what Gohan? You want to tell me you're sorry again! You want me to forgive you and pretend I feel okay with it!" She snapped harshly, her anger pouring from her mouth.

"I want you to-

"Accept it, is that what you were going to say? You want me to move on, and stop being a pathetic screw up! That's what you want, isn't it Gohan?" Videl interrupted, yanking her wrists from his grip, tears falling down her eyes.

"No, that's not what I want." He replied softly. It was pain beyond imagination that he could not wrap his arms around her, and make her feel okay. For a long time he always thought that Videl needed his embrace, so that she would feel safe. But now he realized how wrong he was. He needed her. Not the other way around. He needed her to be in his arms, so he could feel complete.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" She had tried to contain her anger, but it was just too much. She had to let it out…

He reached up for her hand again but she moved away and spat at his face. "I can't believe I ever looked at you that way Gohan, y-you disgust me……"

With that, she whirled around and stormed for the exit, grapping the doorknob and was about to push it open when he spoke up, loud and clear, the words that will forever haunt her…..

"I'm getting married…."

She stopped in mid-push, her teary eyes widening as his words finally sunk in. She opened her mouth to speak, but she found that her voice had gone away.

"Lime scheduled it for some time this week. It's kinda hard to miss, it'll be very publicized." He laughed dryly and he got to his feet and dusted his knees before looking up at her. "You know Lime, she wants all the attention."

Her arms went limp on her sides.

"I just thought I should tell you first before you found out for yourself in the newspapers or something……I-I was actually wondering if you'd- if you'd want to come…"

That was the one point in her life when she knew she had hit rock bottom, and nothing else could possibly go wrong.

"Videl….."

She shut her eyes painfully and bit her bottom lip as she fought back her raging tears and the flood of emotions that came with it. "I- I'd love too, but I ca- I can't. I'm busy…..wi- with something i-important." Her voice cracked, and her throat felt dry.

His eyes glazed over and he walked towards her…..but stopped when she moved farther away from him. That simple gesture scarred Gohan even more painfully, knowing that she was afraid of him. It was a horrible realization…

"I have to go," Videl whispered softly, then looked up at his face for the first time in a month. "I truly hope she makes you happy Gohan……….good luck to you both."

Gohan's eyes widened. "Videl wait!"

But she was gone.

His eyes fell to the floor as he heard running footsteps from behind him stop by his side. He looked up to see Erasa breathing heavily, her hands on her chest.

She glared at him. "You know, I can't- I can't believe I actually found you attractive once. Well I'm looking at you right now, and for all it's worth, I've never seen anyone uglier."

And with that, she chased after her friend out the back door.

* * *

Bra rubbed her nose in irritation, holding her belly with her hand. She couldn't believe that she was even having this conversation with her husband. "Goten, whether you like it or not, he is still OUR CHILD!"

Goten ran a hand through his dark hair, sighing angrily from his leaning position by the doorframe. "Bra, I never planed on having a baby this soon! I can't…WE can't handle that yet! We're still young!"

The blue haired woman growled, getting to her feet and pointing an accusing finger at her husband. "Then maybe we shouldn't have gotten married! What the hell is wrong with you Goten! I thought you wanted a family!"

"I do Bra, believe me I do. But not this early! Do you know how much we'll have to give up for this child!"

Bra's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it. "Oh my God, can you hear yourself Goten? Do you know how selfish you sound right now! What do you want me to do, drop the child? Well I'm sorry mister but I WILL NOT HAVE AN ABORTION!"

Goten stood up properly and approached his wife. "I'm not asking you to have one Bra!"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know okay! I DON'T KNOW!"

Bra bit her lower lip, tears hanging threateningly close to the edge of her eyes. She shook her head and stormed out of their house. Goten could hear the car screech out of the driveway as he fell back to lean on a wall and slid down to the floor exhaustedly.

* * *

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Mr. Popo yelled in panic, running around the lookout in mad frenzy.

Cupid was sitting down in Dende's usual lookout spot, piles and piles of paper towered around him. He looked tired and over worked, his eyes had dark bags underneath, his wings were dirty and unpolished, stress pimples covered his face and a funny unpleasant odour lingered around him.

Pulling at what little curly blonde hair he had left, he screamed. "SHUT UP! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!"

Everything fell silent, the birds stopped chirping, Popo stopped running around acting as if it was Armageddon, oh and the crickets croaked…

"I was so close into putting these two together, and I am NOT about to fail now! I've never failed before! NEVER!"

"What are we gonna do?"

"**You** will water those plants of yours, and **I** will work on the problem. I can do this okay, just trust me." Cupid answered, scanning through more papers as Popo slumped his shoulders and disappeared back into the lookout house.

Once he was gone, Cupid sighed and rubbed his temples with stubby hands. "What am I going to do with you two?"

* * *

"Videl, are you okay?" Erasa closed the door behind her and made her way over to her best friend who laid on the couch, her face buried under a pillow.

"Videl, hunny, what are you doing?"

She stirred and growled.

Erasa sighed and sat down beside her, running a hand on her friends back comfortingly. "You can't do this forever Videl, you've been locked up in here for four days! Come on, get up and get dressed. I'll buy you a sundae."

"I don't wanna sundae." Came her muffled reply.

The blonde snickered slightly and grabbed the cold glass of water from the table in front of them before pouring its contents on Videl's back with a smile. Maybe, it wasn't the smartest thing to do…

"ERASA! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"

Yup, definitely was not smart at all…but it got the job done.

Videl shot up on the couch, running around as if she was on fire, trying to peel her cold wet shirt away from her bare skin.

Erasa watched with amusement as she chuckled. "At least now you know that you HAVE to change your shirt, take a bath while you're at it so we can go out later."

Videl growled annoyed, but did as she was told anyway. Sometimes, Erasa could be really stubborn.

Walking over to her room she said, "So what does father want? Did he want to gloat on me that he was right all along?"

Erasa sighed and admired her nails. "You know your father Videl. He wants you to go home with him."

"AHA! Yeah right, like I'd want to hear him say 'I told you so' for the rest of my life…..Like I don't have enough things to worry about. When will his plane land?"

The blonde glanced at her watch. "It's scheduled to land at around……..6:00 pm tonight." Her eyes lifted to the newspaper by the table and sighed. "Videl…….Gohan's getting married today."

There was a short silence before a sharp snap came as a reply. "So?"

"……if you mope over him for four days then I think I can confidently say that you are still in love with him."

Videl's head popped into view from the wall, the sound of running water could be heard. "I never stopped loving him Erasa, incase you forgot. But I- I can't be with him anymore….even if he isn't getting married."

Erasa rolled her eyes. "I can't even believe you love him. That jack ass doesn't deserve it. Why would he kiss that ugly whore anyway? But even so, I hate to say this…….maybe you should go after him."

…

"WHAT!"

"Videl, you still love him! Isn't that enough!"

"No, apparently not! Because for our relationship to work out, he needs to love me back! You don't understand do you Erasa, I _loved _him! I LOVED HIM! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him."

Erasa got to her feet. "But Videl, he only did it because Lime said something to him! She must've blackmailed him or something!"

That only made Videl even sadder. She bit her lip, her glazed eyes starring at the ground. "That only makes it worse. If something as simple as Lime could tear Gohan away from me, then his love for me isn't strong……if he even loves me at all…"

Erasa bit on her nails. "What if Lime threatened him for your safety! What if she's all like 'Hey Gohan, if you don't leave that pretty girl Videl for an ugly girl like me and marry me then I'll kill her,' or something like that."

All she heard was the bathroom door closing shut. She cursed herself and glared at her bitten-nails. "Damn it! I just got my nails polished!"

* * *

Gohan's eyes were unfocused as he glanced over the menu in his hand, his thoughts somewhere else.

'Did I make the right decision? Of course I did, if I didn't leave her she'd be taken away form me, like everyone else……That's just my curse, and if I'd want to see Videl more, I have to do this….._but _something doesn't feel right.'

_**Flashback……**_

Gohan opened the door to his room, his mouth fell when he saw who was sitting on his bed, legs crossed, a smirk on her face……Lime.

Not knowing what to do and seemingly frozen, Gohan closed the door behind him and leaned on it, his questioning eyes fixed at her, the woman he so desired long ago, but could never compare to the goddess he had now, Lime does not compare to the woman he loves. His face hardened.

"Is that anyway to great your love Gohan?" She coaxed sweetly, her polished finger trailing circles on the mattress of his bed, her eyes glittering with some hidden intent.

His throat felt dry but he managed to say, "No, it's not."

Lime frowned when what he meant finally sunk in. "What's that suppose to mean? You don't love me anymore? You seemed so obsessed with me before." She pointed out.

"Before." Gohan answered, looking away. "People change Lime, they find someone better, their eyes open."

Unable to contain her anger, she growled and walked up to him. "Who are you talking about? That Videl girl? Ha! Gohan, my dear Gohan, she doesn't love you! You don't love her either, you love me and you know it."

Her tone was arrogant and proud, as if she was so sure of herself, and it made Gohan sick to his stomach. What the hell did he see in her those years ago?

"Shows how much you know me."

_**Presently…**_

Lime starred adoringly at her soon to be husband and smirked proudly to herself. Frankly, she had no idea that her plan would actually work this good. And now, she was about to get married to the most handsome, caring man she's ever known, tomorrow.

"Gohan baby are you okay?" She cooed in a seductive tone which brought Gohan back from his musing. He regarded her blankly before smiling a little. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

She seemed to buy his words and resumed surveying the menu in her hand. Gohan's eyes settled on those hands, well on the white cloth that was wrapped around her wrists actually, one of the reasons he left his Videl.

_**Continuation of Flashback…**_

Gohan's eyes glazed over with unshed tears as Lime's words finally sunk in, his hands intertwined with hers. Somehow, the room seemed a lot darker than before, the sunlight that always entered his room through his window didn't shine anymore. It was dark and cold…..just like his mood…

His mind found the logic easy to swallow, but his heart found it too painful. He just couldn't accept it, but experience was against him. 'Lime is right. If I love Videl, then she'll be taken away from me, just like everyone else that I loved in my life. She'll be taken away from me…'

Lime smirked inwardly, extremely proud of herself. She could see it in his face that what she was telling him was actually breaking through his barriers of doubt, her plan was working. Now just a little bit more push…

"Gohan, hunny, remember when Jamie……was about to pass away." She began, in a tone she hoped was sincere.

He looked up at her, confusion and regret in his eyes. Taking that as a sign to go on, Lime continued. "Remember what she told you? She told you to promise her that you'll be happy…….._with me._ Jamie wants you to be happy, and she knew that I could do that for you Gohan. Don't tell me you're going to brake your promise?"

His eyes widened, as Jamie's voice rang through his head like a distant memory…

"_Gohan promise me…..promise me you'll move on and be happy….."_

"_Promise me you'll be happy……with Lime…..with someone you love….."_

Lime smiled inside at the expression that flashed across his face, it was working. Just a little bit more push and he'll be all hers.

"I know you love her Gohan, but you have to admit, if you hadn't left her that day to save the little boy, she'd still be alive. Don't you think you owe her this much? At least keep your promise, if not for your love for me, then do it for your love for Jamie."

Gohan stared at her eyes, his hands trembling from the new realization. It was his fault that Jamie was gone, his damned cursed life. He'd never forgive himself if that happens to Videl too.

"And you know that if you do marry Videl, it will be highly publicized. Videl is not the type to like attention; she'll be all knaggy and stuff to you. She can't make you happy like I can Gohan."

She massaged his hands with hers comfortingly, a sad smile on her face. That was when Gohan noticed the white cloth wrapped around her wrist. Somehow, it just seemed so out of place to him.

Not knowing what to do or how to act, he stood up and ran.

Lime got to her feet and smirked, pulling out her cell once he was out of the door. She dialed a number and waited until someone picked up on the other line. "Sharpener, it worked. Now all he needs is the last string and he'll be all mine. Onto the last phase. Oh and good luck."

Gohan ran through the door of his room and past the kitchen, shocking his sister, then grabbed his car keys and made it to the front door. He was so lost and confused that he literally had no idea what to do.

Pulling the door open, he stopped however to see a man standing just by his driveway, and he seemed to be out of breathe and worried.

"Excuse me! Gohan, Gohan have you seen Lime!" The man asked quickly, and he seemed to be in panic.

Gohan stood frozen in place. "D-do I know you?"

The man stood straight once his breathing returned to normal, placing both his hands on Gohan's shoulder. "I'm Sharpener, but I really don't have time to chit-chat, I'm looking for Lime, did she come to you?"

Gohan simply nodded, and Sharpener's eyes widened.

"Oh no, please tell me she didn't do anything stupid! Is she okay! I have to see her!"

"Calm down, she's fine. Lime's in my room right now…….Why are you so frightened?"

Sharpener glanced around him then back at the tall demi-saiyan, whispering in a low voice, "Well, Lime isn't exactly stable right now."

A brow raised at that. "What?"

The blonde sighed in frustration. "You see, Lime's been so crazy in love with you for the past months now that she's actually…..she's actually…." He leaned in closer to whisper at Gohan's ears. "She cut herself."

Gohan's eyes widened dramatically. "What!" Was all he could say. So that's what the white cloth around her wrist was for.

Sharpener just nodded his head. "It's true. She said that she loved you so much and if she can't have you as her husband, then her life is not worth living. So I hope you didn't hurt her emotionally or anything……"

Gohan didn't answer, he couldn't say anything. So much was happening so fast that even his mind couldn't process it, neither could his heart.

"Well if she did talk to you, then I hope you didn't say anything that would break her heart. She really genuinely loves you man, she cares about you so much that she's willing to sacrifice her own life for you. I think you should go up to her and talk to her you know."

Sharpener gave him a firm push inside the house. "Go talk to her Gohan!" And closed the door. He smirked proudly and was about to pull out his cell phone when Videl pulled up by the driveway. His eyes widened as she stepped out of the car and made her way to the door.

She stopped however when she spotted the blonde man, staring at her with his jaw unhinged. Her eyes widened as well. "S-Sharpener?'

"V-Videl!"

"What are you doing here?"

He froze, like a deer caught in headlights. 'Oh crap.' His eyes quickly darted around, hoping that some sort of excuse will present itself. "I-uhh….I…I was going to visit my friend. That's right, I'm here for a visit! How about you?"

Videl raised a polished eyebrow at him but shrugged her suspicions off. She had more important things to worry about. "I'm actually here to talk to Gohan. This IS Gohan's place, you know that right?"

Sharpener fumbled with his hands, smiling sheepishly at her and acting as innocent as he could, which was not very convincing. "Oh really? I had no idea!"

She glanced to the side where the mail-box was, and on it was the name _Prince Gohan Bryan Briefs _written clearly in scriptive gold markings. She sweat-dropped and turned back to Sharpener. "Okay…..Well I have to go. It's uhmm…been a pleasure to see ya again, Sharpener."

Videl opened the door and went inside. Once she was gone, Sharpener let out a sigh of relief. He almost got caught back there. Then he smirked. 'Oh this is going to be good. I hope she walks into Gohan and Lime while they're _talking._'

"Oh Gohan you came back for me!" Lime shrieked with delight, quickly jumping into his arms. He faultered for a second and shook his head. "Lime, it's not like that! I was-

But he was cut off when she pressed her lips against his roughly….

…just as the door to the room opened and Videl stepped in.

_**End flashback…**_

"Hunny, you ready to order?"

Gohan looked up from his menu with a small frown, then smiled when he remembered where he was. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm ready."

The waiter nodded. "May I suggest the Caesar Salad Monsieur, it is said to be the best salad in the world." He had a heavy French accent too.

Before Gohan could reply, Lime waved her hand and cut him off. "Oh no, my **husband** doesn't eat salad. He doesn't like vege-

"No, it's okay. I love salad." Gohan interrupted, his glassy eyes staring at Lime's shocked face.

"Hunny, what are you talking about? You don't like greens."

Gohan frowned at her. "Well I do now. I guess you could say someone….._forced _me to eat some and I grew to like it actually." _Videl would've known that, she was the one who forced me to eat it…_

Trying not to act hurt, Lime smiled crookedly. "Oh, I- I didn't know that." She turned to the waiter disappointedly. "Give us two of those please."

* * *

Erasa and Videl walked down the streets with at least ten shopping bags in hand, sipping a fruit smoothy casually. The blonde turned to her not so happy friend and smiled. "See Videl, isn't this better than moping around at home?"

But Videl never got to reply…..

…..she fainted right then and there.

* * *

And tada! That's it for now!

Before you go and flame me and stuff, I'd just like to say HAVE A LITTLE FAITH IN ME! LMAO! I can't guarantee anything, but trust the author okay! -

Before you go though, I want to make sure that **You read ALL the authors note at the very top of the page! It is very important! Anyway, again I'd like to say that I WILL change the title of this story to "THE GREATEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE…"** so look out for that change……if I don't change it then something must've gone wrong. Hehehehe…anyway,

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**AND THANKS AGAIN TO THOSE WHO DID REVIEW!**


	17. Goodbyeor not?

**Author's note: **Yikes, wow you guys are THREATENING TO KILL ME? Fine, I'll just discontinue this story…LMAO I'm just joking! I actually love it when you guys get all mad like that! It's really wonderful because at least I know you're paying attention! Oh yeah, I changed my mind about editing the chapters. I'm going to maybe edit it after the story is done. But right now, I want to finish the story first before I start editing. And the title change actually means something, you'll find out soon enough. Anyway, without further delay, on with the story!

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! **Actually, if you guys didn't review, I was really going to quit on this. I mean, what good is writing a story if no one is reading it anyway right?lol! And thanks for TRUSTING ME! But still, I won't make any promises.

Disclaimer: your mommy…

Oh and the song in this chappy is by Jagged Edge, titled Goodbye! I love that song!

* * *

Chapter 17

Goodbye………….or not?

What a busy day it was…

The biggest most expensive wedding ever, even more expensive than the wedding of Vegeta and Bulma Briefs, even more magnificent than the wedding of the President of the world, more publicized than any World Martial Arts Tournament ever held, was on the way.

Yes, it was Prince Gohan and Lime's wedding day.

_Today_

_In a few hours_

The actual wedding ceremony was supposed to be held by the mountains, but Lime had insisted that they do it in the grandest church in Satan City, St. James Cathedral. About three hundred rows of benches were crammed inside, able to seat a thousand people, maybe more.

White and Red. That was the theme for the wedding. Everywhere you looked, you would see red and white. Red and white roses were decorated around the walls of the church, the bridesmaids wore red dresses while the men wore white tuxedoes, the candles, carpet, everything was red and white. It was breathtaking.

Yet even with all the money, all the attention he never wanted, all the magnificence the entire world could offer, the magic just wasn't there, for the one thing that mattered most was the one thing his wedding did not have…

The _right _bride…

_His _bride…

_His Videl…_

**_Laa laa laa laa laa laa…._**

**_Laa laa laa laa laa laa…._**

**_Laa laa laa ala laa laa…_**

**_Sometimes...  
What may be the best thing for you to do  
Sometimes is the hardest thing for you to do  
And that's real  
Cause I know that I love you  
I know how I feel about you  
But I also know that don't make everything alright  
And for that reason  
I gotta say goodbye_**

**_Laa laa laa laa laa laa…._**

One young demi-saiyan was not happy.

"No, no NO! The flowers go on the other side! Not in the middle!" Lime yelled, stomping up and down and around the church, scolding, screeching and ordering people around. She was quickly turning to be Bridezilla, that much was obvious. Well of course it was natural for her to act this way, it is HER wedding after all. And it seemed as if it was only HER who wanted to have the wedding anyway.

In a few minutes, all the guests were about to be let in the church to take their seats. Right now, only one man sat on one of the hundred benches, sitting quietly as if he was asleep. He was dressed in a plain white tuxedo, making him look even more handsome than he naturally is. Gohan would've looked godly, if he wasn't wearing a frown on his face.

**_Tell me have you ever been in a  
Situation where the best thing you could do  
Was the hardest thing you've ever done  
But you try to do whats right  
And I know that deep down inside  
That I really wanna be there by your side  
But I can't stand to see you cry  
Not when its because of me _**

And its over(Over baby), I'll never love another(I'll never love another)  
I'm always thinking of her, I'm doing this because of her

**_Laa laa laa laa laa laa…_**

**_Don't wanna say goodbye  
I don't wanna let her see me cry  
Looking out the window and wondering why  
Did we have to say all those things, that we said last night  
Baby I don't wanna say goodbye  
So I'm just standing here wondering why  
Just don't like to see when you cry  
So I'ma say goodbye_**

Oh Gods, this doesn't feel right. Am I doing the right thing? What's going on, I'm so confused. Videl, if only you were here right now, you'd know what to do. What do you want me to do Videl? What would you do?

Bouncing foot steps interrupted Gohan's train of thoughts and he looked up to see his nephew, Gale, holding a tape recorder in his small hands, a big smile etched on his young face. "Hey uncle Gohan! How ya been?"

He couldn't help but smile at the display of his innocence. Gohan reached out to him and crushed him into a tight hug, not even caring if he wrinkled their suits. "I'm good little man. What do you have there?"

Gale beamed up at him, holding out his tape recorder proudly. "Mommy gave it to me today. She said that today would be a time for wonderful memories, memories that we should cherry- uh no that's not the word. Cherine? No, no that's not it…"

Gohan smiled. "Cherish?"

His nephew grinned. "That's it! Cherish! Mommy gave it to me so that I can record the wedding, and what all the people are feeling, so that when I'm all grown up and I wanna hear how everyone felt about your wedding, I could just listen to it again. Isn't that neat uncle Gohan?"

He nodded, feeling better already. A child can lift you up when you're down, it's one of their amazing gifts. "That's neat Gale."

Gale stuck out his recorder and placed it near his uncle's mouth before clearing his throat and speaking in a deep tone. "So Mr. Gohan, how do you feel today?" He asked in a reporter's voice.

Gohan chuckled and leaned back. "I feel great Gale." It seemed more forced than he had hoped.

Gale frowned at him and stopped his tape recorder. "Uncle Gohan, are you happy?"

The question startled the demi-saiyan for a moment. Sometimes this little kid right here would seem ten times his real age by the way he talks. "What? Why are you asking me that Gale?"

The boy shrugged. "Because it's your wedding day, and aren't you supposed to be happy?"

"I am happy."

"You don't look happy."

Gohan frowned and turned away, burying his face in his hands. Even Gale could feel something wasn't right.

_**If you think cause I packed your stuff**_

**_inside I ain't really really cracking up  
Cause you're wrong I just hide it good  
Cause I know thats what you need girl  
And there's more to life than loving yourself  
You gotta learn to love somebody else  
And thats why I do the things that I do _**

And its over, I'll never love another(I'll never love another)  
I'm always thinking of her, I'm doing this because of her

Don't wanna say goodbye

**_Laa laa laa laa laa laa…_**

**_I don't wanna let her see me cry  
Looking out the window and wondering why  
Did we have to say all those things, that we said last night  
Baby I don't wanna say goodbye  
So I'm standing here wondering why  
Just don't wanna see when you cry  
So I'ma say goodbye_**

_I have to let her go….I have to let Videl go…_

He felt a small hand pat his dark, spiky looks and he looked up to see Gale with a confused expression on his face. "Uncle Gohan, when you marry someone, you're supposed to love them right?"

Gohan nodded blankly, at which Gale got even more confused.

"Then does that mean you love Lime?"

He froze in his seat. _Do I?_

Thankfully, he didn't have to answer the question as a gruff voice from behind them interrupted. "Gale, your mother is looking for you outside."

Gohan closed his eyes. It was Vegeta.

Gale looked from his uncle to Vegeta, then back to Gohan. He reached out his stubby hands and wrapped it around his uncle's neck, hugging him tightly.

After shaking the initial shock, Gohan wrapped his arms around the boy and squeezed him tight. Gale looked up at him. "Be happy soon uncle Gohan."

He pulled away, then with one last smile, Gale walked off with his tape recorder in hand. Gohan's eyes followed him until he felt Vegeta sit beside him. For a while it stayed that way, silence between father and son, that is until the father decided to shed his wisdom.

"Not long ago I witnessed my daughter get taken away from me," Vegeta began, gaining Gohan's full attention. It was just that when Vegeta spoke, it was in that powerful tone that you just had to listen to. "I've never understood human traditions, I've always thought them to be insignificant and pointless. That was until I saw the face of my one and only daughter, after she got married. It was the face of complete joy and happiness, a sort of fulfillment I guess, and it taught me that however stupid this ceremony may seem to me, it meant a lot to her."

That well known smirk crossed Vegeta's lips as he crossed his arms. "It seems to me that you, on the other hand, are not as fond of this wedding thing as your sister was." He stood up and looked down at his son. "Or maybe, it's just because you're not getting married to the right woman."

Gohan stared at him with wide eyes as his father began to walk away, but then stopped at the end of the aisle, looking over his shoulder with a proud glint in his once cold lifeless eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I only want a strong heir, brat."

And with that, Vegeta left, knowing he's done what he could do. Now it was all up to his son.

_That's right. His son…_

* * *

Erasa opened the door, a get well balloon in hand and smiled at the sight in front of her.

"I don't need your HELP! GET OUT!" Videl hollered, throwing whatever it was she could reach. The nurses scrambled to their feet and ran out the door in a mad dash, Erasa stood aside so she wouldn't get trampled by the stampede. She turned back to her raven haired friend, lying down on the medical bed.

Well, at least she's kinda back to normal.

"Hey hunny, how are you doing?" Erasa asked, walking over to Videl and giving her a hug. She tied the balloon at one of the vases by her side. Actually, there were tons of bouquets of get well flowers and cards filling her room, probably by her fans. So that meant the media knew about her little incident.

Videl groaned. "I'm so tired and all the nurses are treating me like a baby. I mean honestly, I do NOT need to be spoon fed!"

Erasa chuckled lightly. "You fainted Videl, they're just doing their job. Try not to bitch at them will you."

"Whatever. So, what news do you have for me?"

Her blonde best friend took out a note pad from her purse, flipping through the pages. "Steven called, wishing you well onto recovery. Entertainment tonight, CNN and Bright Lights called also, asking what the hell is going on between you and…er…Gohan. They're asking for your comment on his wedding with Lime today."

"I'm happy for them." Videl snapped harshly, but Erasa continued reading as if she was never interrupted in the first place. "Your father called, he said he'll visit you as soon as he can."

Videl rolled her eyes. Yeah right. "Wait, Bright Lights? I've heard of that before."

Erasa nodded. "Well of course you have, that was when you first saw him remember? With the host, Tinna or whatever her name was, you wanted to rip her apart."

Videl closed her eyes and bit her lip. Now she remembered. That was when she first saw those mystifying onyx eyes. _Gohan…_

Just then, the door opened and a female doctor went in, a clipboard in hand, her face unreadable. She regarded the two seriously. "Hello, Ms. Satan and Erasa, nice to meet you both. And if I may say so Ms. Satan, you and Gohan were excellent in your movie. It made me cry."

If this was an ordinary day, Videl would've blushed. "Please, call me Videl. And thank you Doctor……"

"Oh, silly me, forgive me for being rude. I am Dr. Renalds." She greeted, a hand extended, which Videl took with a smile. "Nice to meet you Dr. Renalds. Now was there something you came here to talk about?"

At that, Dr. Renalds' mood seemed to drop dramatically, her cheerful eyes turning glassy. "Yes, yes there is actually."

Videl and Erasa looked at each other worriedly. "Surely it's not that serious, is it?"

The female doctor pulled up a stool and sat on it, adjusting her glasses. "I'm afraid it is. We need to talk."

* * *

The church was now completely filled, and the massive doors were closed so that the noise outside would not be heard. Almost a quarter of the people inside were reporters, flashing their cameras wildly as if they were taking pictures of a newly found specimen.

Gohan stood stiffly by the altar and glanced at the clock. In precisely half an hour, the wedding will begin, and he wondered if he was actually looking forward to it.

Bra walked up to her brother and gave him a tight hug, with a small smile. She could tell he was nervous, and that was okay, she was nervous too in her own wedding. But then again, she knew exactly who she wanted to get married to. "Hey G, how you holding up there?"

Gohan closed his eyes, then opened them again. He couldn't stand to close his eyes, for he would always see Videl smiling back at him. "I-I'm fine. Don't you have to be at that appointment for the baby?"

Bra looked up into his eyes, she could tell he was changing the subject. She nodded regretfully. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm leaving now. I just wanted to wish you good luck, and to let you know I love you. I'm coming back, the appointment won't take long anyway."

Gohan smiled. "Thanks Bra."

She reached up to touch his face. "Gohan, are you sure about this? No regrets?"

_**There's no one in this world that can ever take your place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased  
And I know that, that it hurts so bad  
And its so that, that you're the best I've had **_

There's no one in this world that can ever take your place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased  
And I know that, that it hurts so bad  
And its so that, that you're the best I've had

**_Laa laa laa laa laa laa…_**

**_Don't wanna say goodbye  
I don't wanna let her see me cry  
Looking out the window and wondering why  
Did we have to say all those things, that we said last night  
Baby I don't wanna say goodbye  
So I'm standing here wondering why  
Just don't wanna see when you cry  
So I'ma say goodbye_**

Gohan smiled weakly. "No regrets. I'm sure, you don't have to worry about your big brother. Now go and make sure my little nephew is doing well."

Bra nodded and let him go. "Or niece. Oh, and have you seen Gale? We can't find him anywhere."

Gohan's brows furrowed. "He was with me a while ago, but father said his mother wanted him."

"Well, he's not with his mother right now," Bra replied.

Meanwhile….

Sharpener pulled the furious bride aside, entering a secluded room which looked to be the children's play room in the church littered with toys, and closed the door behind him. Lime yanked her wrist free from his grip and growled. "What the hell is wrong with you! My wedding is in a few minutes!"

Sharpener looked away for a moment, then glanced up at her. "Lime, I don't know about this. We- we're destroying two lives here! It's just- it doesn't feel right."

Her eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? Don't tell me you're growing a conscience now!"

Sharpener shook his head, his eyes fixated at the floor. "I- I just don't think- maybe we should stop this."

"What!" Lime hollered in disbelief.

"Do you love him, Lime? Do you honestly love Gohan!"

"Of course I do! I'm marrying him!"

"Even when you both grow old, when he doesn't look like that anymore."

There was a slight pause, before Lime said "Ye- of course!" The hesitation was clear in her voice though.

"Even when his fame is dwindling, his money evaporates and he's no longer the powerful most eligible bachelor in the world?"

Now there was a definite silence, and from the expression on Lime's face, Sharpener figured that she hadn't thought of their future.

"Would you marry him if he wants to have ten children? Would you marry him even if he wants to start a family so early in your marriage, meaning you'd have to give up your beauty and your career?"

That got to her, Sharpener could tell. Lime stood frozen in place, her eyes wide in realization. She hadn't thought of all those things.

"No."

It was brief, soft, yet clear. But Sharpener had to make sure. "What was that Lime?"

Her wide eyes lifted to meet Sharpener's face. "I- I hadn't thought of that. I can't give up my fame, my career and my beauty!" Disbelief was evident in her voice.

"Then you don't love him." Sharpener breathed.

The sound of music vibrated in the church. The wedding was about to start.

That seemed to bring Lime back to reality, and her face hardened with determination. "I don't care, I'm marrying Gohan."

Sharpener's eyes quickly widened in shock. "But Lime, you can't marry someone you don't love!"

"So what! I get to have him now, then when I grow tired of him, I'll get a divorce!" Lime growled at him, then lifted the bottom of her gown before stomping to the door. She grabbed the handle and began to push it open…..

….but the door wouldn't budge.

She shook the doorknob wildly and pushed with all her strength.

Nothing happened. The door was still firmly closed. O.o

"Let me out! Help!" Lime yelled in rage and worry. She whirled around and glared at Sharpener. "You did this, didn't you? You brought me here on purpose so you could lock me in!"

Her mind raced, her heart beat fast, pounding in her chest.

She was stuck. She won't be able to make it to her own wedding! NO! This can't be happening!

Sharpener stared at her, dumbfounded. "What the hell are you talking about!" He marched to the door and _pulled _it open effortlessly. "You pull the door open, you don't push it!"

Sweat drop

(A/N: LMAO! Okay, who thought that I was actually going to keep her locked in! ahhaha, I just wanted to toy with you guys. I'm evil, yes I know)

Lime stared at it in disbelief, a pinkish color staining her cheeks, embarrassed. She cleared her throat to regain her composure, then lifted her dress, and with her chin held high, she stomped out of the room, followed shortly by a sulking Sharpener.

Once they were gone, the toy chest in the room opened, and Gale stepped out. He looked around the empty room, then with a replica of Vegeta's smirk, he ran off to find his mother, and his grandpa Vegeta, his tape recorder in hand. -

* * *

In the hospital…

Videl and Erasa fidgeted in their seats, waiting as Dr. Renalds flipped through her clipboard. "Well doc, what is it? What's wrong with me?"

"We did some tests on you, Ms. Satan, and we found something."

Videl's eyebrows twitched. "And……?"

Dr. Renalds crossed her legs. "Have you been feeling fatigued lately, weak, and you found that you needed to rest more and more?"

Erasa glanced at Videl worriedly, who nodded in response. "Yes. I've been feeling very tired lately. I figured it was because of stress from……personal issues."

* * *

Back in the wedding…

Gohan and Lime stood by the altar, both with hesitant smiles on their face, their fingers intertwined. Everything seemed to stop, colors, sound, time, the world itself froze in place.

Besides the bagging beating of his heart, all Gohan could hear was the voice of his Videl, calling for him. And it ate his heart from the inside out.

* * *

In the hospital…

"Please tell us what's wrong with Videl doctor," Erasa pleaded with teary eyes, her hands squeezing Videl's tightly and desperately.

Videl found that she couldn't breathe for some reason. Her heart seemed to ache painfully at that moment, as if she could feel something was not right. When she found her voice, she croaked "Is it that bad doctor?"

Dr. Renalds looked up at her, her expression unreadable. "What do you think is wrong?"

Videl bit her lower lip, the pain in her heart was unbearable. "Am I- am I pregnant? Is there something wrong with my child!"

* * *

Back in the wedding…

The priest stood before the couple, his hands raised, a small smile on his face as he gazed at Gohan and Lime. He cleared his throat dramatically.

"Before we begin this ceremony, that will join Prince Gohan Bryan Briefs and Miss Lime Lemon in Holy Matrimony, I have to ask. Is there anyone among us, anyone at all, who has any reason, or feels that these two should not get married, speak now."

There was an unbearable silence that made Gohan wince, his heart began to throb as its pounding intensified.

_I'm sorry Videl, but I guess we weren't meant to be…_

**_Laa laa laa laa laa laa…_**

**_Don't wanna say goodbye  
I don't wanna let her see me cry  
Looking out the window and wondering why  
Did we have to say all those things, that we said last night  
Baby I don't wanna say goodbye  
So I'm standing here wondering why  
Just don't wanna see when you cry  
So I'ma say goodbye_**

**_Laa laa laa laa laa laa…_**

_Good bye Videl…_

Then it came…

"STOP!"

Gohan's eyes popped open.

* * *

TADA! By now, you guys should know what is about to happen! If you're mad at me, then you do know what I'm about to do….but just incase you still don't know, the next chapter will let you know what it is that's about to happen, then you'll REALLY be mad at me!

Hehehe, so I'd like to know if you guys actually thought that Lime was going to be locked in the room…LMAO! I just added that at the last minute, I thought it'd be funny to play with you guys! Hahahaha…well, I left **A LOT **of clues in this chapter, that's why I'm saying that you probably already know what will happen.

So what the hell is wrong with Videl? (lol, you should know….P)

Who yelled stop in Gohan's wedding? (you should know this too…hehehe)

And what the hell is Demi-legend planning to do with our two favorite couple! (if you're smart….then you know this one too!)

You'll have to read to find out!

**REVIEW **please and tell me what you think! And I actually want you guys to tell me what you think is going to happen in your reviews! The story is almost done anyway…Sniff….so you won't ruin the surprise or anything if you write down what you think is going to happen.

Probably Three Chapters left in the story…Thinking about writing a sequel, but then for a sequel I need Gohan and Videl to be together right? Hmmmm…..maybe they will end up together so I can make a sequel…..or maybe not….hmmmmm….Maybe if I get a lot of reviews, I might just make one. -

Bye bye!


	18. Suprising News

**Author's note: **In this Chapter, A LOT of stuff will be revealed so if you get confused, **_READ_** the Author's note at the end of the Chapter. There I will attempt to clear up your questions. And if you do have further questions or doubts or complaints or….er….threats, then leave them with your reviews! Thank you!

**LilDevG **HEY! I'm glad that I got you back! Even though you want to brake my bones, but that's okay! And thanks for having faith in me, I'll need more of those once you finish reading this chappy. Well, go and read! And thanks for your review! Oh and the song rocks too!It does match Gohan's POV!

**Bussho **Thanks for the compliment! And I'd love to exchange emails with you! Except that I don't have a working email right now, sorry. But once I get one, I'll be sure to let you know first! Sorry again, I'll try to get a working email soon. And thanks for your reviews! I love you for it!

**Basia **You know, I forgot to say, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! I saw you wrote on your review that it was your birthday and I forgot to greet you! SO there! Hahahha, well here's the next chappy! Thanks for your review!

**Noryale **Thanks so much for your reviews and compliments! You are an amazing writer also! And I'm waiting for the next chapter of your story! When will it come out! GRR! There aren't a lot of G/V writers out there and I'm glad you're in the family! Thanks for your reviews again! And I'm still waiting for your update!

**Fireeyes **Hehe, yes I know I'm evil! Thanks for your reviews and support! I appreciate it very much! Go and read, and please don't kill me after reading this chappy!

**TimeShifter **AHHAHA, you're about to find out! Without further delay, here's the next chappy! Thanks for reviewing!

**DemonVidel: **Hello! I'm glad you're back. I was kinda worried you left me there, hehe. But I'd like to ask that after you read this chappy, that you keep your faith in me! PLEASE! I wont make any promises, but I think you'll like how I will end this story! Thanks for your review!

**Videl15 **Hey, thanks for your review! I love it! GO read the next chappy!

**Zfighter1989 **It's okay, I'm just really glad you reviewed! Well, you're about to find out if your hunches were right! Go read!

**Babeyb0o **Hey there! Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it and im glad you're enjoying my fic!

_

* * *

_

_Last Time in_ _"The Greatest Gift you can Give"_

_In the hospital…_

"_Please tell us what's wrong with Videl doctor," Erasa pleaded with teary eyes, her hands squeezing Videl's tightly and desperately._

_Videl found that she couldn't breathe for some reason. Her heart seemed to ache painfully at that moment, as if she could feel something was not right. When she found her voice, she croaked "Is it that bad doctor?"_

_Dr. Renalds looked up at her, her expression unreadable. "What do you think is wrong?"_

_Videl bit her lower lip, the pain in her heart was unbearable. "Am I- am I pregnant? Is there something wrong with my child!"_

_Back in the wedding…_

_The priest stood before the couple, his hands raised, a small smile on his face as he gazed at Gohan and Lime. He cleared his throat dramatically._

"_Before we begin this ceremony, that will join Prince Gohan Bryan Briefs and Miss Lime Lemon in Holy Matrimony, I have to ask. Is there anyone among us, anyone at all, who has any reason, or feels that these two should not get married, speak now."_

_There was an unbearable silence that made Gohan wince, his heart began to throb as its pounding intensified. _

_I'm sorry Videl, but I guess we weren't meant to be…_

_**Laa laa laa laa laa laa…**_

_**Don't wanna say goodbye  
I don't wanna let her see me cry  
Looking out the window and wondering why  
Did we have to say all those things, that we said last night  
Baby I don't wanna say goodbye  
So I'm standing here wondering why  
Just don't wanna see when you cry  
So I'ma say goodbye**_

_**Laa laa laa laa laa laa…**_

_Good bye Videl…_

_Then it came…_

"_STOP!"_

* * *

Chapter 18

Surprising News!

Dr. Renalds shook her head. "No, no. There's nothing wrong with the baby."

An unbelievable wave of relief washed over Videl and Erasa. They hugged each other thankfully, as if they had won the lottery, but they had not let Dr. Renalds finish her sentence.

"There is nothing wrong with the baby because there is no baby."

Dead silence.

How long does it take for information to sink in again? About ten seconds tops.

But with Videl and Erasa, it took a whole lot longer than ten seconds.

"Wha- what! What do you mean there's no baby?" Videl asked in shock, worry and confusion, her eyes glazed over. She didn't really know if she wanted to be pregnant. She just thought that maybe, if she couldn't have Gohan, she'll at least have someone to remind her of him, so that she'll always be with him, somehow.

"Then what's wrong with Videl?" Erasa asked, squeezing Videl's hand tightly.

Dr. Renalds looked from one woman to the other, shuffling in her stool uncomfortably, pulling her glasses off. "Well, there's really no other way to put this but…."

She looked directly at Videl, with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Ms. Satan, but your heart is failing."

* * *

The entire church fell deftly silent, and for some reason, somehow, a smile broke into Gohan's face. Was he thankful that someone objected to his marriage?

Who the hell was he kidding? OF COURSE HE WAS HAPPY!

But no one else needed to know that…

All eyes fell to the source of the objection, a deep mature voice……

……_Vegeta's voice……_

Father!

Gohan turned to his would-be bride, her face contorted with furry, her eyes burning with rage. Gohan almost peed his pants.

"VEGETA!" Lime thundered, sending her fiery glare directly at the Saiyan Prince, who just stood tall with a smug smirk on his strong face. He matched her glare to a tee.

"What the hell is the meaning of this!"

Cameras flashed wildly, illuminating the church.

"I thought I made it clear. I object to this marriage, or whatever it's called." He said, amazingly calm.

Everyone seemed to sigh from that, as if everyone in the church was hoping the wedding would be stopped.

"Finally, someone objected." Bulma said, her hand to her heart.

"I know. I'm so happy!" Another woman squealed.

Chi-chi nodded in agreement. "Same here. I can tell that this wedding is not going to work."

"I agree."

"Me too."

"Ditto."

"Amen to that."

Or maybe everyone DID want the wedding to stop…

Gohan and Lime stood frozen, dumbfounded and utterly shock.

"What is the meaning of this!" Lime shouted at all of them, her fists clenching at her side. It looked like her head was about to exploded.

Vegeta nudged the small boy by his side with a proud smirk. Gale walked up to Gohan shyly, holding his tape recorder as if it was gold. Gohan bent down on his knees and picked the boy up. "Hey Gale, what's going on?"

Gale looked at him with big blue eyes. "Uncle Gohan, you said that when you marry someone, you're s'pposed to love them, right?"

Gohan just nodded.

Gale turned to Lime, his small face in a frown, then pressed play in his tape recorder. The entire church grew quiet at once.

( Sharpener's voice is in _italics. _Lime's voice is in **bold**)

"_Do you love him, Lime? Do you honestly love Gohan!"_

It was Sharpener's voice.

Eyes briefly turned to Sharper, who sunk in his chair with embarrassment.

"**Of course I do! I'm marrying him!"**

That was Lime's voice.

"_Even when you both grow old, when he doesn't look like that anymore."_

There was a slight pause, before Lime's voice could be heard again. **"Ye- of course!"**

The hesitation was clear.

"_Even when his fame is dwindling, his money evaporates and he's no longer the powerful most eligible bachelor in the world?"_

Now there was a definite pause. Lime's mouth unhinged.

"_Would you marry him if he wants to have ten children? Would you marry him even if he wants to start a family so early in your marriage, meaning you'd have to give up your beauty and your career?"_

"**No."**

There it was.

Everyone in the church gasped, including Lime and Gohan, except Vegeta and Gale.

"_What was that Lime?"_

It was Sharpener's voice again.

"**I- I hadn't thought of that. I can't give up my fame, my career and my beauty!"**

Disbelief was evident in Lime's voice.

The cameras flashed at Lime's dumbfounded expression, her teary eyes so wide it almost looked unnatural.

"_Then you don't love him." _

"**I don't care, I'm marrying Gohan."**

The church gasped again, in disbelief. Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing, but there was a definite smile on his face as he stepped back.

"_But Lime, you can't marry someone you don't love!" _That was Sharpener again.

"**So what! I get to have him now, then when I grow tired of him, I'll get a divorce!" **

Gale clicked 'Stop' at his recorder with a triumphant smirk.

This time it was Bulma who growled, rolling up the sleeves of her dress, a fierce expression on her face. "Oh that does it! Let me at that whore!"

Thankfully for Lime, Chichi and Goku were able to hold Bulma back, her hands flailing wildly at the bride.

"When I get my hands on you, you'll regret ever crossing a Briefs! You little wrench!" hissed the Capsule Corporation President.

The cameras flashed wildly, the reporters were eating the story up like chocolate. The crowd broke into a frenzy of murmuring. And Lime….

Lime looked like she was going to faint or explode, any time now. She raised a shaky finger at Gale and advanced towards the boy with rage. "YOU! YOU DID THIS! YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Gale stood his ground, his chubby hands on his hips, a Vegeta replica smirk on his face. "Yeah, and watcha gonna do bout it?"

Just as Lime's hand was about to make contact with his cheeks, Gohan's hand shot forward and grabbed her wrist in a strong hold, his eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare Lime."

His voice was cold, nothing like she's ever heard him use before.

She only had one choice now. If she couldn't plead her way back into Gohan's heart…

She'd have to run away…

* * *

Bra crossed her legs, her hands smoothening the lump on her belly, her baby. It was just her in the white walled waiting room of Dr. Renalds, so she was quite lonely.

'Damn it. If Dr. Renalds had other appointments then she should've told me. I'm missing my brother's wedding for Kami's sake!'

Just then, the door to the room opened. But Bra didn't look up to see who it was, she had suspected it was the nurse or something.

"Bra, can I sit here?"

Her mouth fell open, she looked up.

Goten.

It took a moment for her head to clear. She smiled and patted the empty chair next to her. "Sure, stranger."

Goten grinned, plopping down beside his wife, his eyes fixated at the small lump on Bra's belly. "Bra, I came here to talk to you about the baby."

His voice was small, and if Bra didn't have the saiyan blood in her she would've missed it. She merely nodded and sighed, leaning back on her chair. "Goten look, I understand that we have to give up a lot of stuff for this baby but I-

She was silenced when Goten pressed his lips against hers, and her eyes grew wide when he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Breaking away from the passionate kiss, Bra stared at her husband in shock and confusion.

"Bra, I thought about it….and I have come to a decision."

Bra's eyebrows rose dramatically, almost disappearing on her hairline. "And?"

Goten grinned, placing his warm hand over her belly bump. "You are my wife, and this is my child. Whatever happens, we'll stick together as a family." Then added with conviction. "The three of us."

Her dazzling blue eyes lit up like Christmas lights, drowning Goten in comfort as she lunged herself at him, hugging him for all he's worth, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh Goten, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

Goten just laughed lightly, soothing her with his hand massaging her back comfortingly.

But their small celebration was cut short when the door of Dr. Renalds' office flew open, and a woman with long dark hair ran out, distraught, tears falling down her face as if it were a fountain of sorrow, a nurse guiding her out of the room.

Videl!

Then a blonde woman ran after her, disappearing out the door. (That would be Erasa.)

Bra and Goten looked at each other in confusion. "Was that Videl Bra?"

"I think so." Gohan's sister whispered softly, then looked up when Dr. Renalds called them in.

"What do you think is wrong with her Goten?"

Goten shook his head and helped his wife to her feet. "Let's not worry about it for now. You just concentrate on our little baby inside there."

Bra rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway as the two made their way inside the office. Dr. Renalds stood from her seat behind the desk and greeted them warmly, but it was obvious that something was disturbing her.

"Hello, nice to see you again Bra." The doctor shifted her gaze to the tall young man with dark spiky hair. "And your husband, I assume, Mr. Son?"

Goten nodded with his trade mark smile. "Hello."

"Please, come in and take a seat." Dr. Renalds said, offering two empty chairs for them.

Once they were all seated, the doctor took out Bra's files and gazed at it briefly. "So, you're here for the results of your baby check up, right?"

Bra nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

It didn't take a genius to realize that the female doctor was fidgety, shifting in her seat, playing with her glasses, chewing on her lower lip, her knees shaking. Something was definitely wrong.

"Doc, what's wrong? You seem, unfocused." Bra said softly.

Dr. Renalds looked up at them with a small blush and removed her glasses, placing them on her desk. "Oh no, no I'm fine. It's just that- my last patient is going to have to face a hard point in her life right now."

Bra and Goten shared a look. "What's wrong with her doctor? What's wrong with Videl?"

"You know her?"

"Yes, it's a long story but her and our family are pretty close." Bra answered quickly.

Dr. Renalds nodded. "I see. Well, Ms. Satan's heart is failing. She'll need a heart transplant as soon as possible."

3

2

1…

"WHAT!"

Goten placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Bra, calm down."

But Bra hadn't heard. She stared at her doctor as if she had grown two heads.

Dr. Renalds continued. "I've asked one of my nurses to lead her to the Emergency Room where we'll sedate her."

"Sedate her? Already!" Bra gasped.

"I'm afraid so. She'll need that heart transplant as soon as possible. Currently, we don't have any available heart donor, but we'll keep her sedated so that when we do get a compatible heart, she'll already be asleep and we can get on the procedure quicker. Time is against her."

Bra's eyes were wide and teary. Videl was like her sister. She had gotten close to her ever since Videl helped with convincing Gohan that Goten was a nice guy. And now she was in danger….

Life was not fair.

"But- but I….isn't there anything we can do to help?"

Dr. Renalds nodded. "Yes there is. Pray for her. I'm afraid that's the only thing we can do right now."

Sensing the awkward silence, Goten grabbed the remote by the desk and opened the television in hopes of releasing some tension.

And it did….well sort off.

"_Yes ladies and gentlemen, you heard it right! Gohan and Lime's wedding is off to a flying STOP! Our inside sources say that a small boy with a tape recorder has revealed that Lime Lemon does not, I repeat, DOES NOT, love our most sought out bachelor Prince Gohan Bryan Briefs. The status of Lime and Gohan's relationship is still hazy, but we will be sure to inform you, the public, first!"_

"_Jonathan Liverspread, live at St. John's Cathedral, signing out!"_

Bra shot to her feet, shocking both her husband and her doctor. "Oh my Kami! I have to tell Gohan!" She glanced down at Dr. Renalds, her face softening slightly. "Doctor, is everything okay with my baby?"

"Y-yes. Everything is fine."

Bra smiled, her eyes ablazed with determination. She shot out the room, returning moments later to yank her frozen husband from his seat. "Come on Goten! Bye and thanks again Dr. Renalds!"

* * *

Her eyes darted towards the long aisle sprinkled with roses, then to the big brown doors that would grant her exit. With only a moment to think things through, Lime lifted the bottom of her dress and ran for the doors, the photographers and reporters capturing her every move.

She had to run away…

Lime could see the doors…

She was almost there….

She was so close she could taste her freedom…

Then….

SMACK!

She crashed into a wall of muscle and fell unconscious.

Vegeta looked down at the pathetic woman before him, his arms crossed and a wide smirk on his handsome face. "I guess this means the wedding is off then ne?"

All eyes turned to Gohan, who to no one's surprise, was also relieved. He smiled and hopped down from the steps. He never thought that he would ever be glad to say "Yes, the wedding is definitely off."

The entire church burst into a loud celebration, as if they had just survived Armageddon, that is until the church doors flew open and Bra's loud voice could be heard, thundering over all the other noise.

"**QQQQUUUUUIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEE**!"

Silence.

"Argh! Brat, lower your damned vocal cords will you! My ears are fucking ringing!"

SMACK!

"VEGETA! Not in the house of Kami you idiot!"

"Woman, don't you dare touch me! Your daughter must've inherited your big mouth!"

"What! Why you good for nothing royal pain in the ass! You'd better apologize to me right now or I swear I'll-

"Good for nothing! I was the one who planned the whole tape recorder thing! I saved my son's wedding." Vegeta proclaimed, crossing his arms with his chin held high.

Bulma, although she hated losing to her husband during their frequent sqwabling sessions, had to admit that her husband had done good. She hugged her husband proudly and wriggled her nose on his. "Yes Veggie, I'm quite proud of you."

Vegeta's eyes popped open, a mischievous smirk crossing his face. "Proud enough to-

"Mom, Dad, **SHUT UP**!" Bra screamed over her parents, her chest heaving heavily. "I have something important to tell Gohan!"

At the mention of his name, Gohan reached his sister's side and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Bra! You made it! I'm so happy I didn't get married sis!"

The entire church sweat dropped.

When he let her go, Bra smacked him hard on the arm. "Will you listen to me!"

Gohan pouted and nodded. "Alright, what is it?"

"It's Videl! Her heart is failing!"

Another silence. Damn, there's a lot of silence in this chapter isn't there?

Gohan just stood there, his mouth unhinged slightly. So much things have been happening, it's like one thing after another, BAM, BAM, BAM!

It was obvious that he was out of order for the time being so Bulma asked the questions. "What? What do you mean her heart is failing? What's going on Bra?"

"I just found out that Videl's heart is failing. She's going into surgery right now!"

Gohan's head snapped up, worry and fear etched on his handsome face. "What! How long does she have? Does she have a heart donor already?" His hands shot forward and he grabbed his sister, unconsciously shaking the hell out of her. "Bra! What's going on!"

SMACK!

Bulma slapped her son across the face and grabbed his head. "Gohan, calm down! You're going to snap your sister in two!"

Gohan blushed and composed himself, turning back to Bra. "Sorry sis. But what's happening?"

"Videl's being sent to the Emergency Room as we speak and she'll be given sedative once she's in there. They don't have a compatible heart for Videl yet but they're hoping to get one soon or she- or she won't make it Gohan."

Tears threatened to fall from Gohan's eyes, but he bit it back. He wouldn't lose Videl….

No, not her…

As long as his heart still beat he will not lose her….

"Gohan," Bra reached up to her brother's face and looked him in the eye. "If you don't talk to her now, you might never get the chance. Once she's been sedated, you'll have to hope a compatible heart comes or not being able to talk to her will be the least of your worries."

He nodded and looked down at his feet, then looked back at his sister with glazed eyes. She knew that look all too well. He was planning something, she could tell.

"Gohan, what are you going to do?" She asked softly, her eyes staring straight at his, her heart pounding rapidly.

His dark unfocused eyes turned to her, a small calm smile on his face. That alone scared Bra. Why was he so calm!

"Gohan, answer me damn it!" Bra yelled, placing both her hands at either side of her brother's face, forcing him to look at her directly. She was at the edge of tears…

"I'm going to give her the Greatest Thing I could Ever Give," Gohan said softly, taking her sister's hand and kissing it.

Her eyes widened dramatically, and her tears fell. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him hard, tears spilling from her eyes. "Gohan, NO! Don't do it!"

He just looked at her, watched her cry as she slapped him across the face, again and again and again…trying to knock some sense into him.

"Stop it right now Prince! Stop it!" Bra yelled loudly, pulling his brother's face down to her and pressing her forehead on his. "You are not doing this Gohan…..please…."

Why is he doing this! WHY!

She had to convince him! She had to….she just had to

Her ragged breathing calmed but her tears still fell, her hands trembling as she interlocked her fingers with Gohan's hair. "Please…..Gohan……please don't- don't do it."

He wouldn't listen. Of course he wouldn't. He was, after all, as stubborn or more stubborn than her.

"If it was Goten in that hospital bed, you would do it too, right Bra?" Gohan asked softly, his voice quivered as he hugged his sister.

Bra had lost. Just with that one sentence, she had lost her brother. One more tear fell from her eyes before she closed them, resting her head on his chest one last time. She knew what he said was true. If it was Goten in that hospital bed, she would do the same thing in a heart beat.

There was no stopping him now.

"Goodbye sis….." He whispered to her ear.

Bra shut her eyes tightly, preventing more tears from falling down her cheeks. 'Don't say that.' She pulled away and stared at his eyes for a little longer, before turning away and wrapping her arms around herself. She walked over to Goten's embrace and watched as her one and only brother, disappeared out the doors.

As soon as Gohan was gone, noise in the church broke out.

"Bra! Bra, what's going on?" Bulma asked worriedly, approaching her daughter with concern. "The Greatest thing he could ever Give? What's that supposed to mean? What's you're brother going to do?"

'The only thing he can do…' Bra thought silently before smiling at her mother, their mother. "Nothing mom. Nothing you should be worried about."

She looked down at Gale, who was tugging at her leg curiously. She picked him up with a sad grin. Gale was so much like her brother, in so many ways. "Hey there, what's wrong?"

The small boy pointed at the unconscious Lime, lying unnoticed on the floor. "What are we gonna do bout her aunt Bra?"

Bra grinned and took out a permanent marker from her purse, handing it over to her nephew. "I hear you're a very artistic kid Gale. Go get creative." She said with a wink.

With a wide smile and big happy eyes, Gale popped the cap off and crouched down to Lime's face, letting his imagination take over.

* * *

"Well, I'm off! My job here is officially over." Cupid cheered with a smile, packing all his stuff in a small brown suitcase.

Popo stared at him in disbelief. "You're leaving? The job's not done yet! How can you leave now!"

Cupid looked at him as if he was crazy. "What do you mean the job isn't done yet? Bra and Goten are married, in love and are about to have a little baby added to their small family. What else is there to do?"

…

"BRA AND GOTEN!"

Cupid nodded slowly, his wings fluttering impatiently. He really wanted to leave you know…

"Yes, Bra and Goten. Who did you think I was talking about all this time?"

Mr. Popo felt like he was going to faint. "But…..but…how? I mean….you weren't Gohan and Videl's Cupid?"

"No. Why the hell would you think that!"

"I thought- when you said- didn't you say….when you told me something wonderful has happened, weren't you talking about when Gohan and Videl made love to each other!"

Cupid shook his head. "No, I was talking about Bra and Goten's wedding. It happened the same day."

Popo's eyes widened as he began to pace. "How about when I asked you where these two were going to meet, you told me-

"Orange Star, right. That is where Bra and Goten first met. Gohan and Videl first met at that talk show thingy."

"But…But I- so you're telling me that Gohan and Videl are not meant to be!" Popo yelled in panic.

Cupid looked out in the distance, then shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry about this mix up okay. I didn't say Gohan and Videl aren't meant to be, I'm just saying that I'm not their Cupid."

"Do- do they have another Cupid then? What's going to happen? Can't you do anything!"

"No, no I can't do anything. I don't know if they have their own Cupid watching over them, but if they do, then you have nothing to worry about. Otherwise," Cupid looked down at the floor. "I'm really sorry…."

Then he vanished.

* * *

Okay, there you go! I revealed a lot of stuff here!

**READ THIS!**

**IT WILL MAKE THINGS CLEARER IF YOU'RE CONFUSED!**

About the whole Cupid thing, you'll notice that Cupid never actually said Gohan and Videl. In fact, he didn't say any names. You just assumed that he was Gohan and Videl's Cupid. If you go check it out on previous chapters, you'll see that whenever Cupid says something good is about to happen, something good DOES happen with Gohan and Videl, but coincidentally, it also happens with Goten and Bra. Like in Chapter 4, when Cupid says that the two lovers will meet in Orange Star School, Gohan and Videl do meet in Orange Star but so does Goten and Bra. Also at the end of Chapter 14, you'll see that Cupid is celebrating about something 'Wonderful' that happened. He could've been referring to Gohan and Videl making love to each other, but he was actually referring to Goten and Bra's wedding. They both happened in the same Chapter and in the same day. If you're not sure about this, write it in your review and I'll attempt to make things clearer for you.

So Videl doesn't have a baby, she has a heart failure. I'm sure most of you saw this. LMAO! I mean, Videl never really showed any signs of pregnancy, and I'm sure most of you were suspicious about it.

Gohan and Lime's wedding was stopped! YEAH! See, I told you to have a little faith in me! (Hehe…at first I was going to make Lime get hit by a bus when she runs away from the church but then I changed my mind because Gohan won't leave a dead woman, even if it is Lime, out in the streets. Ya'll know Gohan, he's sweet that way!)

But now Gohan has to race against time and run all the way to the hospital! Will he make it in time to talk to Videl? And what the hell is up with the "THE GREATEST GIFT I CAN EVER GIVE?" Why is Bra so nervous about her brother? What is Gohan planning to do! (I left a lot of clues to that, and you guys should already know this! LMAO!)

If you guys know what I'm planning to do, then you're probably very VERY mad at me right now. It sucks being the author….But I once again ask you to have faith in me! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I still won't make any promises about the ending, but trust in the author and I wont let you down…..er……maybe.

The only assurance that you guys had that Gohan and Videl will end up together was Cupid saying that they are meant to be. But now that you know Cupid wasn't talking about them, you should have your doubts! MWUAHAHAHHAHAH!

So the question is, do Gohan and Videl have another Cupid watching over them? Are they still meant to be! Will Gohan make it in time to the hospital before Videl is put to sleep? Will Videl get a heart? Will they end up together? What is Gohan planning? Why is Demi-legend babbling?

Oh and I'd like for you guys to also tell me what you think is going to happen. I want to know how many of you are paying close attention! LMAO!

I'm gonna miss this story, it's almost over……about two more chappies left…probably…if you guys want a sequel tell me cuz im definitely thinking about it.

Again I'd like to say….

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

THANK YOU!


	19. an

MOVE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER 


	20. Fate, and his greatest Sacrifice

Author's note: Uhm, hey guys. Well, I don't know how all of you feel about me, but I'm back! First of all, I'd like to apologize for my sudden, er, outburst I guess, and I am so so so so sorry for ruining the ending for those who wanted it to be kept a secret.

I'd like to say how THANKFUL I am to have such understanding readers, I think most readers would've quitted on me, but hopefully, not you guys! I don't really care about flames when it critiques my writing and tells me how to get better. The thing I do get ticked off about though is when people just flame you and start cussing on you for how the story is going not even knowing how it will all turn out. But hey, we're done through that!

I'd like to say special thanks to **DemonVidel, Noryale, TimeShifter, Lil Dev G, marcus, fireeyes, curtis, just someone, peachchanVidel, Anya and SuperMystic **for if it wasn't for you guys, I would've already quit on this story. Thank you so much! You've stuck with my childish behavior, well, I am only 14, and that's technically no where near an adult right? LOl. Sorry if you reviewed and I forgot to thank you, it's just that I want to get this story uploaded already because I don't have time any other day.

To Noryale: Hey! I know you didn't flame me, I wasn't talking about you. LOL! But I know that you are probably one of my most loyal fan, and I am eternally grateful for you! Yeah, I'll try to get a working email soon and I'll inform you right away. Oh and by the way, when are YOU going to update ur fic! Is it a one-shot? Well then, please make another fic! There is a serious lackage of G/V fics out there, and you are definitely a great writer!

To DemonVidel: First of all, I have to thank you so much for understanding me! You've been reading this fic from the beginning, and you stuck with me all the way! And I've got to say, you are very VERY smart because you predicted things right in the story! LOL! I have to work harder next time to confuse you! Once again, thank you so much!

* * *

Chapter 19

Fate, and his Greatest Sacrifice

I have to make it…..

I have to make it to her….

Gohan's feet moved with a speed no human could see. But he knew he wouldn't make it to the hospital on foot, no matter how fast he runs. He had no other choice….

…..he had to call a cab. (A/n: LMAO!)

Seeing a taxi parked not very far from here, he headed for it with break-neck acceleration, only to stop all of a sudden when he heard someone yell…

"HELP!"

Gohan froze, his eyes darted to the source of the distress.

It was an old woman lying in the middle of the street, holding her ankle, a trunk zooming towards her in the distance.

There it was again, he had another choice to make. A flashback of the day he saved the little kid from getting hit by the truck passed through his mind. That was the same day he lost Jamie, because he chose to save the kid.

Was he about to do the same? Make the same mistake?

Those thoughts rang through his head, but amongst all the questions, he knew he couldn't just stand there and watch it happen, so he did the thing he does best…

He saved a life…

Jumping just in time, he picked the old lady up and dived out of the way, just as the Truck honked its horn loudly and charged past them, disappearing down the road in a wild blaze of smoke.

Gohan stared at the old woman, helping her up to her feet with a nervous smile. He had no time to waist. Every minute he wastes here means his little chance of talking to Videl before she's put to sleep gets slimmer and slimmer.

Sure that the old woman was alright, he was about to dash for the taxi a few yards away from him when her old yet strong hand grabbed his wrist. "Wait a minute young man, I didn't get to thank my hero yet. What's your name?"

Bewildered, he barely managed to mumble out his name.

The old lady nodded and extended her hand with a grateful smile, her other hand on her heaving chest. "Well Mr. Gohan, I thank you so much for saving my life. These damned shoes hurt my ankles, it should be illegal to sell these shoes. My name is Helen Shugis, anything you need, just ask."

Gohan just nodded his thanks, his head barely in the conversation, his mind and heart set on one thing only. Turning for the taxi, he found that it had already been taken by someone else.

Damned.

* * *

"Videl, you're going to be fine, okay? I promise I'll be here when you get out! I promise!" Erasa whispered with tears in her eyes, holding Videl's pale and cold hands as she was pulled off into the emergency room. "I LOVE YOU!" She yelled when she had to let her friend go.

Videl looked back at her with a blank expression. It took a lot from her not to cry, but she forced it. She would not cry. She bit her lip painfully and let loose a small grateful smile as she was wheeled into the emergency room. Erasa might not be the smartest friend she had, but she was definitely the best.

As soon as she disappeared through those white flapping doors, the lights flickered on and off.

* * *

Bra squeezed her eyes shut, burying the pain as she buried her face in Goten's warm chest. He was soothing her with a hand on her back, trying to control her body's trembling at the same time. He hated seeing her like this but he understood. If he was going to loose his older brother, well, if he ever had one, he would probably be doing the same thing.

"Shhh…..it's okay Bra, it's okay. I'm here for you." Goten coaxed warmly, his chin on her forehead.

Bra sniffled and pulled away briefly to look him in the eyes, a small smile on her face. "I- I know y-you are, thanks Goten. It's just that I- I wish Gohan didn't have to die."

Goten's eyes widened. "Say that again?"

Bra looked up at him questioningly, her eyebrows quirked. "What?"

"Just say it again," he said softly, his face contemplating something.

"I _wish _Gohan didn't have to die?" Bra repeated hesitantly, unsure of herself.

Goten's face changed dramatically, now beaming at her with a bright smile. "That's it!"

* * *

Gohan drummed his fingers anxiously against the window of the taxi he was in, his knees trembling, his nerves a big jumble, his heart thumping as if he was about to jump from a cliff.

His mind resembled that of a busy supermarket, his thoughts were everywhere, regrets, memories, what he should have said, what he should have done, what he shouldn't have done….all those thoughts were pointing towards Videl.

The woman he loves…

The woman he abandoned because of his stupidity…

Because of his lack of courage….

A fresh tear rolled down from Gohan's eyes as he bit his lip, hard. He shouldn't think that way. Let him lose everyone else, just not Videl…._not _her.

Fear was replaced by anger as Gohan opened his eyes and glared through the window, his hands fisting at his sides. The cab wasn't moving. He was stuck in traffic.

With a fierce growl, he yanked the door open, almost snapping it clean from its hinges and began to sprint and maneuver his way through the sea of cars and trucks, the cab driver yelling something about not paying and almost breaking his door from behind him.

But he ignored it. He ignored everything. He ignored all the beeping and honking of cars, all the shouts and yells, the thick smoke, the scorching heat of the sun…..the small voice in his head that told him he would not make it. He ignored all of those. All he knew was he had to get to Videl as soon as possible.

Just as he was about to take his next stride forward, two cars swerved from no where and slammed head on each other, Gohan barely had time to jump back. Without even checking for casualties, he went left and began sprinting again…

But there was a road block.

At that point, he wanted to just break down and cry. It was as if someone didn't want him to make it in time, as if someone didn't want him to save Videl.

Everything seemed to spin as he clutched his stomach with one hand, his head with the other. He felt sick, weak, pathetic, lost, completely lost.

He just wanted Videl. Was that so much to ask!

"Hurry! Can't you drive any faster! I have to get to my baby girl!" Hercule yelled tearfully to the driver of his stretch limo, his eyes watery, biting nervously on his shirt. "I'm coming Videl! Daddy's coming honey!"

Then the car screeched to an abrupt stop, sending Hercule splaying forward on all fours with a girlish yelp. Regaining his composure, his hands fisted, he growled angrily, "Hey! What the hell is going on! Can't you drive you scrawny little bastard?"

His driver quivered slightly, pointing a small finger through the wind shield. "But sir, that guy came from no where! He's just standing in the middle of the road!"

Hercule followed the accusing finger, his eyes widened, his mouth fell open. 'Isn't that my sweet pea's scrawny boyfriend?'

Gohan clenched his fists at his sides and looked up, his face determined. He wouldn't make it this way.

No matter how much it scared him, he'd have to fly if he wanted to make it.

Grunting lowly and swallowing his fear, his feet levitated off the ground before he blasted off into the sky, a streak of white trailing behind him, a single tear spilling down the side of his face.

* * *

"Do you understand Ms. Videl? Once we do this, we won't be able to turn back until the sedative wears off." Dr. Renalds said formally at the young woman laying on the bed.

Videl just nodded, her face void of emotions. She didn't care, not anymore. If she wouldn't make it, she wouldn't make it. It wasn't like she still had someone to live for in this damned mud ball anyway…

"I understand doctor."

"And you understand that we still do not have an available heart compatible with yours?"

"Yes."

"And you understand the risks involved in this proce-

"Yes doctor, yes I do." Videl interrupted softly, her eyes staring at her pale hands. She felt weak, like her body's been dragged through the dessert heat after swimming the seven seas.

Dr. Renalds nodded. "Then we will proceed." She took out a long needle and pierced her arm with it, injecting all its contents in Videl's body before she drew it back out. She gave one last sympathetic look over to Videl before she walked out of the room without a word.

Once she was gone, Videl closed her eyes and let go of the breathe she unconsciously kept in. If this was the Videl years ago, she would've taken this head on with her chin held high. But now, after being with Gohan, she had gotten used to having someone strong to lean on, so that she didn't have to be strong, knowing someone else would be able to catch her if she falls.

Gohan.

Where was he now? What was he doing? Was he smiling that handsome smile? Was he laughing that addictive laugh? Was he……was he happy? Without her?

Videl shook her head to clear her mind. She didn't need this right now.

Yet at the back of her mind, she knew, she missed him. Oh Gods did she miss him. She missed his kisses,

The kisses that sent tingles down her spine…

his embrace,

where she felt the safest and complete, fulfilled…

his warmth,

the warmth that provided her comfort while she slept…

his touch,

it burns through her skin…

his smile,

that brightened her every time…

his love,

his heart, the one thing she thought she had….before she woke up to reality

Where had every thing gone wrong? When did the perfect life she had with the only man she ever loved this way go downhill?

Videl bit her lip so tightly that blood dripped down, unshed tears behind her closed eyes. She would not cry. Even through this unbearable pain, she would not cry. She is Videl Satan, she's a fighter, a proud warrior, she is NOT soft, she doesn't need anyone, and she will NOT cry…

The door flew from its hinges, Videl's eyes popped open….

Gohan stood by the door way, a small smile of relief on his face, his eyes soft.

…. her tears spilled.

Everything came back to her, her memories with him complete with all the overwhelming emotions that caused more tears. She couldn't stop it anymore, he was there…

The one person she didn't want to see…

The one person she craved to see…

The one person she hated with a passion…

The one person she loved so much…

Was standing on her doorway.

* * *

Not again….

He remembered this, it happened once before…

Then it came to Gohan….

The day he jumped to save the little boy, the day he lost Jamie, came back to him like a speeding ten wheeler truck.

The day he found out that Jamie was alive, he rushed to the hospital with complete joy and relief, but left with a broken heart.

This was exactly how it began…

Everything was happening again. Gohan remembered standing on the doorway of the hospital room having made it just in time, watching as the woman he loved lay on the bed as pale as milk.

_Jamie_

_Videl_

This was dejavu all over again. But one thing will go different…

Gohan's face hardened with determination, carefully and slowly making his way over to Videl. _He would not leave heartbroken…_

Her eyes widened for a moment, before she turned away, her hands frantically wiping away the tears that spilled. Her mind was in a roller coaster, and so was her heart. How should she feel? Happy? Relieved? Angry? How did he expect her to feel? Was he supposed to just waltz in and expect everything to be all better?

She snorted at that thought. No, Videl would not be played a fool.

She felt his warm hands touch hers, sending involuntary shivers through her body. Videl quickly pulled away and cleared her throat weakly. "What are you doing here?"

Gohan frowned slightly. She would not look at him. Why? He should be the one embarrassed.

As if Videl had heard, she turned to look him in the eyes with a heated glare, quickly turning back into the Videl Gohan knew and loved so much. "Why are you here Gohan?"

He looked down briefly to avoid her eyes, ashamed of himself, guilt eating at his heart. He felt like a hypocrite, he felt stupid…..Gohan looked up at her again and surveyed her condition, before looking down to his shoes…..he somehow felt responsible for her being like this.

"Videl…….Videl- I, why didn't you tell me?" he barely managed to ask, still not looking at her.

"I just found out today." She snapped plainly. He didn't deserve anything from her, especially not her sympathy. "Even if I told you, would you have cared Gohan? No, I don't think so."

Every word she said was like a stab to his broken heart, but he knew he deserved it. Gohan was just grateful she hadn't lashed out at him the moment he entered her room.

"Of course I would've cared."

A sarcastic dry laugh left Videl's already purple lips, a laugh that taunted Gohan.

"Go away Gohan. Nothing's changed between you and I." Videl said harshly, just as the lights flickered on and off, as if sensing the gloomy mood.

Finally looking up at her, he shook his head stubbornly. "No Videl. Don't push me away, please, let me stay. Let me be with you through this."

Videl bit her lip and turned to her side, fighting back more tears. How could she resist him? She had to, that's how. He broke her heart once before, not anymore. "Go away Gohan."

"Videl, please…

"Go away!"

Gohan grasped her wrists in his, pulling her closer to his body, his heart pounding rapidly against his chest. "Listen to me…."

Videl clenched her jaws and whirled to face him, growling angrily before yelling, "GO AWAY!"

He didn't listen. In fact, he did the opposite. With controlled strength, he yanked her to him and wrapped his arms around her fragile, shivering body, his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

Videl angrily pounded her fist on his hard chest, trying desperately to shove him, push him, kick him, anything to get him away. She didn't want to just fall in his arms, she didn't want to accept the fact that Gohan could just drop her and then pick her up that easily.

But he could, and he did. No matter how hard she tried to push him off, he just wouldn't budge.

Her tears were finally let free as the damn she kept shut behind her eyes exploded, burying her face into his warm familiar chest, yelling, crying out her anger, her hate, her love, her joy.

Oh Gods, did she miss him. She felt so wonderful yet so weak to be in his arms again. Her pride told her not to give up, that she was just falling for another one of his tricks, but her heart wouldn't listen. She hated feeling weak, but for love, people do the craziest things.

"why, why did you come back Gohan? Why?" she barely managed to croak out her voice, coming as a soft whisper. Her body trembled against his, as he ran his hands down her back, his lips pressed against her forehead.

A single tear rolled down Gohan's cheeks. Gods, was he thankful. He wanted to shout out to the world and yell to the heavens, scream to them how happy he was that Videl was back in his arms once again, with the woman he's crazy in love.

He cupped her face with his hands and bent down to kiss her lips passionately and she replied, returning the kiss full force.

Do you know the feeling when you've walked through the hot dessert, extremely dehydrated, then you find that one full glass of ice cold water and drink it down? Or when you really have to pee and you're running around looking for a washroom, then when you finally find one, you pull down your pants and let it all out? Do you remember the feeling of happiness and content after that?

Well, that was how their kiss felt like. All the pent up emotions, all the painful waiting, released in one simple kiss that left them both floating on air.

Speaking of air, once they figured out they needed air to breathe, they pulled away from each other, but their faces were still so close that their noses touched. It was those moments when you just want to freeze time, grab a popcorn and cuddle with each other. But like we all know in reality, time flies by when you least want it to.

"What happened to your wedding?" Videl asked before pulling on Gohan's tear stained shirt and burying her self in it, missing his smell already.

Gohan chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Cancelled, thankfully. Gale finally opened my eyes."

Videl snickered lightly before slumping forward as she briefly passed out of consciousness. Gohan, noticing what had happened, laid Videl back down on her bed, his one hand caressing her face, his other still clutching Videl's hand protectively.

The lights flickered on and off above them, the machines around the room were blinking rapidly. Videl sighed and opened her heavy eyes, managing a tired smile for Gohan. "It looks like the power is going out. I- I won't make it Gohan."

He hated that. More than anything. Gohan's heard that haunting line before, and he was not about to tolerate it again, especially from Videl.

Squeezing her hand tightly, Gohan reached up to Videl and roughly pressed his lips against hers. "Don't you dare say that to me Videl, don't you dare! You're going to make it out of her alive, do you hear me?"

Videl shook her head slightly, her eyes closed. "Why did you come back Gohan? I was perfectly fine with dying before, since I had no one to live for. But now that you're back…..why?"

"Videl, I love you," Gohan grinded through his teeth, his tears threatening to spill once again. "That's a good enough reason for me."

She nodded and laughed. "I don't have a compatible heart yet." Videl looked up. "And from the looks of it, the power's going out." She turned back to Gohan. "It'll take a miracle for me to live through this."

Gohan's face softened after what she said. "Hey, miracles happen everyday." **(1)**

It took a while before what he said sunk in to Videl. Her eyes widened and she bolted up quickly. "YOU! It was you, wasn't it? That boy, he said the same thing to me!"

He chuckled at her openness and nodded in defeat. "Yeah, yeah it was me. I was the boy it the letter."

No way! Videl's mind spun around in circles. She's known him for that long? He was the one who helped her during her time of need when she was still a teen? That boy and Gohan, are the same person! _He _was her mystery guy!

"But I- I, why didn't you tell me?" She breathed, shocked and perplexed.

Gohan shrugged slightly, guiding Videl back down to rest on her bed. She already looked tired and pale. "I don't really know. I guess I was just scared, of what might happen if I did."

The lights went out, all electricity was cut. A sudden darkness shrouded the room, followed by complete silence, and with the light went the tiny bit of hope they had. Sensing Videl's fear, Gohan tightened his hold on her hand, giving her a firm squeeze. "It's going to be okay Videl. I'm here."

Deep down though, they both knew the truth. If there was no power, they wouldn't be able to do the procedure.

Gohan cursed himself inside, feeling so helpless once again.

Just then, one single light bulb, began to glow a faint yellow, attracting Videl and Gohan's attention, illuminating the dark room**.(2)** It was captivating to say the least, and once again, it was as if time itself had stopped….

….before all the lights flashed open, and the machines turned on, the electricity was back.

A sudden wave of relief washed over Gohan, sending a smile to his face. She was going to make it! "Videl! Videl, there's…" he turned to the woman he loved so much, and his smile fell.

She looked as if she was barely alive, her eyes half lit, her body pale and limp. It was like Death had his hands on her already, but Gohan had his hands on her too, and he was not about to let go.

Just then, a nurse stepped in the room, looking for the door that was torn from its hinges. She found it on the floor by the bed, then looked up at the occupants in the room. "Oh, there you are Ms. Satan." Her eyes traveled over to the man kneeling beside Videl, her eyes widened. "Mr. Briefs! Wha-

Gohan cut her off with his hand, getting to his feet. "Please, miss, can we do Videl's operation already? She's getting paler and weaker….." He pleaded desperately.

Shaking her shock and blush away, she shook her head regretfully. "I'm sorry sir, but policy rules. During a power shortage, we must first deal with the patients in critical condition."

A vein popped on Gohan's forehead, showing his disapproval. "She IS in critical condition!"

"I'm sorry sir but I-

"What's going on here? What's all the shouting about?" a new voice, though Gohan seemed to recognize, came. Then, she stepped in the room, Gohan's jaw dropped.

It was the old lady she saved just hours ago!

"Ms. Helen?"

The old woman, now wearing a doctor's coat turned to him, then smiled once she recognized who it was. "Mr. Gohan! What a surprise to see you here! What seems to be the problem?"

"You see, my……my wife here really needs to get her operation done. But the policy of-

He was cut short when Ms. Helen waved her hand to him, approaching the bed. "I am the owner of this hospital and I say, screw the policy! I owe you my life Mr. Son, the least I could do is pay you back through your wife."

Gohan nodded thankfully, still not believing her luck as she clasped her hand on Videl's.

Videl stirred and opened her eyes, confused at the woman holding her hand. "Gohan, what's going on?"

The old lady cleared her throat with a bright smile. "Mrs. Briefs, I am so honored to finally meet you. I cannot express how lucky you are to snag this one, it's so hard to find a man so proper these days. (Gohan blushed) I am sure the both of you will be happy together."

She turned to Gohan and shook his hand. "Mr. Briefs, nice to see you again. Forgive me but I have things to attend to right now."

Gohan nodded dumbly. "Yes, and thank you once again."

When the doctor was gone, Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled him close. "What was that about? Mrs. Briefs?"

Gohan blushed slightly, shaking his head. " I uhm, I- I kinda told her you were my wife."

Videl laughed weakly, feeling as if she was about to fall into a sleep she would not be able to wake from. The sedative was taking its toll on her already.

Gohan noticed this and began to fidget. She didn't have long…

He took both her hands in his, touching his forehead against hers slightly and kissing her nose. "Videl, before you fall asleep, there's something I need to tell you."

Barely conscious, Videl still managed a laugh. "Gohan, I already know you love me and you'll never leave me. You don't have to say it."

When he didn't reply, Videl forced her eyes open, and what she saw broke her already dieing heart. He was crying. Why? What for?

Worry crept through her body like death itself, and she swallowed the lump that seemed to build at her throat. "Gohan, w-what's wrong? W-why are you cry-crying?"

He stopped himself completely, pushing back all the tears in his eyes.

Before Gohan could answer her, Dr. Renalds stepped in with her clip-board, not at all shocked to see him kneeling by Videl. At first, she was hesitant about ruining their alone time together, but she had to, this was important after all.

"Mr. Briefs, I- I did that test for you."

Videl and Gohan turned towards her.

"Test? What test?" Videl asked curiously, her hands gripping tightly on Gohan's.

Dr. Renalds turned from Videl to Gohan, who nodded for her to continue. "And uhmm…..we, well- we found a match."

Gohan closed his eyes, forcing his pounding heart to calm down, while Videl stared confused from one person to the other. "Match? Gohan, what's going on?"

Dr. Renalds bowed her head and turned to leave. "I'll leave you two alone."

When she was gone, Videl angrily used all her strength to yank him to her. "Gohan, what's going on!" She demanded.

He bent down and pressed his forehead against hers once again, clutching to her hand desperately, his eyes shut tight. "Videl, remember when I told you that everyone I love gets taken away from me?"

She merely nodded, confused as hell.

He opened his eyes, tears falling from them freely. "I-I won't let that happen with you. Maybe- maybe everyone in my life gets taken away, but not in yours. Y-you can still live on, and be happy……..with someone else."

Her eyes widened as a sudden sharp pain pierced through her very being, tears automatically streamed down her eyes. _Oh no! What is he doing!_

"I love you Videl, I always will, you know that right?"

"Gohan, please…

"You know that right!" he seemed to shout it at her, his hands trembling wildly.

Videl shook her head, shutting her eyes yet tears still fell from them. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. "Gohan, don't do this! Please, we'll find another way!"

He lavished her in his kisses, her tear stained cheeks, her pale lips, her eyes, her neck. "I need you to be strong for me okay? Videl, I want you to get up from this, live on-

"GOHAN! NO!" She cried desperately, digging her nails into his arms. But he wouldn't listen.

"….be happy Videl. For me?"

She slapped him across the face and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, desperately clinging onto her last life line. "Stop it! Stop it right now! You are not leaving me!" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him for the most passionate kiss she could give. "You're not leaving me Gohan! Don't do this…."

The drug was draining her strength, but she had to keep on fighting. She would not let Gohan do this for her!

He crushed her for a tight hug, brushing her hair back from her face, before kissing her again, tears mixed between them. She whimpered against him, trying to tell him not to do it through their kiss, but he wouldn't listen.

Gohan traced the curves of her face with his fingers, memorizing it. "Some say, your heart is the greatest gift you can ever give to someone, well then, I'm giving mine to you."

Gohan pulled away from her, kissing her hands softly.

He was going to give his heart for her, to save her life. She might as well die with him…

"Gohan, please! Please don't leave me…." She barely managed to whisper, darkness clouding her vision as an unbearable pain filled her heart. This time, she didn't know if the pain was from her sickness, or from the thought of losing Gohan…..again.

"I'm not leaving you, Videl." Gohan answered her softly, taking her hand and pressing it against his left chest, where his heart was beating. "When you need me, I'll always be right here, in _**our** _heart."

Reaching up to her face and giving her one last kiss, he whispered "I'll see you soon…..up there."

Then he was gone.

_**NO!**_

**_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! _**

Her mind screamed again and again, but she was helpless to stop it. She was losing consciousness. Videl could see Gohan walking away, looking at her with teary loving eyes, those eyes, the eyes Videl fell in love with at first sight.

_When you need me, I'll always be right here, in **our** heart…_

That was the last thought that came to Videl before she blacked out.

Gohan.

* * *

Well, that was it! What'dya think guys? I left some numbers in there in parenthesis, so that you can check down here if you guys don't know what it meant. So if you go back and see a number after a particular sentence and you're confused, check down here and it will clear things up.

**(1)**If you look back at Chapter 10, _letter's of friendship, _somewhere in the middle of the chapter, it's the last line of the letter the boy wrote to Videl. It says "Hey, miracles happen everyday." So with that line, Videl figured that Gohan and the boy are one and the same.

**(2)**The light bulb glowing is a sign that a Cupid is present, hint hint. Look back at Chapter 10, it says it there in the conversation between Cupid and Mr. Popo.

I left a few hints there for the last chapter, and how the story will end. I won't say anything else to give away the ending! I'll let you figure that out! I'd really like to ask for some faith, but then not all of you have faith in me. So I won't ask for any.

What I will ask is you **REVIEW PLEASE!**

I will definitely miss this story! After this, i'll be working on "More than friends, less than lovers" which is a fic that surprised me about the reviews. A lot of people like the story and i am eternally grateful for that! So i'll be working on that, and another new fic i have floating in my head that i will upload pretty soon. In the meantime, if you guys are looking for a great story to read, i highly suggest TrunksGurl's fics, like Oblivion and Tainted Love, those are Gohan and Bra fics, odd but very VERY amazing!

Demi-legend


	21. The Greatest gift you can Give

**Author's note: **I can't believe I'm here, in the last chapter of my first fanfic ever! First of all, I want to thank all of my reviewers for inspiring me to write this! If it wasn't for all of you, I wouldn't have finished.

Thanks to **DemonVidel, Noryale, LilDevG, Painin Uranus, Zfighter1989, fairy-chan, babyboo, fireeyes, peachchanvidel, Andrew **and to all the people who reviewed!

Okay, this is it! The last chapter of "The Greatest Gift you can Give." It's been a long journey, and after all the typing, hand cramps and writer's block, we've finally reached the end. Go on and READ!

"**HURRAY! DEMI-LEGEND FINALLY FINISHED SOMETHING!"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

"**The Greatest Gift you can Give"**

_by: Demi-legend_

_**Whatever our hearts are made of, his and mine are the same**_

_Emily Bronte_

"What! What do you mean it won't work?" Bra screamed non too politely, her nails digging in Goten's poor arm, tears streaming from his eyes. That had hurt!

"Dad, the dragon balls have to work. You said they could grant any wish!"

Goku shook his head regretfully. "I'm sorry you guys, but the dragon won't bring back someone who commits suicide."

Bra stood to her feet, anger seeping through her body. She grabbed Goku by the shirt and yanked him up. "You listen here buddy, my brother did NOT commit suicide! HE SAVED A LIFE! Now you tell me why that damned dragon balls won't bring him back!"

Goku was appalled at the strength displayed by the small blue haired woman. He turned to his son, who had on a look of mild shock and great concern for his wife. 'Goten must feel awful to see his wife hurting like this. But there's nothing I can do.'

"Shenron won't see it that way. I'm sorry, I really am."

Bra shook Goku as rough as she could, tears springing from her eyes. She felt as if she had lost her brother again……for the second time in her life. Once was enough…

"NO! Don't say that!" She yelled, pounding her fist on Goku's chest, before running into her husband's strong arms and embracing the safety Goten provided for her. She needed him now more than ever.

Goten hugged his wife tightly, comforting her the way only he could, rubbing her back gently as he rocked her. He looked up at Goku, begging him for an answer, but he got the same reply.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do."

The dragon balls couldn't help them. Gohan couldn't be brought back…

(A/n: Did you guys really think that I would let the dragon balls work? NO WAY! That's way too predictable! I'm going to end this story with a BANG! And please don't stop here……wait until the ending before you go flaming me or something.)

* * *

Two weeks after Videl's heart transplant…

Black and Green.

It didn't go together.

The sun was bright, the grass was long and lush, vibrant green color, the blue skies adorned with fluffy clouds of different shapes. It would've been a wonderful day. But it was a day of mourning…

Everyone around her wore black, the color of death, of sadness, of mourning. Videl couldn't believe this had happened. She stood with her back straight, a black veil over her face, no tears ran down her cheeks for she had already used up all the tears she had. She would not cry anymore, not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't.

Videl clutched the letter in her hand tightly, almost afraid to read what words were written on its pages. But she had to know, she had to know why he would do something so stupid, so rash, so…..

She couldn't find the word.

With a deep sigh, she opened the letter with her name on it.

* * *

"I don't know how I would've survived if you weren't there for me, by my side. You are an amazing person, and I will always love you." Gohan whispered, a small smile on his face as he looked down at her. "But I've moved on. I shall see you someday……

…..Jamie."

Gohan turned around with a smile, where the other ceremony was being held. Even from this far, he could see the love of his life through the crowd. She looked breathtaking. He turned to the tombstone with Jamie's name engraved on it, and smiled, kissing the stone. "I've found someone I could be happy with, " Gohan stopped and looked up to the sky. "I've found someone I _am_ happy with. Goodbye Jamie."

_I've finally moved on…_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Videl,_

_Hey sweet pea, I guess by now you're probably watching me as I lay in my casket, about to be buried six feet under. Do I look good?_

_Hunny, I know I never was or is the greatest father in the world. I'm not exactly daddy trained. And that is why I am doing this, for you._

_Throughout my entire long life, I've never appreciated what was given to me. Not my money, not my cars, not my darn good looks, not even your mother. But most of all, I've never appreciated you. I know I've done so many bad things, you never wanted to leave our old house when you were young but I made you. Because it hurt me that I lost your mother so early in life that I never realized I was loosing you too._

_I've forced you into a lot of things, fulfilled my dreams through you, but now it's time for you to live your own life, to follow your own dreams. I've never been so proud in my life, you are indeed Kami's most valuable gift to me. Sweet pea, I love you so much. I never realized how fast you were growing before my eyes and it never occurred to me that I had to let you go, to be with your love so soon. But I do have to let you go, Gohan is a good man, he can protect you better than I can._

_This is probably the most fatherly thing I've ever done for you, and I feel happy and honored that Kami gave me this chance to finally help you in your time of need. That's what fathers are supposed to do, real fathers anyway._

_I hope you can forgive me for this Videl, but remember that daddy will always be in your heart, for it is mine as well. And don't feel bad about me, I'm the Champ! Besides, I'll see your mother again. I'll be watching you baby girl, maybe if I'm lucky I'll be looking down on you from heaven. But no matter what, I'm still the luckiest father alive._

_Gohan said that the greatest gift you could ever give someone was your heart, so I'm giving mine to you. Good bye sweet pea, daddy loves you forever._

_Hercule Satan_

Videl closed the letter, a single tear cascading down her cheeks. She turned to her side and smiled as she felt Gohan wrap his arms around herwaist_, pulling her close._

_Thank you daddy…_

**Flashback…**

Hercule skidded down the hall, grabbing the first nurse he could reach and screeching at their ear. "WHERE'S VIDEL'S ROOM!"

The poor guy, his pants suddenly wet, pointed a trembling finger to his right, his face struck with fear.

Dropping the nurse, Hercule ignored everything else, charging for her daughter's room in a way only an over protective father could. Reaching a door-less room at the far end of the hall, he was about to storm inside and fret about his daughter's well being when he heard voices, and crying.

Hercule froze in his tracks and rested his back flat against the wall on the side, straining his ears to listen.

"_Stop it! Stop it right now! You are not leaving me!"_

'That's my daughter! That's Videl's voice!' Hercule thought in panic, wanting nothing more but to jump in the room and hug his daughter. But he didn't. Instead, he waited, chewing anxiously on his nails.

"_You're not leaving me Gohan! Don't do this…."_

Hercule's eyes perked up. 'Gohan? That's the name of Videl's scrawny boyfriend!'

"_Some say, your heart is the greatest gift you can ever give to someone, well then, I'm giving mine to you."_

'Give his heart to my daughter? What the hell does that supposed to….' Hercule's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. 'T-that boy, he-he's going to give my baby girl his heart so that she would survive.' His entire demeanor changed, his face relaxed with a small smile.

"_Gohan, please! Please don't leave me…."_

"_I'm not leaving you, Videl. When you need me, I'll always be right here, in **our** heart."_

A single tear rolled down from his tired eyes as he straightened up and peeked at his daughter's room. There she was, as beautiful as ever, crying in the embrace of the man she loves so much. "Good bye Videl, I love you." Hercule whispered, before running off the hall to make the arrangements, hearing Gohan's last words to his daughter.

"_I'll see you soon…..up there."_

Gohan raced down the hall to Dr. Renalds' office, then after being instructed to lay down on the hospital bed prepared for him, he was injected with the same anesthesia as Videl. Tears stung his eyes but never fell. He was doing this for the woman he loves so much, if anyone was worth his heart, it was Videl. He smiled up at Dr. Renalds, already feeling the drugs take its effect on him.

Hercule chose this time to make his presence known, clearing his throat and stepping inside the room. Dr. Renalds turned to him and smiled weakly, walking out of the room with Hercule behind her. "Mr. Satan, what can I do for you?"

"You can do me a favor. I don't want that man giving up his life for my daughter." He answered bluntly, stunning the female doctor speechless.

"But Mr. Satan, he is the only match that we have!"

Hercule shook his head stubbornly. "No, my heart will match Videl's, I am bloodline after all. And being her father, and my daughter not married, I am still her legal supervisor therefore I have authority as to what will be done to my daughter." **(1)**

His tone was firm and demanding, one that Dr. Renalds could not argue with. She knew what he said was true, since Videl was not married, her father would be her legal guardian. "Y-yes Mr. Satan, we'll get you ready immediately."

Hercule nodded his thanks, placing his large hands on the doctor's shoulders. "You can do one more thing for me." He reached inside his pocket and handed her the letter he wrote just moments ago. "Can you give this to my daughter? Gohan, he is a good man, a brave man, the man my daughter loves so much, and I cannot- will not let him give his life for her, when I know for a fact that my daughter would rather die than to live in a life without him."

Dr. Renalds smiled and nodded, pocketing the letter securely. "You are an amazing person Mr. Hercule, I see why Videl is such a beautiful young lady. I promise to give this letter to her, in your memory."

Hercule smirked. "Thank you, now, if it wouldn't be much of a problem, could I possibly speak to the boy?"

The young doctor opened the door with a grin. "He's all yours, he might not be able to reply though because we already injected him with the sedatives."

Without another word, Hercule quietly walked over to Gohan's side, so much emotions and thoughts coursing through his head. But he didn't have time to think things through, his daughter's life was on the line, he just had to thank the man who would take care of her when he's gone.

"I don't know you very well Gohan, but from what you were about to do, and from the love my daughter has for you," Hercule smiled. "You must be an amazing person. I- I wasn't the best father to her, so I'm hoping that you would do a better job than I. Make her happy, she deserves all of your love and more. You're a good kid, as much as I'd hate to admit it, and I am honored to give her away to you. I know you'll protect her and love her in ways I could never."

Hercule bent down and lightly pressed his lips against Gohan's forehead, like a father would kiss his son, before straightening up with a proud smile and walking away. He stopped near the door way and glanced back at him one last time. "And if I ever find out that you made her cry, I'll haunt your sorry ass down back to hell, scrawny."

**End flashback…**

Gohan pressed his lips softly against her forehead, wiping her tears gently with his thumb, a soft smile on his face. "It's going to be alright, I'll be right here Videl."

She nodded, knowing he was right, as always. Videl pulled away from his chest and smiled, using the back of her palm to dry her cheeks, before approaching the stand. After a reassuring squeeze from him, she spoke to the crowd, a genuine smile on her face. "My father was a great man," Videl paused and looked up to the sky, imagining her father smiling down at her causing her to grin. " With all his riches, his popularity, his charm, the most important thing in his life was me, and I feel so honored to be his daughter….

Gale watched from afar, hidden behind stalks of lush trees, a smile on his youthful face. He was so happy about what he was watching that he hadn't noticed the person…er…being that appeared behind him.

"Is it finally done?"

The small boy turned to his friend with a grin that stretched across from ear to ear, nodding his head furiously. "Yup! Uncle Gohan and Ms. Videl are together, finally. I'm so happy for them Mr. Cupid!"

Cupid shook his head with a knowing smirk. "You should be, and they should be. After all they've been through, it's about damned time is all I can say!"

Gale turned back to the funeral, his smile lowering a little. "I just wish Mr. Hercule didn't have to die, I've never met him or anything, but I heard he was a really really good dude."

"Yeah, yeah he was," Cupid replied, his eyes glazed over. "But sometimes, great things are born from the ashes, just like great love can form from great loss."

"So, what's gonna happen now? Are they gonna live happily ever afta!" Gale asked enthusiastically, jumping up and down. He'd heard all of these stories in fairytales, but though he maybe young, he knew the difference between reality and fairytales.

"Oh boy, you have much to learn! This is just the beginning of their life. But for your first time, you did a fine job."

Gale blushed slightly. "Yeah, playing Cupid's helper is fun! I hope I can do it again someday."

Cupid laughed, ruffling his wings as he placed an arm over the boy's shoulder, they both walked off to the sunset. "Maybe you will kid, maybe you will."

* * *

Gohan held Videl tightly, watching as the sunset fell over the city in a brilliant display of colors. They were back at their not so secret spot, wrapped in each other's embrace, Videl's back pressed against Gohan's chest, their arms on her belly. For the first time in their entire life, they were at peace, and contented.

"Gohan, I want to thank you." Videl whispered softly, smiling as he tickled the back of her neck with his breathe.

"For what?"

She turned to face him, looking deep into his eyes, "For giving me the greatest gift anyone could ever give."

Gohan grinned, blushing. "You're the only woman that will ever have my heart."

Videl nodded with a smirk, feeling slightly embarrassed yet anxious at the same time. "I wasn't talking about that."

He gave her a confused look, his brows knotting together. "Then…..what are you talking about?"

Videl lifted his hands into hers and rubbed it around her small belly, looking back at Gohan with a sensual smile on her angelic face. "This."

It took time for him to realize what she meant, his eyes widening dramatically in realization and surprise. "W-what!" He stuttered incredulously, releasing her slightly from his embrace.

Videl giggled and turned to face him, snaking her arms around his neck and jumping to wrap her legs around his waist. "You heard me Gohan, you're going to be a daddy!" She wriggled her brows with a giggle, watching as different emotions played through his handsome face. She wanted to wait longer to surprise him, but decided now was the perfect time. Gohan would be the best father in the world, Videl knew that for sure.

'I'm going to be a father! I. am. Going. To. Be. A. Father.' After saying it enough times in his head, the information finally sunk in with a big smile that stretched from ear to ear. "I'm gonna be a daddy! WAAAAHHHHOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan cheered aloud, yelling to the heavens, pumping his fist up in the air.

Videl watched while laughing as her husband screamed the news to the mountains, his joyful mood highly addictive already. Before she realized what had happened, she was lifted off her feet and carried into the sky, much to her amazement.

The cool wind whipped around them, tousling their hair gently as they admired the scenery below.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy," Gohan whispered mostly to himself, before turning to the woman in his arms and kissing her passionately on the lips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Videl giggled, almost hating how girlish she was acting, but ignoring it for one main reason, she was happy. "I can't believe that you're flying! Ish my bwaby Gohan not afwaid of hwights any mowe?" She taunted babishly, securing herself in his tight embrace.

Gohan smiled at her sheepishly, unconsciously letting his one arm go to scratch the back of his head. "Actually, I'm still kinda scared. But I-

"GOHAN! CATCH ME YOU IDIOT! I MIGHT FALL!" Videl screeched, tilting forward when he removed his arms away, her eyes wide with surprise.

* * *

We've been through so much together in this short period of time, having to go through so much rough times that would've broken most couples who claim to be in love. It's been a very long and hard journey, but believe it or not, our life is just about to start. Well, at least to me it is. I can't even remember my life before I met Gohan.

If we had to go through so much terrible trials, why'd we keep on going? Well, let's just say, _love not worth fighting for is love not worth having_. And now that I'm finally with this big dork right here, it was definitely worth it all…

_**Only God knows how much I love you  
God sees my heart and that it cares about you  
God knows that I'm thinking of you  
And I'm longing for you, how I wish that you knew what God Knows**_

The _End_

* * *

Sooooooo….didn't I tell you guys that it would have a happy ending? Sometimes you just need to trust the author!

That was it, how'd you guys like it? It's definitely been fun for me to write this, and I hope I get a lot of reviews! Tell me if you guys predicted that surprise, I was pretty confident that I would throw you guys off with that dragon balls thingy. By now you should've known that that was way too predictable for me!

Answer's to possible questions:

If you look back to chapter ten, Cupid said that the people that were meant to fall in love have the same heart, so that when they have children, their children have the same heart as their parents. Meaning Videl and Hercule have the exact same heart!

About the baby (Yes, that would be Pan), let's just say she was conceived sometime in the middle of after Videl's surgery and before the funeral.

**Sequel?** I don't know. Maybe if I get A LOT of reviews, I'll write one. I kinda have bad news though. If you guys also read my other story "More than Friends, Less than Lovers," it would be longer for me to update because of one reason. I HAVE TO GET GLASSES NOW! Yeah I know, sucks huh. I went for an eye check up last Sunday and I found out that I needed glasses (Not that I have anything against people who wear glasses, it's just that I don't look good in glasses) And my parents went ballistic, blaming the computer for it! Sooooo, my computer time has been cut drastically! Well anyways…..

Thanks again for everyone who reviewed

And for you guys who haven't….PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you so much!

Until next time, Demi-legend out!


	22. Note

NOTE:

Hello my faithful readers! Thank you so much for reviewing my story! I'm glad that you all liked the ending! And because I got some good reviews, I've decided to do a sequel. Although it might take a bit long for it to come out, since I have a lot of other stories in the works right now. But summer is almost here, so I have time to write! That's good news for you guys!

Anyways, if you'd like to contact me, email me at _super(underscore)mystic(at)hotmail_...It's not my email address, it's actually my friend supermystic's who let me share her email.

I've got the basic idea for the plotline of the sequel to this story. But as you already know, I like my plotline to have a lot of twists and surprises so nothing is set on stone yet.

Well that's about it. Take care now and remember to keep reading and writing and reviewing!

Demi-legend


End file.
